Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy
by Destonus
Summary: When a two new groups of warriors show up and capture some old friends, our Heroes have no choice but to intervene!
1. Discovery of the Problem

Somewhere in Japan... 

A team of multicolored warriors fell to the ground after being slashed by a team of identical warriors, sparks flying everywhere. 

"We can't keep this up for long Ryouma!" Hayate shouted. He was in a green suit.   
"We have to! We must destroy these impostors." Ryouma shouted. He was in red.   
"Let's try the Ginga Juukeki Dan!" Hikaru suggested. He was wearing yellow. 

_(Ginga Juukeki Dan theme kicks up)_

The five spandex suited warriors summoned strange pole like weapons, which they braced on their shoulders and knelt down. 

"Ginga Juukeki Dan!" Ryouma shouted. 

Energy bolts flew from the weapons, slamming into their opponents, causing a great explosion. 

"We did it!" Saya shouted. She was wearing pink. 

When the smoke cleared, the strange identical opponents were still standing! 

"What the? It didn't even phase them!" Gouki shouted surprised. He was in blue.   
"Let's try the Ginga no Hikari." Ryouma said. 

"Ginga no Hikari!" the five shouted, touching the ground in sync and then reaching to the sky. In seconds a bracelet appeared on their left wrist, a special belt buckle appeared, special wrist and leg bands appeared, their swords powered up into stronger forms, and a claw appeared in their left arm. 

_(Gingaman theme song kicks up)_

"ChouSouKou Gingaman!" Ryouma shouted. 

The claws extended and the five charged at their opponents. 

"Chou GinGaiKen!" Ryouma shouted. 

The five turned to bolts of light and slammed through their opponents. But it did not work! 

"What is going on here? Nothing we do seems to phase them!" Hayate said. 

_(Shin Juukeki Bo theme kicks up)_

The five warriors resummoned their cannons, which appeared to be powered up by the Ginga Light as well. 

"Shin Juukeki Bo!" Ryouma shouted. 

The energy bolts slammed into their opponents, but again it had no effect! 

"Why isn't it working?" Ryouma wondered.   
"It's because you're a fool! Our powers are exactly like yours!" The other warrior in red said.   
"Now let's show you guys how we do things!" The warrior in green shouted.   
"Lights of Orion, activate!" the other five shouted. 

They summoned the same attachments that the other team had. 

"Power Rangers! Powered up Mode!" Their leader said. 

The five charged at the other five, but before they could do the same, energy bolts struck the other team, sending sparks flying and caused them to fall to the ground! A black suited warrior whose helmet had the styling of a bull landed, and fired his gun at the Power Rangers again. As the Red Ranger stood up, he straightened the pistol grip of his gun and drew his sword, and charged at the hapless red warrior. When he got close, he kicked off his chest and came spinning around, whacking him in the head as he shouted, "Kuro no Ichigeki!" 

"Hyuuga! You made it!" Ryouma shouted.   
"Yes brother. Now let's defeat these fools!" Hyuuga said. 

The five took stances and went through kata motions. 

"Ginga Red! Ryouma!"   
"Ginga Green! Hayate!"   
"Ginga Blue! Gouki!"   
"Ginga Yellow! Hikaru!"   
"Ginga Pink! Saya!"   
"Kurokishi! Hyuuga!"   
"Seijuu Sentai!" Ryouma shouted.   
"Gingaman!" The others said. 

The five, rejuvenated charged at their opponents with new energy. Ryouma, roaring like a lion, began to beat up the Red Ranger, striking blow after blow. He then took a stance with his sword and flames began to erupt around him as his sword glowed with power. 

"Honoo Issen!" He shouted, slashing at the Red Ranger, knocking him away. 

Roaring like a dragon, Hayate flew through the air with the greatest of ease, easily beating down the Green Ranger. Nearby, Gouki beat his chest like a gorilla and lifted the poor Blue Ranger into the air and tossed him for a loop. Hikaru began howling like a wolf as he attacked the Yellow Ranger with swift movements. His sword began to glow as well. 

"Ikazuchi Issou!" He shouted, causing lightning to strike the Yellow Ranger down and knock her to the ground. 

The Pink Ranger and Ginga Pink were also going at it, and Saya had turned it into a cat fight--literally clawing and scratching at the Pink Ranger. She pulled out her Jizaiken Kiba, and converted it into Kiba Arrow mode, and began taking shots at each of their attackers. The other four members of Gingaman also pulled out their Kiba and placed them together in a star position. 

"Kiba no Gekirin!" Ryouma shouted. 

Energy slammed into the Rangers, knocking them down. 

"That's enough! Galactabeasts arise!" the Red Ranger shouted. 

A group of five large beasts arrived on the scene. The five Rangers leapt onto their heads. 

"Lion Galactabeast!" The Red Ranger shouted.   
"Condor Galactabeast!" Green Ranger shouted.   
"Gorilla Galactabeast!" Blue Ranger shouted.   
"Wolf Galactabeast!" Yellow Ranger shouted.   
"Wildcat Galactabeast!" Pink Ranger shouted. 

"We need the Seijuu!" Hayate said.   
"Right." Ryouma said. 

In a short amount of time five identical animals arrived on the scene. The five Gingaman leapt onto their heads. 

"Giga Lion!" Ryouma shouted.   
"Gingarukon!" Hayate said from the head of his flying dragon.   
"Gin-Gorilla!" Gouki said on top of his Gorilla.   
"GingaBerikku!" Hikaru said on his wolf.   
"Gingat!" Saya said from her Wildcat. 

The lion and dragon roared, the gorilla bulked up, the wolf howled, and the hair on the wildcat stood on end as the heroes acknowledged their animal allies. 

"We've gotta stop them! Transdaggers!" The Red Ranger shouted. Daggers like the ones the Gingaman had appeared in their hands. "Galactazord Transform!" 

In a matter of seconds the five Galactabeasts became metallic versions of themselves. 

"Dai Tensei! Ginseijuu!" Ryouma shouted. 

The five members of Gingaman did the same and entered cockpits in their machines, and placed their Kiba in a rotating structure in the center. 

"Seijuu Gattai!" Ryouma shouted. 

The five large metal beasts began roaring and running. The lion's head folded back, and the back legs folded into the body while the front legs folded up in back. The Gorilla's chest moved down and the arms folded into the body, and the shoulder pads locked to the side. The dragon's arms folded down and the legs became straight and locked out in front. The mouth of the Lion lowered and a face appeared, along with horns. The Wildcat and Wolf flew down from above, and changed into arms while the dragon and gorilla locked together, and then the arms locked onto the Lion as it locked on top of the dragon and gorilla. The machine roared and a sword appeared in its left hand. 

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers had summoned their Galaxy Megazord in a similar fashion. 

"ChouSouKou Gingaioh!" Ryouma shouted, causing a helmet and chest plate to appear on Gingaioh and the sword to power up as well, making the machine look like the Statue of Liberty. 

"Galaxy Megazord, Powered Up Mode!" the Red Ranger shouted, causing the same to happen to their machine. 

The two began going at it with their swords, but Gingaman seemed to have the upper hand. 

" Dai Juusou Giri!" Gingaman shouted. 

Gingaioh slashed at the Galaxy Megazord, causing rocks to break around it, damaging the large machine. 

"This just isn't our day Leo!" Damon shouted. He was in Green.   
"Yeah. We've got to take these guys down!" Leo shouted.   
"Leave it to me bro." Mike said. 

Out of nowhere, a large bull like robot appeared, spinning around! 

"Defender Torozord Lightning Slash!" Mike shouted, slamming into Gingaioh and damaging it badly! 

"What the? Where did he come from?" Hikaru said. 

Watching from the ground Hyuuga saw his friends in trouble. 

"They need my help. Let's go! Gou Taurus!" he shouted. A large robotic bull appeared on the scene. It fired a blast from its mouth and enlarged Hyuuga into a large red robot. 

"Kiju Gashin!" Hyuuga shouted. 

Gou Taurus stood up on its back legs, and its front legs pointed out towards the back. It turned to form a giant body armor. Hyuuga leapt into the air and the chest opened and he landed inside before it closed up around him. The head of the bull moved upwards and revealed a face. 

"Gasshin Juushi Bull Taurus!" Hyuuga shouted. 

He pulled out a gigantic axe, slashed a circle and then slashed downward, putting Mike out of commission. 

"Thank you brother! Now let's take these impostors out. Ginga Bitus!" Ryouma shouted. 

_(Kou Seijuu theme kicks up)_

A large shark like machine landed nearby and became a large tower structure. Two lights went on one after another and a team of red land vehicles roared to life--literally and shot out of their hangars. A blue light went on and a team of jets flew off into the air and took formation. The land vehicles were enveloped in the shape of a rhino and began a complex formation into a large red robot, which flashed between itself and a rhino several times. Likewise, the jets were enveloped in the shape of a phoenix and the upper and lower bodies formed separately before pulling itself together. It flashed between robot and Phoenix as it charged at the Galaxy Megazord with a flying kick, roaring as it did so. Ginga Rhinos roared as well and punched the machine a few times, using the wheels on its feet as giant roller blades. Ginga Bitus fired off the Bitus cannon attack, damaging the large machine even more. 

"We can't take much more of this!" Maya, the Yellow Ranger said.   
"Okay Alpha, bring them in!" Leo shouted.   
"Right Leo!" Alpha said. 

From out of the sky the Astro Megaship flew in towing behind it a long train. 

"What in the name of the Ginga Forest is that?" Gouki wondered.   
"I'm not sure. We best be ready." Ryouma said. 

The large train was detached and after assuming an interesting formation, it joined into a giant robot! 

"All right you animal wackos, meet the Supertrain Megazord!" Leo shouted.   
"Ginga Rhinos, Ginga Phoenix, attack!" Ryouma shouted. 

Ginga Rhinos flashed again, and pulled out its large gun and fired its Gigantic Buster attack, which failed to do much damage to the large machine. Ginga Phoenix followed it up with the Gigantic Boomerang, but that also did not work well. The two machines grabbed each other and used a tornado attack, but they were knocked away by the larger machine. Panels opened on the Supertrain Megazord and a volley of fire shot from it, crippling Gingaioh and causing it to fall to the ground. Gingaman flew out of the large machine. They turned to fire on Hyuuga, but he was gone! 

"Where'd that other guy go?" Damon asked.   
"We can't worry about him now. Let's take care of these guys." Leo said. 

The five Rangers exited their Megazord. The Astro Megaship landed and deployed a red Motorcycle. Leo hopped on it and with the command of "Red Capsular Cycle!" transformed it. He flew at the weakened Gingaman team. 

"Fireball Mode!" Leo shouted, closing himself within the machine and flame erupted around the cycle, and it crashed through Gingaman, causing them to power down. Leo signaled, and Starship Trooper lookalikes emerged from the Megaship and grabbed the fallen warriors and dragged them aboard the ship. 

"Okay, let's find that other guy." Leo said. 

Each of the Rangers produced a strange device and began combing the area for Hyuuga. But due to his separation from his Earth Power of Fire, they could not detect him. He headed for the stables at their location and hopped on his brother's horse and galloped off. 

"There he goes!" Kai shouted.   
"I'll get him! Red Armored Ran" Leo began to say before he was cut off.   
"No Leo. Let him go." Shuki said over the radio.   
"But why?" Leo asked, disappointed.   
"Because he'll return with the Ronins and Warlords, which is why I ordered you to attack Gingaman in the first place. Now get back to the base!"   
"As you wish Master Shuki." Leo said. 

The five warriors boarded their ship and reattached the train, and flew back to Shuki's base. 

_(Shadow of a Doubt kicks up)_

"Why did you hold us back Master? We could have easily destroyed those Ginga fools." Carter, the Red Lightspeed Ranger said. 

The eleven warriors were still in their suits, with the exception of Mike who had transformed back. They were not wearing their helmets. 

"Because at the time the Lost Galaxy Rangers were in a better position to destroy them. In this particular assault you were the surprise." Shuki explained from his throne.   
"When are you going to give us a chance Master?" Chad, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger asked.   
"When that foolish successor to Kurokishi Hyuuga returns with the Ronins and their allies, you can have all the fun you want." Shuki said.   
"All right! I can't wait to show those 'five fantastic battle armored samurai' a thing or two!" Joel, the Green Lightspeed Ranger said.   
"I'm fine with any method, as long as it doesn't involve me being the decoy." Damon said. 

Carter and Leo looked at each other evilly. 

"Enough! Leave me. I have other business to attend to." Shuki said.   
"What did you say?" Carter asked.   
"We can't hear you over the cello player!" Kelsey, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger said.   
"I said that you can go!" Shuki shouted.   
"What?" The assembled Rangers asked.   
"I said you are dismissed!" Shuki shouted.   
"What?" The Rangers asked. 

Carter quickly pulled out his Rescue Blaster and shot the musician off screen. The music stopped. 

"That's better. You can leave now." Shuki said. 

The eleven warriors left the chamber. A large figure moved into the room from the shadows. 

"So Shuki, this is your latest scheme. It had better work, or you will not be alive much longer."   
"I assure you, Great One, that this plan is foolproof. We will lure those foolish Ronins to the US once more, whereupon we will assault them with all our remaining forces, beating them into submission!" Shuki said proudly.   
"This would not require my warriors, would it?" the being asked angrily.   
"Oh no. My minions will suffice." Shuki said.   
"You'd better hope that they do." the being said. 

_Meanwhile, back in Japan..._

A series of beams of colored light beamed down outside of Toyama. Carter and a team of Batlings emerged. 

"All right, Batlings, it's time to earn some Brownie Points for Shuki. I need you to comb the area and find Kurokishi before that fool Leo gets suspicious." Carter said. 

The Batlings saluted him and pulled out giant combs and began scraping them over the pavement. 

"No no! I didn't mean it literally. I want you to go seek him out and find out where he's hiding." Carter explained. 

One of the Batlings covered what appeared to be its eyes while the others ran to hide. 

"No no no! I meant...Oh never mind. Do whatever you want, see if I care." Carter said before teleporting away. 

The Batlings went off in search of Hyuuga. The idiots searched high and low, low and high until one of them spotted a strange figure dressed like an Incan and motioned for the others to follow. 

"Great. They've found me. I won't last long against them. But there's too many people around so I can't transform." 

Hyuuga drew his sword and began slashing at the strange things, damaging several of them. But they soon recovered and began pounding on him. Fortunately the commotion scared everyone away. 

"All right, prepare to be destroyed!" Hyuuga shouted, raising his sword to the sky. "Kishi Tensei!" he shouted. 

In moments he transformed into Kurokishi. He then placed his hand on his chest. 

"Still...too weak. Must try and stop them fast." he said to himself. 

He quickly converted his weapon into a shotgun and fired at the Batlings, but soon more Batlings arrived! Carter reappeared. 

"Yes! They found him! Shuki will have to let us fight now!" 

Other beams landed, revealing the other Lightspeed Rangers. 

"Let's take him out. Rescue Bird Master Mode!" Carter commanded. 

The strange bird shaped weapon flew in and they aimed it at Hyuuga. Hyuuga spotted them and took a shot at them, knocking it out of their hands! But the Batlings took advantage of this and began to beat him down as he slowly got weaker and weaker. The Lightspeed Rangers recovered their weapon and let Hyuuga have it, knocking him out of morph and sending him falling to the ground. 

"That's it Batlings! Get him!" Carter shouted. 

As the black warriors got closer, energy arrows slammed into the beings, knocking them away! The Rangers looked to the top of a nearby building and found a strange cloaked warrior! 

Holding his hands in a Qui Gong position, he let energy arrows fly at the Rangers, forcing them to retreat. He then leapt off the building and landed at Hyuuga's side. Reaching to his waist, he drew a katana. 

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu kicks up)_

Charging at the Batlings, he leapt into the air and came crashing down on one with his sword. Another swung, but he sidestepped and whacked him in the back of the neck, taking him down. He then uppercutted with his sword against another one, before leaping into the air again. 

"Ryu Kan Sen, Tsumuji!" the warrior shouted, crashing into another with a spinning attack. He took down another by drawing his sword at warp speed and then whacking him with the sheath. 

"Dou Ryu Sen!" he shouted, cracking the ground with his sword causing another to go flying. 

"And now to finish you off." he said, sheathing his sword. He motioned for them to come get him. The Batlings obliged and charged him. In a blur, he led with his left, drawing his sword at warp speed, creating a vacuum that drew in his opponents. He then performed a 360 degree turn, planting his foot into the pavement, cracking it on impact, before uppercutting all of them with his sword as he finished his rotation, ending with his head down and his sword extended into the air. The Batlings exploded around him. 

_(Who are You Protecting kicks up)_

The warrior removed his hood revealing himself to be Navcase. 

"Are you all right?" He asked Hyuuga.   
"Been better."   
"Come on, let's get you out of here." Navcase said.   
"Not so fast!" Leo shouted. 

The Lost Galaxy Rangers appeared on the scene with their Quasar Launchers. They assumed the position and fired, but Navcase grabbed Hyuuga and leapt out of the way, crashing to the ground. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to use it after all." Navcase said. 

He pulled the large collapsed weapon from his back. 

"Armor of Ryuujin!" He shouted. 

_(Dance of Curse kicks up)_

The sword vanished and the armor appeared on his body. The Rangers fired again, but he parried the blast back at them! 

"Now let's get out of here!" he shouted. 

Picking up Hyuuga, he spread his armor's wings and leapt into the air. As he flew off he strafed the Rangers with a few emerald blasts before enlarging himself and switching to dragon mode. 

"Dang! He got away!" Damon said.   
"Don't worry. We'll get Hyuuga, and that nut too!" Leo said.   
"I'll follow him in my Zord. Condor Galactazord!" Damon shouted. 

A large green birdlike machine flew in and he boarded it. 

"Okay, You're gonna need some air support. Stratoforce Megazord!" Leo shouted. 

Zenith transformed and deployed the Stratoforce team, which quickly assembled into a large blue Megazord. 

"Great. Company. I've got to get this guy to safety. But first..." Navcase said. 

With a mere thought he turned the large flying mechanical beast around to face them. 

"Time to to kick it into high gear." Navcase said. 

The machine switched to overdrive mode and charged at them at warp speed. 

"So, this guy wants to play chicken, eh? I'll show him." Damon said. 

Damon began charging at Navcase and Ryuujin. The two behemoths got closer and closer. Sweat trickled from Navcase's forehead. He had to time this just right... 

"You're going down pal!" Damon shouted.   
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Navcase shouted. 

He quickly changed back to normal dragon mode and hit the brakes, causing Damon to go right by him. 

"NOW, TO TAKE YOU DOWN!!!!!" Navcase screamed. 

He took the machine up towards the sun. Hanging in the sky in front of it, it was enveloped in silhouette. He switched to soldier mode and unsheathed his sword. He fell through the sky, slashing the wings of the Condor and sending it falling to earth. But before he could react, the Stratoforce Megazord launched its boomerang, damaging the wing of the giant. 

"AAAAAH!!! TAKE THIS!!!!" Navcase screamed. 

He fired emerald blast after emerald blast at Stratoforce, but they flew harmlessly by the large machine. 

"I don't know who you are, but if we don't do something now, we'll both die!" Hyuuga said weakly.   
"Yes, you're right...calm yourself Navcase. You cannot let the armor control you. You must think of a way to save us both." 

The large body fell through the sky at high speed. Navcase racked his brain for a solution to the problem. With the wing damaged, the dragon configuration would not be much of a help. But perhaps if he reduced the armor's size they would fall slower... 

Navcase with a single thought shrunk the large machine down to power armor size, but with the damaged wing they still could not fly. The tiny form fell faster and faster. 

"We need to slow our decent or we'll both die!" Hyuuga shouted.   
"Maybe I can use my cape to try and slow us down!" Navcase shouted. 

Navcase tried to retract the wings so that the cape would return, but the wing mechanism was damaged! 

"This just keeps getting worse and worse." Navcase said.   
"We don't have much longer before we hit!" Hyuuga said.   
"Wait, I think we might be saved!" Navcase exclaimed.   
"And why is that?" Hyuuga asked.   
"Because we just happen to be directly over a pool." Navcase said.   
"Good, that's good! Try and turn over so your back hits first, so you don't crush me when we land." 

Navcase managed to pull a 180 degree spin, causing him to fall back first. 

Down below... 

Apparently the two were about to fall directly over a wave pool at a water park somewhere in Japan. That day musicians Ami Suzuki and Hikaru Utada just happened to be performing there later in the day, and the two of them were relaxing in the sun before their performances. The two happened to look up to see the two falling. 

"This might help me out somewhat. Kishi Tensei!" 

Hyuuga managed to become Kurokishi just before the two hit the water with a gigantic splash, soaking everyone in the area including the two performers. Navcase and Hyuuga emerged from the water in their untransformed states, and ran as fast as they could out of the park. 

Hyuuga turned to see if Navcase was following him, but he was missing! 

"Now where did that guy go." Hyuuga wondered. 

Elsewhere, Navcase examined his arm once again. Indeed, as he had expected, his arm had become covered with more scales. They almost completely enveloped his arm. 

"This is not good. I must not allow the Ronins and Warlords to see this." Navcase said. "Before long, I will not be able to go into battle without Ryuujin." 

Meanwhile, Hyuuga, soaking wet, was still in search of the Ronins. He knew he had to find them soon. He heard the roar of engines and looked up to find a green hover vehicle. 

"Oh great. They've found me."   
"Guys, this is Joel. I've found our little runaway. Lock onto my position and we'll take him in.   
"Okay, we're on our way." Carter said. 

Outside the city, the Megaship opened it's doors to deploy the Rescue Rover, and the four drove off to assist Joel. 

"Rangers! Rangers!" Alpha shouted.   
"What is it Alpha?" Leo asked.   
"Ai yi yi! Carter and the other Lightspeed Rangers have taken off to capture Kurokishi!"   
"C'mon, we've got to stop them." Leo said.   
"But why? Isn't that what we want?" Damon asked.   
"But that's not what Shuki wants. The only way we're going to be able to stop the Ronins is if we team up. Those cocky little Lightspeed Rescue guys are going to mess this up." Kai said.   
"Mike, you stay here and keep those Lightspeed guys from getting their Zords."   
"You got it little brother."   
"Okay guys, let's do it! Go! Galactic!" 

The five morphed and ran to the hangar bay. 

The five of them leapt on their Jet Jammers and took off for the city. 

Meanwhile Joel had demorphed and had cornered Hyuuga with some Batlings, who overpowered him quickly. 

"Ha ha. You can't stop us." Joel said.   
"Good work Joel. Let's see how tough this guy is without his armor." Carter said. 

Carter and the other went to fighting stances and began beating up on poor Hyuuga. This happened to attract the attention of a nearby news crew who began filming. 

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin."   
"Aw man!" Kento shouted.   
"A strange individual is in the process of being beaten up by various strangely dressed individuals in coats." 

The news anchor went to live footage of the attack. 

"Who's that guy?" Rowen wondered.   
"And for that matter, who are those guys?" Sage wondered. 

Anubis and the Warlords arrived in the room. 

"Hmm, this is very interesting. Why does that individual's clothing look familiar..." Anubis wondered. 

Suddenly the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy flew onto the scene! 

"It appears that more strangely dressed individuals have arrived on the scene." the reporter said. 

"Carter, what do you think you're doing?" Leo shouted. "We were supposed to leave him alive!" 

Carter and his team backed off from an extremely badly bruised Hyuuga, who fell to his knees. 

"You're not my boss." Carter said.   
"True, but Shuki is, and he said not to harm him in any way so that he'd bring the Ronins to us!" Leo said. 

Meanwhile, back at the mansion... 

"Of course! Gingaman! He must be one of them! We must go to his aid immediately." Anubis said.   
"We'll take Mia's jeep." Ryo said. 

The heroes ran outside to find Kayura. 

"Time is of the essence. I'll teleport you there." she said. 

She raised the shakujo and it glowed, and the nine warriors were transported to the scene, out of the Rangers' view. 

"Well the Ronins aren't here. So Shuki was wrong! So let's take care of this guy!"   
"On second thought, why don't you take care of us?" a voice said. 

_(Mystical Armor Gear kicks up)_

From behind a corner the five Ronin Warriors and four Dark Warlords stepped onto the battlefield. 

"It's them!" Carter shouted.   
"Let's destroy them." Leo said. 

A message came over Carter's morpher. 

"Negative. Leo, you and your team withdraw. Carter, show them what you can do." Shuki said.   
"But Master..." Leo began.   
"Now Leo!" Shuki shouted. 

Leo and his team flew off, leaving Carter and his team along with a severely beaten up Hyuuga. 

"Aw, only five? This isn't gonna be too much fun." Kento said.   
"So you're the famous Ronin Warriors." Carter said.   
"The one and only." Ryo said.   
"We've been looking forward to kicking your butts." Chad said.   
"Get ready guys." Ryo said. 

Carter's team formed up into a line. 

"Okay, ready? Lightspeed...Rescue!" they shouted. 

One by one they morphed into their Ranger forms. 

"Here we go again. Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo shouted. 

"Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!" Ryo shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!" Rowen shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!" Sage shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!" Sai shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!" Anubis added.   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" Dais shouted. 

The nine warriors stood in their powerful suits of armor. 

"Rescue Blasters, Baton Mode!" The Rangers shouted. They took their weapons and charged our heroes. 

"Okay, Anubis, you and the other Warlords go help Hyuuga. We'll handle these guys." 

"Batlings!" Carter shouted. 

More of the ugly creatures appeared on the scene. 

"Destroy them!" Carter commanded. 

"On second thought, let's take care of these guys first." 

The five Ronins drew their weapons and began attacking. Ryo took down Batling after Batling with his swords. Kento nailed more with his Naginata, while Rowen shot arrow after arrow at more. Sai was also dealing out the damage with his Man-Catcher. 

"Sage! Go over there and help him!" Ryo shouted.   
"On my way." Sage said. 

"We will cover you Halo." Anubis said. 

Anubis began twirling the chain of his Kasari Gama. 

"Quake with Fear!" he shouted, plunging the weapon into the ground and entangling many of the creatures, allowing Sage to reach Hyuuga. 

"Are you all right?" he asked Hyuuga.   
"I've had better days." he replied.   
"Hang on. You'll be as good as new in a few minutes." Sage said. 

Sage called upon his Virtue of Wisdom and within seconds beams of light streamed from his armor, healing Hyuuga's wounds. 

"Any better?" Sage asked.   
"Yes, and I think I'm strong enough to help you out." Hyuuga said. 

He raised his sword to the sky and shouted Kishi Tensei, transforming himself into Kurokishi once more. He quickly changed his sword to shotgun mode and began blasting various Batlings with it. He then began slashing others down as the two rejoined the others. 

"Let's show these guys what we can really do." Ryo said. 

They brandished their weapons. 

Ryo leapt into the air, Kento began twirling his staff, Rowen readied his bow, while Sage readied his sword, Sai aimed his man-catcher, Anubis began twirling his Kama, while Kale readied his sword, Sekhmet prepared his, and Dais readied his Chin Lin Tou. The Rangers cowered in terror. 

"Flare Up...NOW!" Ryo screamed.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento added.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted.   
"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

The sure-kill attacks slammed into the Rangers, knocking them out of morph and leaving them entangled in chains and webs. 

"Now go cower back to your boss and tell him that the Ronin Warriors will take down any threat he sends at them." Ryo said. 

Rather than leave, Carter managed to reach his morpher. 

"Leo! Now!" Carter shouted. 

Suddenly the Ronins were nailed by a shower of blaster fire, knocking them to the ground along with Hyuuga. The other Rangers soared in on their Jet Jammers and cut the Lightspeed Team free, who quickly transformed again. 

"More Rangers? And I thought this was going to be boring." Kale said.   
"Welcome Rangers, you came all this way to die." Dais said.   
"Let's get these guys!" Leo said. 

The five summoned their Quasar Launchers, while Carter called in the Rescue Bird in Unilaser Mode. They fired, knocking the heroes for a loop. 

"That hurt...." Kento said.   
"Somebody get the number of that truck." Rowen said.   
"This is getting out of hand. Ryo, we should break out the heavy artillery." Anubis suggested.   
"Good idea."   
"Had enough?" Carter asked.   
"Actually, we're just warming up." Kento said. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

The nine warriors banished their White Neo Armors, and their sub-armor transformed into armored Gundam Wing Jumpsuits. 

"This doesn't look good." Leo said.   
"Armor of Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Ryo shouted.   
"Armor of Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!" Kento shouted.   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!" Sage shouted.   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!" Sai shouted.   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" Dais shouted. 

Their respective mecha appeared behind them and split into energy. First the forearms attached to their sub-armor, followed by the forelegs. Then the chest locked into place. Finally, their respective helmets appeared before them and put them on, and as they fitted them onto their heads they flashed with energy and when it dissipated additional armor had attached to the empty spots. The nine stood there resembling down to the last detail their respective Gundam model. 

"What are those things?" Damon asked.   
"I'm not exactly sure. But we should stop them before they do anything." Leo said.   
"Lights of Orion, Activate!" the five shouted, going through the motions. 

In a short amount of time the five had powered up. 

"Power Rangers! Powered up mode!" Leo shouted. 

The five began to run at the Ronins. 

"Autocannons online." Ryo said. 

Twin gatling weapons emerged from his armors shoulders and began firing, preventing the five from performing their finishing attack. The twin guns retracted. 

"Okay guys, spread out and send them packing." Ryo said. 

He drew his swords and headed for Leo, who blocked with his own sword. 

"Sting Wingers!" Kai shouted. The winged monsters appeared. 

"Batlings!" Carter shouted. 

"Okay, let's take them down." Kento shouted. 

_(Trauma kicks up)_

He activated his Dragon Fang and fired it out, which latched onto one of the Batlings. He then burned it to a crisp with his flame-throwers. The weapon retracted and folded back as he grabbed his staff to beat down more. 

Sai activated his Cross Crusher and began taking out Sting Winger after Sting Winger with it. He then activated his twin head vulcans and began firing at more, and then took down even more with his beam machine gun. 

Anubis cut through soldier after soldier with his mighty Scythe, and mowed more down with his vulcan cannons and shoulder machine cannons. 

Sekhmet slashed through others with his numerous swords, but managed to take a few out with his eyelasers. Dais meanwhile was blasting them with his chest Megasonic gun while nailing them from a distance with his claw beams. Kale chopped through them with his sword and took out more with his heat rod. 

In a short amount of time the minions had been trashed and it was time for our heroes to deal with their newest opponents. 

Kai charged at Kento with his sword drawn, but Kento blocked with his staff, and grabbed him with his dragon fang, and torched him before tossing him away. Damon charged at Rowen, but he blocked with his staff mode and let him have it with his cannon, knocking the Ranger away. 

Maya moved in on Sage, but he blocked with his own sword. He then summoned his hammer and knocked her away. Meanwhile, Karone charged at Sai, who grabbed her with his Cross Crusher, and used it to send her flying. He then readied his Mancatcher and attacked with that before sending her packing with a spray from his beam machine gun. 

Carter headed for Anubis, who stopped his V-Lancer with his scythe, then nailed him with his buster shield, the blast knocking the warrior away. 

Kale slashed at Chad with his own weapon, and then lashed him with his heat rod, knocking him away. Sekhmet was no match for the combined assault of the two girls, and Dais easily dealt with Joel. 

The Rangers landed with a thud as the Ronins prepared to take them out with their full power. 

"That's enough! Galactabeasts Arise!" Leo shouted. 

The beasts walked on the scene and quickly merged into the Galaxy Megazord. Carter summoned his team's Zords as well. 

"Okay, Lightspeed Megazord!" Carter said. 

Joel flew in with Aero Rescue Three and used his magnetic grapples to lift up Hydro Rescue Two. Haz Rescue 4 and Med Rescue Five then lifted themselves up to form the legs, which Joel carefully lowered Chad and Hydro Rescue Two on top of, and steam erupted as the two locked into place. Carter then extended the ladder arms of Pyro Rescue One and connected to Hydro Rescue Two, and pulled itself into place and locked in as well. Finally, Aero Rescue Three transformed and landed on top, forming the Lightspeed Megazord. 

"I'll handle this one. Gou Taurus!" Hyuuga shouted. 

The large beast walked on the scene and enlarged him into Juukishi. 

"Kiju Gashin!" Hyuuga shouted. 

Gou Taurus transformed and they became Bull Taurus. 

Bull Taurus took the Knight Axe and stood ready to destroy the two machines. They prepared their swords and began to duel with the large warrior. 

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Powered Up Mode!" Leo shouted. 

The large machine slashed at Bull Taurus, damaging it. 

"Lightspeed Megazord Saber! Ignite!" Carter shouted, slashing an intimidating flame circle before slashing down at Bull Taurus, damaging it even more. 

"That guy's not doing so well." Ryo said.   
"I suggest we give them a taste of our full power." Anubis said. 

The nine readied their weapons and prepared to go into kata motions, but suddenly they were blasted by Magna Defender! Mike had arrived on the scene. 

"That takes care of them. Okay Carter, take him out!" Mike shouted.   
"Will do." Carter said. 

Carter extended the Ladder Arms of the Megazord, picking up the weakened Bull Taurus. He then threw him, causing Gou Taurus to vanish and sending Hyuuga flying out and to the Ronins' side. 

"Okay, let's finish them off! Supert..." Carter began.   
"Negative. Rangers, withdraw and return to the Megaship. You will receive further instructions there."   
"But Master, we have them right where we..." Carter said.   
"NOW!" Shuki shouted. 

"We've got to go now Ronins. Sorry we can't stay. Enjoy the agony of your defeat." Carter said. 

The eleven warriors withdrew, leaving the Ronins down along with Hyuuga. The nine somehow managed to get to their feet and opened up their face plates. 

"How did they do that?" Anubis said.   
"They beat the living daylights out of us!" Kento shouted in disgust.   
"Is it just me or has this happened on a regular basis for us lately?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah, you're right Sai. They keep beating us up for some reason." Rowen pointed out.   
"But why? These armors were made by Amaterasu herself. How come they're doing jack to those guys?" Sage wondered.   
"I am not sure Sage of the Halo. But this may have something to do with whatever, or whomever is working with Shuki." Anubis said.   
"You mean that reading we got from the Mystic Knights before it fried our sensors?" Kento asked.   
"Yes Hardrock. Unfortunately we were unable get a clear reading. All we know is that they had Gems of Power and they were being enhanced somehow." Anubis said.   
"But that still does not explain their power surges." Dais reminded him.   
"Yes, when we used the   
Gems they never did anything like that." Kale added.   
"You're right, the Gems could not have done that. We still have not figured out what has enhanced the Mystic Knights." Anubis said.   
"So what's going to happen when we do find out?" Rowen asked.   
"All I know, it's not gonna be pretty..." Ryo said. 

Back at the Megaship... 

"Master! Why do you keep preventing us from showing our true potential? We could have beaten them and been done with them!" Carter shouted. 

Shuki was on the view screen on the bridge as the ten warriors stood unmorphed. 

"You have no idea what those armors can do, do you Carter." Shuki said.   
"No, but I'm sure we can stop them!" Carter said. 

The image of Shuki's face cut to a shot of the Mystic Knights fight. The Rangers watched as the Mystic Knights' powered up attacks got canceled out by the Ronins ultra sure-kills, vaporizing them. He cut to more footage, of the five Ronins beating up the Mystic Knights with their sure-kill attacks. Finally the image returned to Shuki. 

"As you can see Rangers, that could have been you. These new suits of armor that the Ronins have are more powerful than anything we've faced before. It was only through repeated supercharging that the Mystic Knights lasted as long as they did. Fortunately, I am working on a way to remedy this problem. Behold the Titanium Ranger." 

The image changed once again to a Power Ranger in silver armor. Shuki's voice was heard in the background. 

"Dana, your brother Ryan as you know is the wielder of the Titanium Power. These powers are far beyond any Ranger the Ronins have faced prior. On top of that, because he has been created exclusively by Lightspeed, and the technology was not stolen or duplicated from a sentai team as your powers have been, we may finally have a way to defeat those accursed Ronins. On top of that, I am working on something special for the Lightspeed Rangers." Shuki said.   
"Master, why won't the Ronins be expecting the Titanium Ranger?" Karone asked.   
"Because his powers were not cloned from a sentai team that we captured, the Ronins will have no knowledge of these powers existence. Thus they will be unprepared for his assault." Shuki explained.   
"Yeah! Now those blasted Ronins will finally be destroyed!" Joel shouted. 

Our heroes have fought against Shuki's latest challengers, and barely survived their assault. Now Shuki plans to strike with an unknown trump card known as the Titanium Ranger. Can our heroes manage to defeat this new threat? Can Hyuuga and the Ronins get to Gingaman in time? Find out as Ronin Warriors vs. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue continues...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Terror From Titanium

When we last left our heroes, they had just been located by Hyuuga, the new Kurokishi, who had recently been under attack by the Rangers, who captured his brother and his team, the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. With two teams of Rangers, do our heroes have a chance?   
  
  


Ronin Warriors vs. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed REscue; Terror from Titanium.

"So let us get this straight." Ryo said. "Those guys attacked the ranch you six were living at, beat you down, captured Ryouma and the others, and left you behind?"   
"Yes, that's exactly what happened. Due to an unfortunate accident when I was captured by Balban, my connection to my Earth of Fire was cut off. That is how they found us to begin with, with strange devices that allowed them to home in on our Earth powers. So I am basically invisible to them." Hyuuga explained.   
"Don't worry, we'll beat those guys and free Ryouma and the others." Kento said. 

Anubis stood up. 

"Unfortunately we have no idea where they may have taken him. My best assumption is that they brought him to their old studios and locked them up. We will be unable to find them until they show up here again or we go looking for them." 

Rowen ran into the room. 

"Uh guys, I think our problem has been solved. Come look at this!" 

The other eight warriors and Hyuuga rushed into the living room, where a news report spoke of the five Lightspeed Rangers wreaking havoc on the city. Several dozen Batlings had been brought along, along with Sting Wingers, and other miscellaneous minions. The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy were also on the scene, wasting stuff with their Quasar Launchers. 

"We must hurry. The city may be damaged far worse if we wait any longer." Anubis said.   
"Then let's put the pedal to the metal." Kento said.   
"Right. Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo shouted. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

The nine subarmors transformed into Gundam Wing flight suits. 

"Armor of Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

Within a matter of moments their armors appeared behind them, and broke into energy which swirled around the heroes. They attached at their forearms, their shins, and then their chests. Their helmets appeared before them and they donned them, causing a brilliant flash of light, which faded quickly, revealing the heroes in full battle armor. Their face plates closed up and nine were ready to go. 

Hyuuga drew his sword and held it up. 

"Kishi Tensei!" 

In a short amount of time he was transformed into Kurokishi. 

"Let's go." Ryo said. 

The armor clad soldiers stormed out of the house, causing quite a racket. 

"Let's move out! Flight Mode!" Ryo shouted.   
"Flight Mode!" Rowen shouted.   
"Flight Mode!" Kale shouted. 

Beams of light flew out from the heads of their armors, revealing tiny versions of themselves as their armors transformed into strange vehicles, which the three quickly landed in. 

"Chariot!" Sage shouted. 

A large Roman style chariot flew out of the sun and landed beside Sage. He hopped on along with Kurokishi. 

"YoroiJets on!" Anubis and the others with non-variable suits shouted, rocketing into the air as Ryo, Rowen, Kale, and Sage followed them. 

"Okay Rowen, let's find those guys and take them out." Ryo said from inside his Bird like vehicle.   
"Okay, I've locked them down. They're downtown, and there's not going to be much left of it if we don't get there fast."   
"Right, let's go for it." Ryo said. 

He, Kale, and Rowen rocketed off in their respective flight modes with Sage not far behind. 

"Amazing. The four of them have improved a great deal with the use of these unusual suits since we got them." Anubis commented.   
"Yes. They are truly a sight to see." Dais said.   
"Are you guys coming?" Ryo asked over their communications equipment.   
"Yes, we're on our way. Maximum burn!" Anubis shouted. 

The others did the same and rocketed after their companions. Minutes later they spotted the carnage below. 

"Okay guys, let's get them. Soldier Configuration!" Ryo shouted. 

Kale and Rowen did the same, causing beams of light to fly out of the vehicles which changed back into their armor forms which they then landed inside at full size. The nine flew downward, using their YoroiJets to slow their decent until they alighted. 

_(Come On!! Kicks up)_

"So you're back for more?" Carter asked.   
"I think we're going to fare a little better this time." Kento shouted.   
"Really? Blast them Leo!" Carter shouted.   
"You got it." 

The five Galaxy Rangers aimed their Quasar Launchers at the Ronins and Warlords and opened fire, causing a giant explosion to result. 

"Whooho!! We got them!" Joel shouted. 

When the smoke cleared, to the Rangers' surprise, the Ronins were still standing! 

"Were you trying to scratch our armor or something?" Kento asked.   
"These things are made of Gundanium alloy. There's no way you're going to damage us with those pitiful things." Anubis said. 

"Get them minions!" Chad shouted. 

Several Batlings charged at Anubis, who simply stood there. He did not even draw his weapon. 

"Guns, command line. Maximum firepower." Anubis said calmly. 

The twin machinecannons emerged from the armor's shoulders and the vulcan cannons on his head fired up and began emptying on the Batlings, cutting them down at unbelievable speed. When a considerable amount of warriors had been riddled with bullets the machinecannons retracted, and Anubis raised his Buster Shield at one Batling, locked on with his targeting equipment, opened the blades and fired the beam cannon within, and sent the shield flying at the Batling, destroying it on contact before flying back to Anubis' arm. 

"All right Anubis! Now let's see how you guys like this trick." Kento said. 

The dragon on his arm locked over his left fist and flew out and latched onto a Batling, and then burned it to a crisp before retracting. 

"Oh yeah, I'm the man. Let's see how you like me up close and personal." Kento said. 

Brandishing his staff, he charged at the warriors, who slashed at him which he easily blocked with his shield and turned his head to spray them with vulcan cannon fire, before latching on with the dragon fang and hurling them for a loop. 

"Yo Sai! Catch!" Kento shouted. 

Taking his mancatcher Sai caught the troop in midair, and the heat shorters built into the blades melted the creature to nothing. Troops surrounded him, but he called for his shield to block their attacks, but they knocked it away. Sai whipped out his beam machinecannon and proceeded to mow more minions down. 

"Not bad Sai. My turn." Sage said. 

Sage drew his sword, and charged at the soldiers with his YoroiJets, cutting them down to size, but more quickly overwhelmed him. 

"Chariot, return!" Sage shouted. 

His chariot quickly flew in, which he hopped on. He then pulled out his hammer and charged at the troops, knocking them aside as he charged through them. He then disengaged from it and switched back to his sword, only to get overwhelmed as well. 

"I've got you covered." Rowen said. 

Aiming his staff, the Cannon within it opened fire, mowing down several soldiers. 

"Not bad Strata. Now it's time to show them what I can do!" Kale said. 

Several troops tried to slash at Kale, but he knocked them to pieces with his giant sword. Several others tried to harm him, but he whipped them to death with the heat rod. But still they overwhelmed him. But they were shot away with a series of eyebeams. 

"Allow me." Sekhmet said. 

Taking his multiple swords, he tore into the minions, knocking them apart in a matter of moments. But then he too was knocked away. 

Dais cut into several with his claw beams, then opened up his chest and wasted them with his Triple Megasonic gun. 

Nearby, Ryo was getting swarmed by soldiers faster than he could blast them with his twin guns. He shot himself into the air with his thrusters and landed a good distance away from them. 

"That does it." Ryo said. 

Taking the twin guns, he placed them together and locked them into his shield. He then aimed it at the oncoming troops, which he quickly locked onto every one in his line of sight. 

"Okay, everyone get clear!" Anubis shouted. 

The nine leapt out of the way as Ryo fired, sending an extremely long beam of energy ripping through their ranks which vaporized them on contact. 

"Mission accomplished." Ryo said. 

_(No Control kicks up)_

"Not bad Ronins. But we've got plenty more where that came from!" Carter shouted. 

Yet another Pandora's box of cannon fodder appeared on the scene. The heroes activated their cannons once more and tore into them, but they kept coming. Before long their barrels were out of ammo! 

"This is not good Ryo. We can't waste them anymore!" Kento said.   
"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way." Ryo said. 

Ryo brandished his swords and flew into his kata motion. The others caught on and did the same. Finally they ended in the opening positions for their sure-kills. 

"Flare Up...Now!"   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shock...wave!"   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!"   
"Quake With Fear!"   
"Black Lightning Slash!"   
"Snake...Fang...Strike!"   
"Web of Deception!" 

The attacks slammed into the minions, vaporizing them once again, as well as doing more damage to the already crumbling rubble. 

"We can't keep this up much longer Ryo!" Sage shouted.   
"Yeah, before long we'll be too weak to vaporize anything." Rowen shouted.   
"We have no choice. We must contact the Forgotten Souls." Anubis said.   
"All right. Rowen, patch yourself through to the phone at the house and get the Forgotten Souls. I don't care if we've got to call collect just do it!" Ryo said.   
"You got it man." Rowen said.   
"Sai, see if you can take care of those jerks with those missiles of yours." Ryo said.   
"I'll try." 

Twin missiles fired from Sai's shoulders, slamming into more incoming minions, blowing them to kingdom come. 

"Perhaps we should try another blast from hell Ryo." Anubis suggested. 

Everyone got behind Ryo as he aimed his twin beam cannon, which locked onto every last minion approaching. The guns powered up and Ryo fired, sending yet another 93 mile long beam of energy tearing through downtown Toyama. 

"Okay guys, let's tear these guys apart while we still can." Ryo said. 

Everyone drew their non-long range weaponry and proceeded to hack through the minions while Rowen struggled to get in touch with the house. 

_Meanwhile_... 

In the mansion, the phone rang. The Forgotten Souls heard it and yelled for Mia to get it, under the impression that it could be someone calling who would not be too happy to learn that Mia was harboring various individuals who weren't paying rent. Inside the house though, Mia was running around the house cleaning, with headphones on, thus making it impossible for the Forgotten Souls to learn that the Ronins were basically getting their butts kicked. 

"What's going on? Why can't I get through? Maybe I should try contacting Dark Inferno. Griepe Strata, patch me through to Hariel's Dark Inferno." Rowen said.   
"Acknowledged. Contacting Dark Inferno." the armor said. 

_Back at the Mansion_... 

"Attention, incoming message." Dark Inferno said. 

The Forgotten Souls, who were practicing, stopped as Hariel walked over to his ultimate weapon and hopped in. 

"This is Hariel." he said.   
"Hariel! You guys have got to come quick! We're out of ammo and getting our butts kicked by lowly minions! What a way to go! We won't be able to hold out much longer." Rowen explained.   
"Okay, we're on our way." Hariel said.   
"What was that about?" Saber Strike asked.   
"The Ronins are in trouble." Hariel explained. "Let's get going." 

Everyone but Saranbo hopped onto Dark Inferno, which roared to life and flew off towards the conflict. 

_Meanwhile, back at the scene_... 

The Ronins were knocked back by the indispensable minions faster than they could cut a swath through them. 

"We should really call for some more help!" Kento shouted as he whacked another soldier upside the head with his staff.   
"You're right. We have no choice." Dais said.   
"We must use..." Sekhmet said.   
"The cell phone." the team said. 

Anubis reached for the infamous cellular device, but he was hit by an energy blast, knocking him out! 

"Oh great. We're doomed now!" Kento said.   
"Do not worry Hardrock! For I have a copy of the" Dais began. 

_(ubiquitous fanfare)_

"Anime Yellow Pages!" Dais exclaimed.   
"Your guide to the wilds of Japanese cel animation." A deep voice said.   
"Was that James Earl Jones?" Sage asked.   
"No time to contemplate. Dais, quickly, turn to the section A." Ryo said.   
"Why A?"   
"For Ass-kickers!" Ryo shouted.   
"Oh, all right. Wait! It's sorted by race!"   
"Damn! Well see if you can find someone who can really kick some ass!" Kento said as he knocked down another minion.   
"Wait! I think I found someone! But we're going to have to call the Universe of Four Gods." Dais said.   
"DO IT!" the Ronins shouted.   
"Okay okay, I just don't want Anubis' phone bill to increase to unbelievable proportions." 

Dais dialed a number, and told whoever was on the other end to come over immediately. 

"Did you get through?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Yes. They said they'd send someone to help soon no da." Dais replied.   
"Oh Kami-sama. Please don't tell me Chichiri's coming." Sekhmet said.   
"No. He's not. They're sending someone else though." Dais said. 

As if in answer a red beam of light flashed down and a strange figure with flaming hair stepped out of it carrying a very large fan. 

"What are you gonna do with that fan? Cool us off?" Carter joked. 

The strange figure's hair seemed to get more fiery at the comment. 

"Take cover!" Dais said as the figure brandished his fan. 

With the cry of "Rekka Shien!!!!" a hot burning blast of flame slammed into Carter's minions, burning them to a crisp. The figure turned and left. 

"Great. There are still more of them!" Ryo shouted.   
"How long before Hariel gets here?" Ryo asked.   
"He's at the city limits now." Rowen reported.   
"Then there's only one thing to do." Dais said. 

He activated Anubis' speed dial and called a number. Just then Anubis woke up. 

"Ow...Somebody get the number of that truck. Who did you call?" he asked Dais.   
"Uh, I don't think you want to know. More Like I paged someone." he replied terrified.   
"You PAGED someone? Oh no..." Anubis said.   
"What?" Sai asked.   
"She's coming!" Anubis shouted. 

Everyone except Sai understood what Anubis meant. 

"Oh no! Take cover!" Kento shouted, diving behind some rubble.   
"We're doomed!" Sage said, ducking behind a damaged car.   
"Women and Ronins first!" Rowen shouted, diving into a damaged building.   
"Wait for me Rowen!" Ryo shouted.   
"Damn. They took all the good hiding places!" Kale exclaimed.   
"How much longer do we have before she gets here?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Who's she?" Sai asked, still curious.   
"Summoned by Heaven..." a voice said.   
"We're too late." Anubis said.   
"We're all gonna die!" Dais screamed.   
"Hit the deck!" Sekhmet screamed. 

The four Warlords dove onto to the ground while a still clueless Sai kept standing. 

"Gods, Ancients, Ancestors, anyone who's listening...PLEASE KEEP US ALIVE!" Anubis prayed.   
"The Earth..." the voice said again.   
"Uh Kami...I know I've been bad in the past, but can you give me this one favor?" Kale asked.   
"And MY BEEPER..."   
"Now why does that sound familiar?" Sai wondered. 

A female warrior brandishing a wooden sword stood on a rooftop. 

"The strongest warrior of the guardians and ultimate female sword saint Hazumi Jinno, has arrived!"   
"Dais, why didn't you call Deedlit! She could have taken care of THEM without taking care of US!" Anubis shouted.   
"Who's this chick?" Joel wondered.   
"My sword can cleave entire galaxies." Hazumi said.   
"This really isn't good. Get her!" Carter shouted. 

The Rangers fired on her, but she leaped out of the way. 

"That's unforgivable." Hazumi said.   
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" The Warlords screamed in unison.   
"That's my line!" Sai exclaimed.   
"Shut up Sai!" The other Ronins and Warlords shouted.   
"Super Technique: Blazing Tulips!" Hazumi shouted. 

The Warlords closed their eyes and when they opened them they and their opponents were covered with tulips. 

"That wasn't so bad." Anubis said.   
"Please, Please have her leave now! I'll be really good I promise!" Kale added.   
"Yo! You come get me!" Joel said. "I can take it!"   
"I can't look..." Sekhmet said. 

Hazumi ran over and nailed Joel with the Single Stroke Giant White Radish Cut. 

"Joel! Unilaser! V-Lancers!" Carter shouted. 

The weapons were called upon and they fired on Hazumi. 

"I'll never Forgive you." she said.   
"RUN FOR IT!!!!" Anubis shouted. 

Before they could get up, Hazumi screamed, 

"Unparalleled Beauty's Ultimate Sword Technique!" 

A huge explosion ensued, burying the Ronins and Lightspeed Rangers under a pile of rubble. Slowly but surely the Warlords emerged one by one, followed by the Ronins. 

"She's gone! We're still alive!" Anubis shouted.   
"Yeah!" Kale added.   
"Wohoo!" Sekhmet added. 

The four Dark Warlord started to dance. The Ronins soon joined in. Then they turned over and saw Sai. His armor was charred and he was still smoking. Fortunately his armor had protected him from her onslaught. 

"Sai? Are you okay?" Kento asked. 

There was silence for a moment, and then Sai spoke. 

"Oh her! Why didn't you guys tell me?" he asked. 

The other Ronins and Warlords facefaulted. Just then, Hariel and the Forgotten Souls arrived on the scene. 

_(Depend on You kicks up)_

"What happened here?" Hariel asked.   
"Hazumi happened." Anubis explained. "Dais called her." 

The Forgotten Souls quickly became scared. 

"She's not here, is she?" Hariel asked nervously.   
"No, she left." Dais said. 

The group quickly breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So, where are those Rangers?" Saber Strike asked.   
"Hopefully they're destroyed." Ryo said.   
"Dark Inferno, scan for Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue." Hariel said.   
"Acknowledged...Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue...still remain. " 

Everyone groaned in disgust. 

"Those bastards must have teleported away before Hazumi nailed them! DAMN!" Kento shouted.   
"Calm down Hardrock. They might still be in Japan." Anubis said.   
"Rangers located, 100 km North of Toyama." Dark Inferno reported.   
"Let's go get them." Ryo said.   
"Uh Ryo, we're out of ammo, Remember?" Rowen reminded him.   
"Not to mention our energy weapons are depleted?" Sage added.   
"I would have thought that your weapons were keyed to your mystic power source like Dark Inferno's is."   
"It should be. We've wasted all our ammunition and missiles and the capacitors for our other weapons are going to take time to recharge." Anubis said.   
"These things should have come with an owner's manual." Rowen said. 

As if in answer his armor began accessing something. The other's armor did as well. 

"Okay, they did come with an owner's manual." Kento said.   
"It says that our weapons were keyed to the mystic energies, and all we have to do to rearm our ammo based weapons is shout reload." Ryo read.   
"RELOAD!" the Ronins and Warlords with machine and vulcan cannons shouted. Their HUD displayed that they were at full ammunition.   
"Okay, now what about our beam weapons?" Sai asked.   
"Unfortunately those are going to take some time. Like a few hours before the capacitors for them reach full power." Rowen reported.   
"Oh this is just great. We've got to go up against those guys without Ryo's guns from hell?" Kento asked.   
"I'm afraid so Kento." Ryo said.   
"Maybe if we were to shed our Mecha Armor, the capacitors might charge faster." Rowen suggested.   
"That might actually work!" Sekhmet exclaimed.   
"It's your call Ryo." Sage said.   
"What do you think Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"It might work, but these guys are pretty tough. The only reason we're still standing is because of that thick Gundanium plating." Anubis said.   
"We'd be in better condition if they had less minions with them, or if SOMEBODY didn't call Hazumi to wreak havoc." Kale said.   
"Get over it guys! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Dais said.   
"Regardless of whether or not she came or they brought a Pandora's box of minions does not matter now. What does matter is most of our more powerful technology is in need of a severe recharge, and thanks to the circumstances we're probably too weak to call upon our sure-kills. I suggest that we try Strata's idea. We'll use our White Neo Armors. Maybe we're just hitting them too hard." Anubis suggested.   
"Agreed. We go White Neo and if things get rough we call in the heavy artillery, which hopefully will be recharging faster." Ryo said. 

The others agreed and they powered down their mighty Gundanium plated death suits. 

"Okay. Let's get going." Ryo said.   
"We'll get you there. Hop on." Hariel said. 

The nine warriors climbed onto Dark Inferno and the entire group took off. 

_Meanwhile, 100 km north..._

"Yeah! We beat those mechanized morons!" Joel shouted.   
"They're not done yet. We blasted them several times and they didn't even go down. Those armors are very powerful. I'm beginning to see why the Mystic Knights failed. We can't suffer the same fate." Carter said. 

A message came over their communications equipment. 

"That's why I've taken precautions. We have something that will help us, and he's being forced to work with your Lightspeed Organization to develop a deterrent to get rid of those accursed super armors. However they are not complete yet, so you'll have to make due with what you have." Shuki said.   
"Okay. We understand."   
"Look! Here they come!" Chad shouted. 

The other Rangers looked to see Dark Inferno heading their way. 

"What the heck is that thing?" Damon wondered.   
"Don't know. Must be some kind of primitive Zord." Karone said. 

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Hariel and his nine extra passengers prepared to strike. 

"Let's see how they do with this! Batlings!" Carter shouted.   
"Sting Wingers!" Leo shouted. 

Hundreds of cannon fodder appeared around them. 

"Where do they get all these damn minions?" Kento shouted in disgust.   
"Minions R' Us?" Sai joked. 

Kale whacked him upside the head, almost falling off. 

"Ryo, don't worry. The Forgotten Souls and I will handle the minions. You concentrate on getting whoever's in that ship." Hariel said.   
"Got it Hariel. Let's get 'em guys!" Ryo shouted. "Ronin Warriors!"   
"To ARMS!" the other eight shouted. 

With that the nine soldiers let go and fell towards the battlefield. 

_(Bye! My Boy! Kicks up)_

"Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin..." 

The eight Ronins alighted gently, while Dais slammed into the ground with a thud, causing a crater. 

"...Nin" He finished. 

Somehow still functional, he stood up. 

"I'm sorry!" he shouted at the sky. 

"Get them Minions!" Leo and Carter shouted. 

The minions charged, but a few dozen of them were blasted to oblivion by a missile strike. 

"Thanks Hariel. Let's get these guys!" Ryo shouted. 

He and the others pulled out their weapons and began charging at the Rangers while the Forgotten Souls cut a swath through the minions. 

"You're mine Carter! AAAAH!" Ryo shouted. 

He summoned his flame aura and sent it flying into the Red Ranger, knocking him down. He switched his weapon to Baton mode while Leo readied his own sword. The two tried to double team Ryo, but he blocked with both his swords, knocking them to the ground. 

Meanwhile, Sage and Rowen had their hands full with Kai. He drew his Quasar Saber and proceeded to slash at Sage, but Sage blocked with his Sword of Halo. Kai called on his Cosma Claw and slashed at Sage, but it barely cut through his armor. As the two parried each other's blows, Rowen took to the sky and hovered above Kai. 

"What's your friend gonna do? Shoot me with his bow?" Kai asked Sage.   
"Hardly. Vacuum Breakthrough!" Rowen shouted, turning into a bolt of energy and slamming into Kai, knocking him several feet away. Just then, Chad ran on the scene, armed with his weapon, coming out of nowhere and going for Sage. 

"Sage Look out!" Rowen shouted, recovering from his last attack.   
"Light Come Forth!" Sage shouted, enveloping his sword in light, causing it to glow. He slashed at Chad, destroying his V-Lancer before the blade powered down. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted, blasting him away. 

Elsewhere, Kento and Sai were tangoing with Damon and Joel, who had called in the V-Lancer and the Transblaster. Damon took several shots at Kento and Sai, who managed to leap out of the way. 

"This isn't going to work for long!" Sai shouted as Damon let fly with another blast. Joel joined in the fun with his own V -Lancer Blaster mode by taking the Handle from his Blaster and attaching it to the lance. 

"Then let's rock their world." Kento said. 

His kanji of Justice appearing on his forehead, he lifted his arms to the sky, causing the earth to shake beneath the two warriors. 

"What's going on here?" Joel wondered. 

Seconds later the two were shot into the air by giant pillars of rock. Dark Inferno hovered nearby. 

"Hi guys. Let's see how you like this attack." Hariel said, pulling the pylons into place. 

"Rage of the Dark Inferno!" he shouted, nailing the two with twin blasts which knocked them back to Earth. Sai leapt up and caught them with his man-catcher, who then hurled them at Kento, who activated his super strength and let them have it with his staff, sending them flying and scrambling for cover. 

Meanwhile, Anubis and Sekhmet prepared to mess with the combined efforts of Kelsey and Maya. Sekhmet had already begun to place his swords before him. 

"Snake...Fang...Strike!!" he shouted, nailing them with his poison.   
"Quake with Fear!" Anubis shouted, trapping them in a web of chains.   
"That should take care of them." Anubis said.   
"Now it's our turn." Kale said. 

He and Dais stood off to deal with the rest of the problem. Karone charged with her Quasar Saber, but Kale blocked it with his own while Dais whacked Dana with his Morning Star. 

"Let's take this to the next level." Kale said.   
"You got it. Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

He fired his extensor blades, which captured the two girls in a web. 

"Prepare for a shocking experience. Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted, electrifying the chains, knocking them out. 

"Now let's help Ryo." Anubis said.   
"Got it Covered!" Ryo said. 

Carter and his pal Leo slashed at Ryo just before he leapt into the air. 

"Sayonara baka. Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted, knocking the two away with a blast of flame. 

Ryo alighted, and surveyed the situation. 

"Yeah, we rule. Now let's go get Ginga...AAAAH!" Ryo shouted as he got hit by an energy blast!   
"Ryo!" Rowen shouted as he and the other Ronins and Warlords ran to his side. 

_(Cut off if not done, Ranger BGM)_

Out of nowhere a hatchet thrown boomerang style cut through Dais and Anubis' chains, freeing the other Rangers. 

"What's going on?" Kento said.   
"Your end Ronins." a voice said. 

The hatchet flew back and landed in the hand of a silvery figure. 

"Who in the Nether World are you?" Anubis demanded.   
"My Name is Ryan Mitchell and I am known as the Titanium Ranger. I'm looking forward to kicking your butts." he replied.   
"Titanium Ranger? We didn't hear anything about a Titanium Ranger." Anubis said.   
"We thought you wouldn't. I would like to mention that I'm twice as strong as any of these guys." he replied.   
"We'll see. Let's get him!" Kento shouted, charging at him with his Naginata ready.   
"Wait Kento!" 

Kento swung at Ryan with his staff, but he blocked with his hatchet. Surprisingly every blow Kento attempted to make was fended off by the supreme power. He whacked Kento several times, damaging his armor and knocking him to the ground. In anger Sai charged at the warrior and grabbed him with his Mancatcher, but Ryan managed to pry himself free and tossed Sai with his own weapon. 

"This is enough. He can't take all of us on at once!" Ryo said.   
"Let's take this guy down." Anubis said. 

Anubis launched into the air twirling his Kasari-gama while Rowen went skyward to aim his bow. Kale and Sage charged with their swords, but he blocked them both with his hatchet and knocked them away, just as he turned to kick Sekhmet, sending him flying a good distance. He converted his weapon to blaster mode and knocked Anubis out of the sky, and then took aim at Dais who was setting up for his sure-kill. 

"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen shouted, sending the blast flying at him. An explosion resulted, but when the dust settled, he was still standing!   
"Was that supposed to destroy me?" he asked.   
"Yeah, but I think this is what you're looking for! Flare UP...NOW!" Ryo screamed, knocking him back with a blast of searing flame. 

However, he recovered quickly and knocked the nine of them away with his blaster. The nine fell to the ground in pain. 

"This guy's tough!" Kento said.   
"We've got no choice. We should call on the Mecha Armor." Anubis said.   
"Right." Ryo replied.   
"What's the matter? You give up already?"   
"Far from it." Anubis said. 

The nine of them expected to have their sub-armor transform, but it did not! 

"Huh? What's going on here?" Kento wondered.   
"Where's _Just Communication_?" Sai asked.   
"We can't summon our armor without it!" Rowen said.   
"We thought so." Ryan said. 

He motioned, and several Terra Venture soldiers emerged from the Megaship carrying two Japanese individuals. 

"We captured Two-Mix! Now you can't summon your Mecha Armor!" Ryan shouted.   
"Mecha Armor or not, you're still going down!" Ryo shouted. "Attack!" 

The nine warriors charged once more at Ryan, but their attack was all for naught as the Titanium Ranger beat them down time and time again. The other Rangers had gathered to watch the battle, allowing a mysterious figure to sneak into the area. 

"The Ronins and Warlords will most certainly loose if I do not free those two. I have to hurry!" Hyuuga said. 

Suddenly he was blasted! 

"What the?" he exclaimed. 

Mike walked on the scene as the Magna Defender. 

"You're not going to do anything." he said. 

The two drew their weapons and began going at it while every attempt by the Forgotten Souls to reach the musicians was thwarted by minions. The Ronins and their companions got weaker by the minute as the Titanium Ranger beat the living daylights out of them. Mike was doing the same to Kurokishi. The minions mirrored the problem against the Forgotten Souls. It did not look good for our heroes. Day turned into night as the two opposing forces clashed time and time again. 

"I win." Mike said as he knocked Hyuuga to the ground, causing him to demorph, and held his sword at his throat. 

Hyuuga closed his eyes as Mike prepared to finish him off. He heard a faint voice and footsteps rapidly approaching. They were almost metallic. 

_(Slowly cue up Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu)_

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, KUZU RYU SEN!" Navcase shouted as he slammed into Mike with his Armor of Ryuujin. Mike swung but he parried with the Ryu Sho Sen. Navcase leapt into the air and knocked him down with a Ryu Tsui Sen, and leaped some distance away and dispelled his armor. He went to Battou-Jutsu stance as Mike charged at him. Navcase drew his sword with one quick motion leading with the right foot but Mike managed to parry it, but he was unprepared for Navcase's sheath which knocked him upside the head and unconscious. 

"What are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked as he helped him up.   
"Saving the Ronins. They must survive this and every other battle they fight." Navcase explained.   
"Why?" Hyuuga asked.   
"All will be revealed to them in time. Until then, sore wa, himitsu desu." Navcase replied as he freed Minami and Shiina. 

With that the warrior ran off into the darkness. 

"You two! Quick, you must sing the theme song from Gundam Wing before my friends are destroyed!" Hyuuga said.   
"All right. If you say so. I don't know what it will do but we'll try." Minami said. 

Shiina began playing the opening notes, and the Ronins almost snapped to attention. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"Now that's more like it. Good work Hyuuga." Ryo said. 

The nine warriors' sub-armor transformed into Gundam Wing flight suits as usual and the nine called out the names of their armors. Within a matter of moments the forearms had locked into place, as well as the forelegs, torso, and with the donning of the helmets their armor completely powered up. 

"Uh oh." Ryan said. 

He fired blast after blast at the Ronins, but the blasts simply were absorbed by the Gundanium plating. 

"Deathscythe, Command Line. Machinecannons online." Anubis said. 

His twin Machinecannons emerged from his shoulders and he began opening fire on the various minions, wiping them out. The others assisted with their own vulcan cannons and Ryo's own machinecannons. 

Ryan attempted to get away, but Kento reached out and grabbed him with his dragon fang. 

"Hey Ryo, those guns ready to rock?" he asked.   
"Close enough." Ryo said, checking his HUD. 

Taking the twin buster rifles, locking them together and attaching them to his shield arm, he aimed the thing at Ryan. 

"Locked on target. Mission...Accepted." Ryo said. 

Before Ryo could fire, a flurry of energy arrows nailed him, courtesy of the Lost Galaxy Rangers Beta Bows. 

"Now Carter!" Leo shouted.   
"Rail Rescues!" Carter shouted. 

_(Lightspeed Rescue theme kicks up)_

The large trains behind the Megaship opened up, and Carter and his team leapt aboard. They deployed their Lightspeed Zords and interfaced them into the Megazord. 

As the Ronins were distracted, Ryan managed to break free of Kento's grip and called in the Max Solarzord and took off into space. After charging up in the sun, he flew back into Earth's atmosphere and Carter grabbed onto the Shuttle with the Lightspeed Megazord. Placing the Battle Booster into a compartment, he entered 3-5-6 and hit activate. 

"Lightspeed Solarzord Sequence, engage!" he shouted. 

The Max Solarzord split into several pieces and locked up around the Megazord, forming a strange looking machine with several solar panels on it. It landed on the ground and towered over the Ronins. 

"Let's get this guy. Fire!" Ryo shouted. 

Everyone pulled out their still depleted beam weaponry and opened fire at the Lightspeed Solarzord, but it just absorbed the shots! 

"Let's try something else." Ryo said. 

The nine pulled out their ancient weaponry and began their kata motions. 

"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento added.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen added.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!"   
"Quake With Fear!"   
"Black Lightning Slash!"   
"Snake...Fang...Strike!"   
"Web of Deception!" 

The nine fired, and the Forgotten Souls joined in with their sure-kill attacks. However, every last bolt got absorbed by the Megazord's panels! 

"What's going on here?" Kento wondered. "Why isn't that thing blowing up like they usually do?"   
"I think we're about to find out Kento." Anubis said. 

As if in answer several weapons came on line. Carter fired, nailing our heroes with hundreds of energy blasts, knocking the Ronins and Company out of armor. The other Rangers closed in on the warriors, with their Transblasters ready to fire. 

"Let them go." Shuki said.   
"What? Again?" Carter said. "We've got them right where we want them for the second time!"   
"These warriors are very resourceful and there's no telling where that accursed rurouni is. Withdraw and return to base." Shuki said.   
"But sir..." Carter asked.   
"NOW!" Shuki shouted.   
"Sorry Ronins, we've got to go. Enjoy your defeat!" Carter said. 

With that the Megazord disengaged and the Solarzord flew off. The Lightspeed Zords entered their respective Rail Rescues and the Rangers hopped into the Megaship and blasted off. 

"Ow...That hurt..." Kento said as he struggled to get up.   
"Talk about devastation..." Rowen added.   
"Everyone all right?" Ryo asked.   
"I guess so. Man, that was bad." Sage said.   
"No kidding. They almost had us that time!" Sai added.   
"We're practically knocking on Kami's front door." Kale added.   
"No kidding." Sekhmet added.   
"We have no time to waste." Anubis said.   
"What?" Kento asked.   
"What're you talking about Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"It seems that we are not powerful enough to fight them off this time." Anubis said.   
"No way! We took down the Saiyans, we took down the Mystic Knights, heck we've been the winning team in every fight we've ever gotten into." Kento said.   
"To remind you Hardrock, we reached a peace agreement with the Z Fighters and the Mystic Knights were boosted by the crystals and some unknown power source. So far these fighters haven't given off any kind of enhanced powers like those we scanned from the Mystic Knights." Anubis said.   
"So what do you suggest we do?" Dais asked.   
"Their mecha have practically destroyed us when they bring them out. The only possible option is to get our hands on some of our own." Anubis said.   
"And just how are you going to get us mecha?" Kento asked.   
"Hariel, have Dark Inferno hack into all available train schedules. Find out when the next shinkansen to Capitol City departs." Anubis said.   
"Okay. But why?" Hariel asked.   
"I've heard reports that there is a group of siblings there which possess advanced technology which is quite similar to that of the Rangers we've been fighting." Anubis said. 

Hyuuga walked up. 

"You're talking about the Tatsumis. I've worked with them before. I'm sure they'd help you out. Gingaman and I broke into Shuki's base a while back in a rescue attempt along with the other sentai teams to break them out because Shuki had captured them. When we got to their cells they weren't there." Hyuuga said.   
"You mean they were destroyed?" Kale asked.   
"No, someone had freed them. We managed to break out of there just before some really tough minions came after us." Hyuuga explained.   
"What kind of minions?" Sekhmet asked.   
"We weren't able to get a good look. They projected some sort of fear aura when they came on the scene." he explained.   
"That sounds something like what Asuka described during the cruise when Zhane attacked." Dais commented.   
"Do you think that could have been the connection we felt when we fought the Mystic Knights?" Kale asked.   
"It might be. But we've never been able to get a lock on it before our sensors get overloaded by the powerful Kenki." Ryo said.   
"Anubis! The next train to Capitol City leaves in an hour." Hariel said.   
"Good. Ronins, we must hurry and get to Capitol City at once." Anubis said.   
"But why can't we use our armor and fly there?" Kento asked.   
"Number one, Hyuuga can't fly. Number two, someone could see us. Number three, those Rangers could be in the area and take us out. Thus we must be discreet about our methods of transportation." Anubis explained.   
"Let's get going." Ryo said.   
"We'll meet you there." Hariel said. 

With that the nine warriors took off for the train station. 

_Meanwhile..._

_(Shadow of a Doubt kicks up)_

"There had better be a good reason why you keep withdrawing. Every time your warriors fight they get very close to destroying the Ronins and their allies." the mysterious being said.   
"Trust me. I'm just biding my time. When Kinjiro finishes those new weapons for the Lightspeed team victory will be ours."   
"Victory will be ours. Ha! That's what you said when Navcase freed the Tatsumis. That's what you said when those sentai teams attacked. There were so many I had to personally come close to sacrificing some of my own warriors. I already lost one soldier during the assault on the cruise ship. I am not in the mood to loose any more. I need all the soldiers I can so that I can accomplish my plans." the being said.   
"Relax. The way things are going I won't need your soldiers. I have a very useful plan to use on our enemies. I have instructed the Lost Galaxy team to cast the Keonta spell and send those foolish Ronins to the Lost Galaxy. While they are occupied there we can both make plans to destroy them should they find a way out." Shuki explained.   
"You'd better be telling the truth about this. Otherwise I'll destroy you now." the being said. 

Shuki and his mysterious ally have a diabolical plan in store for our heroes: send them flying into the Lost Galaxy. What lurks there? Will our heroes arrive in Capitol City in time? Find out as Ronin Warriors vs. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Lightspeed Rescue continues.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. High-Tech Banzai!

*= radio transmission 

Somewhere in Capitol City, several Sabanian minions were tearing up the downtown area. A mysterious figure barked orders as them as they continued. Buildings were set ablaze, people ran screaming, screaming for help, screaming in pain. Various medical and rescue vehicles attempted to get on the scene, but the warriors were still too strong. The police tried to shoot them, but their bullets bounced off their tough bodies. The figure who appeared to be leading the assault aimed his hand at a series of police cars and blasted it with an energy bolt, causing them to burst into flames. As the officers scrambled for cover, the Batlings prepared to move in, but the whistling of a missile was heard, and then it crashed into the area and caused them to go flying! They looked around and noticed a strange figure on top of a building. It appeared to be Dark blue mainly with silver and gold accents. It almost looked like a futuristic insectile space suit. The figure pointed its left gauntlet at the warriors. 

_(POV Shot: the warrior's HUD as it locks onto the targets. The HUD reveals in the upper left hand corner, that the missile type is medium explosive)_

The warrior launched a pair of missiles from the gauntlet, which slammed into two of the minions, blasting them to atoms. 

*"Good shot. Let's go." a familiar female voice said.   
_*_"Right." Four others said.   
*"Remember, this isn't a field test. This was a unfortunate situation. Do try to keep those things intact." a older woman's voice said.   
*"Understood. We won't break them." the first voice said.   
*"Good luck girls!" a younger voice cheered.   
*"Yes. Good luck." another slightly older voice said. 

_(CUT TO: Shadowy interior of a van. Four figures are within it talking)_

"They're not ready for this. They can't possibly handle these suits." a raspy female's voice said.   
"Hey! It's their first time! Go easy on them for once!" The younger voice said.   
"Like I went easy on you two? Forget it." the rough female said again.   
"That's enough Ms. Asagiri. Okay girls, show them what these things can do. Ms. Romanova, keep them under surveillance. If those things fail we're their only hope. Ms. Yamazaki, stand by to bail them out."   
"Right." the three responded.   
*"Okay girls, go get them!"   
*"Mission Accepted." the first, younger voice said. 

_(Hurricane Tonight kicks up)_

The assembled "audience" gasped as the first thing and two similar ones leapt off the roof of a building. Their thrusters engaged and they landed with a "thunk" on the concrete below. A fourth "thunk" was heard but not seen. The enemy forces looked at these strange metal things and wondered if they were even worth it. But their leader motioned and several Batlings charged the one in purple with silver and white accents. 

*"Oh Crap!" the user said.   
*"Use the Head whips!" the older female ordered.   
*Right." 

Twin ribbonlike structures deployed from the back of the helmet, and with a jerk of her neck caused them to slice cleanly through a few of the Batlings. The remaining one tried to get away. 

*"I don't think so." the user said. 

The warrior aimed her left gauntlet at the warrior, and fired out a series of garrote wires which entangled the escapee and then reeled it in, to which the warrior gave it a nasty armor plated uppercut. 

The leader summoned more Batlings and sent them after the one in dark blue again, but she simply fired a few more missiles, knocking it away. Several more tried to surround her, but the Batlings seemed to fall to pieces after being slashed out of nowhere. Several others then charged for an orange suit with silver accents, and knocked it away. The thrusters kicked in and allowed her to land safely. 

*"Did you just punch me? That's it! THE GLOVE GOES ON!" she shouted.   
*"Don't you mean the glove comes o...ohhhh." the one in purple said. 

The orange warrior charged at the Batlings with her left gauntlet held back. Strange circles on it raised up and began gathering energy. The warrior punched it in the chest, causing a massive energy explosion that blew the creature sky high. She then did the same to several other Batlings. The one in purple deployed her ribbons and sliced through even more, while others still were cut by thin air. A last all that was left was the strange ringleader. 

*"Oh Kami-sama. This can't be right. This thing's got a Kenki of at least 700!" the original voice said.   
*"Don't worry. The suits' armor can take what it has to dish out, and if it's not enough we're standing by." The older woman's voice said.   
*"That's good." the original voice said. 

The figure launched an energy blast at the armored things, but they leapt into the air and were boosted above it with their jump jets. While airborne the blue one fired off a few high explosive missiles, knocking the warrior away and causing some damage. The three leapt into the air and attempted to deliver flying punches, but the figure knocked them out of the air and caused them to crash into the ground. The hum of a laser powering up was heard and a blast came out of nowhere and knocked the figure off its feet. It roared in pain and fired rapid energy bolts at the three, pinning them down. 

*"Our suits can't take much more of this!" The purple one said.   
*"You said it. This doesn't look good girls." the one in orange said.   
*"Don't give up yet girls. This thing hasn't dealt with the strongest suit yet." the woman said.   
"Oh yeah! She'll take this guy out, I know she will!" the one in blue said. 

The figure looked as a pink thing with silver and teal accents flew in quite well and landed before it. 

"You hurt my sisters. Now you're gonna pay bastard." it said. 

Aiming her left gauntlet at the figure, the hum of a laser was heard and a powerful blast was fired off, but the thrusters kept her in place. The blast tore into the creature, leaving a deep wound in its left shoulder. Taking her right gauntlet she fired off several missiles which served to distract it while she grabbed it with a series of garrote wires and dragged it in, and gave it a power packed punch like the orange one did, sending it flying away with a nice indent in its chest. 

*"Okay girls, you're going to have to take this thing out together. And fast!" she shouted.   
*"We're on it." the pink one said. 

_(Y'Know kicks up)_

Reaching onto the back of her suit, she drew twin swords from either ends of a sheath, held them and hurled them in a straight line towards the opponent, giving the first an extra kick with the tip of the second. The creature dodged them both, but this gave the purple one enough time to slash its arms off with her whips and grab it with the garrote wires while the blue one fired a few missiles. 

*"This thing has some tough armor or something. I can't seem to cut through it well!" the blue one said. 

_(POV blue: Target confirmed flashes in the upper right hand corner of her HUD)_

*"Oh no! It's just as I thought. We gotta take this thing out and fast! We've got to break through the chest!" 

*"I got it covered. Time to get up close and personal." the orange one said. 

The gauntlet charged up again. 

"Take this bastard! AAAAAAAAH!" the warrior screamed as she ran at high speed with her gauntlet ready to connect. She punched, breaking through its chest and with a splash of blood pulled out a strange crystal. The warrior fell to the ground clutching its chest. 

A fifth figure, this one in green with silver and red accents, appeared out of thin air. Everyone watching was stunned. 

"How are you doing Ms. Predator?" the orange one joked.   
"Pretty good. Those guys never knew what hit them." the green one said.   
"Okay, let's keep his boss from bringing him back so we don't have to go through this again." the pink one said.   
"With pleasure." The green one said. 

The orange figure tossed the crystal into the air, and the green one took her no-daichi and shattered it to pieces. 

The five warriors saluted the officers and other rescue people. But some of the officers trained their weapons on the girls and others had orders barked at them. 

*"Crap! Those guys are trying to figure out what they are!" the young voice in the van said.   
*"Jam them!" the woman ordered.   
*"I'm on it." The blue one said. 

A screen flashed on her HUD, reading "Romanova ECM Suite o' doom...Enabled. 

*"Let's see how you guys like being jammed." she said. 

Almost instantaneously the police's equipment became scrambled as they tried to call for backup. Just then the strange van drove onto the scene and the five hopped in as they sped off with bullets chasing after them. 

When the van had gotten a safe distance from the scene, they stopped. 

"Good work girls. You certainly surprised me." the woman said. She had long bluish hair and looked quite pretty.   
"Thanks Sylia, these new hardsuits of yours worked great." the pink one said.   
"We're safe. You can remove them now." Sylia said.   
"Right." 

_(I'm In Heaven kicks up)_

In a matter of seconds the suits disappeared to reveal none other than the five She-Ronins! Sakura, who was wearing the pink hardsuit was about 5'"1 and had long black hair that went about halfway down her back. She was dressed in a red shirt and pink shorts. 

Ayame, who had used the blue suit, was about as tall as Sakura. She had black hair about as long as Sakura, her twin sister and was dressed similarly. Next to her was Yuri, who had worn the orange armor was quite tall, about six feet tall, towering over the other four. She was quite well built and had reddish brown hair that was about shoulder length. Next to her was Ran who wore the purple armor. She was about 4' 11" and had purple hair styled like Sailor Neptune's. She was not as well built as the one in orange but her body showed a great deal of agility. Finally Suiren, who wore the green armor, was about 5' 4" and had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was probably the prettiest of the five girls there. 

"Good work. Your mother will be very proud of you." Sylia said.   
"I still think these rookies need a better test." the rough girl said.   
"Do you have any idea what that thing we just fought was?" Ayame said.   
"Not really. As if it really matters." she said.   
"That thing was a member of a race of beings that will destroy the earth and everything on it unless these suits work to their full potential." Sakura explained.   
"They are the reason these new suits were developed." Ran added.   
"And if we don't kick their asses they'll kick our boyfriends' asses." Yuri added.   
"Do you always have to be so blunt sis?" Ran asked.   
"Sorry." Yuri said.   
"So far I'm impressed. Everything you said about these things worked like a charm." Suiren said.   
"Even the Chi amplification stuff?" Nene asked.   
"Yes . These things worked better than I hoped." Sylia said.   
"There's...just one ::yawn:: problem." Sakura said, looking a little tired.   
"I think there's a few kinks to work out in these things." Ran said. 

With that the five girls collapsed to the floor. 

"Are they all right?" Linna shouted.   
"They'll be fine. They're just drained from the Chi amplification, right Sylia?" Nene asked.   
"Most likely. We'll have to fix that before we field test these things." Sylia said.   
"Then what was that they just did? A warm-up?" Linna asked.   
"Something that had to be taken care of. We were able to get a great deal of data on their performance though. But these things need to be perfect! We can't risk another suit failure, especially what Amaterasu said she needed them for! The slightest problem could lead to disaster...and I don't want that to happen again." Sylia said angrily.   
"I understand." Linna said.   
"So what exactly are we going to throw these Sleeping Beauties at anyway?" Priss asked in her usual tone.   
"Amaterasu wants to test them on the Mecha Armors she mentioned to see how they measure up to the Hardsuits. The girls are already aware of this situation. I just hope they can handle it."   
"Let's hope so." Nene said.   
"Okay, you can roll the opening now Destonus." Sylia said. 

_(Begin OP : Y'Know_

_INTRO :10_   
_FADE IN on a Shot of five She-Ronin Hardsuits one by one, starting with Suiren, then Ran, then going to Ayame, Sakura, and finally ending on Yuri's._

_INTRO :14_

_CUT TO: Overhead pan of the city as the Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy logo appears before zooming in on Yuri standing on top of a building._

_Gokigen ikaga? Romeo-sama._

_CUT TO: shot of Suiren flirting with guys._

_Anata wa OLDTYPE iwareteru..._

_CUT TO: shot of Yuri practicing her combat and then eating/Ran painting and swimming,_

_CLONE ningyo-tachi no koi wa_

_shot of Ayame working on her PC,_

_SMART ni shori sarete'masu._

_CUT TO: shot of Sakura standing in place with her katana (no armor) and a close-up of her face gets distorted._

_Kimi no motte'ru DNA_

_CUT TO shot of Yuri standing around and zoom into her eye._

_sagashi-motometa saikou no mono sa_

_ CUT TO: a shot of Yuri's Hardsuit again_

_Ato wa futari ga SIMULATION sureba_

_CUT TO: Sabanian minions making a mess_

_HIGH LEVEL nisei no tanjou._

_ CUT TO: The Ronins in Mecha Armor trying to stop them._

_Sore wa VIRTUAL de yaru yori mo_

_CUT TO a shot of the five She-Ronins appearing (Suiren, Ayame, Ran, Sakura and finally Yuri) one by one without their helmets on._

_uchi-nuku no ga hyakuman bai ii desho?_

_Suiren, Ayame, Ran, Sakura, flash briefly and finally Yuri's hardsuit goes on her._

_Rikutsu ja wakaranai, y'know_

_CUT TO: battle footage from the above fight with her kicking butt._

_Kokoro ga hoshigaru mono wa_

_CUT TO: a shot of Sylia, Kinjiro and Amaterasu_

_Dare ni mo wakaranai, y'know_

_CUT TO: The other girls kicking butt_

_Demonstration wa iranai_

_Then to a shot of Shuki and his ally (in deep shadows)._

_Anata to Juliet no you na_

_CUT TO: shot of She-Ronins in Hardsuits on top of the Knight Saber's van,_

_ichizu na kimochi ga_

_CUT TO: She-Ronins on the Knight Saber's van in civilian clothes._

_Taisetsu desu ne!_

_CUT TO: Yuri riding off on a motorcycle._

_OUTRO: 08_

_CUT TO IN RAPID SUCCESSION: the Ronins stand waiting for a bus as the She-Ronins run past them from behind, and finally to a shot of Ran by the pool, and then to a shot of the ep title in graffiti.)_

Ronin Warriors vs. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Lightspeed Rescue: High-Tech Banzai!

_Back in LA..._

A diabolical roar was heard as Shuki walked into his chamber. 

"Something wrong Almighty One?" he joked.   
"Yes...THERE IS!!!!" the being said.   
"Which would be?"   
"How many Mecha Armors did you say there were." the being questioned.   
"There are currently fourteen." Shuki said.   
"FOURTEEN!!!!!! THEN EXPLAIN THIS!!!!!" 

A beam of energy flashed towards Shuki, forming an image portal. The fight the She-Ronins were engaged in played back. 

"There are now five more. YOU TOLD ME THERE WERE ONLY NINE WARRIORS WHO POSSESS MECHA ARMOR!" the being roared.   
"Perhaps they are not Ronins. The style that these warriors wear is completely different from the armors Kinjiro developed."   
"Perhaps. Just what I need to worry about, another team of warriors with high-tech armor! These five know more than the Ronins do. They single-handedly defeated one of my soldiers! And worse, they know their weakness! They cannot be allowed to tell the Ronins...otherwise my plans in your pitiful world will be for naught."   
"I will dispatch the Rangers at once my lord." 

_Meanwhile, back in Capitol City..._

_(I'm In Heaven Kicks up)_

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shined brightly over the city. It was as if the interesting events of the previous night had not occurred. 

In a hotel room, the illustrious beauty Sylia Stingray labored over the She-Ronins' unique Hardsuits. Priss and Linna were nowhere to be found. Nene was lying on her stomach on the bed, munching on some snacks and flipping through the channels to see if there was anything good on. 

"Damn! There's never anything good on TV here. Hey! I love this show! _Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Matte! Kotchi, wo muite suki da to itte. Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You Kitto! Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde ike! Mayowanai!_" Nene said, singing along with the opening theme. 

On the other side of the room, Sylia was painstakingly trying to figure out some of Kinjiro's stuff. And it was not going well. 

"AAAAAH!!!! WHY'D he have to get captured before he could perfect his damn Chi Amplification Circuitry? ERRRRR..." Sylia said. 

Sylia rose from where she was working and headed for the TV. 

"Oh Crap not again. Sylia! Genom did all this to you! It's not your fault that Kinjiro got captured before you could finish these things. Don't take it out on the poor TV. The TV did nothing to you!" 

As Sylia started to calm down Priss and Linna returned. 

"How are the suits coming?" Priss asked.   
"Fine. Of course there's no way I can finish Kinjiro's work without him. Until then the She-Ronins will collapse after they shed their armor until the Chi Amplification system is fixed." Sylia explained. 

The two girls looked at Nene who was watching Sylia like a hawk. 

"She had one of the attacks didn't she." Priss asked. 

Nene nodded. 

"Maybe one of the girls knows something about the Hardsuits." Linna suggested. 

At that Sakura walked into the room. She was dressed as she was before. 

"How are the suits coming along?" she asked.   
"The suits are working fine. Luckily they weren't damaged last night. But you five won't last long unless the Chi Amplification System gets finished up. There are still a few bugs in it that only Kinjiro could probably fix." Sylia explained again.   
"Sylia thinks that your twin sister might know something." Linna said.   
"Oh joy...rapture." Sakura winced, dreading what she would have to do now. 

_(Ai no Ai no Hoshi kicks up )_

Sakura headed to the other side of the adjoining rooms. Sakura had gotten up early. Suiren was wandering around the hotel looking for cute guys to flirt with. Yuri and Ran had gone down to the pool. Only Ayame was left. She lay in bed nestled under the covers, sleeping peacefully, with a cute serene look on her face. You would not have the heart to wake her up...unless you were Sakura that is. 

"Here we go again." Sakura groaned as she headed over to the unconscious form of her twin sister.   
"Ayame...time to get up..." Sakura said in a gentle voice. 

Ayame opened her eyes and looked at her sister. 

"What time is it?" She groaned.   
"It's almost ten." Sakura said.   
"Good night." Ayame said, closing her eyes and trying to drift back to sleep.   
"Ayame, Sylia needs your help. You're the only one other than Kinjiro who knows enough about the armor to help her." Sakura said.   
"I wanna sleep. It's too early." Ayame said sleepily with her eyes closed.   
"You're not sleeping 'til noon like you always do. It's time to get up." Sakura said.   
"No. I don't wanna get up." Ayame said, almost like a child.   
"Why do you have to be so stubborn Ayame?" Sakura asked. 

Ayame opened her eyes again and sat up. 

_(Round and Round kicks up)_

"Because I'm tired and Yuri as usual kept me up half the night." She said. She laid back down, pulled up her covers and closed her eyes. "Give me two more hours, I'll get up I promise." Ayame said.   
"Now Ayame!" Sakura shouted, pulling the covers off of her sister.   
"You're so mean sometimes!" Ayame whined.   
"Well if you'd cooperate sometimes and get up when I ask you to then maybe I wouldn't be so mean!" Sakura shouted back. 

The two began to bicker at each other just as Suiren and the other girls returned. 

"I swear. Those two give new meaning to the term Sakura Wars." Yuri said.   
"Sakura must have woken Ayame up before noon." Suiren said. 

The three checked their watches. 

"Yep. Sakura woke up Ayame." Ran said. "Why can't those two get along like we do?" she asked Yuri.   
"Maybe it's because we have more in common. Those two are exact opposites." Yuri said.   
"They stopped fighting." Suiren observed.   
"Oh DAMN!!!! CRAP!!!! Those two are probably about to call their armors...wonderful." Yuri fumed.   
"Yuri, I thought you said you were going work on swearing less." Ran said.   
"Sorry." 

The three charged into the room, where Sakura and Ayame were beginning to glow. 

"What happened?" Yuri asked. 

Sakura and Ayame simultaneously retold the story as fast as humanly possible. 

"One at a time one at a time! Damn." Yuri said.   
"She woke me up intentionally!" Ayame shouted, pointing at Sakura.   
"Well you wouldn't have woken up on your own!" Sakura shot back.   
"Yes I would!" Ayame said.   
"No you wouldn't!" Sakura said.   
"Would too!"   
"Would Not!"   
"Would too!"   
"Would not!"   
"Mom...I don't know how you do it." Yuri said. 

_(guitar riff from R & R)_

Almost immediately Amaterasu appeared. 

"What's going on? I can hear you two fighting from all the way up there." she said.   
"SHE STARTED IT!" Ayame and Sakura shouted, pointing at each other.   
"Ayame, Sakura, when are you two going to learn to get along and stop picking on each other? Sakura, I want you to leave your sister alone."   
"But Mom..." Sakura said.   
"Now!" Amaterasu shouted. 

Sakura grabbed her katana and slammed the door behind her. 

"Ayame, I want you to go see if you can help Sylia with the Hardsuits."   
"But Mom!" Ayame said.   
"Don't 'but Mom' me. Go help Sylia." Amaterasu said. 

Ayame grumbled about not being able to sleep as she stomped off. 

"Sorry we had to call you Mom." Yuri said.   
"That's all right. I just wish those two would get along more." Amaterasu said. "I'm going to go see how Sakura's taking it." 

With that she disappeared. 

_(Verse 2)_

On the roof, Sakura was attempting to deal with her anger by practicing with her swords. It was the same thing every single time. She wished Ayame would take her advice one of those times. But no, she had to have her beauty sleep. Sakura knew that if Ayame did not take the time now, she would regret it later in life. But why would she not listen? 

"She never listens to me. When's she going to learn that I only do it because I love about her so much?" Sakura said. 

Amaterasu appeared. 

"Hi Mom." Sakura said sadly.   
"Something wrong Sakura?" Amaterasu asked her daughter.   
"It's just Ayame. She's so stubborn sometimes. Every time I try and get her up early she acts like a baby and whines until she gets her way. Doesn't she realize that I'm only trying to help because I love her?" Sakura asked.   
"Do you ever tell her that?" Amaterasu asked.   
"No. I know that she'll regret it later on if she doesn't spend time away from her PC now." Sakura said.   
"Are you so sure of that?" Amaterasu asked.   
"I know she will. About the only thing we do together is use our armors and fight with each other."   
"Have you ever tried to see things from her perspective?" Amaterasu asked.   
"Not really."   
"Do you enjoy doing the things she does?"   
"No. I'd rather go outside and walk around, or find a quiet spot and practice or relax." Sakura said.   
"If Ayame asked you to watch what she was doing, would you?"   
"I guess so."   
"And if you asked her if she'd like to go with you on one of your nature walks, do you think she would?"   
"Maybe. Either that or she'd take her laptop and play around on that thing while nature passes her by."   
"But that's what brings her enjoyment. She's not as interested in the outdoors as you and Ryo are."   
"But I want her to have something in her life other than her computer!"   
"Have you ever asked her nicely if she'd like to join you on one of your excursions?"   
"No...." Sakura said.   
"Maybe if you asked her nicely when you want her to do something, she might respond better."   
"I tried that this morning, she just got really grumpy."   
"That's different. She likes to sleep in. You know what happens when she's woken up early, she sleeps the first chance she gets."   
"I remember when we went to the beach with the guys, she slept the entire trip downtown, the entire trip back to the apartment, and then fell asleep when we got there. She spent the entire time on our way there talking with Rowen. I really hate doing it, but I know she's missing out on some great times."   
"Then let her."   
"But..."   
"When she wants to spend time with you, she will. But you can't force her." 

_(Destonus starts to get impatient)_

"I should get going. Good luck girls." Amaterasu said. 

With that the goddess teleported away. 

Sakura headed down to the room, where Ayame was trying to figure out what was still wrong with the Hardsuits along with Sylia. 

"Sorry Sylia. Kinjiro didn't tell me much about the new stuff. This is all I remember from the notes I took." Ayame said.   
"That's all right." Sylia said.   
"Oh, it's you." Ayame said, eying Sakura.   
"We need to talk." Sakura said.   
"Okay." Ayame said. 

_(Stand By kicks up)_

The two girls headed into their room, while the other She-Ronins and Knight Sabers listened through the door. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I just don't want you to miss out on things by sleeping in." Sakura said.   
"I know. But you know, Yuri keeps me up half the night with her god awful snoring. I can't get any sleep. I've tried everything."   
"I told her a thousand times, I don't snore dammit!" Yuri shouted.   
"Ssssh!" the others said.   
"Right. She snores loud enough to wake the dead!" Sakura said. 

Nene giggled. 

"Did you hear something?" Ayame asked.   
"No. Did you hear her last night?" Sakura asked.   
"Are you kidding? I think the paint started to peel off the wall she was so loud." Ayame said.   
"I can't believe Sylia and the others didn't hear her." Sakura said.   
"Oh yeah we did." Priss said under her breath. Yuri looked at her angrily.   
"And maybe not."   
"It's okay Yuri. At least they're getting along now." Ran said.   
"But do they have to agree on something like that? Which I don't do thank you very much." Yuri said proudly.   
"Um, Yuri...I'm really sorry but...you do. You keep us all up. Why do you think I ask to borrow your Discman all the time?" Ran said.   
"I do?" Yuri asked. 

The others nodded. 

"Don't worry oneesan. There's things we can do to help it." Ran said.   
"Either that or shoot you into space." Suiren joked.   
"Suiren!" Ran scolded.   
"Nothing."   
"Okay. I'll try to see if I can let you guys sleep finally." Yuri said.   
"Maybe you could go to sleep last so that you don't keep us up." Ran said.   
"That's a good idea." Suiren said.   
"Okay, we'll try that." 

_Meanwhile..._

"Ayame, I won't try and wake you up in the morning if you don't want to." Sakura said.   
"And I'll try and see if I can get up earlier." Ayame said. "And then maybe you can take me with you sometime."   
"Really?" Sakura asked.   
"Sure. If you want." Ayame said.   
"Okay." Sakura said. "Do you think you can show me what you've been up to?"   
"If you want." Ayame said. "Come on I'll show you." 

The two twins headed towards the door and opened it to find several females lying on the floor. 

"Were you spying on us?" Ayame and Sakura said. 

The assembled started running around frantically. Ayame and Sakura smiled at each other and headed over to the Hardsuits. 

_(Cut off)_

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"Okay Anubis, we went to this place like you said on the first train we could get. So what's here that's so important?" Kento asked. 

"This is Capitol City. As Hyuuga explained, a team of warriors known as Kinkyu Sentai GogoV live here. My contacts give me a full rundown on anything Saban gets his hands on so that we can plan ahead. Since their mecha seem to be causing us a problem I had us come here so that we could find the Tatsumi's and ste...I mean persuade them to let us borrow their toys until we beat the slag out of our enemies."   
"Okay, so where do they live?" Sai asked.   
"I know. I can show you the way tomorrow." Hyuuga said.   
"Let's check the news. We've got to make sure that Saban didn't follow us here." Sage suggested. 

With that the assembled warriors flipped on the TV. Fortunately the news was on. 

"Late last night in the downtown area a group of strangely dressed individuals proceeded to tear up the town. Their markings are similar to the Saima clan that attacked several months prior. The police were unable to deal with the situation."   
"That figures." Ryo said.   
"The perpetrators were finally stopped by a group of strangely dressed individuals. Whether or not they are the GogoV remains to be seen. We have conferred with several military experts and they report that they are nothing like anything they have seen before. We will continue to keep you updated as this story continues." 

"Do you know what those things are Anubis?" Kale asked.   
"No. They're light years ahead of even our Mecha Armor. Those weapons are unlike anything I've ever seen."   
"Do you think Kinjiro built them?" Dais asked.   
"They don't look like his handiwork. They're beyond even him. But we should look into this. We could use the assistance." Anubis said.   
"That is if they're on our side." Ryo said.   
"If they're not we've got another problem to worry about. Another group of warriors, and they're more advanced than the Rangers." 

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey! Look we're on TV!" Ran said.   
"Wonderful. The last thing we need is publicity." Sakura said.   
"The first thing we need to do is track down the Ronins so we can find the time to test these things. Hopefully Sylia will finish getting them ready before we find the Ronins." Sakura said.   
"Can't we at least enjoy ourselves while we're here? Does it always have to be business?" Ayame asked.   
"All right. The Ronins probably have similar plans anyway." Sakura said.   
"Go on. We've got our own things to worry about." Sylia said. 

With that the five girls headed off to explore the city. They hit all the major stores they could find. 

"I had no idea there'd be such good stores here." Ayame said, her arms full of bags.   
"I'm hungry." Yuri said.   
"Why am I not surprised." Suiren said.   
"Fine, we'll get something to eat." Sakura said. 

The girls proceeded towards a restaurant while meanwhile, inside... 

"Kento! If you don't stop eating we're going to have to use our armors to get home." Ryo said.   
"Mmm somy!" Kento said, his mouth full of food.   
"We have got to make him go on a diet." Rowen said. 

As the nine warriors ate and watched their money disappear, the She-Ronins walked in. 

"Yuri, don't eat too much." Ran said.   
"But I'm a growing girl!" Yuri protested.   
"Yeah but you grow like a weed." Suiren said.   
"Uh guys..." Ayame said.   
"What?" Sakura asked.   
"Look over there." She whispered. 

The She-Ronins were shocked to see the nine people they did not want to encounter. 

"Oh damn! What the heck's going on here?" Yuri wondered.   
"If those guys see us we're toast!" Sakura said. 

The five quickly hightailed it out of there. They tried every single restaurant they could find but ended up the same way.   
"How was I supposed to know that Kento and I have the exact same taste in food?" Yuri said.   
"Hard for you to not have the same tastes, You eat as much as he does." Suiren said under her breath.   
"We've got to find a place to eat that they don't." Sakura said. 

A phone rang and Sakura answered. 

"Oh hi Sylia. How's the ending coming?"   
"Not good. This is harder than I thought. Bartender! Give them something stronger! Why can't they just get drunk dammit?" Sylia complained.   
"Huh?" Sakura asked.   
"Nothing."   
"What about our video crew?"   
"They're doing fine." Sylia said.   
"Hey! No fair! You two beat me again!" they heard Nene say.   
"That's because you're an idiot." they heard Priss say.   
"You're just mad because they beat you at Poker." Nene said.   
"Priss is working with the band to get the music under control." Sylia said.   
"What?! This isn't the official version! This is the Destonus Remix!" Priss shouted.   
"It might take a little longer than we thought. How's the Ronin situation coming along?" Sylia asked.   
"Well, we found them. I don't think they know we're here yet. If they find out there's no way for us to test the armors without them learning it's us." Sakura said.   
"Stay out of their way. And try to keep from using your armors until you get the Ronins in one place." Sylia said.   
"Gotcha. Good luck."   
"Hey! You beat me again!"   
"Quiet Nene!" Sylia said. 

Sakura hung up. 

"Well, what's the verdict?" Ayame asked.   
"Sylia doesn't want us to use our armors unless we have to." Sakura explained.   
"We may have to. Look over there." Yuri said. 

The other four girls looked where Yuri was pointing and the five Lightspeed Rescue warriors were searching around for something. 

"Oh crap they're coming this way." Yuri said.   
"You five there." Carter said.   
"Yes?" Sakura and Ayame said simultaneously. "Stop doing that!" they said again in sync.   
"Have you seen these?" he asked, showing them a picture of the She-Ronin Hardsuits.   
"No, can't say I have." Sakura said.   
"Me neither." Yuri added.   
"What about the rest of you?" he asked.   
"Nope." Suiren said.   
"Of course not." Ayame said.   
"No." Ran said.   
"Thank you." Carter said. 

With that he headed off. 

"That was close." Ran said.   
"Yeah." Ayame said.   
"We should get back to the hotel and hope nothing happens tonight." Sakura said. 

With that the five headed back to their room. 

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"What is it going to take to get these two drunk? AAHHH!!! Bartender, I need a mix of all your strongest liquor now!" Sylia shouted.   
"Sylia, is it really that necessary?" Nene asked.   
"Yes it is dammit! These two have the greatest resistance to alcohol I have ever seen in my entire life! They should have passed out by now!" she screamed.   
"And that damn delivery guy isn't here yet with the updated lyrics! How do they expect me to do the ending credits without it?"   
"Couldn't we just call Akira Soudo?" Linna asked.   
"No! She can't do a decent Kinouko Ohmori impression and she can't hold notes!" Priss explained.   
"What about Ryoko Tachikawa?" Nene asked.   
"Don't even get me started with that dimwit! She can't sing, she can't act, and AIC's a bunch of idiots for hiring her!"   
"Well there's always Yuu Asakawa." Linna said.   
"She can't even sing!" Priss fired back.   
"I hope the other girls are having better luck than we are. Hey! How'd you two beat me again?" Nene shouted. 

The two girls she was playing at _Fish_ just smiled. 

_Back with the She-Ronins..._

"How come you keep winning Yuri?" Ran said, throwing the controller down in frustration.   
"Don't worry. You almost had me that time. All you need is a little practice and you'll beat me." Yuri said encouragingly.   
"But I wanna win now!" Ran shouted.   
"Shhh. Look." Sakura said. 

On the bed nearby, lay an unconscious Ayame, finally resting after her evil early wake-up call. 

"Let's let her sleep." Sakura said. 

After making the little Strata girl comfortable, the other four left the room. 

_Even more meanwhile..._

"Hyuuga, are you sure you know where these Tatsumi people live? You're sure they didn't change their damn address!" Anubis shouted.   
"Yes, I'm positive. I heard nothing regarding it."   
"They better not have moved. We've got to find them and fast. We can't use our armors. Otherwise the energy spike will key the Rangers in our location." Anubis said.   
"Plus we've got those other warriors to worry about." Kale said.   
"Who knows, maybe they're on our side." Sai said.   
"And then again they could be Saban's latest way to get rid of us." Sage said.   
"Couldn't be. Their tech like Anubis said is twice what theirs is." Rowen said.   
"Maybe they're a team of vigilantes from thirty to forty years in the future and they've decided to test their new stuff here in the past!" Kento said. 

The group looked at him funny. 

"It's only a theory." Kento said. 

_Again, Meanwhile..._

"Okay, go ahead Shuki." Carter said.   
"I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that we have been unable to identify the strange suits of armor." Shuki explained.   
"And the good news?" Carter asked.   
"The first of our new designs has been completed despite our slave's protests. I would like you to test it on those new warriors."   
"Of course sir. Which suit is it?" Carter asked.   
"Joel's. The Green Ranger's piloting skills will allow him to tame this machines' vernier rockets."   
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Joel said.   
"Lightspeed! Rescue!" 

In an instant the five transformed. 

"Ryan is standing by if you need help. We didn't have time to develop one for him unfortunately. We will send the unit immediately." 

In minutes a strange white and black form appeared before Joel, which hovered in place. It was actually five components, the leg guards, the forearms, the torso, and the helmet. They opened up and Joel stepped in. The components immediately locked around him. His unit was equipped with strange structures on his back and a large long cannon on its right arm. There was a shield attached to the other one.   
"Okay, Joel, you hide while we draw out our friends." Carter said. 

_Meanwhile yet again, at rancho de She-Ronin..._

Ayame was still sleeping quite peacefully on the bed when her laptop began beeping out of control. She groaned as she stumbled out of bed and walked over to see what was wrong. Her computer reported that she had a voice message. 

"Hello girls! It's a Nenegram! Sylia's found a really strange enemy downtown and she want you to check it out. She says she wants you to use your mystic weapons as much as you can but don't use the attacks. She'd like you to try the flight systems too. Be careful! Bye now!" 

"Are we her guinea pigs or something? Still if we don't test them now we'll regret it later." Ayame said. 

At that moment the other four girls showed up. 

"Oh you're finally up! Welcome back to the world of the living." Sakura said.   
"We've got a problem." Ayame said.   
"How bad?" Yuri asked.   
"Rangers. Sylia says she wants us to use our non-tech weapons and fly there." Ayame said.   
"She-Ronins, prepare for action." Sakura said. 

The five girls took to the roof and looked around. 

"Okay, it's clear. Let's do it." 

The five girls closed their eyes and started to focus. Energy started to build up in the area. The building started to crack as the power surge continued. The wind started to kick up. The five girls began to glow in their respective colors, and the kanji appeared on their foreheads. Sakura became enveloped in flame. Rocks kicked up and surrounded Yuri. The wind enveloped Ayame while Suiren became bathed in light. Water came out of nowhere and surged around Ran. When all this faded the five girls were standing in their new and improved armor. 

"Okay, now about flying. Sylia wants us to fly there?" Suiren said. 

Ayame nodded. 

"There's gotta be some way to get these things to switch to full flight." Ran said. 

"Well the system that the Ronins use to get airborne wouldn't work with our armors because of how Sylia set up the jump capabilities. My best guess is that the armor has to know to switch over to continuous thrust so that it can fly rather than jump." Ayame said. 

"Well let's see if Sylia made this easy or if we're going to have to spend some serious time trying to get these things to work right." Suiren suggested. 

"She-Ronin Hardsuits, convert to flight mode." Sakura said. 

_(Fly High kicks up)_

The suits beeped to confirm the switch. Winglike structures emerged from the backs of the units and the jump jets roared to life. In moments the five suits rocketed into the sky. 

"Okay, Ayame, see if that suit of yours can get a lock on those guys so that we can take them out." Sakura said.   
"You got it sis. They're not that far from here. They don't seem to be doing any damage, they're just waiting for us. There's only four though. I guess the fifth's waiting for us." Ayame reported. 

"Then let's go get them! I'm dying to kick some ass today." Yuri said.   
"Oneesan..." Ran groaned.   
"Sorry." Yuri said.   
"Suiren, fly ahead of us and use your cloaking device to sneak up on them so we can get an idea of what we're up against. 

Suiren attempted to cloak, but she could not! 

"Oh this is wonderful." Suiren said.   
"Don't tell me. You can't use your cloaking in flight mode." Sakura said.   
"I guess I'll just have to kill anyone who sees me." Suiren said. 

With that the green armor rocketed ahead of the others. 

"What I still don't get is why in the name of our Mom did Kinjiro and Sylia install light bending technology on an armor that basically is powered up by it? I can see putting a cloaking device on a Hardsuit meant for a girl that would go out with Kale but I don't really see Halo doing that." Ayame asked.   
"I guess it's just one of those weird mysteries of life." Sakura said. 

"Guys, I'm nearing the battle zone. I'm going to land and sneak up on them." Suiren reported. 

"Okay. Just wait for us to get there." Sakura said. 

"Wait, what the...AAAAAAAH!" they heard Suiren scream.   
"Suiren! Hardsuits, maximum burn!" Sakura shouted. 

With that the suits picked up speed and flew at breakneck speed towards the scene. When they arrived they found an slightly damaged Suiren. 

_(Cut off)_

*"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.   
*"I'll be fine. It's just a structural wound. The armor took most of the blow."   
*"Luckily it was only really a structural overhaul. Sylia just really built the Hardsuits around our sub armor after Mom stored the old ones in them. So the armor will heal itself in time." Ayame explained.   
*"That's good." Suiren said.   
"Well, if it isn't the rest of them." Carter said.   
"Let's blast them!" Chad said. 

The four whipped out their V-Lancers and opened fire. But the shots did not even dent their armor in the slightest way. 

*"It couldn't have been these guys. Kinjiro used Gundanium for the armor plating. Sylia's expertise allowed it to be very light but thick enough so that we didn't get blown to scrap." Ayame said.   
*"And that means?" Yuri asked.   
*"I think she's saying those guys didn't blast Suiren big sis." Ran said.   
*"Then if they didn't what did?" Sakura asked.   
*"Well if they even wanted to put a dent in our armor they'd need something designed to cut through thick armor like butter. Something...LIKE THAT!" Ayame screamed, pointing towards the strange white and black robot with the clearly visible green warrior within it that had just arrived on the scene. 

*"They must have got Kinjiro to build that!" Sakura said.   
*"Oh great. My HUD says it's based on the Tallgeese. See that big gun? It's one of the few suits in existence that can handle the recoil from that thing, thanks to those thrusters on its back." Ayame explained.   
*"We're going to need to use our mecha weapons if we want to put a dent into that thing." Yuri said.   
*"Then let's do it. We'll bash his buddies into submission with our mystic weapons to make Sylia happy then beat that thing senseless with our powered gauntlets." Sakura said.   
*"Works for me sis." Yuri said, touching an emblem on her right gauntlet and causing a strange staff to come forth. She grabbed it. 

The other three did the same. 

*"Suiren, can you still cloak?" Sakura asked.   
*"I...I think so." she replied.   
*"Okay, see if you can beat those guys down and try to get some good hits on that thing. Keep that idiot up there busy so that he doesn't try taking any shots at us." Sakura said.   
*"Got it sis." Suiren said. 

Suiren disappeared as Sakura brandished her swords. 

"What the? How come they got weapons like the Ronins?" Joel said.   
"Maybe they're big fans of them and they got those things along with those suits to try and be more like them." Carter suggested. "In any case Shuki wants them dead so let's take them out."   
*"Yuri, take the blue one, Ayame, go for the one in yellow, Ran, handle the one in Pink. I've got dibs on the big red dumbass." Sakura said. 

_(Hurricane Tonight kicks up)_

The very tall Yuri took her weapon and charged at her intimidated opponent. He tried to block with his V- Lancer, but Yuri's natural skill with the staff was too much for him and a quick headshot took him down. Yellow tried to blast Ayame, but she used her jets to go skyward and nail her with a hail of arrows before whacking her with a swift kick to the head. Dana attempted to stop Ran, but Ran's quickness allowed her to dodge and with a quick leap into the air she managed to pin her with her almighty trident/mancatcher. Finally, Carter tried to do the same to Sakura, but she blocked with her swords. She flipped her sword so that it was facing downward in her right hand and punched Carter, knocking him away. She slashed an X with both blades outward, but he managed to dodge before she slashed inward but he managed to duck under it and made a charge for the back of her head, but she quickly got one of her swords up to block before sweeping him down. He managed to get back up and roundhoused her away. 

*"That does it." Sakura said. 

She flipped her sword over in her hand and slashed upward and with blinding speed slashed him eight times, knocking him out of morph. He and his friends warped away, leaving Joel to deal with them. 

"Ha ha! Let's see how you chicks handle this baby." 

A powerful blast came out of nowhere and put quite a nice dent in the torso. 

*"Let's see if these things will actually hurt him." Sakura said. 

She and the other visible She-Ronins jumped into the air and in rapid succession made attacks on Joel's suit. But none of them managed to damage his suit. 

*"DAMN! Why can these things beat the living daylights out of them but not put even a tiny scratch on this piece of junk?" Yuri shouted.   
*"This isn't possible! Kinjiro made them entirely technological! Our weapons aren't strong enough to damage them!" Ayame shouted.   
*"Okay. Deactivate your weapons and let's blast these guys. We'll talk to Mom about kicking our weapons up a mystic notch when we get home." Sakura said.   
*"Okay you peace of junk! Let's see how you like my Knuckle Bomber you braindead bastard!" Yuri said.   
*"Go get 'em oneesan!" Ran cheered.   
Yuri fired into the air and activated her left gauntlet. 

*"Okay Suiren, let's give her some cover fire." Sakura said. 

The two girls pointed their respective gauntlets at Joel's Tallgeese suit and began charging up. After a few seconds they fired, sending twin energy fireballs screaming into the suit, leaving some nice dents. 

"Oh so you chicks want to play rough eh? Let's see how you handle this baby!" 

He aimed the dober gun at Sakura and began powering it up but a pair of wires shot out of nowhere and pulled the gun away from him! 

"Huh?" Joel said. Then he looked up to see Yuri descending towards him. 

*"KEEEEEYAAAA!" she screamed, nailing on a diagonal with her Knuckle Bomber, damaging the suit even more. 

*"Suiren, ready? Fire two!" Sakura said as she and her sister began charging up again. Ayame took aim as well and her HUD revealed that she went for maximum armor piercing shots. 

"Oh great." Joel said. 

The three fired and with some fancy dodging Joel dodged all three attacks! 

*"He must be getting the hang of that thing!" Sakura said.   
*"Then I say we try and keep him where he is so that we can blast him!" Suiren said. 

Ran looked over and noticed something nearby. 

*"Cover me. I've got an idea." Ran said. 

Out of nowhere the Lost Galaxy team arrived with their own Transblasters! They took aim at Ran who began running towards the object. They fired, but the blasts did nothing to her heavier armor. They went to Star Formation and fired, but Ran leapt into the air, somersaulted over the attack, landed with her hands on the object which just happened to be the dober gun, backflipped into a standing position and leveled the heavy gun at the Tallgeese, and fired, missing Joel but managing to knock herself off her feet and flying. Joel took out one of his beam sabers and flew straight for her. He was so intent on hitting her that he failed to notice Yuri's larger form rise in front of her shorter sibling and whack him in the face with her Knuckle Bomber, cracking his helmet and knocking him over. He managed to get to his feet and used his shield to knock Yuri away, Ran leapt into the air and attempted to slice him with her head whips but he blocked with his beam saber, put the weapon away and grabbed his dober gun and knocked her out of the sky with it, fortunately Yuri managed to catch her after he headed skyward to blast her siblings. 

*"Are you okay little sis?" Yuri asked.   
*"I'm be okay. Good thing we have these suits." Ran said. 

She set Ran down and she seemed to be able to move okay. 

*"Sakura! We've got to bring this jerk down to our level! Ran says she's got an idea." Yuri said.   
*"Okay, Suiren, I want you to get some distance away from the rest of us and uncloak to get his attention. Blast him a few times to get his attention. I'll grab him with my garrote wires to hold him while Yuri and Sakura whack those damn vernier things with their Knuckle Bombers. Ayame will stand by to nail them if they can't." Ran explained.   
*"Sounds like a plan. Let's go for it." Sakura said. 

"Why are they just standing there all the time? Are they that eager for me to take them out?" Joel wondered. 

Minutes later Suiren appeared and waved at Joel, then leveled her cannon at him and fired, but he managed to dodge. 

"Ha ha! You can't hit me baby! What the?" he shouted as Ran wrapped her garrote wires around his legs. Special spikes built into her legs shot into the ground to anchor her. 

*"Hurry! I don't know how long I can hold him!" Ran shouted. 

Sakura and Yuri leapt into the air and came crashing into his back with their Knuckle Bombers, taking out his thrusters and causing him to crash to the ground. 

"That's it. I'm gonna blast you with this thing and I don't care how far I fly!" he shouted. 

He took aim with the dober gun but Ran sliced it in two with her head whips. Sakura and Ayame took aim with their missile launchers and sent some concussion missiles into him, knocking him off his feet. As he managed to get up Yuri let him have it with another Knuckle Bomber to the face, causing his helmet to crack all over the place and fall off. At this the rest of the suit also fell disengaged and Joel was almost powerless to stop them. He quickly teleported away and the badly damaged suit followed him. 

"That thing was tough. I hope we have better luck with the Ronins when we fight them." Yuri said.   
"I guess it's true: The suit is only as strong as the person who wears it." Suiren said.   
"I just hope there aren't any more of those things. One's bad enough." Ayame said.   
"Let's go back to the hotel. We'll get some rest and then ask Sylia if she's got any advice on what we can do." Sakura said.   
"Wait. One last thing before we take off. We've got to get the Ronins' attention." Ran said. 

She took aim with her gauntlet and began scrawling a message on the wall. It read: 

_Ronins:_

_Meet us at the construction site at midnight. We'll be waiting._

_- The Neo Knight Sabers._

"Neo Knight Sabers? Isn't that a little bit too much?" Ayame asked.   
"You'd rather have her write the 'She-Ronins'?" Suiren asked.   
"Let's get home. We've got a few hours to sleep and talk with Sylia." Sakura said.   
"I'm guessing that she didn't fix the Chi Amplifiers yet." Yuri said.   
"Right. Let's go." Sakura said. 

The five girls flew off and landed on the porch outside their window, headed inside, and dismissed their armor. They then dove for their beds and fell asleep almost instantly. 

"Joel! Do you have any idea how much you have set us back? Now we have to force that fool to rebuild your suit as well as complete the other four!" Shuki shouted. 

"Hey I almost won!" Joel said.   
"Almost won? Those things wiped the floor with you! I have no idea where they got that kind of firepower but I am beginning to think that we will have to use the Keonta Spell just so that we can get rid of all those nuisances!"   
"Sir, we have the problem under control. We are prepping our mecha for an assault tomorrow afternoon. The Ronins or the strangers will be unable to defeat us." Carter said.   
"Good. I just do hope you don't fail. The second suit which will be used by Chad, is about 80% complete. We are still working on its super beam cannon. The third which will be for Kelsey is about 50% done. Its weaponry should allow us to trash those foolish Ronins easily. The fourth suit for Dana is about 40% completed. It has a powerful defensive system which will be highly effective against those weapons the Ronins use. Finally, your suit, with its Wildfire rivaling capabilities, is still in its early stages. It is about 20% done. We are working very hard to get the construction schedule sped up on the production." Shuki said.   
"Good. We're almost finished readying the Zords for launch. We'll attack tomorrow." Carter said. 

_Meanwhile..._

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin. Earlier this evening the strange warriors appeared again and managed to defeat a strange looking machine with little effort. They appear to have left behind a message." 

The screen flashed a shot of the message that Ran had left earlier. 

"So, those Neo Knight Sabers want us to fight them." Ryo said.   
"I say we do it!" Kento said.   
"Are you crazy? Those things trashed whatever that thing was. There's a good chance they could do the same to us!" Rowen said.   
"That is if they're not on our side." Sai reminded them. "They seem to want to fight Saban's injustice too."   
"But it might just be a cover to get us right where they want us so they can take us out. They must be undercover Sabanians." Anubis said. 

Rowen seemed to react strangely to Anubis' comment. 

"What's wrong man?" Ryo asked.   
"Nothing. It's funny though." Rowen said.   
"What is?" Ryo asked.   
"Well, it's strange, that's exactly what Anubis said when Sakura and the others showed up."   
"You think they could be the She-Ronins?" Kento asked.   
"I haven't ruled out the possibility. But last time we saw them their armors looked like our old ones. And those suits look too advanced for Kinjiro to have built them." Rowen explained.   
"Now that you mention it, I wonder what Sakura and the others are up to." Ryo said.   
"Don't get your hopes up. There is no way those five could be here in the city." Sage said. 

_Meanwhile..._

"GIRLS!!!! Wake up! It's almost ten o'clock! You've been out cold for almost three hours!" Nene screamed.   
"Huh? Wha?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes.   
"I don't even remember dozing off." Yuri said.   
"It's almost like we fell asleep instantly." Ran observed as she woke up.   
"That means Sylia still hasn't been able to solve the problem with those Chi Amplification things." Suiren said. 

Ayame would have said something, but she was still asleep. 

"Ayame, time to get up." Sakura said softly.   
"Just five more minutes mom.." she replied.   
"NOW AYAME!" the four shouted.   
"Okay okay! I was just kidding." Ayame said.   
"Come on. Sylia wants to see you." Nene said. 

The five girls followed Nene to their room where Sylia was waiting. 

_(Wishing kicks up)_

"Okay girls, the time has come to show the Ronins what these things are capable of." Sylia said.   
"Do we really have to go through with this?" Ran asked.   
"Unfortunately yes sis. If the Ronins were to ever get corrupted and assaulted the palace, there's no telling what they could do." Sakura said.   
"But don't we have full stats on all the Gundams we adapted into armor for the Ronins and Warlords? Couldn't we just analyze those to figure out a possible defense?" Ran wondered.   
"Their weapons systems are quite powerful but there's sadly an added problem when you factor in the people using them. The armors are only as strong as the person using them." Ayame said.   
"There's got to be another way...There's got to be!!!!" Ran screamed, bursting into tears. Yuri went over to comfort her. 

_(Seasons kicks up)_

"None of us want to do this. Believe me. I wish there was another way, but it seems like this is our only option." Sakura said.   
"There is always another way. Always!" Ran protested.   
"We should head out. Let's get this over with." Ayame said.   
"I'm not going. I'm not going to hurt Sai." Ran said.   
"I have orders from your mother to fully test these Hardsuits." Sylia said. "That includes yours."   
"You stay out of this." Sakura snapped. Under her straight hair her purple eyes stared coldly at the older woman. She turned to her youngest sibling. "Ran. Mom is only doing this for one reason. Because she loves us so much she doesn't want to loose us to any evil. That's why she had Sylia build these things. She wants to make sure these things can handle anything." Sakura said.   
"But aren't they made from the same metal as the Mecha Armors?" Ran asked.   
"Yes. The armoring technique is different from the one used for the Mecha Armor but it's the same material." Ayame said.   
"Then we know how much they can take! We were there when Mom and Kinjiro built them! Why do we have to do this?" Ran said.   
"Because the power of the suits are proportional to the person wearing it. The Ronins' unique combat knowledge and skills make them more dangerous. The only way we can truly see how strong they really are is to fight them." Sylia explained.   
"And you really believe that? There are other ways to see how strong these things are, that don't involve us having to beat up our boyfriends." Ran said.   
"There is no other way than actual use. We could have gotten a full report on the suits when that disturbance occurred last night but we couldn't get the monitoring equipment up fast enough. And the Tallgeese situation was simply to make sure the mystic systems worked. We have to make sure everything works in its entirety." Sylia explained.   
"The Ronins are probably there by now. We should probably get this over with." Suiren said.   
"You mean you had a perfect opportunity to scan the armors at their full potential and you didn't?" Ran said angrily.   
"One step at a time. We have to make sure these things are perfect." Sylia responded.   
"This 'test' had better not be an attempt on your part to have us get rid of the Ronins. Otherwise I won't forgive you." Sakura said. "I'll meet you four on the roof." 

The other three girls, including a still distraught Ran, headed out of the room. Sakura remained with Sylia. 

"You have no love in your heart, do you. You'd love nothing more to see them go down" Sakura said.   
"Men exist only to get women hurt." Sylia said.   
"You may believe that all men are jerks, but it's not true. The Ronins are different." Sakura said, staring right at Sylia.   
"Believe what you will. This is strictly business little girl, not vengeance." Sylia said.   
"It better not be a personal vendetta. Otherwise, I'm going to destroy you." Sakura said. 

With that Sakura headed off to the roof to join her sisters. 

"Well?" Ran asked.   
"I had a little chat with Ms. Stingray. I have a feeling she'd love nothing more than to see us take out the Ronins." Sakura said.   
"And I thought that Destonus promised he wouldn't take the fact that Laura Chapman played Naoko Akagi in the ADR release of Neon Genesis Evangelion into account." Ayame said. 

All the girls looked at her funny. 

"What? Do you think I sleep twenty-four seven? I did a little searching around the Net." Ayame said. "I'm not saying I actually WATCHED the ADR release...Her bio just happened to be up on the site! Honest!" Ayame said.   
"We're not saying you turned on us Ayame. But if either one of them intends to use this as a revenge story we won't have anything to do with it." Yuri said.   
"And if Destonus plans to use this as a plug for ADV we're not going to let it happen."   
"We should get going. We just can't buy a thrill." Suiren said.   
"But the way Ran's feeling right now...She's almost fragile..." Yuri said.   
"I'll be fine. The thought that Mom cares for us is what keeps me hanging on so that I can handle this plan." Ran said.   
"Let's armor up and get moving. Whether we fight the Ronins or not, it's going to be rough and we'll have to be ready." Sakura said. 

The other girls nodded. 

_(Mystic Armor Gear kicks up softly)_

The five girls closed their eyes and focused once more. The wind started to pick up and the girls began to glow with energy. Their hair began blowing uncontrollably and Sakura exploded in fire while earth surged around Yuri, Ayame was enveloped in wind while Suiren glowed with light, Ran was surrounded by water. Their respective kanji glowed on their foreheads. 

_(Y'Know kicks up at First Bridge)_

The elemental rage faded out as the area around our heroines turned completely black. The elemental surges wrapped around their users and then faded away, revealing their respective Hardsuits. The sky returned to normal and the five were ready to go. 

*"Sakura, the Mobile Pit's ready. Head down here and we'll launch you to the scene." Sylia said.   
*"We're on our way." Sakura said.   
*"And Sakura...I'm sorry." Sylia said. 

Under her helmet Sakura smiled. 

Seconds later the girls were in the back of Sylia's mobile pit. 

"Okay. Here's the plan. You five will fire onto the scene and leap from building to building until you reach the predetermined battle site. Whether or not the Ronins show up we'll be monitoring the fight from here. If things get too hot we'll be on standby. Understood?" Sylia asked. 

The girls nodded. 

"Good luck girls!" Nene said.   
"Be careful." Linna added.   
"Don't get yourselves killed." Priss said.   
"She-Ronins, prepare for action." Sylia said. 

_(Fly High kicks up again)_

Sylia pushed the button, and one by one flashes erupted from the vehicle as the five girls shot into the air one by one. They landed gracefully on the nearby building and began hopping from building to building. In a matter of minutes the five reached the construction site where the test would be conducted. 

_Over at Shuki's..._

"Mortal, I have a plan. Dispatch a horde of your useless minions to keep the Ronins busy. I will send five of my best warriors disguised as them so that I can personally see what these things are." the being said.   
"Whatever you want." Shuki said. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, according to my information the site's over there. Those Neo Knight Sabers are probably waiting for us so let's kick it into high gear." Rowen said.   
"Uh guys, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't those Batlings?" Sage asked.   
"Unfortunately yes. And there appear to be a great deal of them. We should land and take them down." Anubis said.   
"Someone should go and see if those Saber things are around." Ryo said.   
"I'll go." Sai said.   
"Let's do it guys." Ryo said. 

The eight warriors descended towards the minions while Sai rocketed off in the Direction of the She-Ronins. 

Back at the site, the five girls were waiting for the Ronins not to arrive. 

"Oh great." Ayame said.   
"What is it Ayame?" Sakura asked.   
"Ran, I'm sorry. Sai's headed this way." Ayame said. 

Despite the power armored suit on her she ran to Yuri and started crying. 

"What about the others." Yuri asked as she tried to comfort Ran.   
"Just Sai. Though I'm also picking up some other strange readings. There are five of them." Ayame reported.   
"Any Idea what they are?" Suiren asked.   
"They're too far away to tell. But they're closing on our position. And they're moving pretty fast. Faster than Sai is." Ayame said.   
"Crap! They must have figured out where Sai was headed and then flew on ahead of him! And we don't know what they are?" Sakura asked her twin.   
"Sadly sis, no. The only one I've confirmed is Sai." Ayame said.   
*"Sylia, we've got a problem. Ayame says that six things are headed our way, one of them is Sai, she doesn't know what the other five are. We think it might be...you know."   
*"I understand. Priss and Linna are standing by. Should I send them out to take care of the problems?"   
*"If these things are what I think they might be, only we'll be able to handle them. Tell them to keep Sai busy. And...tell Priss to go easy on him...for Ran's sake." Sakura said, softly.   
*"Understood. Nene and I will monitor things from here." Sylia said.   
"We better stay together. This could get dangerous." Sakura said.   
"Sis, they've landed. And they're closing in. They appear to be accompanied by some minions too." Ayame said.   
"Let's do it." Sakura said, unsheathing her swords. 

_Meanwhile..._

Sai touched down in his Sandrock Torrent armor and pulled out his Mancatcher. 

"Okay, this is the place. Let's see where those things are." Sai said.   
"Oh no you don't Sai. We've got a problem of our own." Ayame said as she proceeded to block the five of them from his scan.   
"Great. Nothing but five unidentified things. What's this? Two more, closing in on my position?" Sai thought. 

He gripped his weapon tighter. He saw a flash of light in the sky, and then seconds later a blue and red thing collided with his shoulder, leaving a dent. It leaped away and Sai could make out a blue and red robot thing in front of him. It had fins on the sides of its helmet and its fists seemed to have strange circles on it. His scanners picked up the second thing and he whipped out his beam machine-gun and opened fire, but Linna dodged his shots. Devices on Priss' legs activated and she roundhoused Sai, knocking him to the ground. Sai opened fire with his vulcan cannons but they failed to phase the suits. He grabbed Priss with his Mancatcher but she managed to pry herself free. Priss hit him with her Knuckle Bombers again, doing some more damage to his armor. He tried to blast her with his beam machine-gun but Linna sliced it in two with her head whips. He prepared to lock on with his missiles but they refused to fire. Priss' assault had damaged the launchers. 

"Wonderful. Only one option left." Sai said. 

He held out his Mancatcher and began going through the kata motions. 

"Let's see how you things like a little water." Sai said. 

"Super....Wave..." Sai began. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a silvery form flew in and landed before Sai! 

"What the..." 

Twin blades emerged from the gauntlets of the thing. It slashed, slicing Sai's weapon in two, just as Priss let him have it another time. When Sai got up the three things were gone. The suit flashed a damage report to him. 

"Great. This thing couldn't take much more of this. How they managed to beat it up this bad I have no idea. Now to see what those other things were." Sai said. "But first..." 

Sai spotted a fire hydrant and blasted it with his vulcan guns. It was destroyed and a spout of water shot into the air. Sai took the broken pieces of his weapon and placed them in the water, and the weapon quickly restored itself. He then stepped into the water himself. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Here they come!" Yuri shouted. 

The girls stood ready to fight while Sakura brandished her katana. 

_(Rain kicks up)_

Out of the darkness Batlings charged at the five girls. 

*"Let's do it." Sakura said. 

Several headed directly for Sakura, but she crossed her swords in front of her and charged, almost flying at them. She slashed an X, cutting them down to size. Another tried to get her from the left but she cut through it cleanly. Yet another went for her from the right but she slashed that one down too. Another slashed, knocking one of her swords away, and then driving her into the wall with a thud. Sakura charged up her Knuckle Bomber and let the thing have it in the face, sending it reeling. As it recovered Sakura used her wires to recover her sword and flipped her katana over. From there she flew into a devastating eight hit strike that cut the Batling to pieces. A final warrior headed for her, but she twisted to the right, slashing cleanly through it with her swords and decapitating it with her head whip. 

Several more headed for Yuri, but she stood ready with her Knuckle Bomber. Ran stood beside her. 

*"Ready sis?" Yuri asked.   
*"Let's get them Oneesan." Ran answered. 

Firing up her jump jets, Ran rocketed towards them with her whips deployed, slicing through them as she passed by them. Another headed for Yuri but she knocked it away with her Knuckle Bomber. Another swung at her but she blocked and punched it. Others headed for Ran, but some quick and agile flips and gymnastic maneuvers led her whips into the opponents, destroying them quickly. However, one managed to get through her wrath. Before it could nail her, Yuri grabbed her smaller sister and leapt into the air, her jump jets propelling her above it. The two landed safely, but before the Batling could strike, The Batling was slashed in two from out of nowhere! Suiren uncloaked, standing there with her trusty no-daichi. 

*"Good work Sui..." Ran started to say.   
*"Duck." Suiren said as she quickly aimed her arm cannon at the two of them. Yuri and Ran quickly dropped down as Suiren fired over their heads, vaporizing an enemy. Suiren headed over to her two sisters.   
*"That was close." Ran started to say.   
*"Look out!" Yuri said, seeing more Batlings headed for the two. She prepared to take the blows herself, but missiles flew out of nowhere, knocking the opponents away! Ayame stepped out of the shadows.   
*"Thought you two could use some help." she said.   
*"Ayame look out!" Suiren shouted as Batlings closed out of nowhere on her. One connected, knocking her away. Ayame tried to fight them off, but she was seriously outgunned.   
*"Her suit's not designed for close combat." Ran said. 

Ran fired her wires, impaling the soldiers as they closed in on her, but before she could celebrate some more Batlings closed in on her, which were quickly beaten down by Yuri as they got too close. Suiren attempted to take the others down, but she soon became occupied as more headed for Ayame, and began nailing her left and right. One reached back to punch her, but something came out of nowhere and pushed Ayame to the ground, taking the hit for her! 

Ayame looked up to see Sakura. 

*"Sa...ku..ra?" Ayame said in disbelief. For as long as she could remember, every attempt she made to tell her sister how much she loved her was met with no response. But here she was, taking a blow for her! 

Sakura stood there, her armor slightly scratched from the blow. Sakura lashed out with a punch from her Knuckle Bomber, knocking the warrior away. She then fired off her missiles, and then charged in behind them with her swords drawn, nailing the warrior in rapid succession. She then seemed to multiply and surround the surprised Batling, before slicing it to ribbons with her trusty katana. 

*"Thanks sis." Ayame said.   
*"You know you shouldn't get into combat like that. Your suit can't handle it." Sakura scolded.   
*"You just saved me and that's all you can say? Why are you always like that?" Ayame shouted.   
*"Leave the close combat to the rest of us. Your suit is long range and support." Sakura said.   
*"Why are you always so mean to me?" Ayame screamed.   
*"Girls, get ready! Those other contacts are headed your way! They're almost on top of you!" Nene shouted.   
*"I'm sick of you treating me like a child!" Ayame shouted.   
*"Ayame I..." Sakura started to say sincerely.   
*"I hate you!" Ayame said, and ran off into the darkness.   
*"Ayame wait!" Sakura shouted, but Ayame did not listen.   
*"Rowen? Is that...AAAAAAH!!!" she heard Ayame scream.   
*"AYAME!!!!" Sakura screamed. "I'm going after her. You guys take care of the others." 

Sakura ran off in the direction of her sister. Before the other three could react three warriors stepped into the light. They looked exactly like Nataku Hardrock, Zeus Halo, and Sandrock Torrent. 

*"What do we do oneesan?" Ran asked.   
*"I...I...don't know. If those are Kento, Sage, and Sai, we can't hurt them." Yuri said.   
*"Then what are we supposed to do? Let them hurt us?" Suiren wondered.   
*"Sakura! Come in! Where the hell are you dammit?" Sylia's voice said.   
*"This is Yuri. What is it Sylia?" Yuri said.   
*"This is bad. Where the hell's your sister?" Sylia asked them.   
*"She went off to help Ayame after she screamed. Why?" Ran said.   
*"Those things, Priss, Linna and I spotted them just as we headed back into the mobile pit. Although they look like your boyfriends they're not. They're really..." Sylia got cut off.   
*"DAMN! Now what?" Yuri shouted.   
*"Well she said they're not the guys so let's get them!" Suiren said, charging at the one that appeared to be Sage's armor. But it knocked her clean away.   
*"Suiren!" Ran shouted. 

She headed for her sister, but the one that looked like Sai's grabbed her with a claw like device! 

*"Wait a sec...Sai doesn't have a cross crusher...AAAAH!" Ran screamed as the claw began to melt through her armor and crush her. "Oneesan!"   
*"I'm coming Ran!" Yuri shouted as the claws closed tighter. Ran tried to pry herself free but she could not! The thing had also pinned her arms so that she could not move. And it was out of the range of her head whips. She reached for the emblem that contained her man-catcher but could not. Yuri charged at unbelievable speed, her mind flashing to all the good times she had spent with Ran, even as a child. She could not let her die today.   
*"KEEEEEEEEYAAAAAA!" Yuri screamed, nailing the warrior's weapon, preventing it from crushing her sister even more. With her enhanced strength she managed to pry Ran free. Before they could leap to safety, it opened fire with its beam machine-gun, and Yuri leapt in the way of the blasts, shielding Ran. A dragon claw came out of nowhere and grabbed Yuri, but Ran used her head whips to slice it off, freeing her sister. She fired her garrote wires, which wrapped around the opponent, and she pulled tight, but failed to cut through its thick armor. It took its other arm and swung downward with the beam glaive while Ran tried to retract her wires in time, but it was stopped by a Mancatcher! Ran looked over to see that it was Sai! The seconds of distraction caused by Sai's appearance were enough for Yuri to smash the thing in the helmet with her Knuckle Bomber, which broke through cleanly. Yuri could make out scales underneath the metal. 

*"Scales...just like I thought..." Yuri said. 

The strange thing knocked Sai aside and prepared to impale him but Ran used her head whips to slice its glaive to pieces. Yuri then charged at it with her Knuckle Bomber and punched through the torso armor. But she was unable to get far enough. 

*"No choice. Have to try it." she said. 

The creature lunged at her but she backflipped away and landed in a crouching position, from which she rocketed towards it with her Knuckle Bomber ready. She punched once, and then connected again, breaking through its chest. The being roared in pain but grabbed Yuri and tossed her aside like a rag doll. 

*"Did you get it?" Ran asked.   
*"No. DAMN!" Yuri said.   
*"What are we supposed to do?" Ran asked. 

The girls looked over and saw that Sai had grabbed it in his Mancatcher. 

"Okay! I'll hold it! You take it out!" he shouted at Yuri.   
"Sai no! You don't know what you're doing!" Ran shouted, forgetting to turn on her communications.   
"Ran? Is that you?" Sai wondered. Before he could ponder the thought the creature, bleeding as Yuri had penetrated its chest, pried itself free, and punched Sai in the face, knocking him out.   
"Sai! You bastard!" Ran screamed, leaping into the air and heading directly for its chest. The thing swatted her away to the left, but she seemed to float in thin air! Suiren uncloaked.   
*"Gotcha." Suiren said as she put down her younger sister.   
"We gotta work together to take this things down." Ran said.   
"Right." Suiren said. But then the Sage thing grabbed her and sent her flying! It drew its sword and prepared to run her through but a blue and red form dove down and nailed it in the shoulder, before giving it a Leg Bomber to the face. Another green armor grabbed Suiren and leapt to safety.   
"We thought you could use some help." Linna said.   
"Get out of here! You don't have any idea what these things are!" Yuri shouted. "They're not Boomers!"   
"Like it or not, you've got us. Now how can we help?" Priss asked.   
"We've got to break through their armor and chests!" Ran said. "But they're pretty tough being dressed like the Mecha suits."   
"If only there was some way to distract them so that we could have the time to break through." Linna said.   
"Hey guys! I'm here to help!" a voice said as a red and pink armor with wings ran in. 

If you could see Priss' face under her helmet, she would be smiling deviously. She looked at Nene. 

"What?" Nene said. 

A few seconds later... 

The girls and Sabers had gotten to a safe spot away from the things and were hatching a plan. 

"I am not going to be the decoy!" Nene protested.   
"SHH! They'll hear!" Suiren said.   
"Too late. They're already on their way over." Priss said.   
"Crap!" Linna exclaimed.   
"Okay. Nene, I need you to get their attention while Priss and I sneak up behind them and break through. Linna, Ran, I need you two to see what you can do about disarming these guys. Literally." Yuri said. 

The two girls nodded. 

"Okay, let's do it." Priss said, pushing out Nene.   
"Hey!" Nene said. 

"Yooohooo! Mister big ugly mecha lizard things! Come and get me!" Nene taunted. 

The three growled and headed for the smaller girl. However out of nowhere Linna flew from the left while Ran came from the Right, using their ribbons to slice off their arms. 

"Now!" Yuri shouted as she and Priss rocketed into the air, flipped over, and landed on their backs. The two held on for dear life as they punched through the armor and ripped out their heart crystals. The warriors fell over. The two girls crushed them in their hands. The Nataku one grabbed Yuri and threw her at Priss, sending the two girls flying. An angry Ran grabbed Sai's mancatcher and plunged it into the chest, using the claw to extract the heart before crushing it with the blades. The the third fell over, joining its two lifeless companions. The armor on them faded away, revealing it to be an illusion. 

"EEEEEWWWW." Nene said at the sight of how ugly the things actually were.   
"Yeah, it's gross, but necessary." Yuri said. "Come on Ran, let's go find Sakura...Ran?" Yuri said. 

She looked around for her youngest sibling and found her over by Sai's unconscious form. Her visor was opened. 

"Here you go Sai." she said, laying his mancatcher down beside him. "I'm sorry that things had to happen this way." 

Tears flowed from her eyes and fell onto Sai's armor. She opened up his face plate and leaned over and gave him a small kiss before closing it up again. Ran looked up and saw Yuri standing over her. 

"He'll be all right." Yuri said. 

Ran closed up her visor. 

"When will we be able to tell them?" she asked her older sister.   
"Soon, I hope." Yuri said.   
"I hope so too." Ran said happily.   
"Let's go find Sakura and Ayame." Yuri said.   
"Wait." Ran said. 

She powered up her laser and fired it at the ceiling. After a few minutes she finished. 

"Let's go." Ran said. 

_Meanwhile..._

*"AYAME!!! Ayame where are you? I'm coming Ayame!" Sakura shouted.   
*"Sakura!" Ayame said faintly over her comm equipment. 

Sakura's HUD told her that Ayame's signal was moving towards the top. She had to follow her. Fortunately there were holes in the concrete so that she could follow her upwards. As she ascended towards the top she encountered a form that nailed her with an energy blade that cut into her armor, almost going completely through. 

"I don't have time for this." Sakura said.   
"I am going to destroy you." the thing said.   
"Try me." Sakura said. 

Sakura seemed to surround the strange Zero suited opponent, before slashing him with an X slash. She nimbly dodged out of the way of one of its beam sabers. 

"Wait, Ryo doesn't have beam sabers...And I know his voice better than I know Ayame's sleeping habits." Sakura thought. 

The warrior pointed its buster rifle at her. Sakura threw her swords as she had done before, distracting it before it could fire, and nailed it in the chest with her Knuckle Bomber. She kicked off, and fired a few of her missiles as she landed a few feet away. It headed for her, but got nailed by yet another Knuckle Bomber, which sent it flying. It was Yuri. 

*"Sakura!" Ran shouted, tossing Sakura her swords. She crossed them and flew at the opponent. 

When she was in range she flipped them and nailed it with the technique once again, and while it reeled in pain, Sakura punched through its chest with her Knuckle Bomber, ripping out the heart. The creature fell over. With the last of its energy it reached for its crystalline heart. Sakura however had her cannon leveled at its head. 

"I don't think so." she said sternly. 

With that she fired, vaporizing its head in one blast. She then crushed the crystal. 

"Sakura, there you are! Sylia couldn't get to you in time. She says there's five of them, each of them looking like one of the Ronins. We've already taken out three of them." Yuri said.   
"Four. Take their bodies and destroy them. We don't want the Ronins finding out." Sakura said. "I'm going after Ayame."   
"But Sakura..." Ran started.   
"NOW!!!!" Sakura said as she charged off towards the roof.   
"It's Ayame isn't it Oneesan." Ran asked.   
"Yeah. The one person she won't admit she cares about." Yuri said.   
"I hope she does tell her." Ran said.   
"I do too." Yuri said. "Well, let's take care of these guys before we end up like them." 

Meanwhile... 

"Let me go!" Ayame shouted. "When my twin sister finds out she'll kick your ass!"   
"Your sister? She can't be any easier to defeat than you were." the thing said.   
"Try me." Sakura's voice said. 

She stood there in her armor with her swords drawn. The Griepe lookalike tossed Ayame aside and Sakura ran to her. 

"Sakura...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..." Ayame said.   
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Sakura said.   
"No if I hadn't rushed in this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault." Ayame said. 

The warrior took aim at Sakura, but Ayame leapt in the way just as he fired. Her armor could not take it and she powered down and collapsed. The creature looked at her. He sniffed. 

"You are familar...You look like someone...and you have the odor of HER!!!! You are the Children of that accursed Sun Goddess! This will be of great interest to my master and Shuki!" the creature roared. 

Sakura was horrified. Their cover was blown. This being knew who they were. He could not be allowed to survive. 

"Perhaps we are. But you will not live to tell the tale." Sakura said. She placed her swords hilt to hilt. Energy started to gather and the sword began to glow. 

"What is going on?" the creature wondered. 

Ayame weakly looked at her sister. 

"Sakura...No..." 

Energy continued to flow into Sakura's swords. The creature's natural senses felt her power increase to unimaginable levels. 

"Chou..." Sakura said as the energy continued to build. 

"An interesting trick. It will not be of any use if I destroy you!" 

"An...." Sakura continued as the swords glowed brighter and brighter. 

"Sakura...stop...Mom said not to do that..." Ayame said weakly. 

"Do!" Sakura finished. At the sound of the syllable her swords burst into flame. She shot into the air. 

Down on the ground as the girls destroyed the evidence, they saw Sakura fly upward. 

"Sakura?" Yuri wondered.   
"Oh no..." Suiren said.   
"In the name of Amaterasu and Kaosu, and in their blood, my sisters and I have been sworn to defeat you and all your kind. It is time for you to feel the wrath of the She-Ronins!" Sakura shouted.   
"FLARE UP...NOW!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

The top floor of the site exploded with energy. The creature screamed and was vaporized by Sakura's power. Severe damage was also done to the building. Sakura alighted, weak from what she had done. She grabbed the crystal and crushed it. She then looked over at Ayame, who miraculously had survived the onslaught and was sleeping peacefully due to the armor's exhaustion. Sakura picked her up and leapt downward to the ground floor where the others were waiting. 

"Sakura!" Yuri shouted.   
"You two are okay!" Ran exclaimed.   
"Good work." Sylia said as she emerged from the mobile pit.   
"Did we get all this recorded?" Sakura asked.   
"Did we ever! The suits performed better than Sylia hoped they would!" Nene exclaimed. "You girls were awesome!" 

The girls headed into the mobile pit and opened their visors. 

"You had to use it didn't you." Yuri said.   
"Yes. The warrior I fought found out who we were. I had no choice." Sakura replied.   
"You destroyed it didn't you?" Suiren asked.   
"Yes. There's no way he's coming back." Sakura replied.   
"Let's get back to the hotel." Yuri said. "I'm starving!"   
"Oneesan, you're always starving." Ran commented.   
"Hey Sakura...Sakura?" Suiren said. 

Sakura, still holding the unconscious form of Ayame, laid her down in the chair in the back of the Mobile Pit. 

"Let's let them be alone." Ran said. 

_(Blue Confusion kicks up)_

The others nodded and headed towards the front. 

As Ayame lay sound asleep, Sakura stroked her fingers through her twin sister's layered black hair. 

"I know you're always saying how I don't show how much you care about me. You never stop showing me how much you think of me. It may seem like I'm bossing you around or telling you what to do but it's only because I do care about you. You're always so full of happiness and energy, and think so highly of others, who could hate you? I'll let you sleep now. Sweet Dreams Ayame." 

Sakura opened her visor and kissed her sister on the cheek, before pulling a nearby blanket over the slumbering samurai. 

_Meanwhile, Back in LA..._

"Have you heard anything?" the being asked as Shuki walked in.   
"No. None of the Batlings returned and I have not heard any reports of your soldiers returning."   
"Blast it! Those were five of my best warriors. It had to be those accursed things again! They have all been destroyed by them! But I can wait. I have other matters to attend to." the being said.   
"Which would be?"   
"They are none of your concern mortal! Your forces seem to be doing well so I do not need to assist you!"   
"Very well. Carter will attack as scheduled tomorrow." Shuki said. 

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura set her still unconscious twin sister down on the bed and tucked her in. As usual, Ayame looked so peaceful and serene. A few seconds later Yuri walked in, carrying an unconscious Ran. She laid her down next to Ayame. 

_Meanwhile once again..._

Sai awoke to find that the scene was empty. The strange warriors had all vanished without a trace. 

"Strange. What happened? I must have gotten knocked out or something. What's that on the ceiling? It's some kind of message." 

Sai- You were right. It was us. We would have told you but Mom wants us to keep a low profile. I hope that will change so that we can be together again. I really miss you.

Love,   
Ran P.S How'd you like my new look? I think our new armors are awesome!   
P.P.S. Destroy this after you read it. I don't want the other guys to know we're okay yet. It'll be our little secret.

Sai smiled and fired his vulcan cannons, making the message impossible to read. Just then, the other eight heroes arrived on the scene in their Mecha Armors. 

"Sai! What happened to you?" Ryo asked.   
"I sort of got attacked by these strange warrior things." Sai explained.   
"Did you cross paths with the Neo Knight Sabers?" Anubis asked.   
"Yes." Sai said.   
"Well? Are they on our side or not?" Rowen asked.   
"Well they seem to want to help us. But then again they said they don't want us to get involved." Sai explained.   
"Are you not telling us something man?" Kento asked.   
"No. Of course not." Sai said.   
"Sai is probably shaken up from the experience. In any event we should head back to the hotel so that we can rest before we go looking for the Tatsumi's tomorrow." Anubis said.   
"Let's get going." Ryo added. 

With that the nine warriors flew off. 

_(CUT TO: Shot of Ayame and Ran sleeping peacefully)_

_Nene's voice: Awww, they look so cute..._   
_Sylia's voice: Quiet Nene! Those two people passed out so we can't do the ending the way we wanted to! And on top of that, those kids fell asleep too!_   
_Priss: They must have gotten bored from beating you at fish for the nine zillionth time._   
_Nene: Hey!_   
_Linna: Well why don't we just do the ending now?_   
_Priss: Oh fine. Hit it guys._

_(Opening notes of ED kick up)_

_Priss: Tasogare utsuri-yuku koro_   
_Machi-chuu ni kirameita_   
_Iku-sen no topaz ga kyou mo_   
_Sabishigari o yonderu_   
_Dareka soba ni inai to_   
_Kokoro ga kiete shimau kara_   
_sawameki ni tokekondeai o sagashiteta_

_I'll be waiting for you;_   
_I need your love everyday_   
_Hitomi o tojireba wakaru_   
_Kono mune ni mokono suhada ni mo_   
_Subete o tsutsumu_   
_Anata ga iru_

_BGC Announcer: In the next episode of Ronin Warriors Lightspeed Galaxy, our nine heroes finally locate the elusive Tatsumi family and ask for their assistance, only to find that they want no part in this fight. Before they can convince them otherwise, Carter launches his assault on Capitol City. Without the precious Mecha they need to win, can the Ronins and Warlords fend them off alone..._

_Misato: Hey....What's going on? I'm supposta do the preview...Whataya tryin' ta pull on me..._   
_Priss: She's still alive?_   
_Sylia: I though that last drink would have taken her out. Nene go see how the other one is._   
_Nene: He sorta took out the bar with his fan._   
_Sylia: Okay okay! You can finish it off._

_Misato(smiles): It's the next Episode! Ronins to the Rescue! Watch for it!_

_(CUT TO: SD Knight Sabers praying)_

_Misato(whispers): Is there going to be any..._

_Sylia: NO! Destonus doesn't even know what it is!_

_Misato: DAMN!_

_Nene: Crap! It's that other announcer person!_

_Linna: He'll spoil everything that happened in this episode! What are we going to do?_

_Nene: Not to mention restate the obvious._

_Priss: Or he could feed us a load of that "War is Beautiful" crap._

_Sylia: I've had enough problems this episode! AAAAAAH!!!!!!_

_(Sylia knocks out David Kaye)_

_Nene: Whohoo! Sylia's going whacko actually did something constructive! (Sees Sylia not looking too happy) (nervously)Ooops..sorry Sylia..._

_Sylia(In Laura's patented P'O'ed voice): Screw Gasaraki! I'm killing her now!_

_(Sylia dons her hardsuit and chases Nene around with her blades)_

_Nene: SYLIAAAAAAAA!!!!_

_Priss: Why couldn't she just go, "You Little Bitch!" and choke her to death? Oh yeah, then she'd have to become really distraught and take a swan dive on a supercomputer._

_END EP._

_Genom Announcer: This Episode of Ronin Warriors Lightspeed Galaxy has been brought to you by the Genom Corporation, the Company of Boomer..._

_(Sylia overhears)_

_Sylia: GENOM? BOOMERS!!!! AAAAAH!!!! DAMN MY FATHER!!!!!_

_(Sylia kills announcer with Hardsuit)_

_END END EP._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ronins To the Rescue!

When we last left our heroes, the group had arrived in Capitol City, where the Tatsumi Family was said to be hiding. However, they were unable to locate them due to the impending threat of the five She-Ronins, masquerading as the Neo Knight Sabers, managing to take down several strange enemies including Joel using a strange power armor version of the Tallgeese mobile suit with their new and improved armors, constructed by the outstanding team of Kinjiro Osaki, Amaterasu, and Sylia Stingray and Nigel Kirkland. During his brief encounter with the Neo Sabers, Sai managed to discover that they were in fact, the She-Ronins! Will Sai and Ran be able to hide this secret from their companions?

_(Begin OP: Bukkirabouna Ai Ni Oboretai_   
  
  


_dakishimeta nara mou sore ijou_   
_kotoba ha iranai_

_Shot 1: She-Ronins standing on building from last ep._

_tamashii made ubawareru you na_   
_bukkirabouna ai ni oboretai_

_Shot 2: Title Shot: Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy_

_nemuri no aima ni tsukutta yasuppo kake hiki de_   
_kodoku o VEERU ni kakushite renai jouzu na FURI_

_Shot 3: CUT TO The five girls doing various things: Sakura practicing with her swords sans armor;_   
_Yuri walking along with Ran following her; Ayame relaxing in a lounge chair, Surien flirting with guys._

_kigen saguri no darui kaiwa ja_   
_kotoba no kabe ga jama de shikatanai_

_Shot 4: CUT TO: The five guys staring out at the horizon sans armor, longing for their friends (who's faces appear as transparent images in the sky one by one)_

_shinjitsu no hitomi ga toki hanatsu_   
_atsui manazashi to_

_Shot 5: CUT TO: The girls calling upon their Hardsuits quickly, then going into combat against Tallgeese as it prepares to fire._   


_kazaranai kokoro ga sakebu you na_   
_bukkirabouna ai ni oboretai_

_The nine warriors standing ready to fight, with the five girls leaping in from above, the Forgotten Souls appearing from the left, and right, Talpa, Amaterasu and Kaosu appearing behind them, and off in one corner of the screen a shadow of their enemies appearing one by one as the ending guitar solo finishes out the song.)_

"Excellent. Everything is going according to my plans. When Carter attacks the city the Ronins and their foolish allies will be unable to stop them. Then we can banish them to the Lost Galaxy, allowing us to be victorious." Shuki said.   
"What is it with this 'us'? I told you mortal, I have agreed to assist you in destroying your enemies. Without my power and the skill of that merger of the old and new magic you captured, your forces would not have lasted this long. But you remember, if you fail this time, our agreement ends. I made you fully aware of that." Shuki's ally said.   
"Do not worry. I've received confirmation that Kinjiro has finished the second suit. We are set to dispatch it to destroy those accursed Ronins and their strange new allies. One of my better minions will be using this one. However I will not hesitate to use the rebuilt Tallgeese if necessary."   
"It does not matter to me how you succeed. But I have power far beyond your comprehension, and I will not hesitate to use it if you fail." 

Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy: Ronins to the Rescue!

In a hotel on one corner of the large locale known as Capitol City, the nine warriors awoke from their semi-restfull sleep. Only a few hours earlier the warriors had returned to the hotel after tracking down Sai. They were still very exhausted from their ordeal of fighting off a horde of minions, after being practically dragged through the city by Anubis in search of the Tatsumi's, which had turned up nothing. Even their impromptu ally, Hyuuga, was beginning to tire of this insanity. 

Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet and Dais emerged from their beds, apparently well rested. 

"Good morning Anubis." Kale said. "How was your sleep?"   
"We have no time to discuss these matters. We must head out and find the Tatsumi's before Destonus gets any more brainstorms that delay our plans and postpone this series any more."   
"Yes, it seems like he is getting them more frequently." Dais observed.   
"Well, we know what we have to do." Sekhmet said. 

The four warriors looked at each other, then to the beds of the five Ronins, who were snoring quite loudly, and then back at each other, and smiled. 

"WAKE UP!!!!!" The four shouted at the top of their lungs, snapping the five heroes into wakefulness. 

"What? What?" the five said in unison.   
"Hurry up and get dressed. We must track down the Tatsumi family before anything else goes wrong." Anubis said.   
"Do we have to? I was having an awesome dream. I was at an all you can eat buffet." Kento explained.   
"Yes Kento. We must leave at once!" Anubis shouted.   
"Explain to me again WHY it's so important that we go see these people?" Sage asked.   
"Because if we don't ste...I mean borrow their mecha, we won't stand a chance against those Rangers if they attack us again. You saw how useless our Mecha Armors were to them!" Anubis explained.   
"Can we please do this later? It's six o'clock in the morning!" Rowen complained.   
"No! They will leave for work soon! We must get them before they leave their home, WHICH HYUUGA hopefully remembers the location of!"   
"If you're so hot on getting these things, why don't you go do it yourselves?" Ryo asked.   
"Because they'll actually listen to you five! You might actually be able to convince them to give us their mecha for the remainder of the story arc!" Anubis said.   
"Come on Anubis. At least let them sleep. We can go persuade them ourselves." Sekhmet said.   
"Oh FINE! Get your beauty sleep children, while we adults go and solve our problem!" Anubis shouted, running out the door and slamming it behind him.   
"Since when did he get so grumpy?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Since when did he get so persistent?" Kale asked.   
"I'd say right about DBZ saga." Dais said. 

Anubis stuck his head in the door. 

"Are you three coming? And I heard your comments!" Anubis said, slamming the door again. 

The three Warlords looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Anubis stuck his head in again. 

"COME ON!!!!!!" He whined.   
"Who's the child?" Dais wondered as the three followed Anubis.   
"All in favor of teasing him about his hair like our cousins in YST do say aye." Sekhmet said. 

Still in bed, Sai sat there, thinking. 

"Well, this is good. I wonder what Ran and the others are doing." 

_Meanwhile..._

At the hotel where our five heroines were staying, all was quiet. Well, it was 6:00 AM. The four Knight Sabers were asleep, while over in the girls' room, one cot was empty, as Sakura had gotten up quite early to practice her sword technique as usual. Yuri lay sprawled over the nearby bed, her arms going every which way, and was snoring loud enough to peel paint. On a cot nearby, Surien lay in bed, sleeping quite peacefully, thanks to the earplugs in her ears. On the bed next to Yuri's, Ayame was resting comfortably, her head resting neatly on her hands, while next to her, Ran lay curled up in a fetal position, with Yuri's Discman in her hands and her headphones over her ears, which if one was close enough to her as Ayame was, could almost barely hear the music. But unfortunately this time Ayame happened to wake up to her elder sister's Kami-Awful snoring and was about to find something to stuff in her mouth to shut her up when she heard Ran mumbling something in her sleep. 

"_Ah the two who pledged to be together forever/Say good-bye forever/That's also the two people who were here/Bye! My boy...The two who finally met by fate/"_ she sang softly.   
"Ran..." Ayame said softly, trying to wake up her younger sister.   
"_Said good-bye to fate/_"   
"Ran..." Ayame said again, this time shaking Ran gently.   
"_And the two people..._" Ran mumbled.   
"Ran!" Ayame said softly but sharply, this time managing to get her younger sister to open her eyes.   
"Huh...What's wrong Ayame." She asked sleepily as she sat up. "Did I start snoring?"   
"No. Your favorite person and my twin sister are still the master teachers in that subject." she said smiling deviously, pointing to Yuri, who at that moment let out another loud deafening snore, and the group could faintly hear Sylia and the other Sabers screaming through the wall for them to shut her up because they could not sleep.   
"Was I talking in my sleep again?" Ran yawned.   
"More like singing." Ayame said.   
"What was I singing?" Ran asked sleepily.   
"From what I can remember, _Bye My Boy_ by Brilliant Green." Ayame said. Ran smiled at that.   
"Oh. Sorry." Ran said.   
"It's okay. Let's just try and get some sleep now. Just try not to sing again otherwise I'll have to confiscate your copy of Terra 2001." Ayame said.   
"Okay." Ran giggled as she laid back down again.   
"Night." Ran yawned as she closed her eyes and hit play and then turned the volume down slightly.   
"Sweet Dreams." Ayame said. 

Ayame smiled as she pulled out her RAVE player and put on her headphones before rolling onto her side and pulling her covers over herself. 

_Elsewhere in the city..._

"We must move fast. Are you sure the Tatsumi's live this way?" Anubis asked Hyuuga.   
"Yes. I'm positive." Hyuuga said.   
"Then we have no time to waste. As it gets later our enemies will begin searching the city for us. We cannot allow them to find us." Dais said. 

As the five warriors proceeded through the city, high above, a strange figure watched over them. Though concealed by shadows, the Ispano styling of his armor made his identity clear. He watched as Carter, exploring the city in search of the enemies, closed in on the five. 

"Well well. If it isn't you fools again." Carter said.   
"Out of our way. We have no time for a confrontation." Anubis explained. 

Refusing to listen, five Batlings appeared beside Carter and charged at the five. The Warlords changed into their sub-armor and leapt into battle. A swift crescent kick by Anubis knocked one soldier away, while Kale dispatched another with a punch. Sekhmet drop-kicked yet another, while Dais roundhoused another away. 

"Now it's my turn. Lightspeed, Rescue!" Carter shouted. 

In moments he morphed and produced his V-Lancer. He swiped at Anubis, but he blocked with his gauntlet and hip threw the weakling away. Carter recovered and switched to weapon mode, and blasted him, sending Anubis crashing to the ground. 

"Anubis, you all right?" Dais asked.   
"I'm fine. But that was close, even for them." 

Several more Batlings appeared and reinforced the ones that were already there. 

"Great. It's a real party now. Time for our armor." Anubis said.   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" 

In a matter of moments the four former Dark Warlords were enveloped by bolls of silk and sakura blossoms, which turned into beams of light and formed up around their gauntlets, shin guards, torso, and heads, forming their armor. 

"Kishi Tensei!" Hyuuga shouted, raising his sword to the sky and becoming Kurokishi. 

"Let's get them." Anubis said as they drew their weapons. 

Kale charged with great speed with his no-dachi, neatly cleaving one Batling. Sekhmet slashed through still others, destroying them. Dais beat down several others with his nunchuku, before knocking several others down with his morning star. Anubis knocked the enemies away with his scythe before leaping into the air before Carter, and twirling his kama at high speed, called upon his sure-kill attack.... 

"Quake with Fear!" Anubis shouted, driving the kama into the ground. Moments later chains erupted from the ground, trapping Carter. 

Hyuuga prepared his sword, and then charged at Carter, preparing for his finishing move. However, Dais happened to notice something blocking the sun slightly. It had a strange humanoid shape to it, and part of it was glowing.... 

"Hyuuga! Watch out!" Dais shouted, but it was too late. The thing fired a mighty blast, which would have hit Hyuuga, but seconds before it hit Navcase in Ryuujin landed in front of him, activated his shield, and blocked the attack. He grimaced under his faceplate as he attempted to block the attack, as it pushed him back from the impact. The onslaught stopped and he retracted his shield, which had been badly charred by the assault. The remaining Batlings were dealt with with swift slashes from his sword, then he spread the wings and launched into the air after his attacker. The Warlords prepared to deal with Carter, but he had been freed by the other Rangers and were now fleeing! 

"We will meet again Warlords. Count on it!" Carter said. 

With that, the five teleported away. The five powered down to their normal forms. 

"What was that all about?" Dais wondered.   
"Most likely Carter and the others are getting restless." Kale wondered.   
"Or we need to drag Destonus away from his RPGs." Sekhmet suggested.   
"In any case, we should be on our guard. A random encounter with them can only mean that we may meet with them later on." Anubis said. 

With that the five moved on towards the Tatsumi residence. 

_Back at Shuki's..._

"You fool! Why did you go and attack them! Now your sneak attack will be expected!" Shuki shouted.   
"It was a perfect opportunity to destroy them. They were separated and an easier target. Besides. Even THEY could not fathom the intensity of the attack I have planned for them. We are also readying Chad's unit for another go. We didn't get a good enough test that time." Carter explained.   
"I don't care how you do it, just destroy them!" Shuki shouted. "Remember if I fail, we're doomed."   
"As you wish Master Shuki." Carter said. 

_Back in Capitol City..._

"What do you mean, you won't assist us?" Anubis shouted. 

At long last, the five had reached the home of the Tatsumi's. There was Matoi, the eldest. Nagare, the second eldest and the brains of the team. Shou, the middle child, a master pilot. Daimon, the youngest of the brothers, and Matsuri, the youngest in the family and the only girl in the family. 

"Our parents, whom we thought were dead, have returned mysteriously. The Saima clan has been defeated. There is no need for the GogoV any more. We have locked our equipment away, as we will never use it again." Matoi explained.   
"At least until those people from the future show up at our doorstep and beg us to help them fight some new threat." Daimon said.   
"Daimon, be quiet!" Matoi snapped.   
"Could you at least let them borrow the machines? They need them quite badly." Hyuuga asked.   
"Hyuuga? What are you doing with them?" Matoi asked.   
"My brother and his friends were kidnapped by strange warriors dressed like you five. There is even a sixth with even more power. These warriors and their allies rescued me from them. They are quite powerful, however they do not stand a chance against the clones they built of your mecha. That is why we need your help."   
"Maybe we should at least let them borrow the mecha." Nagare concluded.   
"No! We swore we would not become GogoV again! There is no need for us, and we do not need the mecha, and neither do they!" Matoi shouted.   
"Well, we are not using it now. They need it, I say we let them use it and bring it back when they're done." Shou said.   
"Yes! Please Matoi, help them." Matsuri pleaded.   
"NO! You are not going to use our mecha! Leave while you still can!" Matoi shouted, before storming off.   
"You must excuse our brother. He gets like that sometimes." Matsuri said.   
"We understand. But could you show us where your mecha are?" Anubis asked.   
"I'm sorry. Matoi would explode if we told you. But if you must know, they're in an undersea base in the harbor. Just promise you won't go there." Matsuri said.   
"We promise." Anubis said. 

With that, the five headed back for the hotel. 

_Later..._

"Well, what are we going to do today?" Ayame wondered. "I'm bored. We tested the suits, killed some minions, yadda yadda yadda. Now what do we do?"   
"We could go to that new water park that just opened." Nene suggested.   
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Ayame shouted.   
"I'll join you." Suiren added.   
"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Yuri said. "What about you Ran?"   
"I don't know..." she said carefully.   
"C'mon. It might get your mind off...you know what." Yuri said. 

Ran's expression changed from a sad look to a slight smile. 

"Well, okay." Ran said. The other girls cheered. 

"And what's DEVIL GIRL going to do all day while her sisters go have fun that doesn't involve slicing and dicing enemies?" Ayame asked Sakura sarcastically.   
"I'm going to stay here with Sylia and Nigel while they upgrade your hardsuit. Your offensive capabilities leave much to be desired." Sakura said.   
"Hello! Did you forget that I'm the long range person here? I keep things FROM getting close to me. Why should it even matter that I can handle stuff up close?" Ayame asked.   
"You got beaten up pretty bad in that last fight. You had no way of fending them off." Sakura explained.   
"Well EXCUSE ME if I'm not as good a fighter as my boyfriend." Ayame said. "Or you."   
"We need you to leave your armor here. Otherwise we can't upgrade it." Sylia said.   
"Oh, sure." Ayame said. 

She focused, and summoned her armor onto herself. It then opened up and she stepped out. 

"Okay, here you go." Ayame said. "Anything else?"   
"No." Sylia said.   
"Come on girls! Let's get going!" Nene shouted.   
"Ayame..." Sakura said.   
"What is it this time?" Ayame asked, getting sick of all these requests.   
"Have fun." Sakura said. 

Ayame stood there for a second, trying to figure out what her sister was on to make her say something nice, but before she could Nene dragged her off. At the door the girls ran into a tall gentleman who looked like a mechanic. 

"Oh, hello. I'm Ayame."   
"I'm Yuri. Nice to meet you. This is my little sister Ran."   
"Hi." Ran said quietly.   
"I'm Suiren. And you are?"   
"Is this the new Hardsuit?" he said to Sylia.   
"Yes. We'd like to make some modifications to it."   
"Come on, let's get going!" Nene shouted.   
"Who's that?" Ayame asked.   
"Oh that's Nigel. He builds all the Hardsuits for Sylia and maintains them for us. He's kind of quiet." Nene explained.   
"No kidding." Suiren said.   
"So are we going or what?" Yuri asked.   
"Let's go have some fun!" Ayame shouted. 

With that the girls hurried off. 

_Meanwhile..._

The Ronins had just woken up when the Warlords and Hyuuga returned from their mission. 

"So, how did the mission go?" Rowen asked.   
"That accursed red spandex wearing imbecile! I can't believe he wouldn't let us use their damn machines! I had no idea that people can be that stubborn! AAAAAAH!!!!" Anubis fumed.   
"I take it didn't go too well." Kento said.   
"Precisely. GogoV did not let us borrow their mecha. What we are going to do now is unknown." Dais explained.   
"We're going to try and see if we can figure out a backup plan." Sekhmet said.   
"That is if we can ever calm Anubis down." Kale said, pointing to Anubis who was still fuming and was on the verge of being a Cid Highwind clone.   
"Well, good luck. We're going to go take a walk, see if we can figure something out while you try to calm Anubis down." Ryo said. "We'll be back later. Come find us if you figure something out or something goes wrong." 

_Back with the girls..._

"Well, we made it!" Nene shouted in a red swimsuit.   
"Perfect. Fun, Sun, and no Sakura to ruin it! Yahoo!" Ayame shouted. She was in her blue two piece from way back when.   
"Well, let's get moving girls, before all the good spots are taken!" Yuri added. She was in a flowered one piece. 

Working fast, the girls managed to find a sunny spot near the wave pool and set up shop. Ayame almost immediately plopped into a lounge chair, pulled out her Rave player, donned her headphones, laid back, and closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh as she tilted her head to one side. 

"Ayame sure looks relaxed." Ran commented.   
"Of course. I guess she needs it." Yuri said.   
"Where'd Suiren go?" Nene asked.   
"Well, knowing her, and Destonus, she's off flirting with guys." Yuri said.   
"I'll stay here with Ayame. You two go have fun now." Nene asked.   
"Okay. Come on Ran." Yuri said. 

Yuri headed off with Ran at her side. 

_Back in the Mobile Pit..._

"As you can see, Nigel, the suit was badly damaged in the last fight. It's healed itself thus far, but Sylia and I think that she needs some sort of extra weaponry to protect her at close range." Sakura explained.   
"We need something that she'll be able to utilize that won't force her to use her hands." Sylia said. 

Nigel nodded. 

"Leg Bombers might do the trick." Nigel said.   
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.   
"It's a system similar to the one on the Knuckle Bomber. Except it's attached to the legs instead of to the hand." Sylia explained.   
"Maybe I can also make much of her melee combat skills automatic." Nigel said.   
"You mean like Nene's suit." Sylia said.   
"Yes."   
"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it." 

Nigel headed off. 

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.   
"I need to call Mackie." Nigel replied.   
"Mackie? Can't you make the modifications without him? I told you I didn't want him involved in this!" Sylia protested.   
"He's the best assistant I have. He might get the job done faster than I can alone." Nigel said.   
"Who's Mackie?" Sakura asked.   
"Fine. He can come and help you. But then he has to go back to our time." Sylia said.   
"Fine." Nigel said.   
"Where'd Priss go?" Sakura wondered. 

_(Idea begins as we cut to an EST of Club Sonoda)_

_Sylia VO: "Priss is performing at someplace called Club Sonoda tonight. She's there with Sekiria rehearsing."_

The awesome Priss Asagiri was on stage with her band, Sekiria, preparing for their show that night. As usual Priss made sure to break out all the best songs in their arsenal. Club Sonoda was no Hot Legs, but it would have to do. Sekiria was well known for the energy with which they played, and this rehearsal was no different. 

"_Hirogaru/daichi ni/ afureru ibuki/nagareru/kumo ma ni/ sasayaku hikari! Ikusen no toki o koete kite mo/GARASU no you na sono minamoto ha hakanaku/sora no risei o/kaze no yuuki o/suna no yokubou/motto kanjite/watashi ha dare?/ anata ha dare? Kizutsuke...ai doko he yuku no!_" 

The band was about to go into the second verse, but then again, this was only a rehearsal. Priss heard clapping coming from the tables below. It was Linna. 

"Okay guys, Love in a Tunnel." Priss said. 

_(Love in a Tunnel kicks up as we kick back to the Ronins)_

_"Asu o shiranai /nani mo shiranai / ikiteru dake/ue ni ukabu/tsuki to taiyou no/shoutai mo wakattenai_   
_TONNERU kara /mieru hikari o /hoshi to yonde/atama yori mo/ takaku/ gimon o kazashi hataraiteru/_   
_kyou no kurikaeshi_

_jama na sokubaku furikiru SHOOTAIMU/koukishin ha totsujo arawaru.../ROKETTO ni/ notte yukeba_   
_minasama sorotte FUWAFUWA/haruka saki ni /deguchi ga areba/"nan to ka no naka no kaeru" ja nai_

"Well, at least we escaped those guys." Ryo said.   
"Yeah, let's hope they come up with some plan that's actually reasonable." Rowen said.   
"That doesn't involve stealing, injuring us, blowing something up..." Kento said, counting the methods off on his fingers.   
"You mean all that stuff we'd expect Anubis to do in this situation." Ryo asked.   
"Yeah." Kento said. 

As the Ronins discussed what Anubis would most likely do now that Matoi refused to help him out, Sai had other things on his mind. Well mainly, a cute 4'11" adorable girl _(animators start to draw Rei-chan anime style) _With purple hair almost like Fuu's. _(Animators erase image of Rei-chan and draw image of Ran in his head) _He had fallen in love with her innocent lavender eyes from the moment he saw her. They had similar interests, they got along well, they were almost perfect for each other. They loved one another dearly. He was heartbroken when she left to return to the Heavens with her older sisters. But now she was back. He had another chance to be with her! 

"Sai...Earth to Sai...Hey man what's wrong?" Kento asked his friend.   
"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff." Sai said.   
"Like what?" Kento asked.   
"Nothing in particular." he replied.   
"Nothing in particular? You were ignoring us for almost ten minutes. Something's gotta be important." Rowen said.   
"I told you guys. Nothing!" Sai said.   
"Okay, if you say so man." Ryo responded.   
"Uh guys, what's that thing?" Sage asked, pointing to a strange blue robot with a huge gun in its hands.   
"I have no idea Sage. But it looks like trouble." Ryo said. 

Before they could discuss any further, the gun hummed to life and fired, causing a large explosion! When the smoke cleared a large crater had been formed where the Ronins were standing. The five now stood in formation atop a building. 

"What is that thing?" Kento wondered.   
"I already asked that." Sage replied.   
"Do you think they've figured out how to duplicate our armors?" Sai asked.   
"Maybe, but they'd need Kinjiro for that." Rowen said.   
"I say we send this thing to the scrap heap." Ryo said.   
"I'm with you there Ryo!" Kento shouted. 

The five switched to their GW sub-armor as _Just Communication_ began playing for the umpteenth time. 

"Armor of Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!" 

In a matter of minutes the five were enveloped and outfitted in their Gundam inspired death weapons. 

"Let's get him." Ryo said.   
"That's easy enough." Sage said, drawing his sword and leaping skyward, crashing down on the thing. 

However he managed to knock him away! 

"Okay, I'll get him." Rowen said, opening fire with his Mega Particle Cannon. 

The suit simply dodged the attacks. 

"This thing's fast." Sai said.   
"My turn." Kento said, deploying his Dragon Fang. He fired his flame-throwers, attempting to melt the machine but it failed as well, as the unit fired upon him with the cannon again. Kento went flying. 

The machine then went after Sai. He opened fire with his Beam Machinegun, but the shots managed to do some damage to the suit. It fired its gun at him, but Ryo leapt in front of him and blocked with his shield. He fired up his thrusters and rocketed towards it with his swords drawn, and slashed, but they failed to put a dent on the suit! 

"What Gives? These things cut through Mecha Knights like butter. Yet they're doing jack to this guy."   
"I say we try the sure-kills and vape this guy!" Kento said.   
"Too dangerous Kento. We attack we take him out along with half the city." Ryo said.   
"Then what ARE we going to do?" Kento asked.   
"Nimu Kanryou." Ryo replied.   
"Oh no you don't mean..." Rowen said. 

Sai whipped out a megaphone, while Sage grabbed an air raid siren. 

"Attention everyone! This is a buster rifle alert!" Sai shouted.   
"Please evacuate your homes immediately!" Rowen added. 

_(Codename Heero Yuy Kicks up)_

Ryo pulled out the infamous buster rifle and locked it into his arm. He then took aim at the enemy unit. 

"Mission Accepted."   
"You think that thing's going to stop me? Ha!" the pilot said.   
"It's one of those Rangers!" Kento shouted. 

Ryo fired, but Chad fired at the same time, and the blasts collided. In a matter of moments both weapons were overloaded and jammed. The two threw their cannons aside and in midair proceeded to beat the living daylights out of each other in hand to hand combat. Chad reached back with his fist and nailed Ryo with a punch, sending him flying backwards in a spin until he skidded across the building. He fired, but Ryo along with Kento and Sai were able to block the assault as his gun came back online. He kept the pressure on as the heroes tried to fight it off. 

_Meanwhile..._

Back in the Mobile Pit, Nigel and his Shinji-lookalike companion Mackie were hard at work on modifying Ayame's hardsuit. Sylia was watching intently as they dismantled most of the legs in order to install the Leg Bombers based on the designs from Priss' suit. Over in a corner was Sakura, slumped over in a chair, fast asleep. Suddenly a message came in. It was from Linna. 

"Sylia, I just left Club Sonoda and I just happened to notice some strange suit firing some sort of beam at some other units. It might be the Ronins." she said. 

At the sound of the word "Ronin" Sakura snapped into wakefulness. "Wha? Someone's beating up my boyfriend?" Sakura said. 

"Apparently so. Let's see if we can get a visual." Sylia said. 

In moments she managed to access a few communications satellites to show them the battle. 

"He's beating up my Ryo! Bastard. I'm going after them." Sakura said.   
"Sakura, wait! We'll contact Nene and see if your sisters can handle it." Sylia said.   
"But they're not done with Ayame's suit yet!" Sakura said, pointing to Nigel and Mackie, who were still laboring away. "And may I add that the Chi Amplifier is still not working right?" Sakura said.   
"Don't worry. I shut it off until we can get Kinjiro to fix it. I'll contact Nene and she'll get the girls on it." Sylia said. "In the meantime we'll go get Priss and Linna just in case." Sylia said.   
"Right. Let's get moving." Sakura said. 

Sylia and Sakura hopped in the front and floored it, heading towards Club Sonoda. 

_Back at the park..._

Nene was sitting in a chair looking over things on Ayame's laptop while her new friend lay motionless beside her, Ayame's hands resting on the armrests. Just then Yuri, Ran, and Suiren walked up. 

"Hi Nene, what's new?" Yuri asked.   
"Sshh. I think she fell asleep." Nene said, pointing to Ayame.   
"Oh, okay." Yuri said in a lower voice.   
"Anyways, Sylia says there's another suit loose." Nene explained.   
"Wonderful." Yuri said.   
"And it's going after those Ronin guys." Nene said.   
"Oh this is even better." Yuri said sarcastically.   
"So, do we wake Sleeping Beauty or do we go alone?" Suiren said.   
"Actually, Sakura said to let Ayame enjoy herself today. Look at her. She's so peaceful." Nene said. "She looks so cute."   
"Okay, let's get going." Yuri said. 

With that the three girls ran off to find a place to Armor up. They closed their eyes and began concentrating. Soon their kanji appeared on their foreheads, and then in moments their Hardsuits appeared on their bodies. They fired up their thrusters and flew off in the direction of the battle. 

_(Fly High kicks up)_

Back at the battlefield, the Ronins were not doing so well. Chad had them pinned down with his cannon. 

"I don't think we can hold this guy off for long. We better try calling the Warlords." Ryo said.   
"I don't think we'll need to. Something's coming!" Sage reported. 

The Ronins looked up in the sky as three strange looking armored things flew overhead, one of them headed directly for Chad. 

*"Okay girls, I got this guy. KEEEEEYAAAAAA!!!!" Yuri screamed, letting Chad have it with her Knuckle Bomber, knocking him backwards. The Ronins cheered. The group landed on the ground below while Chad recovered from the blow. 

"What are these things Ryo?" Kento wondered.   
"I don't know. They must be those Neo Knight Saber things." Ryo suggested.   
"I say we help them out." Rowen said.   
"But we don't know if they're our enemy or not!" Sage protested.   
"But they did come to our rescue. That could mean something." Rowen said.   
"Yeah, that they want finish this guy off and then off us." Kento said. 

As Sai listened to his teammates complain about the Neo Knight Sabers, another voice came over the airwaves. 

**"Hehehe! Hi honey!" Ran giggled.   
**"Ran? Is that you?" Sai asked, surprised.   
**"Uh huh. Watch this!" she said. 

Sai watched as the purple unit rocketed into the air and deployed a series of energy whips which managed to damage the suit slightly. 

*"Hey Sylia! What is this thing anyway?" Yuri asked.   
"According to our information, it's the Vayeate. It's got a powerful beam cannon that's almost as strong as Ryo's. There's a power pack on the back of the thing that lets it have continuous fire." she explained. 

Meanwhile, Sai was trying to figure out how she got in touch with him. 

**"Ran, is that Yuri over there?"   
**"Yep. And the other one's Suiren. Don't our suits look awesome?" she asked.   
**"I guess so."   
**"You guess so? Mom went through a ton of trouble to get these things built!" Ran said.   
**"Sorry." Sai apologized.   
**"That's okay sweetie." Ran said. 

Unfortunately due to her current attraction to Sai she failed to notice that Chad was training his weapon on her! 

**"Ran, watch out!" Sai shouted.   
**"Huh?" Ran said in disbelief, and then saw his weapon power up. *"ONEESAN!!!!!" Ran screamed.   
*"Ran!" Yuri said, rushing to help her younger sibling.   
**"Oh no!" Sai shouted. 

Sai started on a mad dash to help ran, to the surprise of his teammates. 

"Sai, what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Kento asked.   
"Well, the best thing we can do is cover him!" Rowen said. 

_(Dreams from GW kicks up)_

Chad fired, Ran closed her eyes in anticipation, but Sai ran in front of her! 

"Sandrock Shield!" Sai shouted, summoning the strange shaped object to block the attack. 

*"What's Sai doing?" Suiren wondered. But she did not have a chance to ponder the thought, before an energy blast hit the ground near her!   
*"Oh CRAP! That other imbecile's back!" Suiren shouted.   
"Well hello ladies, I'm BAAAACK! And new and improved." Joel said.   
**"I'm here Ran!" Sai shouted.   
**"Sai..." Ran said softly.   
**"I don't know how long this thing's going to hold out!" Sai said.   
*"Hang on Ran, I'll get him!" Yuri shouted. 

Chad held his aim on Ran and Sai, and focused the beam directly on the shield in an attempt to break it. Suddenly he heard an explosion and he fell out of the sky! 

"What happened?" Chad wondered. He turned to see Yuri land behind him, her Knuckle Bomber still smoking.   
"Chad, she took out your thrusters! You won't be able to fly now!" Joel reported.   
"Wonderful. At least I can still destroy these two." he said, taking aim at the couple again. 

He tried to fire, but he could not! 

"What now?" he shouted. He turned around to see Suiren materialize and Climhazzard him with her sword.   
"She damaged the charging device?" 

He turned to see Ryo with his buster rifle aimed directly at him. 

"Mission Accepted." Ryo said. 

Ryo fired, badly damaging the Vayeate unit. But it survived. 

"You may have damaged my armor Ronin, but I can still defeat you." Chad said. 

He whipped out his V-Lancer and swung at Ryo, who blocked with his twin swords. Chad kicked him in the stomach, knocking Ryo back, allowing him to leap into the air and try to slam down on him with the weapon. Ryo rolled out of the way and fired his Wing Vulcans to deter him long enough to let him have it with the Machinecannons. Chad got close to him and uppercutted Ryo, knocking him away. Ryo managed to get to his knees and fired again, before Joel let him have it with the dober gun. He fired the long weapon at the other Ronins, knocking them away as well. 

"Whohooo! Now to take this down to ground level." Joel said, landing his unit and throwing away the cannon and pulling out one of his beam sabers stored in the shield. Sai fired at him with his beam machinecannon, but he deflected the blast right back at him, which he blocked with his shield. Ran went low and ran at him, ducking underneath his sword swipes, then leaping into the air and crane kicking him in the head and landing gracefully while he slammed into the ground, only to get knocked skyward by Chad. Ran fell from the air and landed in Yuri's arms, who put her down before brandishing her knuckle bomber, then charging at him and driving it it into his faceplate, damaging it slightly. 

*"Damn..." she said in disbelief as he backhanded her away. 

Joel headed over and recovered his dober gun and prepared to go skyward again to blast the heroes, but Ran grabbed it with her garrote wires. 

*"Let's see how you like it." Ran said as she fired, knocking Joel into a wall. *"Whoohoo! I got 'em Oneesan!"   
*"Good work Ran." Yuri said as she got up. As she turned to look to her sibling she saw a glint of silver which slammed into her with a hatchet, knocking her away again! 

"Good. Ryan's here. Let's take these guys out." Joel said. 

The three moved in on the weakened heroes. Suiren attempted to nail them but Ryan managed to somehow find her and knock her unconscious as she rematerialized again. The Ronins gathered around Sai and the girls as the three moved in closer. Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and nailed them! They turned and looked atop a building. A sleek differently styled suit was standing there with a katana in each hand.. It was a metallic pink with teal and silver accents. It leapt into the air and spun Trowa style before landing in front of them, bent over and the swords backwards. She slashed upward at Ryan, knocking him away with Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren before letting Joel have it in the face with her Knuckle Bomber. Her impact managed to cause his helmet to break apart, cutting off his control. As she turned to go after Chad metallic footsteps and a battle cry were heard as Priss ran at him and one two punched his helmet before shattering it and knocking him away with her leg bomber. 

"Let's get outta here!" Joel shouted as the three teleported off.   
"Wow, that was close." Rowen said.   
"They almost got us that time." Kento said.   
"We would have been goners if it wasn't for those Neo...Hey where'd they go?" Sage said, looking around. 

Sai looked and expected to see Ran next to him, but she had vanished along with Yuri. Priss had also flown the coop, as had Sakura and Suiren. 

"Let's get back to the hotel. Maybe the Warlords came up with something." Ryo said.   


With that the five guys gave up and trudged back to their room. 

_Meanwhile..._

Back at the Mobile Pit, Nigel and Mackie continued to work on Ayame's Hardsuit when Sakura flew and landed inside wearing her armor. In an instant she dispelled it. 

"So, how are the modifications going?" she asked.   
"We're ahead of schedule. We managed to get the Leg Bombers installed. But Mackie had some new ideas on how we can make her defensive capabilities more effective." Nigel explained.   
"Sylia told us that Ayame isn't really much of a fighter, so we're going to install a system that will link her brain with a database of your attack skills and allow her to access them at remarkable speed, bringing her reaction time to almost a tenth of a second. It's close to that ZERO System thing that Kinjiro didn't install on Ryo's armor. We can't explain why he's so obsessed with saying 'Nimu Kanryou' or 'Mission Accepted' all of a sudden."   
"Well he should be fine. Unless he starts going after blondes in boarding schools who give him birthday invites, and then threatening to kill them, we should be in the clear." Sylia said. 

Sakura had a nasty vision pop into her head of Ryo with spiky dark brown hair tearing up an invitation and threatening to kill a girl. But she was disgusted with the vision. 

_Meanwhile, at the Water Park..._

"Well, how'd the fight go?" Nene asked as the three girls walked up.   
"Well, we won at least. But that Tallgeese thing came back." Yuri explained.   
"It'll be a while before our suits are at full power. At least we shut off the Chi-Amplifiers so that we don't get physically drained after we dispel the armors." Suiren said.   
"I just hope there aren't any more of those things. The first two were bad enough." Yuri said.   
"Yeah, Sakura had to practically bail us out." Suiren said.   
"What's this about Devil Girl?" Ayame said as she sat up.   
"Well look who's finally awake." Nene said.   
"I wasn't asleep! I was just really really relaxed." Ayame explained.   
"Sure you were. I asked you if you wanted anything to drink and you completely ignored me." Nene said.   
"Well maybe I had my volume control turned up too high." Ayame protested.   
"Maybe, but I think I heard you snoring a little." Nene said.   
"OH NO. The only people in my family who do that are Devil Girl and Yuri." Ayame explained. Yuri looked a tiny bit ticked off.   
"I'll agree with you on that." Nene giggled. "Whoops, sorry Yuri."   
"That's fine. As long as you don't take it any further I won't have an excuse to further test my KNUCKLE BOMBER." Yuri said.   
"Well, regardless, I'm bored with sitting around doing nothing. Let's go have some fun!" Ayame shouted.   
"Count me in." Nene added.   
"Hey Ran, where do you want to go next? Ran...?" Yuri said. "Where'd she go?" she wondered.   
"Yuri, I may not have been asleep, but I think somebody really needed a nap." Ayame said pointing. 

Sure enough, on the chair next to Ayame's, Ran was lying on her stomach using her arms as a pillow with her head down, breathing softly. 

"I thought you guys turned the Chi Amplifier off?" Nene asked.   
"We did. Ran's just taking a nap on her own. It's something she sort of never grew out of." Yuri explained.   
"Oh...Well she looks so cute when she's asleep." Nene commented.   
"Uh huh." Yuri said. "You guys go have some fun. I'll stay here with her."   
"Are you sure?" Nene asked. "We can wait for her to wake up if you want."   
"No, it's okay. I think I might join her." Yuri said.   
"Well, okay then. C'mon Ayame, let's go for it." Nene said. 

Yuri took a seat beside her unconscious sibling and smiled. Nene was right. Ran was always a little angel. 

"Sweet Dreams Ran...I've got a good idea of what you're dreaming about right now." Yuri said, placing a towel over Ran so she would not get burned. 

Just outside the city, the Rangers stood ready for their assault. Their mecha were ready to go. Leo was standing by with Zenith. 

"All right, just a few more minutes, and then we strike. The Ronins are ours now." Carter said.   
"Don't worry, we'll be ready." Leo said.   


_Meanwhile, back at the hotel..._

The Ronins had just stepped into the lobby. They had been discussing how to get out of their two latest problems. 

"Kento, those things are stronger than we anticipated. And worse, they seem to be close to our own Mecha Armor." Sage said.   
"But at least those Neo Knight Sabers are on our side, right?" Sai added.   
"We haven't confirmed that yet. As far as we know they might just be helping us now until those things are defeated so they can defeat us." Rowen said.   
"Well maybe the Clow could stop this." Ryo said.   
"What are you talking about Ryo? Have you lost your mind like Sai did a while back? Besides, you pronounced it wrong." Rowen asked.   
"It's just a suggestion guys." Ryo said. 

Suddenly Dais, Sekhmet, and Kale came out of the elevator! 

"Hey guys, where's Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"We don't have time for this. Anubis has done something...rash." Sekhmet said.   
"Define rash." Sage asked.   
"Anubis ran off all of a sudden as we were discussing how to handle our new threat." Dais explained.   
"We think we know where he might be headed, but our armor isn't equipped for that situation." Kale said.   
"What do you mean, your armor isn't equipped for that situation? Is there something you're not telling us?" Ryo asked.   
"We think Anubis is headed for the Tatsumi's mecha bay." Sekhmet said.   
"And where is this mecha bay located?" Rowen said.   
"Under the harbor. We're positive Anubis is headed there now so he can steal the Tatsumi's mecha." Dais said.   
"Oh great. Anubis has officially lost his mind." Sage said.   
"Okay. Sai, take Kale and go see what you can find. Dais, you and Hyuuga go see if you can find the Tatsumi's. Tell them what's happened and see if they can help. We'll wait here." Ryo said. 

Just before the four headed off, someone from the front desk stopped them. 

"Excuse me, is one of you gentlemen Sai Mouri?" he asked.   
"I am." Sai said.   
"This came for you." 

The person handed him a note. Sai took it and began to read it. He practically gasped at it. It was from Ran! 

_"Ran...wanting to meet me tonight? At Club Sonoda? How am I supposed to see her without the others finding out?" _ Sai wondered.   
"Well, Sai? What is it?" Kento asked.   
"It's nothing much. Hang on a minute. I'll be right with you guys." Sai said.   
"Um...okay Sai." Kento said. 

The others walked out of the hotel. Sai stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do. 

_"I'll think I'll take her up on her offer. It should be fun." _he thought. "May I borrow your phone?" Sai asked.   
"Of course." 

Sai picked up the phone and dialed the number Ran had left for the hotel she was at. _She'll be more then happy to find out_, he thought, smiling. 

He headed out front where the others were waiting. 

"So, what was that all about?" Ryo asked.   
"Nothing much. Let's get going." Sai said. 

With that he and Kale armored up into their Mecha Armor and flew off for the harbor. 

_Meanwhile..._

Beneath the waters of the harbor everything was quite peaceful. Fish swam around, not worried about anything. But a metallic stomping was heard as creatures scattered. A humanoid shape bearing a large scythe slowly walked towards a distant structure. 

"_This has to be it." _Anubis thought. 

Gripping the weapon with both hands, he slashed through the metal in moments, creating an entrance for himself. He sealed the path behind him and opened his faceplate. He found a switch and the room became enveloped in light. Before him stood five gigantic train engines. Each was designated with a number. 

"Excellent." Anubis said. 

Further away, Sai swam through the harbor at high speed while Kale zipped along in his mobile armor mode. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Where could have Anubis gone?" Sai asked his companion.   
"He could not have gotten far. That base has got to be around here somewhere." Kale said. 

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion overhead! 

"What was that?" Sai wondered. 

The next thing they heard was Ryo over their communications gear. 

"Sai! Kale! All hell just broke loose. Carter and his gang just attacked the city! He brought friends too! Leo and his team brought their mecha too! Dais and Hyuuga haven't reached the Tatsumi's yet, and they're about the only chance we have! We'll try and slow them down. In the meantime see if you can track down Anubis." Ryo said. 

_(Use Coming from Darkness kicks up)_

_Up on the surface..._

Ryo and the others soared through the air in their Mecha Armor, heading straight for the downtown area, where the Ranger Mecha were wreaking havoc. Buildings were burning, people were getting injured left and right, damage was high. Matoi dressed as a firefighter headed onto the scene, assisting with extinguishing the flames. Daimon dressed as a police officer was leading civilians away from the scene. Matsuri rushed from an ambulance to help tend to the injured. Up in the sky, Shou was airlifting people away from the scene in a helicopter. As the mecha continued to damage the city, the remaining Ronins hovered in front of them. 

"Okay guys, let's see if we can slow these guys down." Ryo said. 

The group unloaded a barrage of machine and vulcan cannon fire at the giant robots. Sekhmet fired eyebeams. Rowen fired his cannon. After a few minutes they ceased firing. 

"It's not doing anything. Sekhmet, Sage! Fly behind that thing and go for the legs with your weapons. See if that stops them." Ryo said. 

Sekhmet and Sage rocketed over them and swooped in behind the Lightspeed Megazord. Unsheathing their weapons they slashed time and time again with their weapons, failing to put a major dent into the machine. 

"It's no good Ryo, they're too strong!" Sage said.   
"There's only one choice now." Ryo said, pulling out the buster rifle. Sage and Sekhmet flew off and headed to Ryo's side.   
"Mission...Accepted." Ryo said. 

He fired, causing a huge beam of energy to slam into the opposing unit, but somehow it managed to survive! 

"Oh no! It's The Lightspeed Solarzord!" Ryo exclaimed. 

Carter fired, nailing Ryo and sending him flying back with his own energy, crashing somewhere far from the battlefield! 

"Ryo!" Rowen shouted. 

_(In Spattering Blood and Scent of Gunpowder kicks up)_

Rowen and the others flew to Ryo's side. 

"Are you okay?" Rowen asked.   
"I'm not sure. Man that hurt." Ryo said.   
"This isn't good." Sekhmet said. 

The heroes were enveloped in huge shadows as the Lightspeed Solarzord, Galaxy Megazord, Centarus and Stratoforce Megazords loomed over them. 

_Back at the Tatsumi's..._

"They aren't here." Dais said.   
"They must be downtown helping with the evacuation. In any event someone's got to give the Ronins some added assistance." Hyuuga said.   
"Excuse me gentlemen." a voice said. 

The two whirled around to find an older gentleman standing there. 

"My name is Mondo Hakase Tatsumi. Can I help you?" he asked.   
"Yes, we're looking for GogoV. We believe they can aid us in our mission." Dais explained.   
"The GogoV are my children. But they have returned to their jobs and are out dealing with the problems downtown." he said.   
"Great. We need the GogoV otherwise the city will be trashed! My friends are trying to fight the strange giant robots off but they've failed." Dais said.   
"My friends here were wondering if we could borrow the Gogofive's machinery." Hyuuga explained.   
"Of course, but you'd have to ask Matoi first." Mondo said.   
"We did. He refused." Dais said.   
"Even if he did, the tunnel to the mecha bay has been sealed up. I looked into it and there was something about a flood." he explained.   
"Oh no...He didn't..." Dais said.   
"What are you talking about?" Mondo asked.   
"We think our friend broke into your mecha bay and is trying to hot-wire them for our own use." Dais said.   
"Ah. I thought something was suspicious about that guy I found there." Mondo said. 

The two looked puzzled as Mondo invited them inside. There they found Anubis tied up, still wearing his Deathscythe armor. He was also dripping wet and smelled horrible. 

"Anubis?" Dais said shocked.   
"I was just about to st...borrow those Go Liners when this guy surprised me and took me down!" Anubis shouted angrily.   
"You know this person?" Mondo asked curiously.   
"Unfortunately yes." Dais responded.   
"Unfortunately! How dare you talk to the leader of the Dark Warlords that way!" Anubis shouted. 

A small green robot flew in. 

"Doctor! We have a big problem!"   
"I'm coming Mint." Mondo said. 

He ran into the next room, and returned minutes later, untying a surprised Anubis. 

"Come with me you three." he said. 

Mondo led them to the secret passageway and remarkably was able to open it. A long tunnel took them deep underground. 

"You were telling the truth it seems. Your friends are in grave danger. Take these." Mondo said, handing them strange pistol grips. 

"What are these for?" Anubis asked.   
"They will let you pilot the Go Liners. Hurry and activate the Victory Robo, then get the machines back here so that we can get the GogoV active." Mondo explained. 

The three descended on an elevator, and then ran to a large red engine and hopped inside. Each one locked in their pistol grip. 

Meanwhile, our heroes attempted to figure out what to do next. 

"We should call White Neo Mega!" Sekhmet suggested.   
"We can't! We need Sai, Kale, Dais, and Anubis." Ryo said.   
"Looking for us?" Sai said as he and Kale touched down.   
"Did you two find anything?" Ryo asked.   
"No. Didn't get a chance." Sai explained.   
"Now what are we supposed to do? These things are going to trash us!" Kento shouted.   
"Maybe not! Look!" Rowen said, pointing to the harbor. 

A large garage thing emerged out in the harbor, drawing the attention of everyone around. Some shouted, "The GogoV!" 

Back at Bay Area 55, Anubis, Dais, and Hyuuga were set for launch. 

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Anubis said.   
"Go Liner, Combine!" Mondo said as the five trains pulled out of the hangar bay and linked up and headed for the mainland. 

_(Black Wind Invites to the Death kicks up)_

The large train raced as a trestle bridge locked onto their track system, bringing it through the subway system, rushing past people waiting for a train, straight to where our heroes were fighting. 

"Huh? What is that thing?" Ryo asked as the thing stopped in front of them.   
"Climb in! It's time for a little payback!" Anubis shouted. 

The group climbed aboard the large train and filed into the respective vehicles. 

"What? They got Zords too? Trash them!" Carter shouted. 

Anubis kicked it into high gear and got out of the way. He stopped nearby. 

"Okay, Ryo, you and the Ronins board the 99 Machines and let's take these guys down." Anubis said. 

Hatches opened up on the mecha, revealing several vehicles. 

"99 Machines...Hashin!" Anubis said. 

One by one the Ronins started up their vehicles and pulled out. First came the Red Ladder with Ryo at the controls. Next came the Blue Thrower, which Sai took up. Green Hover was next, and Rowen took that. Yellow Armor emerged next, which Kento took. Finally Sage emerged in the Pink Aider. 

"Okay, now let's show these guys what the Ronins can do!" Ryo said. 

The gang turned and headed for their opponents. Sai nailed them with a blast of water. Rowen fired his guns at the assembled Zords. 

"First thing we need to do, is put out all these fires!" Sai said.   
"Don't worry. All you need to do is to form Victory Walker." Mondo instructed.   
"Okay. So how do we do that?" Ryo asked. 

At Mondo's instructions, the Blue Thrower transformed itself slightly. Using its magnetic grips, Green Hover lifted it up into the air. Yellow Armor and Pink Aider stood up and Rowen lowered Sai on top of the other two. In this strange configuration, the thing stomped around, using the water cannons on the head to douse the flames. But Centarus and Stratoforce moved in. 

"This isn't good. We've got to finish this up!" Ryo said.   
"Good. Use your ladder arms to pull yourself up on top of his vehicle." Mondo instructed. 

Red Ladder changed slightly as well, and pulled itself up on top of the Blue Thrower, forming the upper torso. Then Green Hover transformed as well and pulled itself into place, forming the head. 

"Okay, let's see what this thing can do." Ryo said. 

He summoned its sword and blocked the swipe of the Galaxy Megazord's saber. They slashed at the Galaxy Megazord, and Leo parried with their sword. 

"We need to hit these guys harder!" Ryo said.   
"Use the Victory Prominence!" Mondo instructed. 

Ryo slashed a flaming ring with the sword, and slashed downward, nailing the Galaxy Megazord. Leo fell back, only to be greeted by Mike, in his large gigantic form as Defender Torozord, who knocked them away. 

"We can't just sit here and watch Ryo get beaten! We must do something!" Dais shouted.   
"You must form Grand Liner." Mondo said.   
"How do we do that?" Anubis asked. 

A large aerial ramp rose from the ground. 

"Head up that and when airborne, shout Renketsu Gattai!" Mondo said. 

Anubis moved the large train onto that track, and flew up the ramp at high speed, going faster and faster until it flew off, flying over the city. 

"Renketsu Gattai!" The Warlords shouted. 

The five trains disconnected and began forming into a huge gigantic mega robot. It landed before their enemies. 

"Okay, let's see how this thing works." Anubis said. 

The left shoulder launcher opened to reveal a missile launcher. The right shoulder launcher, which was the engine of the red train, began spinning at high speed. 

"Grand Fire!" Anubis shouted. 

Immediately thousands of missiles and gatling fire began flying at the two smaller Zords, knocking them for a loop. The Galaxy Megazord went flying as well. Carter stepped forward in his machine. 

"Grand Fire!" Anubis shouted again, blasting Carter's machine heavily. But it absorbed the power and sent it flying back at the Grand Liner! 

"This isn't good. We need to nail this guy!" Anubis said.   
"Supertrain Mega...WHAT?" Carter shouted as a strange robot with a staff flew in. 

_(GogoV theme kicks up)_

A large robot landed before them, brandishing its spear. Carter could not believe it, and began trying to stop it to no avail. It managed to separate their Megazord into its two components. It headed into the air, and aimed its spear at them. The tip opened up and a missile flew at the two Zords, blasting them away! It landed, ready for more trouble. 

"That's IT! We'll be back, just you wait!" Carter shouted as they loaded their damaged machines back into the Rail Rescues and were towed off by the Max Solarzord. The heroes celebrated. 

_Later that day..._

"How dare you let these thieves take our machines!" Matoi shouted at his father.   
"They need them more than we do now. And they said they would bring them back when they're finished." Mondo explained.   
"Yes brother. Let them go." Nagare said.   
"Oh...FINE!!!!" Matoi said, knowing his father was right.   
"We'll be back later to retrieve them and head out." Ryo said. 

_Back at the Girls' hotel..._

"Well, Nene and I are going out for the evening." Ayame said.   
"We managed to win a contest on the radio, and we got tickets to see Ayumi Hamasaki in concert!" Nene exclaimed.   
"Fine. Have fun." Sakura said.   
"And what are you up to this evening?" Ayame asked.   
"Sylia and Nigel aren't finished with your Hardsuit yet. We've got to finish it before we head off." Sakura said.   
"I'm heading out too. There's got to be some cute guys other than Sage lying around here somewhere." Suiren said as she left. 

Finally Sakura left to help Sylia. Only Ran and Yuri remained. 

"So, are we headed for Club Sonoda?" Yuri asked.   
"Uh huh. And guess what? Sai's coming!" Ran exclaimed. 

Yuri was happy for her youngest sibling, but starting to regret that she was keeping a secret from her other sisters. 

"He is? That's great." Yuri said. "Does he know how to get there?"   
"Yeah. I gave him directions." Ran said.   
"Okay, well, let's get going." Yuri said.   
"Okay." Ran giggled. 

A few minutes later... 

Sai stepped out of a cab outside of the club. He was nervous about several things. Had Ran changed since he last saw her? He hoped she was the same sweet girl he remembered. He also hoped that the guys wouldn't kill him if they found out the truth. The last thing he needed was Anubis attempting to kill the girls again. He had made sure to destroy the note beyond recognition so that Anubis could not begin to track them down. His train of thought was cut off by a familiar voice... 

"Sai! Over here!" Ran called. 

Nothing had really changed, Sai was happy about that. Her purple hair was as beautiful as ever. Her lavender eyes sparkled in the streetlight. She was dressed in a black and red T-shirt with black sweat pants. 

"Great! You came!" Ran said.   
"Uh...Hi Ran." Sai said.   
"Are you nervous?" She asked curiously.   
"Uh..." Sai stammered. 

Ran smiled. 

"It's okay. Come on, Priss is about to start!" Ran said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the club.   
"Wait? Who's Priss?" Sai wondered.   
"Oh, you'll see." Ran said. 

The two rushed into the club. It was extremely crowded. There were people sitting at tables, people sitting at the bar, people were everywhere. Ran and Sai headed for a table where a small sign read: "Reserved for Sai Mouri and Ran Kamino" The two sat down. They still had a few minutes to go. 

"So, Sai, what's new?" Ran asked.   
"Nothing much really...I really haven't had the opportunity to get out...we've been busy you know." Sai said.   
"Yeah. We've sorta been busy too..." Ran said.   
"The Hardsuits?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah that...and Mom's got us on this ungodly training regimen. I've gotten used to it and Sakura, and Suiren adapted quickly, and Yuri's well...Yuri, but Ayame...I really don't know about her. She'd rather have fun then fight." Ran explained.   
"You mean she doesn't want to be one any more?" Sai asked.   
"She doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't even know if she still loves Rowen. Poor thing." Ran said.   
"What about Sakura? I'm sure if the guys knew Ryo would be thrilled to find out about her." Sai asked.   
"Sakura's been acting weird lately. She's getting up really early, going out to practice with her swords, that kinda stuff. She seems so distant now...She's got some obsession with Aoshi Shinomori now. Ayame found a quiz online once, and she answered every question and got them all right. Ayame's gotten into the habit of calling her Devil Girl. Sakura hates it." Ran said, giggling on the last part.   
"How's Suiren doing?" Sai asked.   
"Well...she's been flirting like there's no tomorrow, and she's been practicing with her sword all the time. I guess she's still pining for Sage." Ran said happily.   
"Yuri?" Sai asked.   
"How about you ask her yourself?" Ran said. 

Sai turned around to find the gigantic form of Yuri standing over them. She had two sodas with her which she placed in front of Ran and Sai, who thanked her. 

"Sai wants to know how you've been Oneesan." Ran said.   
"I've been great. I love my new Hardsuit. I can really kick some serious ass. I took out both of those Ranger jerks with my Knuckle Bomber." Yuri said.   
"You mean the Knuckle Bomber that was inspired by my Hardsuit." a voice said. 

A girl about Yuri's age walked up to them. She was dressed in a red business suit. Her hair was full of split ends and was very catlike in appearance. 

"Here you go kid." she said, handing Ran a CD.   
"Wow! Thanks Priss!" Ran said. 

Priss smiled and took the stage. 

"That's Priss?" Sai asked. Ran nodded. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, Club Sonoda is proud to present, SEKIRIA!" the manager said over a microphone. 

The opening notes of _Idea_ began and the crowd began to go wild. As usual the energy with which Priss performed was unbelievable. Moving on from _Idea_, Priss began _Ame_. 

"Would you like to dance?" Sai asked. 

Ran smiled. 

"Of course." She said a sweet voice. 

Sai and Ran took to the floor. Yuri managed to clear ample space for the couple as they circled the floor, locked in embrace. Yuri smiled. Yes, Sakura would probably kill her. But to see those two happy...for a few minutes, time seemed to stop. 

Sai and Ran switched to a different style as the song picked up near the end. With _Ame_ finished, Priss moved on to yet another song, this time, _Love in a Tunnel_. The energy in the room hit a high point as everyone there got into the music as Priss and her band pushed their talents to the limit. She pushed even further as she broke into the heavier artillery with _Bug List_. 

Next the lights dimmed except for a single spotlight, a microphone, and Priss with a guitar alone on stage. She slowly headed into _Blue Confusion_. Every slow danced, or sat watching as Priss slowly but carefully sang the song. It was slower than most of her other numbers. As she watched Ran and Sai dance, staring at each other happily, Yuri could not help but think of Kento. She wondered what he would be up to. _Probably eating_, she thought. 

As Priss finished the last few notes of the song, she was given a standing ovation. Sekiria bowed and headed off the stage. Minutes later the group returned with more applause then before as she flew into _Bukkirabouna Ai Ni Oboretai._

"She's great isn't she?" Ran shouted.   
"What?" Sai said, unable to hear her over the music.   
"I said isn't Priss great?" Ran shouted again.   
"Oh, yeah, she is. You like this kind of stuff?" Sai said. 

Ran nodded happily as Priss continued with her song. In a dramatic burst minutes later she finished. She then headed into the last song of the night, _Y'know_. When she finished, the crowd exploded with applause. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Priss shouted. 

Later, as the two were about to leave, Sai asked Ran when he could see her again. 

"Well...If you want to see me...you can take me back to the hotel and I'll tell you there." Ran said. 

Yuri hailed transportation and the three headed back to the hotel. Fortunately none of the others had gotten back yet. Priss still had to pack up their stuff, and Sakura must have still been with Sylia. Ran turned on the lights and walked over and plopped on the bed. She patted the bed as if to invite Sai to sit down with her. Sai sat down and Ran started to lay back. Sai did as well as Ran rolled over to her side. Sai turned his head to meet her eyes. 

"So, we're back here now. When can I see you again?" Sai asked. 

Ran yawned and closed her eyes. 

"You can see me now Sai...asleep that is...'night Sai..." Ran said sleepily.   
"Good night Ran." He said. 

Silence. 

"Ran?" Sai asked as the little girl made herself comfortable on top of him almost hugging him. She started to breathe softly, proving to Sai that she was fast asleep. 

"Poor thing." Yuri said. "Well, she's had a very busy day."   
"Can you please get her off? I don't want to wake her but she's sort of cutting off my air flow." Sai explained. 

Yuri smiled. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you she likes to cuddle. Sure." 

Yuri gently lifted the slumbering Ran off Sai and gently set her down next to him before tucking her in. Sai sat up, hoping Ran would not try to suffocate him again, and breathed a sigh of relief as Ran curled up into a fetal position next to him. 

"Aww...she's like a little kid." Sai said. "She looks so cute doesn't she?" Sai said to Yuri.   
"Yeah, that's Ran for you. Other than me, you're the only other person she's actually fallen asleep with." Yuri explained. "But yeah, she's like a little angel when she's asleep."   
"I should probably get going. The guys will get suspicious of me." Sai said.   
"Okay. Be careful when you get out of the bed, you might wake her up." Yuri cautioned. 

Sai started to scoot out of the bed, but Ran grabbed on to him, surprising him. 

"Are you leaving?" she asked, half-asleep.   
"No. I'll stay here." Sai replied.   
"Okay." Ran said, curling up again. In a few seconds she was asleep.   
"Well, It looks Like I'm staying." Sai said.   
"Okay by me. Just as long as the others agree." Yuri said. 

As if in answer, they head loud voices coming towards the room. In walked Ayame and Nene. 

"How was the concert?" Yuri asked.   
"It was Awesome! She put on such a great show."   
"Who's that?" Nene asked.   
"Oh that's just Sai..." 

Ayame froze in shock. 

"Ayame, I can explain." Yuri said.   
"I'm sorry...Ayame's not here right now. Please leave a message at the beep. BEEP." Ayame said before fainting. 

When Ayame came to, she was a bit out of it. 

"Welcome back." Yuri said.   
"I had the strangest dream Yuri..." She said.   
"Can you tell me about it?" Yuri asked.   
"I came back from the concert and there was Sai sitting...over...THERE!!!" 

Ayame snapped back into full consciousness. 

"What's he doing here...if he's here, than that means he knows...HE DOESN'T KNOW DOES HE?" Ayame asked loudly.   
"No he doesn't know about that...yet." Yuri whispered.   
"Well, how the heck did he find out?" Ayame asked, still shocked.   
"Ran sorta...left him a message at the construction site. And then he sorta followed her home." Yuri explained.   
"Okay...but DO YOU REALIZE THAT SAKURA'S GONNA KILL YOU TWO?" Ayame shouted.   
"Shhh, you'll wake Ran up. Calm down Ayame." Yuri said.   
"Calm down? Calm down? I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I'm not in the mood to see Devil Girl kill you two!" Ayame screamed.   
"Huh...what's going on..." Ran said as she started to wake up.   
"It's okay Ran. Go back to sleep." Yuri said.   
"Oh hi Ayame...oh crap." Ran said.   
"Ayame found out our little secret when she came into the room. I didn't tell her." Yuri said.   
"Uh...I'm sorry Ayame. I shouldn't have kept stuff from you guys. Can Sai stay with us?" Ran asked.   
"Oh that's okay. Fine by me. I don't know about Sakura though." Ayame said. She plopped on the bed and put her arm around Sai's neck, surprising him. "So, Sai? What's new?" Ayame asked out of the blue.   
"Um...nothing much...we were in town looking for the Tatsumi's so we could borrow their mecha. Ran invited me back to the room. I was going to leave though. The guys must be suspicious by now." Sai said, getting up.   
"And besides. He's mine." Ran said proudly. She turned to Sai. "You're leaving?" Sai said.   
"Yes. It's really late and the guys are probably getting restless." Sai said.   
"Please?" Ran said, acting as cute as she possibly could.   
"Well, let me call the hotel we're staying at. If the guys aren't there, I'll stay here with you. Okay?" Sai said.   
"Okay." Ran said. 

Sai headed over to the phone and called. 

"What? They already checked out? Okay. Did they say where they were headed? Okay, thank you." 

Sai hung up. 

"They said the guys already left. Most likely they're headed for the Tatsumi's house or are there now. Unfortunately I don't have their number." Sai said.   
"Yay! Sai can stay with us!" Ran said.   
"Ran, we still have to check with Suiren and Sakura." Yuri said. 

As if in answer Suiren showed up at the door. She took one look at Sai. Fortunately she did not go nuts like Ayame. After Yuri calmly explained the circumstances to her, she agreed. 

"Now, all we have to do is hope Sakura is in a good mood." Yuri said. 

A few minutes later they heard Sylia and Sakura headed over to the room. 

"Don't worry Ran, I'm with you." Ayame said.   
"Thanks Ayame." Ran said. 

As Sakura entered the room, her eyes widened and then stared at her siblings young and old. Ayame stood up and pointed at Ran. 

"It's all her fault!" Ayame said accusingly.   
"Ayame!" Suiren and Yuri said in unison.   
"Would someone please explain what Sai's doing in the room after we were told by Mom not to let the Ronins know about our presence?" Sakura asked sternly. 

Ran stood up. 

"It's all my fault Sakura. I shouldn't have let Sai know it was us. I didn't turn my COMM on and he heard my voice. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to see him again...I'm so sorry." She said in tears. 

She ran to Yuri and started crying on her shoulder. Yuri rubbed her back to try and calm her down. 

"It's okay Ran...It's okay..." she said.   
"So, are ya gonna kill her?" Ayame asked. Suiren whacked her upside the head.   
"If I can speak..." Sai said.   
"Go ahead." Sakura said calmly.   
"It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have come back here with Ran. Or gone with her to Club Sonoda tonight. Unfortunately I can't go back to our hotel because Ryo and the others already checked out. They're probably halfway to Mariner Bay by now. Ran invited me to stay here, if that's okay with you." Sai explained. 

Ran lifted her head from Yuri's shoulder. 

"Please Sakura?" Ran asked.   
"I won't slow you guys down." Sai said.   
"C'mon let him stay with us. At least until we can get him back to the Ronins." Suiren said.   
"Please Sakura?" Ayame asked. 

Sakura thought long and hard. Mom was most surely going to kill her when they got back home. Amaterasu had told the girls that she would not tolerate any long term stays like last time. They needed to be back at the palace to help guard it. But looking into Ran's face...she looked so happy. Mom would understand. She would want her to be happy. 

"Well..." Sakura began, all eyes on her. "All right. He can stay with us. But only until we find the Ronins." Sakura said.   
"Oh thank you Sakura thank you!" Ran shouted, hugging her older sister.   
"Now, we should all get some sleep." Sakura said.   
"Can Sai sleep with me?" Ran asked.   
"That's up to him." Yuri said.   
"It's okay Ran." Sai said. "I'll sleep with you." 

Ran smiled happily. 

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed. NO PEEKING SAI!" Ran giggled. 

Minutes later she came back in her pajamas and hopped into bed. 

Suiren came in and climbed into her cot and put her earplugs on. Sakura did the same and fell asleep, snoring semi loudly. 

"Hey! What about me? Where am I gonna sleep? The FLOOR?" Ayame shouted. 

_Minutes later..._

The lights had been turned out. Ayame was forced to sleep next to Yuri, who as usual was sprawled all over the bed, and of course snoring loudly enough to peel paint. 

"This sucks." Ayame grumbled. 

Yuri let out another Kami-awful snore. 

"SHUT UP!" Ayame shouted. 

But Yuri just snored again. Knowing she would not win this battle anytime soon, Ayame put on her headphones and attempted to fall asleep. 

Over in their bed, Ran and Sai were the only ones still awake, other than Ayame. 

"Sai..." Ran asked.   
"What Ran?" Sai asked.   
"Do you still love me?" Ran asked.   
"Of course I do. I was heartbroken when you had to go home." Sai said.   
"Really?" Ran asked.   
"Yes." Sai responded. 

Satisfied, Ran snuggled up to the pillow and closed her eyes, facing Sai. 

"Ran?" Sai asked.   
"MMM..." Ran said.   
"Do you love me?" Sai asked.   
"M-hmm" Ran responded, yawning. "'Night Sai." Ran said sleepily.   
"Good Night Ran. Don't you need your" 

Sai could not finish his question. Ran began breathing softly. 

"headphones..." 

He smiled, and pulled the covers over her so she would not be cold. Then he went to sleep himself. 

_Back at the Tatsumi's..._

"WHERE IS SAI? He should have been here hours ago!" Ryo fumed.   
"I'm sure he has a good reason." Rowen said.   
"We cannot wait for him any longer. We must get to Mariner Bay and fight those fools on their own turf as well as rescue Gingaman." Anubis said.   
"I guess you're right Anubis. At any rate he'll meet us there." Ryo said. 

The nine warriors climbed aboard the Go Liners, and Liner Boy landed in front of them. They took off, building up speed as they reached the Grand Liner ramp, blasting off and heading towards Mariner Bay at high speed. 

_Back at Shuki's..._

The entire fortress was asleep. That is, except for Shuki's mysterious ally. He was awake, pondering the latest developments. 

"Those Neo Knight Sabers...They have managed to defeat my warriors. If they know their weakness, then surely they may be powerful enough to defeat me. I must not allow them to leave Capitol City." he said. 

He called for one of his minions. 

"Go gather hundreds of that worthless mortals minions. Prepare to depart for Capitol City at once! In the morning begin an attack every hour on the hour until the Neo Knight Sabers surrender. Do not return to me without them!" he bellowed. 

"As you wish my Master." 

Will Shuki's ally's plan work? Can Sai and the She-Ronins escape from the city to rendezvous with the Ronins? What challenges await our heroes as they head towards certain doom in Mariner Bay. Can they save Gingaman? Find out as Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy continues.

_(Begin ED: Dreams from Gundam Wing)_   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Escape from Capitol City

When we last left our heroes, they were en route for Mariner Bay, determined to defeat the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and make the world safe for anime. However, Sai, having discovered his girlfriend's message, was reunited with Ran and is now still in Capitol City with her! Can he reach Mariner Bay in time to help his friends? Or are they going to have to do it without him?

_(Begin OP: Bukkirabouna Ai Ni Oboretai_   
  
  
  


_dakishimeta nara mou sore ijou_   
_kotoba ha iranai_

_Shot 1: She-Ronins standing on building from last ep._

_tamashii made ubawareru you na_   
_bukkirabouna ai ni oboretai_

_Shot 2: Title Shot: Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy_

_nemuri no aima ni tsukutta yasuppo kake hiki de_   
_kodoku o VEERU ni kakushite renai jouzu na FURI_

_Shot 3: CUT TO The five girls doing various things: Sakura practicing with her swords sans armor;_   
_Yuri walking along with Ran following her; Ayame relaxing in a lounge chair, Suiren flirting with guys._

_kigen saguri no darui kaiwa ja_   
_kotoba no kabe ga jama de shikatanai_

_Shot 4: CUT TO: The five guys staring out at the horizon sans armor, longing for their friends (who's faces appear as transparent images in the sky one by one)_

_shinjitsu no hitomi ga toki hanatsu_   
_atsui manazashi to_

_Shot 5: CUT TO: The girls calling upon their Hardsuits quickly, then going into combat against Tallgeese as it prepares to fire._   


_kazaranai kokoro ga sakebu you na_   
_bukkirabouna ai ni oboretai_

_The nine warriors standing ready to fight, with the five girls leaping in from above, the Forgotten Souls appearing from the left, and right, Talpa, Amaterasu and Kaosu appearing behind them, and off in one corner of the screen a shadow of their enemies appearing one by one as the ending guitar solo finishes out the song.)_

Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy: Escape from Capitol City.

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, a strange shape raced towards California. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than a strange snaking machine. But as it came into focus it was revealed to be none other than the Max Shuttle, towing the extremely long and diverse Go Liner. At the controls of the strange monstrosity were none other than our heroes the Ronin Warriors and the Dark Warlords. Most of them had fallen asleep due to the late hour of the night and the length of the journey. Anubis remained awake as he guided the Max Shuttle towards their destination; several miles outside of Mariner Bay. From there they would use the rails to enter the city, deploy their borrowed mecha, and lay waste to the city. Everything was riding on their element of surprise. If it failed, they would be at the mercy of the Lightspeed team. Kami-sama and Amaterasu only knew of what devices the Lightspeed Organization had developed to counter their own problems, and now were turning those weapons against the Ronins. Far worse, to this date, only Ryo had gone up against the Lightspeed Rangers' new toys, Gundam Wing-inspired battle frames, designed for the sole purpose of blowing the heroes sky high. Only with the aid of the Neo Knight Sabers had they managed to win. Could they pull of a victory on their own, with their Mecha Armor? 

All these things raced through Anubis' mind. Would they be enough to stop BOTH Ranger teams without Sai? Had this mecha grabbing mission been all for naught? They would know in a few hours. 

_Back in Capitol City..._

_(Rock n' Roll kicks up)_

In the She-Ronin's bedroom, all was quiet. Well, as close as you can get when you have Sakura and Yuri factored in. Over in her cot, Sakura was sound asleep, snoring loudly enough to cause a decent racket. She was asleep on her back, her hands at her sides. Next to her, in another cot, was Suiren, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail as usual. She was on her side, and protected against the noise pollution of her older sister with a pair of earplugs. 

On the bed next to Suiren, lay Yuri, on her back, sprawled all over the bed. And she was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Over on the bed next to her, was a sound asleep Sai, and wrapped around him was a cute and unconscious Ran. Sai was having difficulty sleeping due to the twin terrors of Ran's older Siblings. But somehow, Ran, even without her headphones was sound asleep. Perhaps her love for Sai drowned out the snoring. Her beautiful lavender eyes were concealed behind her eyelids, but she still looked beautiful. Not to mention cute. Sai smiled at the fact that he had one of the most beautiful girls in the world, when Ran suddenly moved and wrapped herself around Sai. 

"Oh Sai..." she mumbled in her sleep. 

Sai closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. 

Nearby, Ayame lay buried under Yuri's arm. Not surprisingly, she was still wide-awake. She had cranked the volume on her mp3 player to almost maximum, and she still could not drown out her sisters. She looked over to her left, and saw Sai and Ran cuddling as they slept. But Ayame was not pleased. _"Why did they have to be happy? Why couldn't it be me?" _she thought. Next to her she found Yuri sound asleep. She was probably having a great dream about food. Or Kento. Or perhaps eating food with Kento. _"Doesn't matter." _ she thought to herself. And then there was Suiren, who despite all her flirting still talked about Sage daily back home. And finally there was Devil Girl herself, Sakura. Even though they had been forced to have separate rooms long before now, it was well worth it. Sakura certainly discussed Ryo while she was awake, God only knows how much she thought about the fiery-armored man of her dreams while she slept. 

As Yuri opened her mouth to let out another deafening snore, Ayame grabbed the pendant around her neck. All five of them had one, given to the girls by their mother. She knew how important they were. Amaterasu had told them to give them to the one they intended to marry. Their mom had not exactly explained why however. They had to have some important purpose. What exactly that was only their mom knew. 

_(For my Dear kicks up)_   


By now, Ayame was sick of listening to Yuri's snoring. Carefully prying herself free of her sibling without waking her up, she headed downstairs in her nightgown. 

Down in the Mobile Pit, Nigel and Mackie labored quickly in order to finish Ayame's Hardsuit before their next confrontation. Thanks to Mackie, the improvements were ahead of schedule. The Leg Bombers had been installed, which would allow Ayame to cause more damage if she was cornered. The Zero Saber system had almost fully installed. The only problem was the Chi Amplifiers. They were still off, until they could find Kinjiro to fix them. As Nigel took a second to take a puff from his cigarette there was a knock on the door to the vehicle. Mackie answered it and it was none other than Ayame. 

"Ayame! What are you doing up?" Mackie asked.   
"Couldn't sleep." Ayame replied.   
"Your sisters again?" Mackie asked.   
"Yep." Ayame replied, stifling a yawn.   
"We're almost finished." Nigel said.   
"Good. Now I can show Devil Girl how much they need me!" Ayame said to herself.   
"What?" Mackie asked.   
"Nothing." Ayame said.   
"You know, you didn't seem really excited whenever you went into combat. Any reason why?" Mackie asked.   
"Well...Yuri's got the strength, Ran got the flexibility, Suiren got the sword skill, Sakura...Well Devil Girl got the best of all worlds. As for little old me? I guess I got the short end of the stick." Ayame said sadly.   
"Don't doubt yourself so much. You're a very smart girl." Mackie observed. "Like Nene."   
"Not really. Sure I'm a techno whiz, hacker extraordinare, not to mention a brilliant strategist. But the similarities between her and me end there. Nene wants to be showered in praise for her talents. I just want to be...normal." Ayame explained.   
"Then how come you get along so well?" Mackie wondered.   
"Well...in addition to be geniuses, we have similar interests. We like the same music, we love sweets, and we're both incredibly gifted with natural beauty." Ayame said, smiling. 

Mackie just stared at her, confused. 

"Okay maybe not all of that. But she's one of the first people I've met who doesn't ridicule me about how bad a fighter I am, how useless I can be, like Devil Girl does all the time." Ayame said, almost crying.   
"But don't you know how much she cares about you? She saved your life the other day." Mackie said.   
"Devil Girl, caring? I find that very hard to believe." Ayame said doubtfully. 

Out of nowhere Nigel spoke up. "I hate to break up this discussion, but your Hardsuit's finished." 

"Yahoo! It's ready! Now Devil Girl will have to say nice things about me once I fly rings around her with this baby!" Ayame exclaimed.   
"What happened to the queen of doom and gloom..." Mackie mumbled.   
"What was that?" Ayame said angrily.   
"Nothing..." Mackie said. 

Ayame turned to Nigel. 

"Can I try it out?" she asked.   
"I guess so. I'm sure Sylia wouldn't have any objections." Nigel said.   
"Why not? I've got nothing better to do except be kept awake for a few more hours by Yuri and Devil Girl." 

The suit opened up once again, and Ayame climbed inside. It closed up around her, cold at first, but it warmed up quickly. As she donned her helmet it glowed with energy, confirming that the mystic link had been restored. Various diagnostics came up in her visor, including her Missile system information. 

"Everything looks good. Let's go for it." Ayame said. 

There was a flash of light outside the girls' window as Ayame rocketed into the air high above the city. Once she'd gained enough altitude she switched to flight mode and began rocketing around the city. 

_(Fly High kicks up)_

"This thing is so awesome now! I'll have to thank those two before we go home." Ayame thought to herself. 

She rocketed skyward into a loop and went into a corkscrew, dancing through the sky in her hardsuit. She banked left around the edge of the city, her HUD telling her how exactly to do each maneuver correctly. 

"I'm free! Free as a bird!" she giggled as she soared past the skyscrapers. As she passed over the waterfront she saw something that made her stop. Hovering in the air she switched to nightvision and noticed that the cargo was far from being typical. The ships were unloading hundreds of Sabanian minions! 

"I should go tell the others..." Ayame thought. "Wait a sec! I can take these guys. It's not like there's any real challenges down there. Their Kenki combined is so low it's making me fall asleep. Besides, they're no match for this baby." 

Ayame swooped down and landed on a warehouse nearby to get a closer look at the situation. The only major opposition was a cloaked figure with a significant Kenki, but she was sure her Hardsuit could take him. 

"Move it you slowpokes! My master wants this city fortified by morning! The mortal Shuki is a fool, he will never succeed in destroying the Ronins!" the figure shouted.   
"Mom was right...he is helping Shuki out. I've got to tell the others." Ayame said. 

Ayame turned around to find several Sting Wingers standing there. 

"Um, Hi Guys! Keep up the good work!" Ayame shouted. 

The Sting Wingers moved closer to her, buzzing angrily. 

"Um, look! It's Natsumi Abe from that popular group Morning Musume!" Ayame shouted. 

_(Boys and Girls kicks up)_

As the Sting Wingers turned away to look, Ayame rocketed into the air. As she ascended she switched her missiles to a light explosive warhead. 

Her missiles streaked from her gauntlet and slammed into the building, knocking the Sting Wingers away and causing a decent explosion, snapping the commander to attention. 

"What was that?" He shouted.   
"Bye bye." Ayame said in a sing song voice, launching more missiles every which way, knocking even more minions for a loop. The commander roared and began shooting rapid-fire ki blasts at Ayame, which she managed to dodge easily. 

"Nya nya, you can't hit me." She taunted. 

The Commander growled even louder and fired a larger ki blast at Ayame, which she barely dodged. She retaliated by sending a few medium explosive missiles his way, forcing him to dodge. 

"Damn." Ayame swore when she missed.   
"Blast her! Destroy her!" the commander roared. 

Several Cogs opened up their heads and fired at her, forcing her to dodge quickly and rapidly, but as she did she sent a few homing missiles their way, blowing them apart. 

"Time to take this down to your level." Ayame said, alighting on one of the piers. She touched the symbol of a bow on her right gauntlet, causing her collapsible bow to come forth. Her shoulder guards rotated up 90 degrees. 

"Watch out! She's one of them!" the commander shouted.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Ayame shouted, sending an arrow flying at them, vaporizing several minions but doing no damage to the surrounding area. 

Ayame set up for another one, but they charged her, knocking her bow away. As they got close a readout came on her HUD, reading, "ZERO Saber System engaged." 

"ZERO Saber? What's that?" 

Ayame did not have time to react as almost instinctively she used both her hands to block the incoming blade of a Batling, spun around behind it, and knocked him skyward with a backflip kick. Another came at her, but she blocked with her right arm before rotating into a power punch that knocked that one away. She cartwheeled over to her bow and began using it to knock them away, but it did not work for long so she dispelled it. She tried to fire her missiles, but she could not! 

"This thing must shut them down when I use it." Ayame thought. "Oh well." 

Ayame leapt into the air and knocked several away with a tornado kick. They did not fly far. 

"What gives?" Ayame wondered.   
*"Ayame! Use the Leg Bombers!" a voice shouted.   
*"Mackie? What are you doing inside my head?"   
*"I'm talking through the radio in your helmet. You're not going to do much to these guys unless you kick in the Leg Bombers. It's the only way you'll get the ZERO Saber to shut off." Mackie said.   
*"Okay." Ayame said. "Leg Bombers online!" 

A message came up to confirm, and the circles on her legs moved outward and began charging. Ayame leapt into the air and tornado kicked, causing a powerful impact that knocked the soldiers several feet away. 

"Whohoo! Now that's more like it." Ayame said.   
*"Okay, your missiles should be back online." Mackie said.   
"Bye bye baka." Ayame said as she let several concussion missiles fly from her left gauntlet that blew the minions away. She then charged at another group at high speed.   
*"Ayame! What are you doing?" Mackie exclaimed.   
*"Showing these jerks who's boss! KEEEYAAAA!!!" Ayame screamed as she crescent kicked them away with her Leg Bombers. 

_(Trauma kicks up)_

"I have no clue how you managed to beat up all those minions, but you will be no match for me!" the commander said as he charged at her. Ayame swung at him with her Leg Bomber, doing some damage, but he grabbed her leg and sent her flying a few yards. She landed on her butt and sent a few missiles his way, but he blasted them with ki blasts. 

"Damn..." Ayame said. 

The commander began powering up for another ki blast, but a strange form landed before her! Taking his sword, he knocked the ki blast right back at the opponent! 

Ayame was shocked at this appearance. In the not so excellent lighting she made out the shape of an armor. Based on the styling, she concluded that the form had to be the legendary armor of Ryuujin. Navcase! 

_(Flying Dragon kicks up)_

Taking his large Sword, Navcase charged at the enemy, knocking him away with a Crush Dance. Minions charged, but he blasted them to bits with his emerald blasts. 

"Are you all right de gozaru yo?" Navcase asked.   
"Could be better." Ayame said.   
"I'll take that as a yes de gozaru yo."   
"Foolish Navcase! Don't you know that with every use you come one step closer to being one of us?" the commander said.   
"What?" Ayame wondered.   
"Say what you will. But this armor will not get the better of me de gozaru yo!" Navcase shouted. 

Taking his sword, he charged at the commander, slashing forward, stepping forward with a kick, and then slashing upward, knocking the warrior away. A minion came for Navcase, but he went into a flurry of rapid slashes, which destroyed the minion in record time. The commander came for him again, but he slashed, but the commander countered! Navcase quickly blocked his counterattack and stabbed him in the chest, before shooting upward with his sword in the Volcano technique. 

Ayame watched as Navcase killed minion after minion. "Wow, this guy's either really good, or we have to drag Destonus away from _Legend of Dragoon._" 

"DIE NAVCASE!!!" The commander shouted, firing another energy bolt at Navcase, who leapt into the air, and crashed down with a Ryu Tsui Sen. 

Ayame watched. It seemed with every passing second, Navcase's style had become more brutal. His manner of speaking had changed as well, changed from an samurai's courtesy to a assassin's masculinity. He was at his peak now. 

"NOW YOU DIE!!!!!" Navcase shouted. 

Navcase nailed the commander with a Moon Strike, before being knocked away as he tried to go for his heart. 

"You fool," the commander said, dripping with blood. "You're no match for us. You can try anything, but we will still win." 

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu kicks up)_

Navcase got to his feet and brandished his sword for another go. "DIE DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" 

But the commander simply knocked him aside. "Now you die." 

"Navcase! Get rid of the armor!" Ayame shouted.   
"Silence weakling!" the commander shouted, knocking Ayame out of the way. 

Navcase got up and dispelled his armor. His eyes were glowing evilly. He entered a Battou-Jutsu stance. The commander stood there, waiting for the other to make his move. So did Navcase. At last the Commander charged, ready with his claws. In an instant, Navcase drew his sword, and drew him in, before spinning around and knocking him skyward with the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. Somehow he managed to get to his knees and sent an energy bolt flying at Navcase, knocking him away. He prepared to fire again but the sound of a cannon charging was heard as an energy bolt slammed into the commander, knocking him away. He sprouted wings and flew off. 

"Yahoo! All right!" Ayame said as she opened her visor and looked at who had saved her. "Uh oh." she said when she saw who it was. 

Up on top of the warehouse, twin katana drawn, in the infamous pink, teal, and silver armor, was Sakura. Behind her were the other girls, except for Ran. Her visor opened up and her dark purple eyes shot daggers at Ayame. Ayame tried to look as cute as possible as the minions ran off. 

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sakura shouted. 

Ayame sat in a chair, staring at her feet as Sakura stood over her, angry enough to make a hive full of hornets fly off in sheer terror. Ayame did not call Sakura the "Devil Girl" for nothing. Sai had been locked in the Knight Sabers' room for the time being in case Sakura, in her severely ticked off state, mentioned anything pertaining to the plan. 

"I dunno...I wanted to help out?" Ayame said, looking for sympathy. She found none from her angry twin sister.   
"Nigel and Mackie may have upgraded your armor so that you could fend off attacks better but your suit still isn't designed for offensive strikes!"   
"I'm sorry..." Ayame said.   
"You're sorry? You're just sorry? That's all? You go off on your own, on an ego trip no less, get the crap beaten out of you by one of them, and an army of Sabanian soldiers, and all you can say is 'sorry'? You were lucky Navcase showed up but what if he hadn't? Hmm?"   
"Umm..."   
"You would have been dead right now! You may be half goddess but you're still vulnerable! Immortality isn't dominant!" Sakura shouted.   
"But I..." Ayame said, trying to explain what she had learned during the confrontation.   
"I don't care! We are a family, and we are a team. Mom needs us to defend the palace against them once they reveal themselves, and that includes you!"   
"Well what if I don't want to be a part of this family?! I don't care about what Mom wants anymore!" Ayame shot back.   
"Then what do you want?" Sakura shouted.   
"I don't know! I'm certainly not the strongest, or the most agile, or the best fighter, I don't care if I am the smart one! Mom always liked you best!" Ayame screamed, in tears. "It's because you've got Ryo's damn armor that she left you in charge! I hate you Sakura! I hate you!" Ayame cried.   
"Ayame I'm..." 

Ayame got up in tears and ran into the Sabers' room and slammed the door behind her. Nene stood up, starting to cry herself. 

"What's wrong with you? I was yelling at her." Sakura snapped.   
"She may not be as good a fighter as you are, but she's still my friend!" Nene shouted before running off after Ayame.   
"I'll go see if I can calm them down." Linna said before leaving as well. 

Yuri eyed Sakura angrily. 

"Oh, you two?" Sakura said arrogantly.   
"Come on Priss." Sylia said.   
"No way! This is better than fighting with you." Priss said.   
"Now Priss." Sylia said louder. 

Priss snapped her fingers in disappointment before heading off with Sylia. 

"Ran, why don't you go see how Sai's doing." Yuri said gently.   
"Okay Oneesan." Ran said. 

She headed off with the others. Yuri then looked at Suiren, who was still sitting there. 

"Oh don't mind me, I'll just put these in my ears and you won't know I'm here." Suiren said, putting her earplugs in. 

"Way to go Sakura. Once again you've succeeded in upsetting Ayame." Yuri said sternly.   
"She needs to learn to be more responsible and not rush off into combat and get herself hurt. She's too impatient."   
"Oh really. And what was it you were trying to accomplish?" Yuri asked sarcastically.   
"I was making her realize what she did wrong." Sakura replied.   
"Well, you messed up big time. Every time you yell at her she gets upset and it takes forever for her to get back to her normal cheery mood. It's been, how long, almost three days and you've already driven her to tears twice?" Yuri said.   
"She'll have to learn eventually. You know as well as I do that there'll be no room for error if they attack the palace." Sakura said.   
"I know. But what you're doing is sending Ayame a message of pure negativity. You keep that up and she'll doubt herself so much she might get killed. Were you even listening to what she was saying? She's confused, she doesn't know what it is she wants, Ran even told me she doesn't know if she still loves Rowen. The least you could do is show a little more compassion." Yuri said.   
"I'll try..." Sakura said.   
"You'll try? Sakura, our situation is different from the Ronins. You may be technically our leader but you're also our sister. So is Ayame. The Ronins are just friends. If they're ever mad at each other they'll get over it. But we're family. Every time you get mad at Ayame she'll drift farther and farther from us. What if you got her so mad one time she defects?"   
"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief.   
"If Ayame's emotional state gets so bad that she runs away, she's a prime target for any evil being to possess her, recruit her, or any number of things. She'd be so accepting of the darkness that if she got stuck in the Universe of the Four Gods, Nakago would throw Yui out and ask Ayame to be the Priestess of Seiryuu."   
Sakura smiled. "You've been reading Ayame's manga again."   
"No actually it was mine." Suiren said. "All those cute guys...Whoops? How did those things come out? I'm not here..."   
"My point is, Ayame is very important to us. You know that. I know you care about her but you've got to understand, well frankly, she hates you." Yuri said.   
"It's true." Suiren said. "Zankoku na tenshi no youni, shounen yo shinwa ni nare..."   
"Yep, that's me, the Devil Girl." Sakura said sarcastically. "I guess I can be a little nicer to her."   
"Good."   
"Let's go see if she's down to a strong dislike of me. Thanks Yuri."   
"You're welcome."   
"Thank you Suiren." they both said in unison.   
"No problem." Suiren said. 

The two girls headed into the next room. 

"So, did she calm down yet?" Sakura asked. 

The two looked over to the other side of the room on Nene's bed, where Ayame was sound asleep on Sai's shoulder. 

"It took us forever to calm her down." Linna said.   
"You should have heard her. 'Sakura's evil', 'Sakura's the Spawn of Satan', 'Sakura's the Devil Bitch', 'Sakura's a scum sucking douche drinking hemorrhoid on the rectum of the...' OW!!!" Nene said as Linna whacked her.   
"Okay she didn't say half those things, but she was really mad though." Nene said.   
"By the time I got in here Oneesan, she was practically crying on Sai's shoulder. She went from anger at you to telling us to go away to self doubt in a matter of minutes and then she cried herself to sleep." Ran said.   
"Poor little thing." Linna added.   
"Don't look at me, I was just sitting on the bed and then she ran in here and started to cry a river. I asked her what was wrong and she tried to tell me but all she could do is just cry on my shoulder. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. And apparently I'm a very comfortable shoulder, because as you can see, she's out like a light." Sai said.   
"Apparently so." Yuri said.   
"Oh Sai, thank you so much for helping my older sister!" Ran said, giving Sai a big kiss that made him blush redder than Nene's Hardsuit. "Just make sure you don't let it happen again." Ran scolded playfully.   
"Ran." Yuri scolded playfully.   
"He's my boyfriend!" Ran said.   
"C'mon kid, let's get some sleep." Yuri said.   
"Okay." Ran said. "Can Nene sleep with me?"   
"If she wants to." Yuri said.   
"Umm, okay, as long as you don't hug me to death." Nene said. 

Ran and Nene headed off to bed. Sylia and Priss returned, Priss extremely disappointed because she missed the fight and there was no real fight. 

"See you in the morning. We've got a big day ahead of us." Sakura said, giving Ayame a kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed.   
"Um, excuse me, can someone please tuck us in, it's kind of cold in here." Sai said. 

Linna came over and pulled the covers over him and Ayame and then turned the lights out. 

_Meanwhile..._

"You fool! How dare you let one of those armored things get away! My plan could be ruined now!" Shuki's ally roared.   
"I am sorry master!" the commander said.   
"I do not tolerate failure in my clan." Shuki's ally said. 

From the shadows an energy bolt struck the warrior, vaporizing him, leaving only his energist. A shadowed figure walked over and a clawed hand grabbed it and crushed it. Another warrior dropped to his knees as he entered. 

"Go to Capitol City and carry out the rest of the plan. I will send more minions until Shuki is on to my scheme." the ally said.   
"Yes master." the warrior said. 

_Outside Mariner Bay..._

Morning had come at last. The first rays of sunshine shone over the enormous form of the Go Liner. Outside it, the eight warriors discussed their plan. 

"All right guys, here's what we're going to do. We're going to take the Go Liner into Mariner Bay as almost a Trojan Horse strategy. Once we're in the center of the city, we deploy the 99 Machines and begin to trash the place. Anubis and the Warlords will back us up with Grand Liner if we need it. Once Carter and his gang of wannabe heroes show up we attack them until they hopefully go down. If we work fast we probably won't need the Mars Machines." Ryo explained.   
"Ryo, what are we supposed to do if the Mecha don't work or they pull something else on us?" Kento asked.   
"Kento, these guys have always been fools compared to us. They'll go down faster than you eat." Sage said.   
"But we shouldn't get too cocky. They may be idiots but they're resourceful idiots." Rowen said.   
"Strata is right. We must be prepared for anything." Anubis said. 

_Back in Capitol City..._

In Nene's bed, A peacefully unconscious Ayame began to wake up. It was still early though. But she happened to glance where she was sleeping and found she was on top of Sai. Ayame did the only thing she could. Scream. 

Seconds later the others headed over into the Knight Sabers' room, some looking worse than others. 

"It's 7:00 Ayame, it's still early for you. Go back to sleep." Yuri said.   
"What is HE doing in here with me?" Ayame shouted, in shock.   
"You fell asleep on me after when you were distraught the other night." Sai explained.   
"Oh yeah...because of her." Ayame said, glaring at Sakura who had just come in from her morning sword practice.   
"Don't start now you two..." Suiren said.   
"I'm going back to bed." Yuri said. "Sai, you might want to get off her and come in here where it's safer." 

Sai leapt out of bed and headed into the other room at breakneck speed and dove into bed with Ran, who woke up briefly and smiled, just as she pushed Nene out of the bed. 

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep now?" Nene asked.   
"You could always get into bed with me." Yuri offered.   
"Um, thanks but no thanks, Ayame's warned me all about you. Oops!"   
"Ayame, what did you tell her..." Yuri said, getting a tad ticked off.   
"It wasn't like she said you swung the other way...she said you snore like a garbage truck and squirm all over the place...Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Nene said, barely escaping Yuri's grasp and diving into her bed with Ayame.   
"Ayame, what did I tell you about..." Yuri stopped and smiled. Ayame had fallen back to sleep in record time. Not even Nene's mad dash roused her. Yuri turned around and hopped into bed, and began snoring loudly as usual. 

"Here Sai, you might need these." Ran said, handing him some earplugs. Ran donned her headphones, or rather, Yuri's headphones, before falling back to sleep. Ayame, who had woken up the second Yuri started snoring, stomped over to the girls' room, grabbed her mp3 player and stomped back into the Knight Sabers' room, and slammed the door that joined the two rooms behind her, gaining her a round of applause from the Knight Sabers. Ayame smiled and then hopped back into bed. After handing one ear bud to Nene and placing the other in her own ear, she cranked up the Ayumi and fell asleep. Sakura of course headed back outside to practice. 

The remaining hours went by fast. Ayame dreamed dreams too beautiful to describe. The next thing she knew, Sakura was waking her up, luckily at noon. Sakura surprisingly was in her armor, helmet off. 

"What..." Ayame asked sleepily.   
"Get up and get your armor on. We've got a major problem." Sakura said. 

A few minutes later Ayame walked into the other room, where her sisters and the Knight Sabers were in full battle gear. 

"What's going on?" Ayame asked, stifling a yawn.   
"Look out the window." Sylia said. 

Ayame walked over despite the metal plated exoskeleton and looked down below. There she saw nothing but minions. Lots of minions. Hordes of them, patrolling the streets, everywhere. 

"GEEZ!!!!" Ayame exclaimed, shutting the curtains behind her. "Look at all of them!"   
"And it gets worse. They've taken the hotel too!" Nene said, looking up from Ayame's laptop.   
"Damn! We're trapped like rats in here!" Priss swore.   
"So, what's the plan Devil Girl?" Ayame asked.   
"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Sakura said in disgust.   
"I know you hate it so I'll keep calling you that until you either grow out of it or I come up with something better." Ayame quipped, with a big smile on her face. The other girls giggled.   
"Or I kill you." Sakura said.   
"Um, yeah, that too." Ayame said, hesitating. "Well, do you have a plan or not?"   
"I'm working on it." Sakura said.   
"Well, that basically means no doesn't it?" Ayame said sarcastically. 

She dispelled her armor. 

"Okay, as long as we're stuck in here, I'm going to get some more sleep." Ayame said, diving for the nearest bed, bouncing as she landed on the pillow. 

"Ayame..." Sakura said. But she got no response from her sister.   
"She's out cold." Nene observed.   
"Little Brat! Why does she always have to pull this?" Sakura fumed.   
"We don't have time to worry about her. We need to get out of here so you can get him back to the others." Sylia said.   
"Right. But how can we?" Sakura wondered.   
"We could just go out that door, and bash through them as we head downstairs and get in the Mobile Pit and head for the airport." Priss said.   
"But knowing them they've got the entire city cut off from the outside world. We'd have to get out of it somehow." Suiren said.   
"But they could be blocking every route out of here." Linna said. 

Fortunately a news broadcast came on. 

"Attention all citizens of Capitol City. As you may already know, an army of strange creatures has occupied the city, blocking all means of exit from the city. They have informed this station that they will peacefully withdraw if the Neo Knight Sabers surrender to them immediately. Otherwise they will continue to attack every hour on the hour until they surrender. We will bring you more information on this story as it becomes available."   
"Oh this really sucks. We're trapped and innocent people are going to keep getting hurt until we surrender." Yuri said.   
"We can't do that, we've got to get my baby back to the other guys." Ran said.   
"There's got to be something we can do. Kinjiro gave us added firepower but my suit's still not as strong as some of the others. And it won't do well against this many minions. I'll run out of ammo before we even reach the airport." Sai said.   
"What about the Motoslave?" Priss asked.   
"Even though we brought it, it may not have enough firepower to handle this problem." Sylia said.   
"The Motoslave?" Yuri asked.   
"It's a special vehicle we developed which interfaces with the Hardsuits. In worst case scenarios it can also interface with them as a sort of power armor, increasing all their abilities and firepower." Sylia explained.   
"I say we break this baby out!" Yuri said. "If this thing's got more firepower than that's what we need!"   
"We don't know if it'll work with your suits. Nigel originally designed them to work with our Hardsuits." Sylia said.   
"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here and wait for them to attack the city! We need to break out the weaponry and blow those indispensable bastards clear to Mom's place!" Yuri shouted.   
"Not so loud Oneesan. Ayame's still asleep." Ran said, pointing to Ayame, who decided to go back to sleep since they really were not going anywhere anytime soon.   
"There's always the Chi Amplifiers." Sakura said.   
"You guys are crazy enough to try something that's not perfected yet?" Priss asked. "The last few times you used them you fell asleep immediately afterwards."   
"It's a risk we may have to take." Sakura said. "There's too many. We may be half goddess but even we can get exhausted, as is proven by my lazy twin sister."   
"There is...one other option..." Sylia said.   
"What?" Suiren asked.   
"We've got four other hardsuits." Sylia explained.   
"Oh no. You don't mean those ugly things that are the epitome of fan service do you?" Nene asked. 

Sylia smiled. 

"No! There's no way we're going to use those things. This time period's probably not ready for it!" Nene protested.   
"Nene, they may be revealing but they're the best chance we have of getting them out of the city and the She-Ronins and Sai out of the country." Linna said.   
"Wait a sec. You've got more hardsuits? You told us that ours were state of the art." Sakura said, angry. She drew her swords and held them at Sylia's throat. "Anything else you want to tell us before I test to see if these things are still sharp?"   
"You didn't need the technology those suits incorporate. We did. Fusion tech won't be invented for another 40 years or so. Nigel built the suits according to your mother's specifications. You didn't need anti-fusion technology, so we didn't add it."   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break out the ougi..." Sakura said.   
"Sakura, please. We need all the help we can get." Yuri said.   
"Your sister's right Sakura. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Sylia said.   
"Fine. You win. But this still leaves us nowhere." Sakura said, sheathing her swords.   
"Uh girls, sorry to interrupt but come over here!" Nene said, pointing to the TV.   
"You were waiting for it to get worse? It just did." 

"Due to the attacks on Capitol City, the Japanese government has decided to send in the JSSDF to deal with the problem." the announcer said. 

_(Message #9 kicks up)_

The girls watched on TV as several transport aircraft dropped large bipedal weapons platforms. 

"These, the latest designs, the result of research by the Gowa Corporation, are sure to deal with the threat the city is currently facing." 

"DAMN!!!! Those things are operational? Kinjiro said his modified Mecha Knights could fly circles around those pieces of junk!" Ayame said.   
"Well...Look who finally decided to wake up." Sakura said angrily.   
"Maybe his disappearance led to them going with Gowa's design instead of Kinjiro's?" Nene said.   
"Whatever the case, they'll screw things up just like the ADP back home, don't you think so Sylia?" Priss asked.   
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Nene protested.   
"We knew you were a screwup already Nene." Priss said.   
"Yes, you're right Priss. If they get involved there won't be much of a city left." Sylia said.   
"So what are we waiting for? Let's blast some minions!" Yuri said.   
"It's better than sitting around here doing nothing..." Priss said.   
"Let's do it." Sakura said. "Ayame?"   
"Yes?" Ayame asked.   
"You stay here. This combat will be too much for you to handle." Sakura said.   
"What are you talking about? My hardsuit's capable of dealing out the punishment too!" Ayame protested.   
"I'm talking about the person inside the suit. You've almost gotten yourself killed twice since we got here. You'll only slow us down." 

As Sakura said these words Ayame's eyes began to fill with tears. 

"Maybe she could ride on the Motoslave with me and take them down that way." Priss suggested.   
"You can take Nene. At least she can take care of herself." Sakura said.   
"Sorry Ayame." Nene said. 

"It's okay." Ayame said, trying very hard to hold back her tears so that Sakura would not think she was more of a weakling.   
"Do we really have to use those things again? I hate getting into them!" Nene asked.   
"YES NENE!!!" Sylia, Priss, and Linna said.   
"Aw man!" Nene said in disgust as the She-Ronins and Knight Sabers headed off to the Mobile Pit. Ayame waited until Sakura was out of range before bursting into tears and sobbing on the pillow. 

"DAMN HER!!!! DAMN HER TO HELL!!!!! WHY ME? AM I THAT USELESS TO HER? WHY WON'T SHE EVER UNDERSTAND? SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME, SHE NEVER WILL! DAMN YOU SAKURA..." 

As Ayame continued to sob, flashes of light were seen outside the window. Ayame knew what was going on and began to cry even more. Mackie slowly entered the room. 

"Ayame? What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Go away. Just go away." Ayame said sadly.   
"Is something wrong?" Mackie asked.   
"Didn't you hear me? Leave me alone! I just want to be alone." Ayame said.   
"Okay, well you know where to find me if you need anything." Mackie said. 

Mackie turned and headed for the door. 

"Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Ayame said, sitting up.   
"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Mackie asked.   
"Let's just say, if I had any doubts about Sakura hating me, they're proven now." Ayame said.   
"She left you behind?" Mackie asked.   
"More like that bitch forced me to stay behind 'because I've almost gotten yourself killed twice since we got here. I'll only slow us down'" Ayame explained, imitating Sakura. "So what if I'm not as good a fighter as she is, or as strong as Yuri is, or as skilled with a blade as Suiren, or as agile as Ran. I'm still useful!" Ayame said.   
"I know you are. You just have to show her." Mackie said.   
"Good luck trying. There's no way I'll be up to her standard. It's my own fault I lounge around all day doing nothing while she's off practicing. While Devil Girl practices kata, Yuri practices her hand to hand fighting, Ran swims her laps and practices her flips, Suiren slices boulders with her sword, I get into some comfortable clothing, grab my mp3, plop in a lounge chair and catch a few Z's." Ayame said.   
"Not too late to try." Mackie said.   
"No, it's never been my thing. I just wasn't cut out to be a fighter I guess." Ayame said.   
"You know, that reminds me of a story." Mackie said.   
"I don't have time for stories. I just want to sleep." Ayame said, laying back down again.   
"You'll like this one." Mackie said.   
"Later...I just want to forget about everything." Ayame said, starting to get comfortable again.   
"Please?" Mackie pleaded.   
"Oh all right..." Ayame sighed, sitting back up.   
"Good. One time there was this Boomer that Sylia and the girls couldn't beat. Nene really messed up and everyone but Linna yelled at her too." Mackie said.   
"So Devil Girl's a Devil Bitch in training. What's the point..."   
"Priss told Sylia how much she wanted Nene off the team, so she made a bet with her. If Nene didn't do better than Priss in the next battle, Sylia would kick her off the team."   
"And if Nene did better than Priss?" Ayame asked.   
"Priss had to wear a dress." Mackie said. 

Ayame started to smile a little. 

"Was that a smile I just saw?" Mackie asked.   
"Who cares? Keep going." Ayame ordered.   
"Well, anyway, Nene remembered what she did best."   
"Convince people staying overnight that the place's been robbed?" 

Mackie looked at her sternly. 

"I know I know, hack the hell out of anything that gets in her way." Ayame said.   
"Well that's what Nene did. And she showed Priss up."   
"So that means.." Ayame said as Mackie reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.   
"Yep." 

Ayame took one look at the picture. At first she started to smile. Then she started to giggle, until she was rolling on the bed in laughter. 

"Just don't tell Priss I showed you this. She told me to burn all the prints and the negatives." Mackie said. "So feeling better?"   
"Yeah. Thanks Mackie." Ayame said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Mackie's face turned bright red.   
"I won't tell Nene, don't worry." Ayame said smiling.   
"I won't tell her either." Mackie said. "So, do you get what I'm saying?"   
"I think so. I'm not the best fighter so I need to use the best weapon I have. Which would be my mind." Ayame said.   
"Exactly." 

Ayame started to smile. Then she headed for the door. 

"Hey, where you going? They're probably all over the city by now." Mackie called.   
"I'm not going after them. Not yet anyway." Ayame said with a devious smile.   
"I take it you've got those patented Ayame Kamino plans in your head." Mackie said.   
"Do I ever! Let's see how useless I am now Devil Girl...Wait 'til she sees this!" Ayame said, running off. "Nigel! Get up off your ass, we've got work to do!"   
"I swear, I've never seen a girl go from all out depression to sheer ecstasy like her." Mackie said as he headed after Ayame. 

Meanwhile... 

_(You're on the Battlefield kicks up)_

"All right you bastards! I've got a Knuckle Bomb with your name on it! TAKE THIS!!!!! AAAAAHH!!!!" Yuri screamed, blasting a minion to kingdom come in a matter of seconds. Another came at her, but she took them down with a few quick swipes of her staff. Another charged, she slammed the Knuckle Bomber into it. 

"Come on! Is that the best you guys can do! I'm barely breaking a sweat here!" Yuri shouted. "Okay who wants some!" Yuri shouted, allowing several other minions to greet her Knuckle Bomber. 

"Oneesan, save some for us!" Ran said, ramming her trident/mancatcher into an enemy, twirling it rapidly, and then ramming it into them again. Another one charged her, but she held her staff out and twirled on one foot, spinning around several times, slicing them to ribbons. She grabbed several with her wires and reeled them in, which found their way to Yuri's Knuckle Bomber. 

"Get down everyone!" Ran shouted. She charged straight at a group of minions, who were sliced to ribbons by her head whips. 

"There sure are a lot of them!" Suiren commented as she cut down several with a few swipes of her no-daichi. She slashed into one, slashed right, slashed left, and then finished by driving her sword in and then pulling it out quickly. She slashed another, stepped in with a kick and slashed upward in an uppercut, before driving her sword into another and flying upward. One slashed at her, disarming her. She powered up her cannon and blasted a few to kingdom come, before backflipping over to her weapon, which she used to dispatch a few more enemies. 

"We can't keep this up for long! TAKE THAT, AND THAT!!!" Yuri shouted, driving her Knuckle Bomber into even more minions. 

"We have to Oneesan! We've got to get Sai back to the guys!" Ran said, cutting more down with her head whips. 

Energy blasts flew out of nowhere, courtesy of Sai, which vaporized even more warriors. 

"I can't keep this up for long." Sai said.   
"That doesn't matter. We've got to kill all of them so that this city can be safe." Sylia said, as she used her ugly bladed terror to reduce more minions to nothing. Linna tore into more with her headwhips, destroying them, while Priss Knuckle and Leg Bombed several dozen more to kingdom come. Nene fired her rail gun as fast as she could, wasting even more. 

"There's too many of them!!!" Nene shouted.   
"DAMN!!! THEY JUST KEEP COMING!!!" Priss shouted. 

Suddenly, twin swords flew through the air, impaling a minion! Out of nowhere Sakura Trowa-flipped into the area, ran up and let the warrior have it with her Knuckle Bomber, recovering her swords just in time to surround them with the Waterflow Technique and slice them down to size. She cut through more with Gokou Juuji, and slashed an inward slash with her swords next. Grabbing her left sword with her right hand, she charged up her cannon and let a large energy blast fly that vaporized even more. 

"Took you long enough." Yuri commented.   
"I got tied up with some more minions. I of course dealt with them." Sakura said.   
"We don't have time for a conversation. TIME FOR SOME MORE DEVASTATION!!!!" Priss shouted, tearing into them with her explosive punches and kicks.   
"Now serving, number five billion and one!" Yuri shouted as another Knuckle Bomber connected with yet another minion. "Take a number and get in line!" 

_(Heavens' Drive kicks up)_

Suiren went into a slicing frenzy, using various techniques she had picked up while watching Ayame play Legend of Dragoon. She slashed once, jammed her sword in, and slashed upward. "Volcano!" she called out. She slashed, stepped in, and slashed upward. "Burning Rush!" She nailed them with several slashes one after another, which she had seen Ayame use several million times in order to charge up her SP. "Crush Dance!". She slashed rapid-fire slashes, so fast that the opponents could not see them. "Madness Hero!" She slashed left, right, up, down, jammed her sword in several times before holding it above her head and driving it in and yanking it out quickly. "Moon Strike!" 

"Whoa Suiren, talk about getting into it." Ran observed.   
"Minions...won't...die...need...more...techniques..." Suiren said. "I got it!" 

Holding her no-daichi like a pool cue, Suiren slid across the ground and stabbed a minion to death, before knocking another out of the air. She then slashed, making her sword appear to fly, before holding her sword up high and slashing rapid strokes, cutting him apart. She leapt up, bringing her legs together, and slammed down on yet another. She drove her no-daichi into another, and backflipped with the sword still in them, before slashing from multiple sides and then crashing down the center. 

"Okay, that's it. I'm confiscating your manga." Sakura said.   
"Okay, Ms. I'm Aoshi Shinomori's biggest fan..." Suiren said under her breath.   
"What was that?" Sakura asked.   
"Um, nothing..." Suiren replied.   
"If you don't answer me, I'll kill you." Sakura said.   
"IT'S TRUE!!!" Suiren exclaimed.   
"Shut up." Sakura said as she set her swords up in a line for another Onmyou Hasshi. She gave the first one a kick as she threw them at a minion behind Suiren.   
"Duck." she said just as they flew past Suiren and impaled the opponent. "Stay down." Suiren fell to the ground as an energy bolt flew through the air, destroying the last of the minions. 

"Aww...No more?" Priss said in disgust.   
"Ask, and you will receive." Suiren commented, pointing to another horde of minions charging them.   
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sylia said.   
"Bring 'em on! I'm just getting warmed up!" Yuri shouted. 

Sakura sighed as she and the others readied themselves for another wave. 

"You guys stay here. I'm going to go get the heavy artillery." Priss said, running off in her hardsuit. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, let's go." Ryo said. 

Putting the large train into gear, they began charging at full speed, heading straight for the center of the city. But they were stopped outside it by the Lightspeed Galaxy team. Both Chad and Joel had weird weapon systems, but they were not the Gundam armors. 

"This is as far as you go!" Carter declared. 

Anubis gave a slight smirk, before flooring it, the Rangers barely getting out of the way as they hightailed it into the city, racing through train stations, and everything else, straight for the Aquabase. But the train suddenly stopped! 

"What the?" Anubis exclaimed. "Ryo, go out and see what's stopping us." 

Ryo opened a hatch and climbed out. He looked around. And then, he saw, Fire Rescue 1, holding on with its extendible hand ladders. He climbed back inside. 

"Those guys aren't going to let us get away. I say we fight fire with fire." Ryo said. 

Anubis opened the doors, and the 99 Machines were deployed in record time. 

"Let's take these guys down. Kinkyu Gattai!" Ryo and the other Ronins shouted. 

In a quite unusual sequence, the Victory Robo was formed, and the sword summoned. However, the Rangers also summoned theirs! 

"I'm going to bet that this thing works similar to the one we're borrowing." Rowen said.   
"Move over Ryo. I'll drive." Sage said. 

Gripping the controls, Sage stared down the large identical robot as they prepared to do battle. 

_Back at the Mobile Pit..._

As Ayumi Hamasaki blasted in the background, Ayame, Nigel, and Mackie were hard at work on some project. 

"I hope this works. Sakura and the others are probably getting their asses whooped." Ayame said.   
"Did you just call your twin sister by her actual name?" Mackie wondered.   
"So? I may hate her sometimes but I still love her." Ayame explained.   
"I'll never understand humans." Mackie said.   
"Sure you will. Sometimes we all need to stop our emotions and really think if that is the REAL way we feel." Ayame said.   
"So, you don't hate your sister, after she sent you into tears?" Mackie said.   
"Yeah." Ayame said as she tightened a few bolts on what she was working on.   
"Why?"   
"I dunno...maybe those who have been hurt are just kinder to others." Ayame said.   
"Who said that, some philosopher?" Mackie asked.   
"No, some guy watering watermelons." Ayame explained.   
"Oh. EVA?" Mackie asked.   
"Yeah. It's a miracle I picked that up after the guys wouldn't stop screaming about stupid Asuka...Wait a sec, Destonus knows her voice actress and he can have her e-mail me, if he doesn't kill me first. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ASUKA!!!!" Ayame said.   
"Oh yeah, and Destonus, stop running away from EVA and go watch it again! I hear EoE's coming out eventually!" Mackie said.   
"I think we broke down the fourth wall." Ayame said.   
"Yeah. Nigel can you fix it?" Mackie asked.   
"No, it's a theatrical expression." Ayame explained.   
"Ohhh....You're smart." Mackie said. 

Ayame blushed. 

"What happened to your face? Why did it turn red all of a sudden?" Mackie wondered.   
"I'm going to give you a ten second head start." 

Mackie ran in terror. 

"Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, nanatsu...OKAY GET BACK HERE!!!!" Ayame shouted, running out of the Mobile Pit after Mackie. Nigel sighed and went back to work on their project. 

_Back with the minions..._

"There's still too many of them! We can't take them all down! YAAAA!!!!" Yuri screamed, hitting yet another minion with her Knuckle Bomber.   
"What do you think? Destonus would let us win while the camera's not on us?" Suiren said.   
"Very funny."   
"You fools won't last long enough to know my name." Sakura said to a group of minions. She crossed her swords. 

"Kodatchi Nintouryuu...Gokou Juuji!!!!" Sakura screamed, slashing several minions apart. 

The girls charged with their various weapons, knocking out minions as fast as they could. But they kept coming. 

"Can't...keep...this...up much longer!" Ran shouted, almost exhausted.   
"We...have...to!" Suiren added.   
"DIE DAMN YOU!!!!!" Yuri screamed as she nailed even more minions.   
"We need more firepower! Our hardsuits can't do this alone!" Nene said. 

_Back at the Mobile Pit..._

Priss ran as fast as she could. While Ayame, Mackie, and Nigel worked on their project, they heard the metallic footsteps of Priss' hardsuit. She came running into the Mobile Pit moments later. 

"Priss! What are you doing here?" Mackie asked.   
"Shut up and tell me where the Motoslave is." Priss answered.   
"Over here." Nigel said, pointing to the vehicle.   
"Good. I'm outta here." Priss said. 

The side of the Mobile Pit opened, and Priss was deployed. 

"Tell my sisters we're working on something to help!" Ayame shouted.   
"Okay. I'm gone." Priss said. 

She revved up the engine and took off at high speed. 

_Back in Mariner Bay..._

"Sage, we can't keep this up much longer!" Ryo said.   
"How long have we been fighting this guy?" Rowen asked.   
"Too long." Kento said.   
"It simply wouldn't be proper if we beat these guys while the camera wasn't on us." Sage said.   
"When's Sai going to get here?" Ryo said in frustration.   
"When's Destonus going to quit it with the Bastard! references?" Kento shouted.   
"I don't know. But these guys for Rangers are pretty tough!" Sage said.   
"That does it. Rowen, get in touch with Sai, I don't care how." Ryo said.   
"I'll try Ryo." Rowen said.   
"Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes Ryo." Anubis said.   
"Take that train of yours and go on without us. Find Gingaman, we could sure use their help." Ryo ordered.   
"We're on our way Ryo." Anubis said.   
"Wait. I'll stay here. Perhaps I can be of assistance." Hyuuga said.   
"Whatever you wish. We'll handle any security they have." Anubis said. 

With that the Go Liner took off for the Aquabase. Hyuuga exited the large train. 

"Kishi Tensei!" he shouted, holding his sword to the sky.   
"Kou Seijuu, Gou Taurus!" he shouted. 

The large bull appeared and roared. Hyuuga grew into Juukishi. 

"Kiju Gashin!" he shouted, combining with Gou Taurus to become Gasshin Juushi Bull Taurus. Brandishing the Knight Axe, he approached the Lightspeed Megazord and slashed it. 

"Hyuuga!" Ryo shouted.   
"Let's take this guy down." Hyuuga said. 

Suddenly, a space shuttle flew in and transformed into a robot! 

"Oh no! It's the Max Solarzord!" Ryo shouted.   
"I'll handle this guy. You handle the Megazord." 

Hyuuga brandished his giant axe and locked in combat with the smaller robot. For its size it was quite strong. 

"So, it's you again. You're not going to last this fight!" Ryan shouted.   
"I will fight you to the end! Where is my brother and his companions?" Hyuuga demanded.   
"We can't say just now. That's a secret." Ryan said. 

_Meanwhile..._

"We're almost there. Standby for Gran...Oh no." Anubis said.   
"What is it Anubis?" Kale asked.   
"Oh great, it's them again." 

Standing between the Warlords and their victory was none other than the Galaxy Megazord. By its side were the Stratoforce and Centarus Megazords. 

"We're too big and clumsy to fight him like this. We need something smaller." Anubis said.   
"The Ronins have the Victory Robo. This is all we have to work with." Dais added.   
"What about our armor?" Sekhmet suggested.   
"It won't work. It did not do much to that other robot, so what makes you think it will work on these?" Kale asked.   
"Wait! That's it! Express Equip!" Anubis shouted. 

The Max Shuttle flew in and transformed into Liner Boy. 

"Need help?" Liner Boy asked.   
"Yes. Attack them!" Anubis shouted. 

Liner Boy broke out his cannon and began firing at the enemy mecha, which did not seem to phase them. The Stratoforce Megazord attacked Liner Boy with his boomerang, knocking him away. The Centarus Megazord followed up by using his cannon. They then opened fire on the Go Liner, keeping them from going anywhere. 

"They've got us pinned down! What can we do?" Dais asked.   
"THIS!!!!" Anubis shouted, pushing the throttle as far as it could go. 

The Go Liner roared to life and barreled through the assembled mecha, off the mainland, onto the bridge, straight towards the train bay. 

"Ha ha! We did it!" Sekhmet said.   
"Good thinking Anubis." Kale said.   
"Now, let's go free Gingaman." Anubis said.   
"They seem to have called off their pursuit." Dais observed.   
"I wonder why." Anubis said.   
"It's because we're too smart and powerful for them!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"No, I think that's why." Kale said, pointing up ahead. 

Standing in the opened train bay was a strange looking Megazord. It looked like the Lightspeed Solarzord, but it was entirely black in color. Next to it was Mike as the Defender Torozord. 

"What is that thing?" Anubis wondered.   
"I say we destroy it!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"I wouldn't do that Warlords. Since the Lightspeed team is busy fighting your companions and Leo and his group are in the Galaxy Megazord, we had to improvise. Behold the Lifeforce Megazord." Mike said.   
"What do you mean improvise..." Dais wondered.   
"You'll never get away with this!" Ryouma shouted. 

The Warlords gasped. 

"That's right. We put Gingaman on board to power this new machine. Destroy it and everything you came to save goes up in smoke."   
"We'll never destroy the Ronins or Warlords willingly." Hayate shouted.   
"We thought so. So we're controlling the Lifeforce Megazord through remote control. Two birds with one stone." Mike said.   
"Now, let's see how you do underwater." Mike said. 

Taking the Defender Axe, he and Leo used their weapons to slice the bridge at either end, causing the Warlords and Gingaman to tumble into the bay. 

"You wait here little brother in case they get back. I'm going after them." Mike said. 

With that Mike leapt into the water as well. 

"Um, Ryo, I can't track the Warlords anymore." Kento said.   
"We've got to hang on. We can take this thing down." Ryo said as he blocked yet another blow from the Lightspeed Megazord. 

As they battled, they saw two beams of colored light streak out of the Megazord, one headed straight for the Aquabase and the other headed for the Rail Rescues! 

"This doesn't look good Ryo..." Rowen said.   
"Hang on. We can take this." Ryo said.   
"We just started to use these things. It's not like we've been using them day in and day out like the Gogofive have." Sage explained.   
"We have to try." Ryo said.   
"This might get a little difficult..." Kento said.   
"Why?" Ryo asked.   
"We've got company!" Rowen exclaimed.   
"Damn!" Ryo shouted. 

Out of nowhere the Omega Megazord and Supertrain Megazords approached. Supertrain fired, knocking the Victory Robo to the ground. 

"What the? MORE?" Kento shouted.   
"This just keeps getting worse and worse." Sage said.   
"Where the hell are Anubis and the others?" Ryo shouted.   
"We can't find them either." Rowen said.   
"We need some more firepower. Rowen, see if you can get in touch with Hariel. We need his help." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, he and the Forgotten Souls are protecting the mansion. We're kinda out of Japan right now. It might take a while for him to get here."   
"DO IT!!!!" Ryo screamed.   
"Right." Rowen said as he began to figure out the machine's equipment. 

_Back in Japan..._

The minions were still many. Yuri despite her incredible endurance, was fading fast. The others were not far behind. 

"We can't keep this up...much longer." Suiren said as she knocked yet another minion away with her sword.   
"We have to!" Sylia said. 

As Ran fended off minions, she fell to the ground. Sai rushed over to her. 

"Ran!" he shouted.   
"I'm okay Sai...I'm just a little tired that's all..." Ran said. 

Yuri was at her side as well in an instant. 

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked.   
"I'm tired Oneesan..." Ran said weakly.   
"Hang in there. We'll be out of this mess soon and on a nice comfortable plane to go help the other Ronins. Then you can take a nice little nap and you'll be okay." Yuri assured her gently.   
Ran giggled. "A nice LONG nap."   
"Whatever you want." Yuri said. "Now let's get you on your feet and kick some butt."   
"Okay." Ran said. 

Sai and Yuri started to help Ran to her feet, but a Cog opened fire and knocked Ran away before she could get up. 

"NOOOO!!!" Sai screamed, furious. He took aim with his beam Machinegun and reduced the Cog to scrap metal. As minions closed around her, Sai ran like a madman towards her, knocking minions away left and right with his mancatcher as the distance between the two became shorter and shorter. He knelt down and lifted her up in his arms. 

"Are you all right Ran?" Sai asked.   
"I...think...so..." Ran said weakly.   
"It's going to be okay Ran. It's going to be okay." Sai said.   
"Oh Sai...hold me." Ran said.   
"Okay." he replied. 

Ran wrapped her arms around his neck and began to embrace as Sai began to pick her up. Minions closed in on them in their helpless state, going for a fatal blow. Sai closed his eyes underneath his helmet so that he would not have to watch his final moments. The next thing he heard was the sound of a motorcycle and the shot of a cannon, which knocked him and Ran a few feet away, but they landed safely. He opened his eyes to find Priss on a strange red motorcycle with a large cannon attached to one side. 

"I'm back. Now it's time for you guys to die!" Priss shouted. 

Priss fired shot after shot at the minions, causing them to explode in groups. 

"Get behind me!" Priss shouted. Hacking their way through minions, the group made it to Priss' side, who began vaporizing even more minions. But unfortunately they kept coming.   
"Damn! I thought for sure this would stop them!" Priss shouted in anger.   
"Where's my sister?" Sakura demanded.   
"She and Mackie are working on something. They said they'd be here when they finished." Priss explained.   
"We'll be finished before they'll be finished." Sylia said. "You've got no choice. We have to use the Chi Amplifiers. It's the only way we'll win."   
"Are you insane? Those things nearly killed us!" Suiren shouted.   
"As if we have much of a choice?" Sylia shouted. "Our suits are almost out of power. If we go down it's up to you. Use them now!" 

Sakura held her swords at Sylia once again. "Who died and made you in charge? There's only two people I take orders from, my mom and myself. Last I checked you weren't my mom, and sure as Drakka's in hell you're not me. So shut up, unless you want to end up as a training dummy next time I practice." she warned. 

"Listen little girl, I can take these suits away from you as quickly as I made them at your mom's request. I'm older, so you'll listen to me or else." Sylia shouted.   
"We're not using the Chi Amplifiers." Sakura insisted.   
"You'll use them or we'll all die!" Sylia shouted.   
"Out of my way." Sakura said. 

Pushing Sylia aside, she turned to Priss. "Cover me." Priss nodded. 

Sakura charged out into the open, taking out minions with quick swipes of her swords, then stopped. They closed in on her, but she was not worried. 

"What the heck is she doing? Is she trying to get herself killed?" Nene shouted.   
"I hope you know what you're doing Sakura." Yuri said softly. 

The minions closed in. But she just stood there with her swords by her side. 

"Just a little closer." she thought to herself. 

"They're almost on top of her! Is she nuts?" Linna wondered.   
"I think she's up to something." Suiren said. 

They drew even closer to her. Still she did not even move. 

"Just a little more..." 

"I can't look..." Nene said as the minions were so close to Sakura, she would be taken out in moments due to the sheer numbers. 

"Now!" Sakura shouted. 

Taking her swords, she quickly placed them hilt to hilt. 

"Armor don't fail me now..." Sakura said. "FLARE UP...NOW!!!!!!!" She screamed. 

Flames erupted from all sides, burning minions all around her to a crisp in seconds. When the flames cleared Sakura was still standing there, her armor smoking from the flames. 

"All right Sakura!" Yuri shouted. 

"That was easy." Sakura said, disassembling her weapons. 

"Sakura look out!" Nene shouted as some minions who were not burnt to a crisp closed in on her. They heard the sound of missiles whistling through the air, which slammed into the incoming minions, leaving nothing behind. 

The others were surprised to where the shots had come from. Suddenly more erupted from a distance, causing more minions to explode! 

"What's going on here?" Sylia wondered. 

Just then the Mobile Pit came into view, with a strange blue armor on the roof. It looked like Ayame, but it also looked like Rowen used to before he got his White Neo Armor. Hatches opened all over the armor's gauntlets and shoulder guards once more, and more missiles streaked out and took out minions. 

"Ayame? Is that you?" Nene asked.   
"The one and only."   
"What did you do to your armor?" Suiren asked.   
"Good question. I've been kinda busy lately." Ayame explained.   
"With what?" Yuri asked.   
"I figured we needed some more firepower so Nigel, Mackie and I got to work on something to increase our firepower."   
"What?" Suiren asked.   
"Basically we developed some add-ons that we can call on and attach to our Hardsuits when things get too hot." Ayame said, leaping off the vehicle. "For fun I made them look like our old armor."   
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's break these babies out and nuke some bad guys!" Yuri said.   
"Oh my God...What happened to Ran?" Ayame said after she noticed her clinging to Sai.   
"I think she's okay. Just asleep." Sai said.   
"Aww..." Ayame said. 

The door of the Mobile Pit opened up and Mackie poked his head out. 

"Get Ran inside here and I'll launch the Add-Ons." 

Sai headed towards the Mobile Pit while Ayame and Priss laid down some cover fire. Through a blind spot in their barrage a group of minions managed to get close, but Sakura sliced them to ribbons with a Gokou Juuji. 

"Thanks Devil Girl." Ayame said.   
"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Sakura said.   
"Sorry...well you are sometimes." Ayame added.   
"Can we stop this reunion and just launch those things, as if they'll help?" Sylia shouted.   
"Listen up, my twin sister may act lazy and can be somewhat of a pain, but she's one of the smartest girls I know. You Sylia have been nothing but a bitch since you showed up so I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut and help my sisters and I solve this problem immediately so that we can send you back home as soon as possible." Sakura snapped. 

Ayame stood in shock. All this time Sakura had always yelled at her for everything she did wrong, nit-picking about how she was not the best fighter, was lazy, and never seemed interested. But here she was, standing up for her against Sylia! "Maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I thought she did." she thought. 

As Sakura chewed out Sylia, Sai succeeded in getting Ran inside, despite her Hardsuit. 

"We should get it off her first." Nigel said.   
"Ran, wake up." Sai said softly. 

After a few moments her visor opened and she opened her eyes. 

"Did I pass out?" Ran asked.   
"Uh huh." Sai said. "Can you take your suit off?"   
"I'm okay."   
"We should sit her down." Nigel said. 

Sai helped the still armored Ran into a chair. He carefully removed her helmet, allowing her short purple hair to emerge. She looked up at him with her big lavender eyes. 

"Are you going to be okay Ran?" Sai asked.   
"Don't worry about me honey...I'll be okay." she said weakly.   
"I have to...you are my girlfriend aren't you?" Sai said.   
"Of course I am." Ran smiled. "Now you go out there and give those jerks one for me, 'kay Sai?"   
"You've got it." Sai said. "What are you going to do?"   
"I think I'm going to take me a little catnap." Ran said.   
"I'll be right back." Sai said, heading out the door. "Sweet Dreams Ran." 

No response. 

"Ran?" Sai asked. 

Again no response. 

He turned around and smiled. There was his beautiful girl, her eyes closed and her head tilted to one side, sound asleep despite the purple suit of armor that was still on her body. The only sound in the room was her gentle breathing as she slumbered. He walked over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before heading outside. As he began to leave, he noticed something else. There was a strange purple object in the corner that looked like his old armor. There was also two more, that looked like Sage's armor and Kento's. Maybe those were the things Ayame had talked about. He had no time to waste, though. He stepped out and the first thing he saw was Yuri. 

"How's she doing?"   
"She's taking a nap right now." Sai said.   
"Good. I guess she couldn't wait until she got on the plane." Yuri said.   
"You really care about her, don't you Yuri." Sai said.   
"She's my baby sister. Who wouldn't be touched by someone as sweet as her?"   
"Not sure...she's touched me too." Sai said.   
"That's Ran for you." Yuri said.   
"Let's go help the others. I promised Ran I'd take a few out for her." Sai said.   
"You read my mind." Yuri said. 

The two headed back to their companions, who were still trying to keep the minions from advancing on them. 

"Okay Mackie, fire away!" Ayame said. 

From the roof of the Mobile Pit two strange objects flew into the sky. They fell near Yuri and Suiren, and then broke into waves of energy and flew to the usual spots, forming up around them. 

Yuri was amazed at her new attachment. It looked like her old armor of Hardrock, minus the helmet. One gauntlet looked the same, the one with her Knuckle Bomber, but the other had a strange launcher built into it. She aimed it at one of the minions and a strange object flew out and latched onto it before exploding in a whirlwind of energy. 

"I like! Let's see what else this thing's got."   
"My turn now." Suiren said. 

Suiren noticed that her charge cannon gauntlet seemed to look a bit different since the add-on attached, so she aimed it at the minions. To her surprise, after going up the first two levels of power, it went up again, and when she fired, a double wave of pink energy flew out, vaporizing several minions in a straight line. She activated her cloaking and disappeared quickly. 

Yuri reached onto her back and grabbed what seemed to be her staff, but it was hollow! 

"Ayame, what did you do to my staff?" she demanded.   
"It's not a staff. It's a cannon!" Ayame explained.   
"OH!" Yuri said with enthusiasm. 

Aiming the weapon at the minions, she noticed that spikes had extended from her shin guards into the ground. 

"Whatever this thing is, it's gotta have one hell of a kick." 

Aiming the large weapon at the minions, she fired, and yelled in delight as they were blasted to kingdom come. As she prepared to fire again, minions moved in on her, but they were cut down by shuriken that flew out of thin air! 

"Where did they come from..." one minion said before it perished. Another was sliced down the middle, and still another was electrified to death. 

Yuri watched in awe as Suiren rematerialized. 

"I'm normally not one to enjoy weapons, but this thing rocks!" Suiren said. 

Meanwhile, Sakura was fending off more minions than even she could handle. 

"Ayame! Launch mine!" she shouted.   
"Um, we didn't have time to make you one..." Ayame said, worried that her sister would now kill her.   
"YOU WHAT?" Sakura shouted as she knocked yet another minion away.   
"We were in a hurry and when we tried to think of weapons for you we couldn't so we figured that you could survive for the time being." Ayame explained nervously.   
"Wonderful. That does it. Chi Amplifier on!" Sakura said.   
"Sakura no!" Ayame shouted.   
"AAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura screamed as her body surged with new energy as the system came online. 

With increased power Sakura took the minions down like a woman possessed during PMS. No minion was safe from the edges of her blades. Parts and limbs flew everywhere as Sakura tore into them. No one would hurt her or her sisters. Or her little sister's boyfriend. Or especially Ayame. She had to stop these bastards. One way or another. Besides, she could always rest later. 

"TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO GO BACK TO HELL!!!" Sakura screamed, flipping over her swords. "Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!" 

Sakura tore into minions with her swords in six rapid strokes as she danced from enemy to enemy, cutting them down in one attack. She sliced through more with the Gokou Juuji. 

"Now what do we do?" Linna asked. "We're almost out of power and we can't take out all these minions if they keep coming like this!"   
"There are spare batteries in the Mobile Pit if we need them." Sylia said.   
"What we need to do is pinpoint where their ringleader is. If we take him out then these others will probably leave." Ayame said. "Nene, see if you can lock on to his location."   
"You got it Ayame." she said. 

A complete map of the city came up in her visor as she hacked into a passing satellite. An area of the city blinked as she pinpointed his location. 

"Got him. He's in the center of town, on a building." Nene reported.   
*"Nigel, you hear that? Lock that into the Mobile Pit so we can fly there." Ayame said.   
*"Right." 

The She-Ronins headed into the Mobile Pit and prepared to fire. 

"She-Ronins prepare for action." Sylia said. She pushed the button and the four girls launched into the air. 

Atop a building a warrior watched. He was wearing armor over some sort of strange gi, and his face was covered by a mask. He looked down at the city as the army of minions swarmed about. His master's plan was working. He heard a strange noise and looked up to see four specks of light descending. A flash was seen from one of them and he was knocked back by the blast. As he got up he noticed his right arm was gone. One by one the girls landed. First Ayame, without her Add-on, her bow at the ready. Next Sakura with her twin swords held by her side. Suiren alighted next, her Add-on still attached. And lastly Yuri, her cannon attached on to her Knuckle Bomber, held towards the sky. 

"Good shot Yuri." Ayame said.   
"Thanks. Now let's get this guy." Yuri said, canceling out her Add-on and summoning her weapon as well from the symbol on her other gauntlet. 

Their opponent laughed as his arm grew back. 

"That hurt." he said.   
"So you're one of them aren't you." Sakura said angrily.   
"How observant. Now you die!" he shouted, firing rapid ki blasts that the girls dodged by leaping into the air. Three landed one by one. Yuri was the first down and let him have it by slashing him with her staff's blade. He knocked it away, along with her. Sakura landed next and crossed her swords, flying at him at breakneck speed, cutting at him with her Gokou Juuji, but he backstepped, dodging the blades and then backflipping neatly out of the way of her inward slash. He reached back and punched Sakura, sending her flying and skidding across the building, knocking her swords away. He moved in and powered up for an energy blast but a blast hit him, causing a nasty wound on his left arm. Before he could determine its origin he was stabbed in the back by a sword. As Suiren rematerialized he grabbed her by the neck and hurled her through the air towards the edge, which she barely grabbed on to. She looked over at Ayame, who was setting up with her bow. Thinking quickly, she launched herself into the air and sent shuriken flying at him, which he blasted with rapid-fire ki blasts, before firing a ki blast that Suiren easily dodged by going to flight mode. He barely had time to react as he heard Ayame say, "Arrow...Shock...wave!" Her sure-kill slammed into him, and the other girls took cover as it dissipated. When the girls saw the warrior again most of his armor was gone or badly damaged, and he was bleeding heavily. 

"That little trick of yours hurt. DIE!!!!" he shouted, aiming at Ayame. 

Sakura quickly recovered her swords and leapt in front of her as he shot, blocking the attack with her own hardsuit, which was now pretty well damaged. 

"Sakura...No!" Ayame screamed.   
"I'm sorry Ayame...I should have been nicer to you...I'll be okay."   
"No, it's my fault...I should have been more helpful..." Ayame said, almost crying.   
"No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so hard on you...we're both sorry...Give...him...one...for me..." Sakura said before passing out.   
"Sakura? SAKURA!!!!" Ayame screamed. 

Suiren landed next to Ayame and Sakura and examined her. "She's alive...barely. The armor absorbed most of it, and sad to say, the only reason she's still with us is because of those Chi Amplifier things." 

Yuri stood ready with her Knuckle Bomber. "YOU BASTARD!!!! You're gonna pay for hurting my sister..." But Ayame stopped her.   
"Outta the way Yuri." Ayame said. Gone was the gentle girl she knew. She was pissed, and she knew it. "He's mine." Ayame said with the same deathly voice that she would normally expect from Sakura. "Cover me." Ayame said.   
"Got it." Suiren said, standing over Sakura with her gauntlet aimed for their opponent. Yuri stood nearby, ready to attack if Ayame's plan, whatever it was, failed.   
"We're sworn to dispose of your kind wherever you go, but you just made it personal...I didn't think my twin sister even cared...but she did. Now you're going to pay for hurting her." Ayame said. 

She notched an arrow and aimed at the warrior. 

"And what are you going to do with that?" he asked sarcastically. "Scratch me again?"   
"This." Ayame said. 

The wind began to pick up dramatically. Energy began to build. The warrior could feel it. The other girls could feel it too. 

"Chou..." Ayame said slowly. 

The energy continued to build as the building began to shake. 

"...an...." Ayame continued.   
"We better take cover..." Suiren said.   
"Yeah." Yuri said, picking up the unconscious and still armored Sakura. Suiren grabbed her swords and the two prepared to leap for a nearby building. 

"...do!" Ayame finished. 

Suddenly the sky turned dark. Rather than the Earth, the Palace of the Heavens appeared in the sky as Ayame rose into view, clothed in the fanciest gown imaginable, still holding her bow, which was glowing with energy. Her kanji of trust was glowing on her forehead. Suiren and Yuri leapt just as Ayame finished up the attack. 

"ARROW SHOCKWAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame screamed, releasing the bolt. 

Suiren and Yuri fell/leapt to the next building as an enormous explosion erupted on top of the building. A cry of extreme pain was heard, then silence as the warrior was vaporized on contact. The blast could be seen for miles around as it continued out over the sea, across it, and finally fading out at the outskirts of Mariner Bay. The Ronins and Rangers as they were fighting witnessed the spectacle and stopped fighting to admire it. 

"Ryo...That's like what happened when you used Inferno on Kayura and the Warlords helped out!" Rowen said. 

Up at in Talpa's palace, Kayura and Talpa also viewed this phenomenon. 

"What is that Talpa?" Kayura wondered.   
"It can only be one thing. The Children of Amaterasu and the Ancient One have returned to Earth temporarily."   
"Should we tell the Ronins?" Kayura asked.   
"No. They will discover in time." he replied. 

Back in Capitol City, Sai also watched the fireworks display from the Mobile Pit, which was shaking as the energy surged. He shielded Ran just in case something fell loose from whatever had just occurred. The shaking jolted Ran awake. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Sai. 

"What's...going on..." she yawned softly.   
"It's nothing. Just some energy surge." Sai said.   
"It's probably one of my sisters using her full power...Mom said not to..." She said, smiling as she closed her eyes again.   
"What did you say Ran?" Sai asked. But his little orchid had already drifted back to sleep. 

Back on the building, Suiren and Yuri had managed to start climbing back up with a completely out of it Sakura. 

"Whoa...What an attack..." Yuri said both enthusiastically and weakly as she and her sister climbed back onto the building.   
"Ayame, for future reference, WARN US before you pull something like that?" Suiren said. 

Ayame was standing there, still in her goddess state. She did not seem to hear what Suiren had said. 

"Ayame?" Suiren called again. 

Ayame slowly walked over to the energist lying on the building, all that was left of the warrior she destroyed. She picked it up slowly. 

"Ayame?" Suiren said. 

Ayame held it in her hand for a few moments, as if examining it. Her face quickly changed to an expression of anger and with one gesture she crushed it with one hand. She faded back to her Hardsuit. 

"Nobody hurts my sister. Nobody." she said. 

With that she collapsed. 

"AYAME!" Yuri, Sakura and Suiren shouted. 

_Later..._

Slowly but surely Ayame opened her eyes. Her sisters slowly came into focus. 

"Did someone get the number of that truck I hit?" Ayame joked.   
"Oh you're okay...I was so worried..." Sakura said, hugging her sister.   
"Um, Sakura, did you loose your mind when you got hit?" she said. But then she noticed that Sakura was crying.   
"She does care about me...she really does...Guess that saying's true after all."   
"That was awesome! You kicked his ass clear to hell!" Yuri shouted.   
"Oneesan...I told you to stop..." Ran scolded sweetly. 

Yuri covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry." 

Ran giggled. 

"I did?" Ayame asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah. He never knew what hit him." Suiren said.   
"You saved us all Ayame." Sakura said.   
"It was nothing. I saw you guys were in trouble and I just...snapped." Ayame said.   
"You finally realized how powerful you really are. You may not be as good a fighter as the rest of us, but your mind and your heart more than make up for it." Sakura said.   
"Um, Sakura...you're really starting to scare me." Ayame said. "Maybe you should lay down..."   
"Don't you get it Ayame?" Ran asked.   
"Get what? That Sakura's lost her mind?" Ayame wondered.   
"Sakura really does care for you. She may not show it sometimes, but she does." Yuri said.   
"You should have seen her while you were unconscious. She was pacing, worrying, she never left your side until you woke up." Sai added.   
"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but we've got to get back to our home." Priss said.   
"Yes. There are problems in our time that we must deal with." Sylia added. 

A portal opened in front of them. Through it they could see the ruins of a city. 

"Thanks for inviting us to the concert Priss." Ran said.   
"No problem." Priss said in her usual way.   
"Thanks for your help." Yuri added.   
"You guys would have done the same." Priss said. 

Nene and Ayame looked at each other. 

"Aw, don't be sad, you can always try and e-mail me..." Nene said.   
"No, I'll try and visit if I can. It was fun while it lasted." Ayame said.   
"I'm going to miss you." Nene said, almost crying.   
"I'm going to miss you too." Ayame added. 

The two girls hugged. 

"Well, goodbye everyone. It was fun." Linna said. "If you're ever in Megalo Tokyo..."   
"Or what's left of it..." Priss said.   
"...look us up." Linna said. 

"Um, bye Ran, bye Ayame." Mackie said.   
"Bye." Ran said.   
"See you. Thanks..."   
"You're wel...mumph..." was all Mackie could say before Ayame planted a big kiss on his lips. It ended as quickly as it began. Mackie began to blush redder than Ryo's armor.   
"...For everything." Ayame said. 

Mackie somehow began to regain his composure as Nene began to scold him for letting another girl kiss him. The other She-Ronins began to look at Ayame. 

"It was only a little goodbye kiss." she confessed.   
"Uh huh." They all said.   
"Really! I was just thanking him." Ayame pleaded.   
"Uh huh." the others said.   
"Really! Honest!" Ayame said.   
"Sure you were." Yuri said.   
"The guy helped me out, okay? I just wanted to thank him that's all..." Ayame said, blushing a little.   
"You like him don't you Ayame?" Suiren teased.   
"Um..."   
"Well, come on? Do you or not?" Suiren asked.   
"Er..."   
"I have to know! I'll even let you borrow some of my things if you're really serious about this." Suiren said.   
"Um..."   
"Back off Suiren, you're making her nervous." Sai said.   
"Come on! I haven't been able to help you with any guys lately! So, do you?" Suiren asked again.   
"NO!!!!!!!" Ayame shouted. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION MACKIE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"   
"That's right. He's my boyfriend." Nene said proudly. "Thanks for helping Ayame sweetie." 

Nene then kissed Mackie, making the poor guy blush even more. 

"Ahem." Sylia said. 

Nene stopped kissing Mackie and looked at Sylia. 

"We really need to get going."   
"Oops! Sorry Sylia." Nene said.   
"See ya. We're outta here." Priss said.   
"Bye girls!" Linna said.   
"Bye Ayame!" Nene said.   
"Hey, if you two set a date, let me know, okay?" Ayame said.   
"You got it." Nene responded. 

With that the Knight Sabers +2 headed through the portal, which closed as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Let's get back to the hotel. We still need to pack and get out of here." Yuri said.   
"So, what happened after I supposedly vaporized that guy?" Ayame asked.   
"Well, all the minions were terrified and just vanished from what those four said." Sai said, indicating the Knight Sabers. 

_A few minutes later..._

The girls and Sai entered their hotel room. The Knight Sabers had been ready to leave at a moment's notice, but the She-Ronins still had to pack before they left for Mariner Bay. Yuri carried an unconscious Sakura, who had fallen asleep in the taxi over there, and laid her down on the bed. 

"It's the drain from using the Chi Amplifier, right?" Ayame asked.   
"Yeah. We've got to get Kinjiro to fix those things so they don't knock us out after we shed our armor." Yuri said.   
"This is kinda eerie. The Devil Girl looks like an angel when she sleeps. She's so exhausted she's not even snoring." Ayame said. "I gotta get a picture of this!" But then her excitement faded. She walked over to Sakura as she slumbered. 

"I guess you're not so bad after all. You had me worried too. But what's stranger to me is that you cared about me, all those times I cared about you. I'm sorry. I guess we're both sorry. Well, sweet dreams Devil Gir...I mean Sakura." 

Ayame stepped away from her twin sister, turning around to see all her other siblings and Sai watching her. 

"That was so sweet." Suiren said.   
"Hey, I'm getting better..." Ayame said.   
"SO, are you in love with Mackie or do you still have the hots for Rowen? Huh? Huh?" Suiren asked.   
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Ayame shouted.   
"Please? I've got to know!" Suiren shouted.   
"All I want right now, is nice long nap from here to the other side of the Pacific. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" 

_Later..._

After gathering their things and temporarily waking up Sakura so that they could get to the airport, they got on the next flight to Mariner Bay to rescue the Ronins and save them from the Rangers. No sooner were they seated did Ayame tilt her seat back as far as it would go, her hands rested neatly on the armrests, and she closed her eyes and began breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Sweet Dreams Ayame." Sai said. But he got no response. She was already out like a light.   
"Doesn't she look like an angel Sai?" Ran said, smiling.   
"Yeah. But no one compares to your beauty." Sai said. 

Ran blushed a little at that. 

"Though I can't say the same for Sakura when it comes to sounding like an angel." Sai said. Seconds later they heard a loud "SNOZZZZZ" from Sakura. 

"You're right about that Sai." Ran giggled.   
"Hey you two, stop teasing Sakura about her sleeping habits. The poor girl's exhausted." Yuri said, leaning over.   
"Sorry Oneesan...at least we're not commenting on your snoring." Ran said.   
"I do not snore." Yuri protested.   
"We need to make a tape." Sai said.   
"Yeah." Ran giggled.   
"I heard that." Yuri said. "You two have fun. I'm going to get some rest too. We'll need it when we get there. Here you go Ran." she said, handing Ran her Discman. "I took the liberty of throwing TERRA 2001 in there for you. I couldn't find Los Angeles in your bag though."   
Ran giggled. "That's because Destonus has only heard one track off it. He has this policy about not putting any music into his stories until he's heard it. He doesn't want to repeat the 'Who are you Protecting' fiasco."   
"You mean when he found out it's a slow song and he really needed 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu'?" Yuri said.   
"Yeah." Ran said.   
"Oh." Yuri said.   
"Now girls, leave the author alone. I'm sure he'll hear it at some point." Sai said.   
"Yeah. He's gotta keep up with my interests." Ran said.   
"Oh." Sai said. 

As Yuri noisily fell asleep, She reached into her purse and pulled out some gum and popped it in her mouth and began chewing as the plane took off. Once they announced it was safe, Ran put Yuri's headphones on and hit play. 

Sai sat there for a few minutes. From what he could see he was the only one in their little group who was still awake. Next to him was Ayame, who was sleeping so deeply she could almost pass for the dead it seemed, and in front of Ran Yuri was snoring loud enough to wake them. In front of Ayame was Sakura, who was also snoring quite loudly, and he could not tell if Suiren was awake or asleep. Somehow over the snoring he heard a page turn and heard a girl sigh, so he was pretty sure it was Suiren. Unless there was some other bishounen-obsessed blonde girl on the aircraft he did not know about. 

But still, he felt bad about what had just happened. As Ran's boyfriend, he should be quite knowledgeable in her friends, her interests, her family. Well, he certainly knew her family (and could hear some of them). But what exactly was Ran interested in? He thought perhaps, he should find out. After all Ran could hate him forever. 

Sai leaned over to talk to Ran, but all he saw was translucent pink. And on the other side Ran. The normal colors came back shortly after Ran's bubble burst and she brought the gum back into her mouth. 

"Oops, sorry Sai. What's up?" she asked as she continued to chew, taking her headphones off and putting them around her neck..   
"When did you learn that?" he asked.   
"Ayame showed me how. Want me to teach you?" Ran asked.   
"No, that's okay." Sai said. "I'm curious about something else."   
"What?" Ran asked.   
"What were you and Yuri talking about a minute ago? Something about Los Angeles and the Earth in 2001?" Sai said, struggling with the strange terms she had used.   
"Oh...It's the Brilliant Green's second album." Ran explained. 

Sai looked confused. "The whoseewhatsit?" he asked. 

Ran blew another bubble, which when it popped it neatly covered her lips and part of her nose, which she quickly brought back into her mouth. "The Brilliant Green." 

Sai continued to look confused. Ran smiled. 

"They're my favorite band." Ran replied.   
"Ohhhhh." Sai said, finally clear on the concept. "Since when?"   
"Since forever." Ran said. "You didn't know?"   
"No. I thought you only liked Megumi Hayashibara."   
"Oh don't get me wrong, she's cool and all. But I AM a HUGE Buuriguuri fan." Ran said, smiling. She then looked at Sai. "What's wrong?"   
"Oh nothing...just that I don't know much about the girl who's supposed to be my girlfriend."   
"Betcha didn't know I smoke too." Ran said.   
"YOU SMOKE!!!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT IS FOR YOU?" Sai said in shock. But then he heard Ran start to giggle.   
"Of course I don't silly. If I ever started Yuri would kill me, and Mom would ground me for an eternity, that is if Destonus didn't get to me first." Ran said. 

Sai breathed a sigh of relief as Ran blew another bubble. 

"Oh it's okay Sai. I don't know much about you either. Other than what Mom said." Ran explained.   
"Really?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah. I guess all of us were too busy kissing each other to get to know each other better." Ran said.   
"I guess so." Sai said. 

A few moments passed. 

"Now, about this Brilliant Green..." Sai asked.   
"Oh, I know EVERYTHING about them. Ask me anything!" Ran smiled.   
"When did you start to get into them?" Sai asked.   
"Like, kinda after we got home after the cruise." Ran said. "We were kinda depressed over not being with you guys so we sorta sought out new musical interests or fell back on others."   
"Because we took you to see her in concert?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah, kinda." Ran replied. "But anyway, I just happened to be watching TV one day and while flipping through the channels, I heard this song as an opener for some soap called Overtime. I started watching, just for the song because it was so cool. Then I heard it on the radio one day and they said it was by this group called the Brilliant Green. Now, Yuri and I get along so well, so when she went to get the new GLAY album, she's a GLAY fan."   
"GLAY?" Sai asked.   
"They're a rock band." Ran explained. "She was into them long before Megumi. We just like the songs she sings for anime."   
"Oh." Sai said.   
"I see you guys don't get out much." Ran said.   
"Well, yeah..." Sai replied.   
"Just kidding." Ran giggled.   
"As you were saying?"   
"Well, Yuri wanted to go get the new GLAY album that was just out so I went with her and within a short amount of time I got their first two albums."   
"And then you practically locked yourself in your room listening to them for two weeks straight." Yuri said.   
"Oneesan!" Ran shouted. "How was your nap?"   
"Fine until you guys got too loud. I couldn't fall back to sleep because of all your giggling." Yuri said.   
"Sorry..." Ran said.   
"She locked herself in her room?" Sai said.   
"Yep. She only came out to eat or practice, and all the while she was humming along to some song every single day. She'd watch MTV in hopes that a Brilliant Green video would come on so she could see Ryo, right?" Yuri said.   
"Oneesan..." Ran blushed...   
"Why's she blushing like that?" Sai asked.   
"She doesn't like it when I tease her about her crush on Ryo." Yuri said. 

At the sound of the name Sakura woke up. "Did I hear my boyfriend's name? Okay, which one of you stole or beat up my boyfriend?"   
"We're talking about Ran's second crush. Ryo Matsui. Not Ryo Senada."   
"OHHHH." Sakura said. Relieved, she went back to sleep and resumed her snoring.   
"Yeah, I saw you, every time they went to a close up of him you just looked starry eyed." Yuri said.   
"Okay, I did kinda have a crush on him...but I never stopped caring about you Sai." Ran said, giving him a small kiss. Sai sort of blushed.   
"Well, what has this little girl been saying about me?" Yuri asked.   
"Oneesan...I'm fifteen you know..." Ran said.   
"I know. You turn sweet sixteen in February." Yuri said.   
"Yep! On Tomoko's Birthday!" Ran exclaimed.   
"Tomoko?" Sai asked.   
"I think we lost Sai again, huh Oneesan." Ran said.   
"Tomoko Kawase. She does the vocals for the Brilliant Green. Ran and her happen to coincidentally have the same birthday." Yuri explained.   
"Ohhh..."   
"He doesn't have a clue does he?" Yuri whispered to Ran.   
"Nope." Ran replied.   
"Hey...so sue us we've been busy fighting Saban all this time." Sai said.   
"Just kidding." Ran said.   
"So, who do the others like?" Sai asked.   
"Well Ran probably told you I like GLAY knowing her."   
"She's a huge GLAY fan." Ran commented.   
"Well, Ayame's into Ayumi Hamasaki, and when Suiren's not DROOLING over bishounen she's drooling over Hyde from L'arc en Ciel."   
"Oh yeah, the concert she and Nene came back from just after we got back." Sai said. "What about Sakura?"   
"To tell you the truth, we're not sure, I don't think we've ever heard her listen to music once since the cruise." Ran said.   
"Or before it." Yuri said. "We do know who Sakura does like don't we?"   
"Ryo?" Ran whispered.   
"No, other than him." Yuri said.   
"Ohh...Now I remember." Ran smiled.   
"Who?" Sai wondered. 

Ran whispered the name in his ear to remind him. 

"Now whatever you do, don't mention it." Yuri said.   
"My lips are sealed." Sai said. 

Yuri yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some more sleep now. See you when we land." 

"Sweet Dreams Oneesan!" Ran said.   
"Night." Sai added. 

Within a few minutes they heard the unpleasant sound of Yuri's snoring. 

"So, do you like the Brilliant Green more than Megumi?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah. We all agree on Megumi but we all have our own tastes in music too. Ayame likes Ayumi; Suiren likes L'arc en Ciel; Yuri likes GLAY; I sorta like GLAY too, but I don't like them as much as Yuri does."   
"I see." Sai said. "But I still don't get how you could go from loving Megumi to liking other groups."   
"Well, Ayame and the others liked artists other than Megumi before I did, but we just started listening to Megumi less so that it wouldn't remind us of you guys."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah, that's basically it. And that's how I became a fan of..." she let out a yawn as she finished her sentence, "the Brilliant Green."   
"You tired?" Sai asked.   
"A little. You mind if I take a little nap? You can listen to my CD while I'm sleeping if you want." Ran said.   
"Not at all. Thank you." Sai said. 

Ran took the gum out of her mouth and put it in its wrapper and threw it away, then handed the Discman to Sai. 

"Enjoy." she said smiling. Then she closed her eyes and her smile disappeared as she drifted off to sleep. 

Sai kissed her before putting the headphones on himself and hitting play. 

_Meanwhile, back in Mariner Bay..._

"Great. More Megazords. Now in addition to the one we were already fighting, we've got more to destroy." Kento complained.   
"Rowen, have you gotten in touch with the Forgotten Souls yet?" Ryo asked.   
"No dice Ryo. They're out of range." Rowen said.   
"Damn!" Ryo swore.   
"And while we're on the subject, where did the Warlords go?" Sage wondered.   
"I'm not sure, we've got to take care of these guys first!" Kento shouted.   
"Right!" The other Ronins said. 

Meanwhile, under the harbor, Anubis and the other Warlords had their own problems. 

"Anubis, is this thing environmentally sealed?" Kale asked.   
"Probably." Anubis said, not sure himself.   
"It won't be if those fools get a good hit on us." Dais said.   
"Then I suggest we end this fight quickly so that we can return to the surface to assist Ryo and the others." Sekhmet said. 

The Lifeforce Megazord, remote controlled by Mike, took its sword and swung at the Grand Liner, damaging it minorly. 

"Did they get us?" Anubis wondered.   
"No. The armor's still intact." Dais reported.   
"How are we supposed to fight them when Gingaman could get hurt too?" Kale wondered.   
"I suggest we strike at the root of the problem." Sekhmet said.   
"Of course! The Magna Defender!" Anubis said. 

Entering a code into the V Mode Bracelets, Anubis called out "Mode Change!" causing the cannons to move over the fists. 

"Grandstorm!" Anubis shouted. 

The Grand Liner nailed Mike with a powerful pair of punches that sent him flying back. 

"Mode Change!" Anubis called again. The cannons returned to their original positions. 

"Grand Fire!" Anubis shouted. 

Thousands of energy bolts and missiles flew at Mike, damaging his Defender body severely. 

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted. 

Draining power from the Gingaman trapped inside, the Lifeforce Megazord nailed the Grand Liner with the powered up slash, causing severe damage. 

"Um, Anubis, we have a problem." Kale said.   
"What?" Anubis asked.   
"We sprung a leak." Sekhmet reported.   
"Damn..." Anubis said.   
"How long until we're flooded?" Dais asked.   
"At this depth, not long." Kale reported.   
"Well, at least we have our armor on." Sekhmet said.   
"True, but if they manage to destroy this thing our armors won't last long against something twice our size." Dais said.   
"And of course that Matoi guy won't be pleased if we don't bring his mecha back in one piece..." Sekhmet said.   
"That does it! Kale, take your armor and see if you can fix the leak! We're going to blast that thing straight to hell!" Anubis said. 

Kale headed off to repair the problem, while Anubis prepared for another go. 

"GRAND FIRE!!!" Anubis shouted, firing another barrage of ordinance at the Defender Torozord. 

Kale headed towards the chest of the large machine. It did not take him long to hear the sound of incoming water and spot the leak. 

"How am I supposed to stop this? I don't have anything to weld it with!" 

He looked down at his Heat Rod. 

"Maybe this will work." 

Using the large whip-like weapon, he used its heat to melt the hole together and seal it up. 

"This should hold it." Kale said. 

"Anubis, how long can we keep this up? He doesn't seem to be going down!" Dais shouted.   
"He has to! GRAND FIRE!!!!" Anubis shouted again, blasting Mike yet another time. 

Kale returned to the cockpit. 

"I managed to seal it up, but I don't know how long it will hold. We need to get this thing to the surface!" Kale shouted.   
"This thing is too heavy! There's no way we can get it up there easily!" Dais said.   
"Then we'll have to improvise." Anubis said. "Go Liner Combine!" 

The Grand Liner separated into its trains and then reformed into the Go Liner. Anubis punched it, and began charging at full speed towards Mike. 

"What on Earth are you doing Anubis?" Dais asked.   
"You'll see." Anubis said. 

Mike, seeing what Anubis was up to, prepared to attack with his Axe. But Anubis simply pushed forward, heading up Mike's body, launching them towards the surface at full speed! The large train shot out of the water and straight into the air, once it was airborne Anubis swung around towards the center of town. 

"Kale, head to the first Mars Machine. I'm going to launch." Anubis said.   
"Anubis are you crazy?" Dais asked.   
"Yes, I am today." Anubis said. 

Kale headed for the cargo bay of the lead train. Anubis opened up the hatches and deployed the Mars Machines. 

"3-5-6 Enter! Mars Machine Gattai!" Kale shouted. 

Within a matter of seconds, the five machines formed together into Victory Mars after forming Beetle Mars. 

"Kale, go help out the Ronins. We'll handle Mike and get Gingaman free." Anubis said.   
"Right." Kale said, heading towards the spot where the Ronins were getting clobbered. 

Anubis turned the train around and headed back towards the base, where Mike and the Lifeforce Megazord had just surfaced. 

"Now to finish them off. Renketsu Gattai!" the other Warlords shouted. 

In record time, the five trains detached. The last two became the legs. The third formed into the torso while the other two formed the arms. The large machine crash landed in the city and prepared to do battle once again. 

Mike stepped forward. He was damaged badly by Anubis' onslaught, but he would not give up so easily. He brandished the Defender Axe and prepared to attack. 

"We must stop him now! Mode Change!" Anubis shouted, quickly reconfiguring the weapons again.   
"GRANDSTORM!!!" Anubis shouted, punching Mike hard enough to damage him severely and knock him out of Torozord. This freed the Lifeforce Megazord from his control. 

"Finally! You've saved us!" Ryouma shouted.   
"It's not over yet. We first have to save the Ronins. Come, we'll lead the way." Anubis said. 

The Ronins were having their problems with the Megazords and Max Solarzord. 

"Let's get them." Carter said from the Lightspeed Megazord's controls.   
"Ryo! Grab on!" the Max Shuttle said. 

Ryo did so and he was carried into the air. 

"Now what?" Ryo asked.   
"Initiate Max Formation!" Max Shuttle said.   
"Got it." Ryo said. 

Taking the one remaining V Mode Brace, he inserted into the console, hit 3-5-6 Enter, and called out "Max Formation!" In a short amount of time the two machines merged into one, which landed before the enemy forces. 

"So, you've got one too. We know how it works so we're not going to fire." Carter said.   
"Damn. We need their energy to charge the cells on this thing." Ryo said.   
"Not necessarily. Aim towards Grand Liner and brace for impact." Anubis said.   
"Are you nuts?" Ryo asked.   
"Just do it!" Anubis said. 

As Kale and Hyuuga attempted to fend off the Max Solarzord and the other mecha, Ryo turned the Max Victory Robo towards Anubis and his waiting weapons. 

Meanwhile, back on the plane, Sai was listening to the Brilliant Green CD that Ran had loaned him. "They're not bad," Sai thought. "Maybe if they're performing somewhere I should take Ran." he thought. 

He looked over at his little orchid blossom. She was still sitting there, her beautiful eyes closed, breathing softly. He could almost make out a little smile, possibly indicating she was having a nice dream about something. 

Suddenly something came over the PA system. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. Our landing in Mariner Bay has been delayed due to an ongoing attack on the city by an unknown force. We regret any inconvenience this may cause. We will inform you of any updates in our flight plan. Thank you." 

The noise caused Ran to stir and she opened her eyes slowly. "What was that about?" She asked sleepily, partially stifling a yawn. 

"Our landing's been delayed. I think it's because of the guys." Sai said.   
"What was that?" Yuri asked. Apparently it had woken her up too.   
"We're not going to be landing for a while." Sai said.   
"Sai, look out the window." Ran said, pointing. 

Carefully undoing his seat belt and leaning over, careful not to disturb Ayame's slumber, he peeked out the window and noticed that large groups of similar mecha were dueling. 

"What did you see?" Yuri asked.   
"The guys appear to be fighting the Rangers. And it's not looking good." Sai reported.   
"Can't we go help them Oneesan?" Ran asked.   
"Not unless you want to have them depressurize the cabin and leap out the side and fall 40,000 feet to the ground." Yuri said.   
"They'll be okay Ran. I'm sure they appreciate your concern." Sai said.   
"Should we tell Sakura and Ayame?" Ran asked.   
"Wouldn't be a good idea. Those two are exhausted from the fight. We'll tell them when they wake up." Yuri whispered.   
"But won't Sakura be mad?" Ran asked.   
"Probably. But she'll understand." Yuri said.   
"But what can we do?" Ran asked.   
"Nothing really until we land. We just have to hope they can take care of themselves." Yuri said.   
"You can go back to sleep if you want Ran. We'll wake you up if we hear anything." Sai said.   
"Thanks Sai, but I'm too worried to sleep now." Ran said.   
"Do you want to listen to your music some more?" Sai asked.   
"No. It's okay." Ran said.   
"You sure?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah." Ran said.   
"Well, we'll be stuck up here for a while until we can land." Yuri said.   
"A while? But it'll be too late by then!" Ran said. 

Sai could see it in her eyes. Tears were starting to form. 

"Ran, calm down. It's going to be okay. The guys are going to be okay." Sai said. "Now I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath."   
"Are you trying to get me to fall asleep again?" Ran asked.   
"No, we're trying to get you to calm down." Yuri said.   
"But the guys might..." Ran started to say.   
"Shhh. It's going to be okay Ran." Sai said.   
"Yeah, Ran. Sai's right." Yuri said. 

Ran was far from calm. She was extremely worried about the others. She looked towards Yuri, and then towards Sai. The tears started to come. She did the only thing she could do. She leaned over to Sai's shoulder and started to weep. Sai did the only thing he could do. Try to comfort her. 

"It's okay Ran...I'm here...just let it out...It's okay..." Sai said, trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay...All right?"   
"All right." Ran said. 

Ran sat up again. 

"Are you okay now Ran?" Yuri asked.   
"Yeah." Ran said.   
"Ran, If I know the guys like I know the guys, they'll be all right until we get down there. And if they're not..."   
"If they're not, I get to make you eat fish." Ran said.   
"And if they're not you get to make me eat fish." Sai said, not paying attention. "Hey!" 

Ran started to crack a tiny smile. It got bigger, and then she started to giggle and almost burst into full laughter. 

"Now that's what I like to see and hear." Sai said. "You're not really going to make me eat fish are you?"   
"Now, I was just kidding." Ran said.   
"Oh. Good." Sai said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Ran smiled. 

"Are you going to be okay Ran?" Yuri asked.   
"Yeah." she said.   
"Can I try to get some more rest? I'm going to need it if we're going to hurt those Ronin bashers." Yuri said.   
"Okay Oneesan." Ran said.   
"'night guys." Yuri said. Within minutes they could hear her again snoring.   
"Do you want to listen to your music Ran?" Sai asked.   
"Oh I almost forgot! Did you like it?" Ran asked, eager to hear what her boyfriend thought of her favorite band.   
"Yeah, they're not bad." Sai said. 

Ran smiled. Then she let out a tiny yawn. 

"I think I'll go back to sleep again. Besides, I need you to say the Brilliant Green are excellent before I'm satified." Ran said.   
"Okay. Sweet Dreams Ran."   
"Thanks Sai." Ran said. 

She closed her eyes and within a few minutes she was asleep. 

Meanwhile, down below, Anubis was ready to fire. 

"All right, here we go. GRAND FIRE!" He, Dais, and Sekhmet shouted in unison. 

The ordinance slammed into Max Victory Robo and was absorbed through the panels. 

"We're fully charged Ryo." Rowen reported.   
"Okay, fire!" Ryo said. 

The cannons were deployed from the legs and they fired at the Megazords, damaging them severely and knocking the Rangers out of them. 

"Okay, let's get them." Ryo said. 

The Ronins and Warlords leapt out of their Mecha, along with Gingaman. Carter and his allies lay on the ground, dazed from the impact. 

"You're ours now." Ryo said, readying his swords in the trademark position. 

Suddenly a swarm of Sting Wingers came out of nowhere and grabbed the Ronins and Warlords, along with Gingaman! 

"Hyuuga! Help!" Ryo shouted.   
"I'm coming!" Hyuuga said. But suddenly Centarus and Stratoforce were behind him! They attacked, knocking him out of transform and he fell to the ground as Kurokishi. He tried to get up but he passed out. 

As the Ronins and Warlords tried to get free, a beam of blue light flashed down. It was Kai, Galaxy Blue. The Lightspeed Rangers stood by to protect him. 

"Well, it seems you came here, just as Shuki said you would. Pity you won't be staying long." Kai said. 

He produced an ancient looking text and began to read. 

"Keonta Karova Melanite Hakova!" he began. 

The sky, which was originally clear, turned black as night. Lightning began to flash as well, and thunder rumbled. 

Up in the aircraft, the noise startled Ran and woke her up again. 

"What's going on?" she asked.   
"Some kind of freak storm. I don't know what the Rangers are up to, but it's not good." Sai said.   
"I'm scared Sai." Ran said.   
"I know. I am too." Sai said. 

Sai pulled Ran close to him. 

Back down on the ground, Kai continued as the Ronins tried to make sense of what was going on. 

"What's he doing?" Kento shouted.   
"He's casting some sort of spell! We have to stop him!" Anubis said, struggling to get free. He managed to get free for a few seconds, but the Lightspeed Rangers blasted him, sending him reeling back into the minions. 

"A thousand nightmares will soon come true. Space will twist then rip in two." 

The storm grew more intense as the Ronins tried to fight what was happening. Seemingly distracted, the Gingaman team called on the last of their Earth power to free themselves from the minions with their energy blasts, and draw their swords to save the Ronins and Warlords. 

"Run! Save yourselves!" Dais shouted.   
"We will save you Ronin Warriors. You have my word." Ryouma said before he and the Gingaman ran off.   
"Should we go after them?" Joel asked.   
"No. We'll deal with them later." Carter said.   
"Finish the spell Kai!" Leo said, as he and the other Rangers joined them. 

"Reality ends, time is tossed. As galaxies found become galaxies lost!" 

Energy engulfed the Ronins and Warlords, and they began to disappear. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Ryo screamed before they vanished from sight. 

Up in the Plane, Sai's kanji started to glow. 

"Sai, what's wrong? Your kanji's glowing." Ran said.   
"Something's wrong. I heard the guys call out, and then they were gone. I think something very bad has happened to them." 

What horrible plan have the Rangers enacted to deal with the Ronins and Warlords? What happened to them? Are they still alive? Will Sai and the She-Ronins be able to save them? Find out on the next exciting episode of Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy.

(ED: Standard RW ED)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Freedom For the Ronins

Rwvslglr6

_(Begin OP: Velvet Underworld_

_Shinku no jyuutan ni nita_

_Shot 1: Suiren drooling over bishounen and then posing with her sword in front of her face, her name superimposed next to her along with her hardsuit._

_konno yo no hana wa mina omote_

_Shot 2: Yuri and Ran walking along talking, Sai running behind trying to catch up, their names and suits superimposed next to them._

_sonno shita ni nagareru yami_

_Shot 3: Ayame typing away at her laptop, then rollerblading up to the camera, same thing for her._

_kannashimi wa soko kara umare_

_Shot 4: Sakura practicing with her swords, then standing on a building in a trenchcoat with them drawn._

_aa, kokkoro sae itsuwatte ikuruno ka_

_Shot 5: The five Ranger teams fly in from all sides, and strike battle poses._

_hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake_

_Shot 6: The girls square off with the five Lightspeed Galaxy Rangers with Sai._

_tada, itoshiki monno dakishime_   
_chiisaki monno mamoru tame_   
_kyoo mo dareka ga sakebu_

_Shot 7: The girls summon their add-ons and begin fighting with the Rangers._

_konno inochi sae mo nagedashi_   
_toki no nakade moetsukiru_

_Shot 8: The Ronins square off with various minions._

_sonno isshyun ni kuchizuke o_

_Shot 9: The girls stand around sans armor in their usual attire, staring up at the sky, where we see the images of our five heroes, then as the song ends, we cut to a group pose of all five girls, with the logo for the series spray painted in the background_

_End OP)_

Somewhere on a strange desert, all was silent. Suddenly the sound of a shell was heard flying in, which then exploded as the Ronins ran over the hill in full armor, and diving for cover. 

"Did we loose them?" Kento asked.   
"Far from it. Incoming!" Ryo shouted as the four dove for cover as another shell hit nearby.   
"What's going on around here?" Sage wondered.   
"I'm not sure. One minute we're held hostage by the Galaxy Rangers..." Rowen said.   
"And the next we're here and someone's shooting at us!" Kento shouted as the group leapt out of the way of another shell. 

Just then, Anubis came flying through the air and crash-landed on top of the other Ronins. 

"Are you all right Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"I've been better. Have you seen the other Warlords?" he asked. 

As he spoke Dais also came flying through the air, toppling onto the group. 

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" Dais asked.   
"No." the Ronins said.   
"How about who's shooting at us?" Anubis asked.   
"No." the Ronins answered.   
"How about wher..." 

At the sound of this, the group immediately moved away from each other. 

"...e the others are?" Dais finished. 

At that they heard Sekhmet scream and he fell on top of Dais. 

"Sorry about that. Any idea who's shooting at us or where we've ended up?" 

Everyone looked at Sekhmet angrily. 

"I take that as a no. Anyone seen Kale?" 

At that moment, Kale, clad in his Epyon armor, came walking towards the group, charred, damaged, and smoking from various incendiary devices slamming into him. 

"Kale! What happened to you?" the other Warlords asked. 

At that moment another shell hit Kale dead on, knocking him to the ground. 

"And Destonus said he'd stop picking on poor Kale!" Sekhmet said.   
"Not time to worry about that now. First we need to figure out where the hell we are." Anubis said. 

Just then they heard the laugh of a pirate. 

"The Pirates of the Caribbean?" Kale wondered. 

Anubis promptly whacked him. 

A pirate captain strode into view. He was ugly, and seemed to have a ship forming his shoulder guards. Alongside him were several dozen pirate minions armed with swords. 

"Argh mateys, welcome to the Lost Galaxy, the last shore you'll ever call home." the captain said.   
"And who do we have the pleasure of addressing?" Anubis said as he got to his feet.   
"Argh! I'm Captain Mutiny, ruler of these parts. You're now slaves fer my diamond mine! Argh ARgh ARgh!!!" he laughed. 

As several members of the group pondered his oxymoronic name, Kento spoke up. 

"Over our dead bodies!" he said, brandishing his weapon.   
"Argh! If that's the way you boys want it, I'll be happy to oblige. Get them Swabbies!" 

Mutiny motioned, and the minions charged at our heroes who took battle stances. 

"I just have one question myself." Ryo said.   
"And what's that man?" Rowen asked. 

As the Swabbies closed in on our heroes, all that could be seen or heard was the phrase, 

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy; Freedom for the Ronins. 

Back at Mariner Bay Airport... 

Ayame let out a loud yawn as the girls and Sai exited the plane. 

"I feel so refreshed now."   
"Did you have a nice nap Ayame?" Ran asked, as she walked hand in hand with Sai.   
"Nap? It was more like hibernation." Sakura commented.   
"Speak for yourself Sleeping Beauty. You practically killed the flight attendant when she tried to wake you up." Ayame said.   
"Well they almost had to use the Jaws of Life to get you out of your seat! You were so wiped out you didn't even notice Sai turn off your mp3 player!" Sakura shot back.   
"Well at least Sai and Ran didn't have to listen to me the whole way home!" Ayame shot back. "It's a miracle I still have my hearing. Do you have any idea how high I had to turn the volume to drown you out?"   
"You'd think for two people who just slept the whole way home, they'd be ultra relaxed." Sai said.   
"And I thought for sure they'd made up." Yuri said.   
"As far as I can see, there's three main challenges I've had to face so far since we got here..." Ayame began. 

_Ayame: First there was the Mecha armored morons..._

_CUT TO: Shot of the girls fighting Tallgeese II and Vayeate_

_Ayame: ...the second was the creatures and the army of minions that almost killed us..._

_CUT TO: Girls fighting in the construction site and then blasting minions throughout the city_

"And the Third one's you. And that's going to end up one of two ways. Either you kill me..."   
"Believe me, that can be arranged..." Sakura said as she prepared to call her swords.   
"Or Ryo comes back to you." 

At this, Sakura was shaken. 

"Ryo..." 

Memories of the flaming man of her dreams flashed before her eyes. Then from sheer sadness, she started to cry. 

"Sakura...I'm sorry." Ayame said. "I didn't mean to bring that up." 

Although most of Sakura's mind wanted to julienne Ayame, her heart found the strength to run over and cry on her shoulder. Ayame wrapped her arms around her older sister and began to comfort her. 

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll get them back from wherever they are." Yuri said.   
"Yeah. And don't worry about those Rangers. I've got a nice little surprise for them." Ayame smirked.   
"You mean the Add-Ons, right?" Yuri said.   
"Yep. Ran hasn't used hers yet." Ayame said.   
"By the way...YOU WILL MAKE ME ONE...RIGHT?" Sakura said.   
"Of course. I've got some special ideas in my head for yours."   
"Well, let's get going. We've got to get to the hotel and then go looking for someone." Yuri said.   
"Say, Suiren, you've been quiet this whole time. What have you been thinking about?"   
"What?" Suiren answered. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. The two garbage trucks are awake now." she pulled out her earplugs. 

As Sakura and Yuri prepared to kill her, the others sweatdropped. 

Back in the Lost Galaxy... 

"How many of those things does this guy have?" Sage shouted, slashing a Swabbie down with his sword.   
"I'm not sure, but we've got to hold them off until Sai can figure out a way to get us out of this hellhole." Kento said as he used his staff to take down more of them.   
"IF we last that long." Rowen said as he used his staff to knock more of them away. He fired the cannon within it, knocking several more away.   
"This is not our week." Anubis said as he used his scythe to slash more away. He aimed his Buster Shield at others, and it slammed into it. The shield then returned to his arm. 

Kale used his heat rod to cut through more of them, while Ryo slashed through still more with his swords. As Sekhmet took down six more with his blades, he looked over the ridge and noticed more Swabbies heading their way. 

"Get Down!" Dais shouted. 

Part of his armor moved upward and two panels on his chest plate opened as his extensor blades formed out. Seconds later he fired the Triple Megasonic Cannon, vaporizing several minions. 

"Whoa Dais! Since when does your cannon do that?" Kento asked.   
"Since Destonus saw Gundam X." 

Ryo brandished his twin buster rifle. 

"Okay, I'm ready."   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted, deploying his claws, causing the enemies to be wrapped up in silk.   
"Mission Accepted." Ryo said, firing off the Buster Rifle, vaporizing even more. 

Kento brought out his Dragon Fang and impaled another, before burning others to a crisp with his flame-thrower. 

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." Ryo said as he opened up his machine cannons to lay waste to still more minions.   
"This would be much easier if we had Sai!" Kento said as he torched more minions. 

Dais opened up his cannon again and fired another blast. 

"I'm not sure how much longer I can fire this thing!" he shouted. 

Anubis cut down more minions with his machine and vulcan cannons. 

"We've got no choice. Our ammo and armor has to hold out until we get back to Earth." he said.   
"Don't worry Anubis. If I know Sai, he's working on a plan right now to get us out of this mess." Rowen said. 

Back at the Hotel... 

Ran pulled a blanket over Sai as he breathed deeply. 

"Fool. You should have taken a nap on the plane like the rest of us. I guess sleep caught up with you huh? You get some rest now baby." Ran said, kissing Sai as he got comfortable on the couch. 

"Hey Ran! Come take a look at this." Yuri said. 

Ran walked over to the desk, where Yuri was looking over some files on Ayame's laptop. 

"Are these the add-ons?" she asked.   
"Yep. Check out all the cool features she installed on mine."   
"Let's see...one powerful cannon, S-mines...she sure broke out the heavy firepower..." Ran observed.   
"If you think that's bad, check out hers. Here's yours." Yuri said, pulling down a menu and selecting a file that said, "Ran's Add-On." Instantly a wire frame image of Ran's suit appeared on screen and pieces similar to her old armor attached to it.   
"This thing looks cool." Ran observed.   
"She put some nice weapons on yours. Nothing like the extreme firepower on mine, but yours has enough speed to get you in and out before the devastation begins." Yuri said. 

Ran was confused. 

"How?" she asked. 

Yuri smiled and hit a key. "Like this." 

Ran watched as the on-screen image sprouted in-line skates. 

"Cool...Um Ayame..." 

Over on the bed, a huge bubble popped over Ayame's face as she lay there on her back. 

"Yeah?" she said as she managed to get rid of it.   
"It's about the Add-on for my suit..." 

At the sound of this Ayame leapt off the bed and headed over. 

"You like the skates I put on it don't you." Ayame said.   
"Yeah...but you see I don't know how to skate..." Ran said.   
"No problem. Head over to my suitcase." Ayame said.   
"Okay..." 

Ran walked over and dug through Ayame's luggage, finding Ayame's in-line skates. 

"See the skates?" Ayame asked.   
"Yeah..."   
"Problem solved."   
"Um, but these are yours..." Ran said.   
"They're yours now. They're too small for me anyway. I've overdue for a new pair anyway. How about after I go get some new skates for myself, I show you how?" Ayame said.   
"You mean it?" Ran said, her eyes widening.   
"Uh huh." Ayame said.   
"Oh thank you so much Ayame!" Ran said, hugging her older sister to death.   
"Oh you're welcome..." Ayame said. 

Ran looked over at Yuri. 

"You knew Oneesan, didn't you."   
"Yep." Yuri said. "Ayame told me to keep it a secret."   
"You sneaks. Well, let's get going!" Ran said, grabbing her new skates and heading out the door.   
"Hey Ran! Wait up! You don't even know where to go!" Ayame said, as she got her sneakers on and chased after her. 

Over on the cot next to where Ayame was lying down, Sakura looked up from her book on "Everything you wanted to know about Toshizou Hijikata* but were afraid to Ask."(which she's probably read about fifty times) and flashed a small smile. 

"I saw that." Yuri said.   
"What?" Sakura asked.   
"I saw you smile." Yuri said.   
"So what if I did?" Sakura asked.   
"I know you can't hide much longer. Your kindness is coming back." Yuri said.   
"So what if it is? It's not like it's a bad thing." Sakura said. 

Yuri smiled as Sakura went back to her book. 

"_Looks like the old Sakura is coming back. That girl's fought minions, Rangers, but her going against her own natural kindness is going to be the death of her."_ Yuri thought. 

Back in the Lost Galaxy... 

"How many are there left?" Anubis asked as he sliced through even more minions.   
"I'm not sure. I lost count!" Rowen said as he knocked several more away.   
"There's only one thing left to try. We've got to cut them off at the source!" Dais said.   
"Which by my best guess, would be that large dinosaur with a castle on its back!" Rowen said.   
"Okay Dais, let's go see what we can do about this problem." Ryo said, breaking out the Buster Rifle. 

The two took to the sky and flew towards the ship, but they opened fire on them! 

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought. Vernier rockets don't fail me now." Ryo said as he dodged blast after blast from Captain Mutiny.   
"At this rate, we won't be able to stay still long enough to get a bead on him. We need a diversion." Dais observed. 

At that Rowen flew up to join them. 

"Need a hand?" Rowen asked.   
"Yeah man. See if you can draw their fire long enough for us to power up." Ryo said.   
"After you've done that, I need you to transform to your mobile armor mode. I'll need a platform to fire my cannon from." Dais said.   
"I'm on it." Rowen said. 

Flying close enough for them to notice him, Rowen zigzagged through the sky, drawing the fire from the enemy. Ryo took aim with the infamous Buster Rifle, while Dais began to gather energy for his Megasonic Cannon. On the ground, the others slashed through minion after minion. After some time, Rowen raced back to Dais, and transformed, allowing Dais to stand on the back of his mobile armor mode. Dais deployed the claws, the chest rose, and the chestplate opened up, and energy began to gather extensively. Dais fired the Megasonic gun, and shortly after, Ryo let loose with the Buster Rifle. The twin beams slammed into the enemy, causing a giant explosion. 

"All right! We did it!" Ryo shouted. 

As the blast dissipated, they learned that the vessel was still intact! 

"What? That's impossible!" Dais shouted.   
"Where are these guys getting their gear, Jurai?"   
"Let's nail them again!" Rowen said.   
"Negative. We're expending much of our power cells every time we fire our primary weapons. We could need it later." Ryo said.   
"The only thing we can do is hold them off until Sai gets us out of here." Anubis said.   
"We've got to try and conserve our energy as much as we can." Ryo said.   
"Easier said than done man." Kento said as he torched yet another minion. 

Several Swabbies attacked Kento, knocking him down. 

"Okay, that's it." Kento shouted, preparing his staff and twirling it around above his head. "Time to rock and roll!" 

Energy started to gather as rocks began to fly up around Kento. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, pointing his staff downward, sending a fissure straight at the enemy, vaporizing dozens of them.   
"If this keeps up, our armors won't be the only thing that's powerless." Rowen said.   
"We must hold on! Sai of the Torrent will save us!" Anubis shouted. 

Back in Mariner Bay... 

"Yahoo! This is so much fun!" Ran said as she skated down the streets of Mariner Bay.   
"Hey, wait up!" Ayame said, who for an accomplished skater, was having trouble keeping up with Ran. 

It had not taken Ayame long to teach Ran the finer points of in-line skating. Although she stumbled and fell down a few times at first, before long she had found her center of balance once again, and was now showing up her instructor. 

"Ran, slow down! Wait for me!" Ayame shouted after her student. Ran just giggled as she carefully dodged pedestrians.   
"Oh, so you wanna play like that do ya? Time to kick it." Ayame said. 

_(Evolution Kicks up)_

Picking up speed, Ayame skated like a girl possessed. Leaping into the air, she Trowa spun over traffic and soared ahead of a puzzled Ran. 

"Don't mess with the master. Now let's see if YOU can keep up." Ayame said, rocketing off.   
"You're on." Ran said, chasing after her. 

Flying down the streets like a blur, Ayame flew down steps with amazing skill while Ran struggled to keep up. Anything that got in Ayame's way she weaved around it with extreme precision that not even quick learning Ran could match. Turning into a park, Ayame maneuvered down the steps flawlessly while Ran was forced to leap over them, fortunately she landed perfectly. She looked around, but she had lost Ayame! 

"Huh, where'd she go?" Ran wondered. 

She heard Ayame whistle, she turned and found her older sister sitting on a park bench, waving to her. 

"How'd you do that?" Ran asked.   
"My secret." Ayame replied. "But I'll show you sometime." Suddenly Ayame spotted something and took off like a flash.   
"Huh? Where'd she go this time?" Ran wondered. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and there Ayame was, holding an ice cream cone. 

"Thanks Ayame." Ran said, taking one of them.   
"No problem." she said, sitting down on the bench with her sibling.   
"So, where'd you learn how to skate like that?" Ran asked.   
"I taught myself actually." Ayame said, taking a lick.   
"Really?" Ran asked, curious.   
"Yep." Ayame said.   
"So, how'd you get into skating in the first place? You never seemed the type, no offense." Ran said.   
"Well...I used to skate a lot when I was little, but lately as we all know, we've been kind of busy." Ayame said.   
"So when did you get into it?" Ran asked.   
"You're curious today aren't you? Well, this is how I remember..." 

_(FLASHBACK BEGINS)_

_Ayame V.O.: Well, one day when Sakura and I were little, Sakura saw someone riding a bike, so she decided that she might like to try it, so she secretly saved up her money and one day, when she had saved enough, she headed down to Earth. This is before you and Suiren came along though. Yuri as usual was off eating or training, something like that. She was amazingly strong for a ten year old. Suiren thinks she and Nuriko would make a good couple, whatever that means._

_Ran V.O.: Um, Ayame, you're going off topic._

_Ayame V.O.: Oh yeah. Anyway...one day she saved up enough, and being bored out of my mind as usual..._

_Chibi Ayame: Where are you going Sakura?_

_Chibi Sakura: Down to Earth...I wanted to get something._

_Chibi Ayame: Oh Okay. Can I come?_

_Chibi Sakura: Um...Okay, sure._

_Ayame V.O.: So anyway, we both got permission from Mom and headed down. I went to get some ice cream for us while Sakura headed off somewhere else. At the time I didn't know she was going to get a bike. After I got the ice cream, next thing I know, Sakura's walking her new bike down the street towards me._

_Ran V.O.: You were jealous, weren't you._

_Ayame V.O.: Yeah, kind of._

_(Chibi Sakura puts her new bike on the bike rack outside the sports store, where they were supposed to meet.)_

_Chibi Ayame(angry): Where'd you get that?_

_Chibi Sakura: Um, I bought it a few minutes ago..._

_Chibi Ayame: You lied to me!_

_Ayame V.O.: Sakura tried to calm me down, but as we all know, Sakura's not the best negotiator in the world. We would have been there forever, that is if I didn't notice someone speed past us on rollerblades on the other side of the street. I was mesmerized, kinda like when you had that crush on Ryo Matsui..._

_Ran V.O.: ::blushes:: Um, can we not bring that up?_

_Ayame V.O.: You get the idea. Well, Sakura grabbed my hand and dragged me into the store._

_Chibi Sakura: How much do you have on you?_

_Chibi Ayame: Umm..._

_(Chibi Sakura takes money from Ayame and counts it to herself)...Hmmm. (Chibi Sakura takes off)_

_Ayame V.O.: And so she just left me there with a dumbfounded look on my face, and then came back a few minutes later with a box in her hands._

_Chibi Sakura: I counted your money and you've got just enough. Why don't you get these? Then you can come along with me when I ride my bike, while you ride on your skates?_

_Chibi Ayame: Cool! Thanks Sakura!_

_Ayame V.O.: And so I rushed off to pay for them immediately, and before long I was a skating fiend. Sakura would bike while I'd follow her on my skates, kinda like CCS backwards. Though she hasn't biked lately._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Wow! Cool!" Ran said.   
"Thanks." Ayame said.   
"But like you said, I haven't seen Sakura on her bike lately. She's been too busy practicing with her swords, rappelling down the palace, running off somewhere to snowboard down hills, skydive out of planes _(SD Sakura does all these things as Ran names them off), _It's a good thing Mom's immortal or she's going to give her a heart attack.   
"Who's Sakura think she is, Ethan Hunt?" Ayame said.   
_"_Don't know. But she hasn't biked lately." Ran said.   
"Well, to tell you the truth, I saw her eying Priss' bike and the Motoslave while we were in Japan...So I've been thinking. Remember how I said I was making something special for her Add-on? Well..." 

As Ayame prepared to continue, she noticed one of the Ranger females, specifically Kelsey, enter the park. 

"Um, Ayame, isn't that one of them?" Ran asked.   
"Yeah, but we shouldn't have a problem. She won't recognize us." Ayame said. 

The two girls heartbeats began to pick up as Kelsey skated over to them. 

"Excuse me girls. Have you seen these things recently?" she asked. 

She pulled out a picture of the Gingaman. 

"Nope." Ran said.   
"Sorry. Can't say I have." Ayame added.   
"All right. Sorry to bother you. It's strange...I've got a sense of deja vu..."   
"Probably nothing." Ayame said. 

As Kelsey headed off confused, the two girls looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Phew. That was close." Ayame said.   
"Yeah. Let's go back and check on you know who." Ran said. 

With that the two girls got up and skated off. 

_Back in the Lost Galaxy..._

The Ronins and Warlords continued to fend off the wrath of Captain Mutiny. However, their efforts were not going very well. Their ammo was slowly but surely being expended on the seemingly endless supply of minions. They were tiring out fast. 

"How are we supposed to survive any longer?" Kento wondered as he set several more Swabbies ablaze.   
"We need a miracle." Rowen said.   
"What we need is Sai!" Ryo shouted.   
"Yes, now would be a good time!" Sage said.   
"We must keep fighting until the end!" Anubis shouted. 

_Back in Mariner Bay..._

Ayame and Ran skated up to the hotel, removing their skates and putting their shoes on before entering the place. Sitting out by the pool they found a very unfamiliar sight. 

"Um, Ran, am I seeing things?" Ayame asked.   
"No...if you're seeing things than I am too." 

Sakura, yes, the Devil Girl herself, was in a bikini, in a lounge chair, relaxing by the pool. 

"Hi you two. Back already?" Sakura said as she took a sip of her iced tea.   
"Do you know what you're doing?" Ayame shouted.   
"Yeah, I'm in a swimsuit, sitting by the pool, having something to drink. Why?" Sakura asked.   
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Ayame shouted.   
"Ayame, calm down." Ran said.   
"I'm calm. I'M AS COOL AS A CUCUMBER!!!!!!" Ayame screamed as she headed up to the room.   
"What's with her?" Sakura wondered.   
"I'm not sure." Ran said. 

A few minutes later, the two returned to the room. 

"Oneesan! We're back!" Ran said.   
"Welcome back! Did you two have fun?" Yuri asked.   
"Yep! Ayame taught me how really fast!" Ran exclaimed.   
"MY SISTER HAS LOST HER MIND!!!!!" Ayame screamed as she ran in.   
"Huh?" Yuri asked.   
"My sister, in a swimsuit of all things, sitting around, RELAXING. What's wrong with this picture?" Ayame shouted.   
"She was in a swimsuit when we went to the beach with the guys." Ran said.   
"Yeah, but that was the old Sakura. This is Devil Girl. The one who I'm always fighting with." Ayame said.   
"You should be happy that she's warming up to you finally." Yuri said.   
"I need a nap." Ayame said. 

She dove into the nearest bed and got comfortable. 

"So Oneesan, what's new?" Ran asked.   
"Well, I've been carefully using Ayame's computer according to her 'look, but don't touch or add' rule, and I've got good news and bad news."   
"Okay, what's the good news?" Ran asked.   
"Well, Gingaman and Hyuuga are free and are probably trying to find a way to bring the Ronins back. The problem is, the Rangers are scattered through the city, probably looking for them."   
"Great. What can we do?" Ran asked.   
"Basically find them before one of those multicolored dots reaches the others." Yuri said.   
"What?" Sai said.   
"Honey! You're finally awake!" Ran said. "Did you have a nice nap?"   
"I guess so. What's going on?"   
"We're searching the city to see if we can track down Gingaman. Apparently this thing says they're free. Only thing is, Carter and his team are looking for them. They haven't been able to lock onto us, let alone know who we are, so they haven't come looking for us." Yuri said.   
"But they do know who you are honey, so we're going to have to disguise you." Ran said.   
"Disguise?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah. They know what you look like. Oh Suiren!" Yuri said. 

Suiren looked up from her fashion magazine. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

Ran went over and whispered something in her ear. 

"Are you serious?" Suiren asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

Ran nodded. 

"Okay Sai, come over here. It's time to give you a makeover." Suiren said.   
"A makeover?" Sai asked.   
"We're going to make you look like a girl." Ran said.   
"Why do I feel like I'm in Final Fantasy VII..." Sai sighed as he headed over to a chair. Suiren brought out her bag of miscellaneous cosmetics.   
"Okay Mr. Mouri, it's time to make you a woman." Suiren said, smiling deviously like Washu. 

Sai looked even more terrified. 

"Let's shake the dew off this Lilly!" Suiren said Washu style. 

_CUT TO: EXT. HOTEL_

All that could be heard was a loud scream. 

_At the Aquabase..._

The five Lightspeed Rangers were looking at a monitor of Shuki. 

"Have you found them yet?" he asked.   
"Negative sir. We've searched everywhere." Carter said.   
"How hard is it to find them? They're dressed strangely. They don't fit in. It should not be difficult to find six oddly dressed Japanese people!" Shuki shouted.   
"We will find them sir." Carter assured Shuki. 

_Back in the Lost Galaxy, as if anything's changed..._

"How much longer are we going to have to be stuck here?" Kento shouted.   
"Until Sai and Gingaman gets us out of here!" Sage shouted as he took down another minion.   
"I hope the Forgotten Souls got there by now." Rowen said.   
"Yeah, Dark Inferno's just what we need right now." Ryo said as he fired some Wing Vulcan fire towards a group of Swabbies.   
"We are slowly fading fast, Dais is running out of Megasonic blasts, and we are seriously being outnumbered!" Anubis shouted.   
"WHERE ARE YOU SAI!!!!!" Ryo shouted. 

_Back in Mariner Bay..._

"We must tread carefully. If we expose ourselves to the Rangers then they will surely recapture us." Hayate said.   
"We should work fast to find that book, and then use it to reverse the spell." Gouki added.   
"I don't think so." a voice said. 

Two cycles pulled up in front of them, and off them stepped Joel and Chad. 

"Time for you to go back into your nice cells where you belong." Joel said.   
"We're not going willingly!" Ryouma shouted.   
"You'll have to fight us first!" Gouki added.   
"Come get us!" Hikaru added.   
"Lightspeed! Rescue!" the two shouted. 

In a short amount of time they had called on their suits. 

"Be careful brother. These warriors are quite strong." Hyuuga said.   
"Ginga Tensei!" Ryouma and the others shouted. 

They turned their dials and transformed into Gingaman. 

"Ginga Red! Ryouma!"   
"Ginga Green! Hayate!"   
"Ginga Blue! Gouki!"   
"Ginga Yellow! Hikaru!"   
"Ginga Pink! Saya!" 

The five struck a fighting pose and called out, "Seijuu Sentai! Gingaman!" 

Going to animal stances, they charged at the two Lightspeed Rangers, who knocked them back with their Rescue Blasters. 

"Come on! Is that all you've got?" Joel asked. 

The Gingaman responded by placing their Kiba together and firing off the Kiba no Gekirin, knocking them into the open. They fortunately were near the park where the girls had been earlier. The two brought out their V-Lancers, while the Gingaman quickly drew their Seijuuken for combat. The weapons clashed over and over again, but the cheap Rangers brought out their blasters again and knocked the Gingaman back again. 

"We must hit them harder!" Ryouma said. 

Bringing out their launchers, the five took aim at their opponents. 

"Ginga Juugeki Dan!" 

The blasts flew straight at the two Rangers, but they leapt high into the air, firing down at them with their V Lancer blasters, raining death on the Gingaman team, who leapt out of the way. 

"Ginga no Hikari!" Ryouma and the others called out. 

In a flash, their special battle gear appeared. As the Rangers alighted, the five nailed them with Chou GinGaiKen, knocking them down. As they struggled to get back up, Hyuuga flew through the air as Kurokishi, laying down some cover fire with his cannon. 

"That's it! Battle Boosters!" Chad and Joel shouted. 

Pressing a particular combination, strange armor appeared on them. Chad fired his ice cannon, freezing Hyuuga solid. 

"One down, five to go." 

Ryouma roared like a lion and flames appeared around him. 

"Honoo Issen!" he shouted, swinging with a flaming slash that thawed out Hyuuga. 

Gouki readied his sword for an attack. 

"GekiRyuu Ittou!" He called out, nailing Chad with a cold blast, which he dodged. But Hayate was ready. 

"Shippuu IchiJin!" 

The two were blown back by a powerful gust of wind. Hyuuga got up and ran at them, running up them and spinning over with a sword attack. 

"Kuro no Ichigeki!" he shouted, knocking the two back even farther. 

"Looks like these guys are going to play rough." Chad said.   
"Let's do it."   
"Tallgeese II BattleSuit Power Up!" Joel shouted.   
"Vayeate BattleSuit Power Up!" Chad shouted. 

A blue and Green beam of light flashed from the sea to the battlefield. The two put on the helmets, and the suits attached themselves to their suits in the usual places. 

"Time to take you guys down..." Joel said. 

_Back at the Hotel..._

"Well, I'm done." Suiren said. 

She had taken poor Sai into the bathroom, and completely redid him. She started by combing his hair to get rid of all the snarls, then applied makeup and lipstick, did his nails, broke out some socks to substitute for er...you know, and threw one of her dresses on the poor guy. 

The bathroom door opened, and Sai emerged wearing a green dress, lipstick, eye shadow, his nails painted red. Suiren had done such a good job, you could not even tell it was Sai. Ayame had just woken up when Sai emerged, after figuring out she was not dreaming, she was soon rolling on the bed laughing harder than she ever had. 

"It's okay Sai. You look good." Ran said, blushing.   
"Oh he was a very willing victim, weren't you Sai." Suiren said.   
"Willing? You practically threatened me with your sword until I agreed to the nail polish!" Sai said.   
"Come on Ayame. Stop laughing." Yuri said.   
"I've got to get a picture of this..." Ayame said, searching for her camera. "This is better than Priss in a dress!" 

After a few minutes she located her camera. 

"Smile Sai!" Ayame said, snapping a picture. 

Just then Sakura walked in. 

"Well, the Devil Girl returns from her solar exposure." Ayame said. 

Sakura just stood there in the doorway. At first she was surprised. Then the sides of her lips started to curl upward. Then she started to smile, and then she said, "Sai?" 

"Hi." Sai said, gloomily. 

At this Sakura, the Devil Girl herself, just burst into tears and began to laugh so hard she almost passed out. Ayame quickly took a picture of Sakura, since this was just as unusual as Sai dressed up like a girl. 

"Don't worry Sai. This is just until we find Gingaman and the others." 

Suddenly Ayame's laptop began beeping. Calming herself down, she ran over to it and took a look. 

"We've got a problem guys, and it's not Sai. The computer just pinpointed their location. The only thing is, those two Ranger guys did too."   
"You mean the ones we've basically humiliated by beating the crap out of them on a regular basis?" Yuri asked.   
"Yeah, those guys." Ayame said.   
"So let's go get them!" Suiren shouted.   
"All right. Ran, you hit the perimeter and place turrets around the area. Ayame, you go with her. Suiren, you and Sai protect Gingaman. Yuri and I will take care of those two." Sakura said. 

Once again the six headed to the roof of the hotel. 

"Armor of Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!" Sai shouted. 

As Just Communication kicked up AGAIN to guide his transformation, the wind picked up as the girls focused their ki energy, summoning their armors by linking them to their virtues. 

_(Fly High Kicks up)_

"We don't have the Mobile Pit, so we'll have to do this by air. Let's go." Sakura said. 

The six blasted off, heading straight for the park. About halfway there Ayame and Ran broke out of formation and landed while the others flew onward. 

Ayame and Ran landed safely. 

"Okay, let's get over there and give Gingaman a hand." Ayame said.   
"Can't let you do that." A voice said. It was that of Ryan.   
*"Great. It's that Titanium Twit again." Ran said.   
*"Ran, you've been hanging around me too long." Ayame said. 

Ryan snapped his fingers and an army of Batlings appeared. 

*"Okay, let's do this." Ayame said.   
*"Right." Ran said.   
*"Add-Ons, HASSHIN!!!!" Ayame and Ran shouted. 

Up at the Palace of the Heavens, part of the roof opened to reveal a large cannon. It fired twice, sending two objects streaking towards the battlefield. As they fell towards the city, they broke into multiple beams of energy and wrapped around Ayame and Ran, forming their Add-Ons. 

*"Let's do it little sis!" Ayame said.   
*"Right!" Ran said. 

Ran activated her skates and flew towards the minions, standing ready with her left gauntlet, out of which an energy blade emerged. She slashed through a few, while her headwhips cut through still more. She did a quick stop, and reached into the backpack unit, and tossed several strange objects at the minions and Ryan. She and Ayame leapt out of the way, and she pressed a button on her right gauntlet, causing the remote mines she had placed on them to go off, blowing the minions away and knocking Ryan down. 

_(Kurenai kicks up)_

"Nice moves. Won't help you though." Ryan said as he opened fire with his cannon. Ran skated out of the way, while Ayame leapt into the air, opening up her numerous missile launchers which bombarded Ryan. Ran threw a few more remote mines at him, which exploded upon detonation. Ayame reached under her shoulder guards, pulled out a pair of Kami, and slashed at Ryan when she landed, but he knocked her away. 

*"Ayame! Draw his fire!" Ran shouted.   
"Hey! Big dumb and metal! Betcha can't hit me!" Ayame said, morphing her boots into in-line skates.   
"_Thanks for the help Mackie._" she thought. 

As Ryan fired, Ayame with her natural skill dodged the assault. Ran activated her machinecannons and began circle strafing Ryan, slowly but surely wearing him down. She then let him have it with her ice cannon, freezing him solid. 

"Let's go." Ayame said. 

The two girls took off for the others. 

At the battlefield, Gingaman was having trouble until a missile blast from Sai made some distance between the two groups. Sai and Suiren landed, and proceeded to lead the group away from their opponents as they were distracted--right into a group of Batlings led by Carter. 

*"CRAP! Ayame and Ran were supposed to take care of these guys!" Suiren shouted.   
*"We can take him. I'll cover you." Sai said, laying down some vulcan cannon and beam machinegun fire which Carter avoided.   
*"Halo Add-on, HASSHIN!!!" Suiren shouted. 

In a matter of minutes the attachment had arrived and attached itself to Suiren. She powered up her now improved charge cannon and cut a path through Carter and the Batlings. 

*"Let's go!" Suiren said, knocking Carter aside with her no-daichi and leading Sai and Gingaman off the scene. But they only ran into Mike, as the Magna Defender. A group of Sting Wingers flew in and grabbed Gingaman, taking a cue from the Wizard of Oz and flying the poor heroes off to only the Rangers knew. Hyuuga managed to slash himself free of his captors, falling into a nearby tree as the others were carried off. He tried to fire at the insects, but also did not want to risk hitting his comrades. He did not have time to do either, as Carter knocked him unconscious with his V-Lancer. 

"Okay, time to fight you two." he said as Mike approached with his sword drawn.   
"I see the Ronins are friends of yours." Mike said to Suiren.   
"Ronin, care to introduce us to your friend here?" Carter asked. "We're dying to know who these girls are." 

Sai answered by blasting him with a Super Wave Smasher. Suiren nailed Mike with a powered up blast from her gauntlet. She then cut down some of the minions with a flurry of shuriken before deploying her claw and going hand to hand with the minions, then disappearing. The guys then took this opportunity to knock Sai into the open with their weapons. 

"We've got you now. AAAAAAH!!!" Mike said before falling unconscious. 

Carter followed suit. As Sai stood there in disbelief, Suiren faded back in. 

"Naptime boys. I love these things." Suiren said. 

Meanwhile, Ran and Ayame had arrived on the scene. 

*"Okay Ran, you go this way, I'll go that way, and we'll meet back here."   
*"Got it." Ran said. 

Ran skated around the perimeter at a good clip, pausing every so often to drop a source module or fire a remote mine at something. Ayame meanwhile skated in the opposite direction, deploying her gravity spheres around the battlefield. 

"Hey! Where'd those guys go?" Joel wondered. 

Just then Sakura and Yuri flew in and landed. 

"Sorry boys, we're your designated opponents now." Yuri said. *"Hey Sakura, which one do you want?"   
*"I don't care. You pick one, I'll take the other." Sakura said, drawing her swords.   
*"I'll take the one on the right." Yuri said, pointing to Joel.   
*"Fair enough." Sakura said, charging at Chad with her swords crossed.   
"Kodatchi Nintouryuu...Gokou Juuji!" Sakura shouted, slashing into Chad.   
"Okay, what are you going to do?" Joel asked, readying his beam saber for combat.   
"Oh, I was just thinking I'd kick you around a few times, punch you with my Knuckle Bomber, and then let you have it with my new cannon." Yuri said. 

Joel fired up his thrusters and flew at Yuri with his saber ready, but she quickly called on her staff, plunged it into the ground, and swung around, kicking Joel in the butt as he went by. Unsummoning her weapon, she charged at him with her Knuckle Bomber, but he turned quickly enough to block with his shield before cutting a nice dent in her armor with his beam saber. 

"DAMN YOU ASSHOLE!!!!" Yuri swore. "You cut my Hardsuit." 

Joel tried to punch her, but she stopped it with her fist and then nailed him in the stomach with her Knuckle Bomber, knocking him away. As he charged at her, she leapt into the air, and did a falling spin kick Jin Kazama style. He grabbed his other saber and headed at her, but she sidestepped and axe kicked him flat into the pavement. He managed to get back up, knocking her over with a charge with his shield and thrusters, recovering the Dober Gun and heading skyward. 

"Locked on target. See ya bitch." Joel said.   
"Somehow, I don't think so." *"Hardrock Add-On, HASSHIN!!!!" she screamed. 

Her Add-On was also launched the same way, which quickly attached itself as it had before. Removing the large cannon, she attached it to her Knuckle Bomber and began charging. 

"TAKE THIS BASTARD!!!!" she screamed, blasting Joel. 

The blast cracked most of his armor, but it still held. Putting away her cannon, she aimed the S-Mine launcher at his helmet, which upon its explosion destroyed the helmet once again, leaving only his Ranger helmet and the remaining parts of his armor. The thrusters cut off and he fell to the ground. Unable to use his cannon, with a battle cry she charged at him, punching him in the stomach with her Knuckle Bomber, punching normally with the first hit, but charging it on the second, severely damaging the Armor. Joel teleported away. 

Sakura meanwhile was having some minor trouble with Chad. Using his vernier rockets he was able to move out of his way as she attempted to cut him with her swords. He fired his cannon at low power, knocking her away. 

*"SAKURA!" Yuri screamed. "BASTARD..." 

Yuri held her staff in front of her and began to focus. 

*No Yuri! Don't! You'll let them know who we are!" Ayame shouted.   
*"No. I've got him now. Chou..." Yuri began.   
*"Stand back. I've got him." Sakura said. 

Yuri stopped charging as Sakura took aim with her cannon. Fully charged, she took aim. Suiren took a position behind him secretly and also charged to full power. 

*"It wouldn't hurt to give him a normal strength one though." Sakura said. 

Yuri smiled as she began twirling her staff above her head. 

*"I'm in this too. " Ayame said as she aimed her bow.   
*"Count me in Oneesan!" Ran said as she aimed as well. 

Sai also joined in with his own powers. 

*"Now!" Sakura shouted. 

She and Suiren fired their attacks, a string of pink mini-fireballs streaked at the Vayeate while a large fireball flew at him as well. Ayame fired off a normal strength Arrow Shockwave a split second before Sai and Ran let loose with their Super Wave Smashers just when Yuri let fly with an Iron Rock Crusher. The attacks streaked straight at Chad. He knew this might be the end... 

*"Say goodnight!" Sakura shouted. 

...that is, if several spheres had not appeared around him and formed a shield that nullified all the attacks. 

The girls looked up into the sky, noticing a strange red armor had joined the party. Before they could react, its machinegun toting partner opened fire on the girls, showering them with bullets. Managing to recover, Ayame sent a salvo of missiles flying its way while Sai fired his beam machinegun, and Ran her machinecannons, but the shield discs flew off of Chad and around them, protecting them now. 

*"Who does that thing think she is, Magneto?" Sai wondered.   
*"Not exactly Sai. More like Heero and her partner thinks she's Trowa. Those suits are Mercurius and Heavyarms Custom. Mercurius' claim to fame is a planet defensor system that protects the user or one of his or her choosing from harm by generating a nearly impenetrable shield. The Heavyarms is loaded with weaponry." Ayame explained.   
*"Screw the Explanation!" Yuri shouted, breaking out her cannon and opening fire. "Take this! And This!" 

Frustrated, she attached the cannon to her Knuckle Bomber and fired a more powerful shot, but it was still absorbed by Mercurius' shield. Mercurius extended its shield to protect Chad as well. 

"This is Dana and Kelsey. We have Gingaman in custody and have located Chad. Now returning to base." 

Just then, they were rocked by a powerful energy blast that canceled out the shield! 

"What the?" Dana wondered. 

Sai and the girls looked with great enthusiasm as a familiar large 30 foot robot flew on the scene with several warriors clinging to or escorting it. 

"Who are those guys?" Kelsey wondered.   
"Not sure. The shield's going to take time to recharge after it got knocked out. I'll go get Carter and Mike, you cover our escape." Dana said as she flew down to retrieve the others while Kelsey opened fire. Dark Inferno responded with its own missiles and cannon fire. Distracted, Yuri took aim at Kelsey with her cannon, blasting her main weapon to kingdom come. The others followed suit, putting some good dents in her armor. The group quickly teleported away. 

Soon after, Dark Inferno landed and Hariel leaped out. 

"We're finally here. Where's Ryo and the others Sai?" he asked.   
"Also, while we're on the subject, who are they?" Saber Strike asked, pointing to the girls.   
"Come with us. We'll explain everything." Sai said. 

_Back at the Aquabase..._

"I'm sorry Lord Shuki. I shouldn't have allowed the Heavyarms system to be damaged." Kelsey said.   
"Do not worry. The cannon is easily replaceable, and if worst comes to worst, I have a more powerful system waiting here at my base, especially if the Ronins return. Head for the studio fortress immediately. We have Carter's BattleSuit waiting here. The Galaxy Rangers have already arrived."   
"At once Lord Shuki." Carter said as the group gathered their unconscious and damaged and headed for the Train Bay and prepped it for launch. 

_Back at the hotel..._

"Okay, so what's been going on here?" Hariel asked as he and the other Forgotten Souls sat down on the couch.   
"Well, basically, we headed to Capitol City as planned, but I got sidetracked after I received a message. The guys left without me and we're not sure where they are now. What we do know is that they've got Gingaman somewhere. They might still be in the city if they haven't hightailed it out of here." Sai explained.   
"All right. Then who are these warriors?" Saber Strike asked.   
"You're going to have to promise that you don't tell the Ronins, especially Anubis." Sai said.   
"Especially Anubis? Then you must be..." Saranbo said. 

The five girls took off their helmets, letting their hair down and revealing their identities to the shocked group. 

"Yes. We're back." Sakura said.   
"Basically, we were here on business testing our new suits when Sai got in the way. Ran's emotions kind of got the better of her and she invited Sai to stay with us while the Ronins took off for Capitol City. We saw a battle on our way in here, so we assume that they got their mecha." Yuri explained.   
"Yes. They did. Unfortunately we lost." Hyuuga explained.   
"What happened to them Hyuuga?" Sai asked.   
"When we fought the Rangers, they invoked some sort of spell that sucked them through a portal. I'm not sure where it leads." Hyuuga explained.   
"If it's a spell, chances are it can be reversed." Sakura said.   
"So why are you girls here anyway?" Touyuki asked.   
"We really can't explain all the details. All we can say is that we're here for a very important reason and part of that reason is why our armors have changed significantly since you last saw us." Sakura explained.   
"Yeah, what she said. But also to relax and get stuff." Ayame added.   
"Also, Shuki's got Kinjiro, which is why our suits don't have full power." Yuri explained.   
"What?" Hariel asked.   
"Kinjiro was working on our suits along with Nigel Kirkland and Sylia Stingray for our mom, when he got kidnapped by Shuki, just as he was putting the finishing touches on our Chi Amplification System, which would allow us to fight better. Now every time we activate the system, the second we take the suit off, nap time." Ayame explained.   
"They've forced him to build those strange armors that were attacking us when you guys showed up." Sai explained.   
"We've done a decent job of keeping those things in the repair bay." Yuri explained.   
"Do we know where they are now?" Hariel asked.   
"Unless they've left their secret underwater lair, chances are that's where they've got Gingaman." Ayame explained.   
"But we really must locate the Galaxy Rangers and figure out how to get the Ronins and Warlords back." Hyuuga said.   
"Then I say we hit that undersea base and see if we can free the Gingaman and hopefully, if we're lucky, find a way to bring the Ronins and Warlords back." Hariel said.   
"Let's go." Sakura said.   
"Um, slight change in plans. I'm detecting a launch from their base!" Ayame said.   
"They must be moving out." Hariel concluded.   
"We should follow them otherwise we could loose them for good." Sai added.   
"I remember where we left the mecha we borrowed from Gogofive. We should use that to get there." Hyuuga explained.   
"Saranbo, fly on ahead of us and observe where they go. Wait for us." 

As the group prepared to move out, an arrow flew through the window, with a piece of paper attached to it! Sakura headed over and removed it from the wall. 

"Huh? It's a map to the location of their base." she said.   
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Ranger Ass!" Yuri added. 

As the others headed downstairs to go get the mecha, Ayame glanced out the window. On the building across from their room she caught a glimpse of a robed figure heading off. The large collapsed weapon on his back made his identity obvious. 

"Thank you..." She said to herself as she headed out the door to join the others. 

Just as the group reached their machines, the Train Bay of the Lightspeed Rescue group completed its rising procedure, and launched into the air, heading out of the city like a huge dragon. Hyuuga and the others quickly piled into the Go Liner and Mars Machines, and with Dark Inferno following behind, they took off at high speed across the tracks out of the city and hopefully towards the enemy base. 

As the train hurried along the tracks to their enemies' location, the group prepared for their impending battle differently. The Forgotten Souls, commandeering the Mars Machines, were intently focused with keeping up with the Go Liner's progress. Hyuuga operated the machine, somehow figuring out how the contraption worked. Sakura sharpened her swords, eager to slice thousands of minions or possibly more to get her Ryo back. Suiren sat at one of the controls, her feet propped up on the console, reading one of her shoujo manga, sighing regularly. Ayame was slumped over in her chair, sound asleep. Yuri looked over the whole situation, paying special attention to her youngest and possibly favorite sibling. While her other siblings prepared for the mission at hand in their own unique ways, Sai and Ran were conversing. Every few minutes she would hear one of Ran's famous giggles. She hoped that they could succeed and get the others back. She yawned. The trip and combat back in Japan had tired her out, and there was some lingering fatigue. Looking over at Ayame, sleeping soundly, she concluded that maybe a little nap would not hurt... 

"Sai?" Ran asked her aquatic main squeeze.   
"Yeah Ran?" he replied.   
"Do you think we'll get the other guys and the Warlords back?" she asked.   
"I'm sure we'll figure something out. It's just a matter of convincing the Lost Galaxy team to cooperate." Sai said.   
"Yeah, we'll succeed." Ran said. 

Looking into her gorgeous purple eyes, Sai thought about the situation with his girlfriend. Yes, they had been together for quite a while back when the Saiyans wanted their heads, but since they rekindled their relationship, he had wanted something more. Ran had changed a great deal from when he first met her. Maybe it was the separation, or maybe the author just decided to flesh the girls out more, she was different. She was almost like a child, and he found that cute. But he was almost sure that deep inside there was a mature girl waiting to come out. 

"Sai?" Ran asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
"Yes?" He responded.   
"What were you thinking about?" Ran asked.   
"Nothing really...about how we've never really kissed each other." Sai replied.   
"Oh...well, if you want me to I can." Ran said.   
"No, I don't want to rush you. When you're ready, you're ready." Sai said.   
"Okay." Ran answered. 

Meanwhile, as Yuri snored louder than the train itself, Ayame began to toss and turn. She appeared in a dark place, clad in her current wardrobe. 

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice echoed through this place.   
"The space between minds." a voice said. 

A form appeared in front of her. It was that of Navcase. 

"What are you doing inside my head?" Ayame asked.   
"It appears my curse has allowed me the power of telepathy and limited astral projection." he replied.   
"Your curse?" she asked. 

Navcase reached up his sleeve and undid something, then pulled a part off like it was a sock, revealing his right arm, which was partially scaled. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Ayame asked.   
"Yes. Using that armor has accelerated the problem." he said.   
"But why did you give us the location?" Ayame asked.   
"To get there before me." he said.   
"What do you mean, get there before you?" Ayame asked.   
"All will be revealed in time." Navcase said, covering his arm again and starting to disappear. 

Once he had vanished, the next thing Ayame heard was her sisters' voices. 

"Ayame, wake up. We're here." Sakura said, shaking her gently.   
"Huh?" Ayame said groggily as she started to wake up.   
"Wake up sleepyhead. We're at their base." Sakura said.   
"That's nice..." she said, starting to drift back.   
"AYAME!" Sakura shouted.   
"Okay okay! I'm up I'm up. You don't have to be so grouchy..." 

Ayame yawned loudly as the group figured out how they were going to get in. 

"We're going to need the Add-Ons for this one." Sakura said.   
"I agree. Who knows how many minions there are in there." Sai added.   
"Ran, I need you to skate around the perimeter of the base and lay down explosives and Turret Source Modules while Ayame keeps them busy." Sakura explained.   
"You got it." Ran said.   
"Why do I have to be the decoy?" Ayame whined.   
"Because you're the fastest and most dangerous skating fiend there is." Sakura stressed.   
"Oh yeah." Ayame said, feeling pleased about her assignment.   
"Once you two have laid down the diversion and activated it, Suiren, Sai, and myself will charge in, blasting our way through the minions while the Forgotten Souls back us up. We locate the Lost Galaxy Rangers and discover the way to get the guys back. Okay, let's do it." Sakura said. 

With that, the group called upon their armor and began to move the train closer. 

_Back in the Lost Galaxy..._

"There are simply too many of them! We won't be able to hold them off for long! WHERE IS SAI?" Ryo shouted as he took out several more with short blasts from his buster rifle.   
"You are correct Wildfire. We have two options. I suggest we try the first." Anubis said.   
"Right." The other Warlords said.   
"KAYURA!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed.   
"Typical." Kento observed. 

However, Kayura did not appear. 

"Now what oh fearless leader?" Sage shouted.   
"We have no choice." Anubis said. 

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number. 

"Hello? This is Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, where we fix everything, from ships to relationships. We'll take any job as long as it's not too dangerous." the voice on the other end said.   
"HEEEEEEELP!!!!" Anubis shouted. "We're trapped in this weird dimension and there's an army of pirates trying to kill us!"   
"Pirates?" An older voice said. "We'll be right there. How much are they offering Jim?"   
"Yeah, how much are you offering?" Jim asked.   
"We'll give you anything! Just save us!"   
"Okay, let's get this show on the road." the older voice said. 

Back at Shuki's... 

"Okay, here we go." Sakura said. 

At her command, Ayame and Ran leapt out of the train and hit the ground skating. Ayame skated up to a group of minions. 

"Um, hi guys!" Ayame said. 

The minions began hot pursuit as Ayame flew off at high speed. 

"Nya-nya, you can't catch me!" she taunted, skating backwards and then turning around to pick up speed. 

Meanwhile, Ran was skating around the perimeter, Ayame having lured all the guards on a wild goose chase, dropping strange tripods around the place. When those ran out, she fired strange mines that stuck to the walls of the buildings. 

Nearby, back at the train, Sai, Sakura, and Suiren, along with Yuri, stood ready with their Add-ons and armor to raid the base and locate the Lost Galaxy team. Seconds later Ran skated up and came to a stop, and seconds after her Ayame triple-flipped onto the scene. 

"Okay, everything's in place Sakura." Ran said.   
"Too...many...minions...couldn't hold them all off..." Ayame said, out of breath.   
"It's okay Ayame. We'll take it from here." 

Ran pushed a few buttons, and the strange tripods transformed into gun turrets and began firing at anything evil that moved. At the same time, several hundred explosions went off, causing even more panic. 

"Just how many mines did you put down Ran?" Sakura asked.   
"I only did what you told me to do! I placed mines all around the perimeter." Ran said.   
"It's okay. You did a good job. Okay, charge!" Sakura said. 

With that she, Sai, and Suiren made a mad dash for the base. Yuri fired blasts from her cannon to aid their entry, as if the turrets and explosions were not enough. Minions charged the trio, but Sakura quickly slashed her way through minion after minion. Suiren did the same. Sai nailed even more with his man-catcher and mowed them down with his beam machinegun. 

Several minions gathered around them and prepared to assault, but they were blasted to kingdom come by Yuri's cannon. Suiren then charged at another, driving her sword in and then flipping backward elegantly. A minion charged with its sword at Sakura, but she charged at him, matching his speed and slashed right through with one of her swords, blood splashing neatly from the warrior before perishing. She then sliced another down with Gokou Juuji. One swung at her, but she blocked it before flipping over her sword and driving it in and yanking it out quickly. She spotted one near a wall, which she impaled quickly using a one sword Onmyou Hasshi. Sheathing her sword elegantly, she strafed right, firing off low power blasts from her cannon before pulling the weapon out and replacing it in its sheath. One snuck up on her, but she backflipped, slicing it in two with her swords as she went over. Two approached her, but she cut one down with a vicious forehand and ran the other through with her other blade before slicing through several others one by one as she rejoined her sister and Sai. 

"Sorry you two. I kinda got caught up back there." Sakura said.   
"There's too many and I'll run out of ammo before they're all dead."   
"One of us is going to have to use a sure-kill." Suiren said as she blasted others away with her Add-On.   
*"Sakura! I found him!" Ayame shouted over their intercom.   
*"Who have you found?" Sakura asked as she took down a minion Nakoruru style.   
*"I found Kinjiro! He's in Cell 23." she replied.   
*"That's nice. Now how are we going to get there!" Sakura said.   
*"We're kinda pinned down and Sai's running low on ammo." Suiren explained.   
"Damn! Here we go." Sakura swore as she placed her swords together as the minions closed in on her.   
"Flare UP..."   
"RAGE OF THE INFERNO!!!" Hariel's voice screamed over her as she focused, blasting the minions before them to kingdom come.   
"You go find Kinjiro. We'll hold them off for you." 

_(Konya wa Hurricane kicks up)_

As the Forgotten Souls unleashed their sure-kills, clearing a path for the trio, Ayame once again came on. 

*"Hey Sakura! I've got something for you!" Ayame said.   
*"Not now Ayame. I'm busy." Sakura said as she cleaved through several more minions.   
*"It's really important! And I just found something ou..."   
*"Not now!" Sakura said, cutting her off.   
*"But Sakura..."   
*"We're trying to break out Kinjiro, and there's more minions than I expected!" Sakura shouted.   
"Suiren, you clear a path for Sakura. I'll cover her and get that cell block open!" Sai shouted.   
"Get ready Sakura. Here we go!" Suiren said, brandishing her sword. 

"THUNDER...BOLT...CUT!!!!" 

Suiren's sure-kill tore down enemy after enemy, clearing a path through them. Sai fired his weapons, attempting to slow their attempts to block it again, but he ran out of ammo. Sakura charged forward, holding her swords by her side in a V, cutting down minion after minion on a mad dash for the cell area. Leaping atop a minion's head and diving for the door, and backflipping off the missiles Sai fired to blast it open, she landed neatly only to find... 

Kelsey and Dana guarding the cell. 

"Oh shit...." Sakura said.   
*"I tried to warn you, but noooooo, YOU didn't listen. Happy now?" Ayame said matter of factly.   
*"Be quiet Ayame. You said you had a way through them?" Sakura said.   
*"Ask and ye shall receive." Ayame said, pushing a few buttons. 

As she did so, a message came through on Sakura's HUD, reading "Motorslave deployed." 

"Huh?" She wondered. 

Kelsey opened fire with her now double beam machine cannon, which Sakura somehow skillfully dodged after sheathing her sword, before dodging into a jet assisted leap into the air, from which she opened fire with her cannon at full strength, however Dana stepped in and used the planet defensors to block it. 

"DAMN..." Sakura swore. 

Suddenly she heard the roar of an engine, followed by the whistle of a shell. Seconds later, twin shells slammed into the two warriors, knocking them back, but they were protected by the shield. Then a voice came through Sakura's helmet. 

*"Lady Sakura, I Kanesada* am sworn to protect you and aid you at all times."   
"_Thanks Ayame..." _Sakura thought, smiling under her helmet, appreciating Ayame's special touch. 

A Red futuristic motorcycle, wielding twin cannons, one on either side, drove in and opened fire again, pinning down her opponents long enough for her to use her head whip to cause a pile of rubble to fall on top of them. She then leapt over them and headed straight for Kinjiro's cell, slashing through more minions as she got closer and closer until she located Kinjiro. 

"Stand back." she said, sheathing her swords and bracing herself as she fired her cannon at full strength, blasting the cell open. Kinjiro exited.   
"Thank you. I am sorry I was unable to finish the Chi Amplifiers." he said.   
"Forget it. Let's get out of here." she said. 

However blocking her escape route were the two Rangers once again. 

"Damn..." she said. 

Suddenly the Motorslave charged through, knocking them down and pulled up beside her. 

*"I am here to serve you, Lady Sakura." it said through her helmet.   
"Come on." Sakura said as she hopped on the bike. 

Kinjiro hopped on as well. 

"They're blocking our escape route." Kinjiro said.   
"Nevermind. I'll just make my own." Sakura said, targeting a wall nearby. 

She fired her cannons, knocking the wall down and then speeding through it with them in hot pursuit, firing at her from the air. She dodged skillfully thanks to the interface diagnostic. 

*"Can't you go any faster?" Sakura shouted.   
*"Acknowledged." 

She nearly fell off as her Motorslave kicked into high gear and moved even faster. 

"They're still gaining on us." Kinjiro said.   
"Tell me something I don't know." Sakura said as she attempted to dodge their shots at high speed on her way back to the others. 

She stopped suddenly as a very damaged Joel landed in front of her with Tallgeese II. Chad flew in and fired with Vayeate, hitting the Motorslave head on, knocking Kinjiro off! 

"Kinjiro!" Sakura shouted. 

As he fell, he was caught in mid-air by a dark blue form that was none other than Ayame. She landed, and turned to nail their pursuers with a salvo of rockets. 

"I told you I'm not dead weight!" Ayame said.   
"Thanks. Get him out of here, it's too dangerous." Sakura said.   
"You got it Devil Girl." Ayame teased.   
"I told you not to call me that."   
"Sakura...There's something I need to tell you." Kinjiro began.   
"Save it for later. Come on, we're getting you out of here." 

With that, Ayame launched into the air and flew back to their safe point, while Sakura covered them with her cannons. 

*"This doesn't look good Kanesada." she said.   
*"Fear not Lady Sakura. It is time for us to become one." it said. 

With that, the Motorslave transformed around Sakura, turning into a power armor for her power armor. Picking up the twin cannons that were dropped in the transformation, she opened fire on Vayeate, but he dodged. He fired again, and she managed to dodge and return fire with her head vulcans and cannons. 

"I think I should take that guy out. He's their weakest link." 

Dropping her left cannon, she powered up her charge cannon, which was amplified by the Motorslave itself, firing a powered up shot which she used her cannon to split into a multlayer wave of death with a fireball in the center, which slammed into Joel, destroying Tallgeese II. 

"Curse you. But don't worry, I've got another one waiting in storage for you." he said as he teleported away. 

Sakura quickly recovered her other cannon, and turned to fire on the remaining two suits, but she was forced to take cover behind some rubble. 

*"Sakura. Ayame sent me the plans for the Motorslave. I figured you could use some added firepower, so I developed an Add-On for it." Kinjiro explained.   
*"Sounds like a good idea. Motoslave Add-On, Hasshin!" Sakura shouted. 

In a secret hangar where the other Gundam suits were kept, a wall was knocked away and several pieces of armor flew towards Sakura. Two large boxes linked up with her arms, while two more pieces locked on to her legs. There was even a backpack system that linked up there. Several additional bits of information came into her HUD regarding the new weaponry. 

"This is nasty stuff..." Sakura said.   
*"I thought you'd like it." Kinjiro said. 

Even heavier equipped, Sakura and Kanesada rose from behind the rubble, ready for battle. 

_Meanwhile, back in the Lost Galaxy..._

"This is bad...this is really bad!" Ryo shouted as he fired the last of his vulcan ammo.   
"We're out of ammo, our power cells for the weapons are practically drained, ARE YOU sure that your help is coming Anubis?" Kento shouted.   
"Yes! They said they'd be here!" Anubis shouted. 

The constant sound of gunfire ended abruptly as everyone squeezed off the last of their shots. 

"Well, it's all over." Dais said.   
"Anubis, this is all your fault!" Kento shouted. 

The group braced for impact, just as a salvo of missiles slammed into the enemy, blowing them to kingdom come. 

"ARGH, what hit us?" Mutiny said. 

_(Through the Night kicks up)_

He and the others looked up to see a long red ship with arms. 

"FIRE AT WILL! Shoot them down!" Mutiny ordered. 

Ordinance was launched at the large red ship. 

"They're shooting at us Gene!" Jim Hawking reported.   
"Well then, let's blow some hot kisses to our new devoted fans." Gene said. 

Another salvo of missiles was fired, as well as a few dozen shots from the ship's large Uzi. 

"Let's get this show on the road. Mel, Gilliam, keep 'em busy while we go down to have a little fun." Gene said.   
"Right Gene." Melfina said from her tube. 

The Warlords and Ronins watched as three people dropped out of the ship. The first to land was a man with red hair, his body riddled with scars. He wore a yellow cloak. The second looked like a cat. The third was dressed in ancient Japanese garb and wielded a bokken. 

"Anubis, THESE are the guys who are going to save us?" Ryo asked. 

He nodded. 

"These are the Pirates?" Gene asked.   
"Yes." Anubis said.   
"Let's go!" Gene shouted, pulling out a gun and opening fire with a hail of bullets, downing Swabbie after Swabbie. 

With lighting speed, the bokken wielder slashed through everyone in sight. No minion was safe from her bokken that sliced like a sword. The cat creature decided to try her luck next. 

"Ha! You damn Pirates! It's time for you to know the wrath of the Ctarl Ctarl!" she shouted. 

Aisha ClanClan tore into minion after minion, roaring like a cat as she clawed, bit, and sliced her way through the others. 

The Ronins and Warlords were surprised by her methods of attack, and stood there in awe as minion after minion was taken down. 

Gene strafed right and left, squeezing off shot after shot. Swabbies continued to fall left and right. 

"ARGH!!!! You won't win against me that easily!" Captain Mutiny shouted, drawing a sword and going for Gene. He blocked his blow with his Light Shield. Gene pulled out a large brownish gold cannon, loaded a shell and fired. A large magical explosion occurred. 

"Damn! He's still there!" Gene swore.   
"Try a number 16." Jim suggested. 

Gene reloaded and took aim. 

"EAT THIS!!!" He shouted, firing his Caster Gun again. 

The blast knocked Captain Mutiny away. 

"ARGH!!! RETREAT RETREAT!!!!!" Mutiny shouted. 

He and his warriors fled back to his castle at high speed. 

"Yeah! You run! Run away! You're no match for the Ctarl Ctarl!" Aisha shouted.   
"Shut up Aisha." Gene said. "Now, about our payment." Gene said. 

_Back on Earth..._

"What is that thing?" Kelsey wondered.   
"I'm not sure. Shoot it!" Dana said. 

Kelsey unloaded on the combined machine. Sakura held up her gauntlets to block, only for them to open and a salvo of mini-missiles to streak out and slam into her. 

"Time to see what else this thing can do." Sakura said. 

She opened fire with her large cannons, but Dana used the Planet Defensors to block it. 

"Damn..." Sakura swore.   
*"Sakura, use the VTS Antimagic Gun! It's mounted on your right leg." Kinjiro explained. 

Sakura reached down and pulled out a long slender six shooter and aimed it at her opponents 

*"Are you sure this'll work?" Sakura asked.   
*"There's a selector switch on it. Set it to technology." 

Sakura did so and fired a shot, which caused the discs to fall to the ground. 

*"Now! Use the Sonic Fletchette Cannon!" Kinjiro said. 

A cannon folded up from her back over her right shoulder, and began humming with power as it warmed up. A loud clap of thunder was heard as a sonic blast flew at Kelsey, making a severe dent in her armor, damaging her weapons systems before the following shell blasted a hole in the chest. She followed it up with a barrage of all her weapons, destroying the Heavyarms armor and sending Kelsey packing. 

"Who's next?" Sakura asked. 

Dana, not wanting to be outdone, called in a horde of indispensable minions. 

"Beat this!" she said.   
"Gladly." 

_(Sakura Saku kicks up)_

Sakura unloaded with everything she had, taking down minons in rapid shots. They dodged, but her shots found them. Missiles were flying everywhere, shells from her cannons were sailing through the air blasting things to kingdom come. Her Sonic Fletchette Cannon hummed to life and took down even more minons. More missiles sailed to their intended targets. Minions took cover and were blasted to kingdom come one way or another. The onslaught did not end there as she opened fire on Mercurius. 

However, she managed to dodge. 

"I'll be back." she said as she teleported to safety.   
"I'll be waiting." Sakura said as she blasted off, headed back towards the others. 

"Lord Shuki, the other Rangers have been defeated." Carter reported.   
"Never mind that. Go prepare your ultimate suits for battle." Shuki ordered.   
"Yes sir." Carter said, heading off.   
"Leo, it is now time for your group to engage." Shuki ordered.   
"As you wish my lord." Leo said. 

Just as Sai and the others had taken down a group of minions, the Lost Galaxy team teleported in. 

"Well finally. We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Yuri said.   
"Save it. We're here to send you straight to the Lost Galaxy just like the Ronins!" Damon shouted.   
"Begin the spell Kai." Leo said. 

Kai, who was carrying the book held it out and opened it up. Energy began to gather around the area. The wind howled and thunder crashed. 

"Time to meet your end." Kai said. 

Suddenly a blast flew into him, knocking him down and knocking away the book! Sakura alighted just as Ayame leapt over her and grabbed the book. 

"Got it. Let's see, if saying it forwards sends people there, maybe if I say it backwards..." Ayame said.   
"No!" Leo shouted. "Stop her!" 

The Galaxy Rangers drew their swords and headed for Ayame, but Sakura got in their way. 

"You're not getting my sister without getting through me first." 

Sakura unloaded with her weaponry, pinning them down. 

"Ayame! Hurry up! I won't be able to hold them off forever!" Sakura shouted.   
"Atnoek Avorak Etinalem Avokah!" Ayame chanted.   
"Nooo! She's casting the spell in reverse!" Damon shouted.   
_"I sure hope this works."_ Ayame thought.   
"A thousand dreams will now come true. Space will twist and then rip in two." 

As Ayame continued, Sakura, Suiren, and Yuri opened fire at an increased rate. The Lost Galaxy team pulled out their own blasters and fired back. 

"The three of us can't hold him off!" Suiren said.   
"Then permit us to assist!" Hariel said from Dark Inferno. "Forgotten Souls...NOW!" 

In rapid succession all the Forgotten Souls let loose with their sure-kills, knocking the Rangers for a loop and flying. The girls continued to hold him down. As Sakura unloaded shot after shot, she glanced over, only to see that Sai and Ran were not there!   


"Reality begins again, and time is unbound..."   
"Where the hell did Sai go?" she shouted.   
"He said he had some business to take care of." Yuri said. 

Elsewhere, as the firefight continued, Sai stood there with Ran, both with their helmets off. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Ran said.   
"Only for a while." Sai said.   
"Yeah." She said.   
"It was fun while it lasted." Sai added.   
"Yeah." Ran said. 

_(Ai no Ai no Hoshi kicks up)_

Hundreds of thoughts raced through Ran's mind. Memories flashed in an instant of all that had happened between the couple in the past two or three days. Her heart was swelling with love like she had never known before. But her mind argued with itself over whether it was wise to stay the innocent girl he fell in love with or to become the matured girl he seemed to want now. One that was not afraid to kiss him. She thought for a moment how her sisters would handle this, and realized, she had to take a chance. 

"Sai..." she said, her voice sounding more mature than it had ever before.   
"Yes Ran?" Sai asked. 

She looked at him as her heart raced even more. He seemed even more handsome than usual. She could feel the warmth of his life force. She could feel hers surging uncontrollably. So this was true love. Slowly she was drawn towards him, closer and closer. 

"You know how you said I should kiss you when I'm ready?..." Ran said.   
"Yeah." Sai said, not knowing what to expect.   
"...I'm ready." 

As the chorus flared up Ran embraced Sai, caught unawares and touched her lips to his and closed her eyes. Sparks flew, pyrotechnics cascaded through the sky, lifeforce spread like wildfire... 

_(Music stops, Sai and Ran stop kissing.)_

Whoops, sorry. You two keep going. 

...Ahem, crashed like a tidal wave as the two declared their undying love for each other. Time seemed to stand still. They were frozen in the moment. 

"Screw their moment! We're busy here!" Sakura said as she fired like a madwoman. "Geez, we're trying to make the world a safer place for anime and those two have the nerve to have a kissing scene! I thought Destonus ruled that love sucked and was a worthless emotion the world no longer needed?"   
"Let them have their moment. I'm sure you're waiting for yours." Yuri said as she continued to unload.   
"Yeah, but I can wait until after a battle. ARE YOU DONE YET AYAME!!!!" Sakura shouted.   
"Yeah yeah I know. As galaxies lost become Galaxies FOUND!!!!" Ayame shouted.   
"FINALLY!" 

Sakura unloaded one last blast from her Sonic Fletchette Cannon, burying everyone but Leo in so much rubble they could not even survive it. 

Back in the Lost Galaxy, a portal opened up like the one the guys had come in. 

"There's the way out! Run for it!" Anubis shouted. 

The group made a mad dash for the portal with Gene in hot pursuit, demanding his payment. The group dove through as it closed behind them. Gene and Aisha then went into a long string of profanity. 

_(Outlaw Star Eyecatch)_

"Sakura! The guys are on their way back! Let's get out of here." Ayame said.   
"Right. You ready to go Ran?" Sakura asked. 

Ran walked up with her helmet on. 

"Yeah. I'm ready." she said.   
"Let's get going then." Yuri said.   
"Good luck." Hariel said.   
"Thanks." Sakura replied. 

Sai gave Ran one last goodbye hug. 

"You take care of yourself now, okay?" he said just before he let go.   
"You got it." Ran said.   
"See ya Sai!" Ayame said. 

Meanwhile... 

"Help! My Rangers have been defeated, the Ronins are returning! Help me! We can beat them! Just give them a little help."   
"FOOLISH HUMAN!!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME!!!! THEY HAD BETTER USE THIS GIFT WISELY, FOR IT WILL BE THEIR LAST!!!" the being roared.   
"Thank you all powerful one." 

As the girls prepared to teleport back to the palace, the pile of rubble began to stir. In a matter of seconds the four thought to be dead Rangers broke out and were glowing in their respective colors. 

"You thought we were dead, but now we're back." Kai said, his voice sounding almost demonic.   
"It is time for you to meet your end." Damon said, his voice sounding very similar.   
"You will finally be destroyed." Maya added.   
"We are now all powerful once again." Karone finished.   
"Sorry, but we've got a train to catch. Wish we could stay!" Suiren said.   
"Fire!" Sakura shouted. 

They all unloaded with their sure-kills and ordinance, but energy fields appeared in front of them, blocking everything! 

"It can't be...How did those bastards learn how to generate AT Fields?" Yuri wondered.   
"Um, guys, I don't know about you guys, but my scanner's off the scale! It's registering a power level close to..."   
"Close to what?" Sakura wondered. Then she knew, and was scared. "You don't mean..."   
"That couldn't be possible..." Yuri added, also afraid.   
"Screw this!" Sakura said, leveling the VTS AG at them. "It's time for you Multicolored Moders to DIE!" 

She fired four times, neutralizing their AT Fields. 

"Okay, fire everything you've got while they recover!" Sakura shouted. 

Sai, the Forgotten Souls, even Hyuuga opened fire with their sure-kills and attacks, which flew at them, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was another AT Field. 

"It can't be...how could they...how could they...AAAAAAAH!!!!" Sakura screamed, firing again and again... 

Only to find out she was out of ammo. 

"DAMMIT!!!!" She said as she struggled to reload before they tore her to pieces.   
"We've got another problem. There's another power heading this way and it'll be a few more minutes before the Guys arrive on this end! We're doomed!" Ayame shouted.   
"I'm not dead yet! Take this!" Yuri said, charging at their AT Field, smashing through it with her Knuckle Bomber. They looked at her and sent her flying back with a blast of force, knocking her unconscious.   
*"ONEESAN!!!" 

Ran wanted to attack, but Suiren stopped her. "They're mine." 

Suiren gripped her sword and charged at them, screaming die at the top of her lungs. But they recondesed their AT Fields into an energy blast and sent her flying to unconsciousness as well. 

*"Suiren!" Ran shouted.   
*"They're mine!" Sakura shouted as she disengaged from the Motorslave, which continued to unload on them as she readied her swords in midair. 

"KODATCHI NINTOURYUU...Kaiten Kenbu...Roku..." 

Before she could even strike they knocked her away with a power punch. Sakura managed to get to her knees, holding herself up with her sword. 

*"SAKURA!" Ayame shouted.   
*"It's okay. It'll take more than that. I'm just warming up." Sakura said.   
"Now for the last two." Kai said.   
_"To get there before me." he said._   
_"What do you mean, get there before you?" Ayame asked._   
_"All will be revealed in time." Navcase said, covering his arm again and starting to disappear._

The words and scene echoed through Ayame's head. She did not even have time to ponder as she heard a loud roar. 

_(Epistle kicks up)_

She looked to find Navcase flying through the air with his sword and in full armor. 

"DIE DEMONS!!!!!" He screamed as he slashed through their AT Fields in one fell swoop. 

He roared again. Ayame was afraid. There seemed to be no sign of the gentle wanderer. There was only death. And he was now the devil. She had never seen Navcase this enraged before. Not since she watched him fight the Mystic Knights from the palace. This was bad. Really bad. 

Kai swung at Navcase, but eyes glowing, he blocked, shattering his Quasar Saber in the process. 

"You are nothing more than mere puppets being held by the strings of evil power. Darkness, DIE!!!!" he roared, plunging his sword into Kai's chest, causing blood to spill everywhere as he perished. Damon swung his sword at Navcase, but he grabbed the blade and stopped it with one hand, before bending it with supernatural strength before blasting him into a wall with his emerald blasts, shattering his spine in another splash of blood. Ayame called out to him as he blocked Maya's feeble attempt to stop him. 

"Navcase Stop! You've got to get rid of the armor!" Ayame shouted, pleading.   
"NOT..." he said, going into a Ryu Kan Sen that sliced off her head, "UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE DEMONS IS DEAD!!!!!" he bellowed. 

He grimaced in pain as the curse took an even greater hold on him. Fighting it, he began gathering energy in his Emeralds, blasting Karone's arms off and then running her through with his sword. The sword still stuck in her, he dispelled it as the others got to their feet. He collapsed, and Ayame ran over. Inspecting him, she noticed his arm was scalier that it was before when he came to her in her dream. Before she could help him, he ran off. 

"If those guys are what I think they are, that means you know who's here so we should get out of here fast." Ayame said. "Ran, you go help up Yuri, I'll get Suiren." she said. 

Ran nodded and helped up her very heavy older sister. Thank goodness for the added strength. 

"See ya Sai. We'll be back, we hope..." Ayame said as they vanished from sight.   
"What was that all about?" Hariel wondered. 

Just then they heard angry breathing. Leo had entered the scene. He looked around and saw his dead comrades. 

"Kai...Damon...Maya...Karone...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" 

Before Sai or the others could argue that Watase-sensei* was writing his lines, Leo screamed Red Armored Ranger and powered up. Seconds later he was joined by the five Lightspeed Rangers. Carter was wearing an armor similar to Wing Gundam. Chad was once again Vayeate. Joel was decked out in Tallgeese III. Kelsey was using Heavyarms Custom II, while Dana still used Mercurius. 

"Now you pay." Carter said.   
"I don't think so." A voice said. 

Atop a building, Ryo stood, his swords ready for action. 

"Don't forget about me." Kento's voice said. He prepared as well, on another building.   
"You started a fight without me? I'm hurt." Sage added, readying his sword for combat.   
"You guys are going down." Rowen said. 

Sai looked as the Dark Warlords entered as well. 

"We have a score to settle with you." Anubis said.   
"What happened here?" Kale wondered.   
"We can worry about that later. First let's take care of these guys." Dais said.   
"An excellent idea." Sekhmet added. 

They also readied their weapons. 

The Warriors stood there, sizing each other up. In moments the combat would begin. 

The Ronin Warriors have rejoined their companion Sai of the Torrent. The final battle is about to begin between these two opposing sides. But what of Navcase? And what about the girls? What caused them to act as they did? Do our combined heroes actually stand a chance against these odds? 

_(ED Credits roll, then we hear:)_

_Ran: Hey everyone! It's me Ran! In our next episode, my main man Sai and his buddies go hand to hand and weapon to weapon with the Lightspeed Rangers' little toys. What? Kinjiro's got a secret? I wonder what it could be? And Gingaman's back? Whohoo! But is this enough? Find out in the final episode of Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy, Victory at Last!_

_Gene: You better get Ready! Hey! I should get paid for saying my catch phrase, and for helping them out!_

_Ayame: Oh MOOOOM!!!!!! There's an angry Outlaw who wants his pay...._

*Hijikata- Co-captain of the Shinshengumi. He shows up in the Kenshin OAV, but he's the guy Aoshi's based off of according to Nobuhiro Watsuki.   
*Kanesada- Another Hijikata joke. This was the name of his sword. Fitting that it's name of Sakura's Motorslave.   
*Watase-sensei: Creator of Fushigi Yuugi. I'm only saying this because his line is similar to Tamahome's when he finds out...er, I don't want to spoil it for those who are in the process of seeing it or haven't seen it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Victory At Last!

Rwvslglr7 _(Begin OP: Traditional RW)_

Ronin Warriors: Lightspeed Galaxy: Victory at Last. 

On the battlefield at Shuki's fortress, the two sides squared off, sizing each other up. The Ronins had only fought the Lightspeed Rescue group twice; and that was before they were decked out in mechanical armor. The only one who actually knew what was going on was Sai. It had taken the girls' advanced suits to put a dent in their weapons and send them back for constant upgrades and repairs. But could the Ronins themselves beat these weapons? 

"Okay, Sai, what's going on here, and what the hell are those things." Kento asked.   
"They're the Rangers' newest battle armor. Shuki's been using Kinjiro to build them for him. They're pretty tough." Sai said.   
"How do you beat these things?" Sage asked.   
"The easiest way is to smash their helmets, but be careful, they've got some pretty tough weaponry that our armor doesn't." Sai said.   
"And also, most of our power was drained while we were stuck in the Lost Galaxy." Anubis explained.   
"The power cells for most of our beam weaponry has almost been sucked dry. It's going to take time to recharge." Ryo explained.   
"Also we can't shed our Mecha Armor because if these things are at full power they'll blast us to kingdom come." Dais said.   
"Okay. Here's the plan. Anubis, you and the other Warlords go find Gingaman and get Kinjiro out of this place. We'll see what we can do about holding off these guys." Ryo said.   
"Understood Wildfire." Anubis said as he and the other Warlords took off.   
"I'll deal with those four. Carter, you handle the Ronins." Leo said as he took off in hot pursuit.   
"Let's do it guys!" Ryo said as he transformed and rocketed skyward with the other Ronins following. The Rangers followed suit as they passed through atmospheric level after atmospheric level.   
"Uh Ryo, why are we going up?" Rowen said.   
"Those things could do some serious damage if we're not careful. I want to give us plenty of room to fight." Ryo said.   
"Um, Ryo, we've never tested the suits in space! We don't know how well they'll perform!" Rowen said.   
"They're environmentally sealed. We shouldn't have anything to fear from lack of oxygen. Plus, we should be able to move around without trouble." Ryo said.   
"Yeah, but Ryo, our armors are the first generation of mechanized armor. Those weird things we fought in Capitol City were number two, and theirs are third generation. Kami only knows how much more advanced those things are compared to our suits." Kento said.   
"They've done a good job of serving us this far. We shouldn't need to worry." Sage said. 

Day turned to night as the group finally achieved space. The five Rangers flew up and took position soon after. Once again the armored warriors sized each other up. Then Ryo went for his twin buster rifle, and took aim at Carter. 

"Ryo! What are you doing?" Sai shouted.   
"Taking care of business." Ryo said.   
"Wait! Listen!" Sai shouted. 

Before Sai could finish Ryo unleashed a full power beam from his cannons, only to have it instantly blocked by Mercurius' planet defensors. 

"What the..." Was all Ryo could say.   
"I tried to warn you. I fought with these guys on my way here. They're tough with those things." Sai said.   
"Damn, I used the last shot on it too..." Ryo said.   
"My turn." Carter said. 

Bringing up his own buster rifle, he fired a full power blast, which the heroes barely dodged. The five Rangers scattered as the boys fired their vulcans and machinecannons back at them, the hail of bullets missing them. Chad fired his cannon, sending the boys packing and dodging, led into its path by Kelsey's fire from Heavyarms. She fired her homing missiles at Rowen, who rocketed away from them, barely escaping their impact. He fired back with his cannon, which she managed to dodge. Kento tried his dragon fang flamethrower on Joel, but he dodged at high speed. His head vulcans also failed. The others fired theirs, except for Sai, only succeeding in firing where Joel was not. He watched in horror as his comrades were fired upon by all the Rangers, sending them scattering across their makeshift battlefield. 

_Meanwhile, back in the Heavens..._

"Ayame! Hurry Up! We're missing it!" Sakura shouted.   
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ayame shouted.   
"I've got the snacks!" Yuri said, entering with a tray full of chips, popcorn, and other junk food.   
"Okay, there!" Ayame said. 

In an instant on the TV flashed the very battle the Ronins were engaged in. The girls, most of them anyway, plopped down on the couch or in chairs, their eyes glued to the TV set. 

"This sucks! They're getting their asses kicked!" Yuri shouted.   
"Oh come on guys! You can do better than that!" Surien shouted.   
"Those cheap bastards! They're just pinning them down because the guys don't have any power left!" Sakura shouted.   
"Don't those guys fight fair?" Ran added angrily. 

_Meanwhile, on Earth..._

"Hurry! We've got to get Kinjiro out of here!" Anubis said as he and the other Warlords ran with their ally, being chased by a horde of indispensable minions.   
"Where did all these soldiers come from?" Kale asked.   
"They must have been keeping them in storage, in case this place was ever attacked!" Sekhmet concluded.   
"There's too many! We must get Kinjiro clear of this base!" Dais said. 

Several dozen minions swarmed in front of the group, cutting off their escape route. 

"Great. We'll have to stand and fight." Anubis groaned.   
"We're almost out of power." Dais added. 

Suddenly a flurry of missiles slammed into the minons, clearing the path once more! 

"Did we catch you bastards at a bad time?" Hariel said as the Forgotten Souls arrived on the scene. The Warlords cheered. 

The mighty and underused warriors let loose with a barrage of Chi attacks, wiping out hundreds of minions. They dropped like flies. But they kept coming. 

"It's going to take more than this to stop these guys." Anubis said.   
"If only we hadn't drained our power while in the Lost Galaxy. We would have been able to hold them off!" Dais said.   
"I think we may need some assistance." Kale said.   
"Cellular?" Sekhmet asked.   
"No. Much more powerful than that." Anubis said. 

The four Warlords looked at each other and nodded. 

"KAYURA!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed.   
"You bellowed?" the current Ancient said as she appeared on the scene.   
"Help us Kayura! There are far too many of them!" Anubis shouted.   
"I thought so. So I brought help." she said. 

The Warlords cheered as an army of Dynasty Soldiers appeared at the base of a hill and charged down towards the minons. But they were suddenly blasted to kingdom come! 

"What? What's going on here?" Anubis wondered. 

Before them landed the Red Armored Ranger known as Leo. His brother Mike took his place beside him. Finishing off the group was Ryan the Titanium Ranger. 

"You're not going anywhere." Leo said.   
"There's no other choice. We have to stand and fight." Dais said. 

The four Warlords readied their weapons and prepared for combat. 

_Back in Space..._

The Ronins dodged insanely as the Rangers opened fire again and again. Sai returned fire with his beam machinegun but it ran out of power. Rowen's cannon was soon drained as well. Ryo soon ran out as well. 

"Damn, we're completely out of power. They've got us." Ryo said.   
"I think we've hit them from long range long enough. It's time to get up close and personal." Carter said. 

Reaching under his shoulder guards he pulled out two cylinders. Joel grabbed one from under his shield. A beam of energy flashed from Dana's shield. Kelsey put her cannons away and readied the army knife. Joel handed Chad his other beam saber. The glowing blades ignited and the group headed for the unprepared Ronins. They grabbed their weapons as well and braced for the attack. The Rangers struck, leaving scars in their armor. The Ronins flew to a safer place. 

"What are those things Sai?" Ryo asked.   
"Beam sabers. Blades of Energy that cut through anything like it was tissue paper." Sai explained.   
"Well, how are we supposed to stop those things?" Kento said as he extended his dragon fang and sprayed them with a flame blast. The flame soon flickered out.   
"Well, there goes our energy." Kento said as the claw retracted back onto his arm.   
"They've got us cornered." Ryo said. 

Up in the Heavens, the girls watched as the guys got pinned down. 

"This looks bad." Sakura said.   
"Damn those spandex suited shit heads!" Yuri shouted.   
"Oneesan..." Ran cautioned.   
"Sorry..." Yuri said.   
"Sage! You're the only one without long range firepower! Go get them!" Suiren screamed.   
"Those morons! Don't they know they've got beam weapons too!" Ayame shouted out loud. 

At this her siblings looked at her angrily. 

"What? I looked at their plans that's all..." Ayame said, looking at the floor and twiddling her thumbs.   
"Get on that laptop of yours and send that information to them NOW!!!" Sakura ordered.   
"Fine fine..." Ayame said.   
"But they don't know we're back!" Yuri said.   
"That's right." Suiren said.   
"Ayame, send it to Sai. He can tell them." Ran said.   
"Well what are you waiting for? GET MOVING!!!" Sakura shouted. 

_Back on Earth..._

Anubis went flying backward as Mike performed Magna Defender's special technique. 

"Face it. You're powerless and outnumbered. We have you now." Leo said. 

As the four faced certain doom, Kale accidentally pushed a button on the right side of his armor, causing a cable to come out of a port on his right side and plug into his sword. 

"Huh? What's this?" Kale wondered. 

At the same time Dais happened to locate a strange looking object. It ignited. 

"What is this thing?" Dais wondered.   
"Warlords, the only way you'll win is if you activate your beam weapons. Dais, that's a beam saber. It was always there. Now you must use it!" Kinjiro said. 

Dais slashed at a minion, splitting him in two. Kale pressed a button on his sword, causing the blade to retract into nothing and an energy blade to shoot out, almost hitting Anubis. Anubis found a similar one on his scythe, causing a blade to emerge from it. 

"You can adjust them as well." Kinjiro said.   
"First, let's see what these things can do." Anubis said as he increased his blade to maximum length.   
"Duck!" he shouted as he swung the blade around 360 degrees, destroying all the minions surrounding them. He returned the blade to minimum length. 

More minions came, but they were no match for the Warlords as they sliced through them like butter. But soon the blades dissipated and their normal blades returned. 

"There's only a limited amount of power for the blades except for Kale, who's power is connected directly to his armor. I've been working on perfecting the power source." Kinjiro said.   
"Kale, transform and get Kinjiro out of here. We'll deal with them." 

Kale transformed to his flight mode and Kinjiro climbed on and took off. 

"Let's dance." Anubis said, smirking. 

Leo fired, but Anubis dodged and retaliated with his machine and vulcan cannons, stopping quickly and then rocketing into the air, switching his blade to the beam one once again to go for the kill. But Leo dodged, causing Anubis to slam into the ground. Dais fired his Claw Beam Cannons and attempted to grab them with his extendable claws on Virsago, but it did not seem to work. Ryan was meanwhile parrying Sekhmet's many swords. 

As Kale flew out of the base with Kinjiro, he began to plead with him. 

"Please! We've got to free Gingaman! Shuki still holds them hostage!"   
"I'm picking up something on my scanners. It might be Hyuuga." Kale said. 

Kale turned around gracefully and rocketed back towards the base, where he found Hyuuga in Kurokishi form fending off a group of minions. Kale landed and Kinjiro leapt off, and then changed back, using his Heat Rod to dispatch them. 

"What are you still doing here?" Kale asked.   
"I'm trying to free Gingaman. But I don't know where they are." Hyuuga said.   
"I do. I'll lead the way." Kinjiro said.   
"Out of the question. It's too dangerous." Kale said. "You're completely unequipped for this situation..."   
"I still have my armor from when I was a Warlord." Kinjiro explained.   
"Kinjiro, we're not even sure if that thing still works! And besides, if Shuki finds out you were one, he'll hunt you down even more! Your company will be targeted exclusively!" Kale added.   
"Believe me, there are more than enough companies out there that would like to see me go down. An evil madman bent on anime domination isn't going to slow me down." Kinjiro said.   
"So which way is it?" Hyuuga asked.   
"That way." Kinjiro said. 

With that the trio headed off in the direction of Gingaman. 

_Back in Space..._

The Ronins were still having their problems with the Rangers. They were getting sliced up badly by the Rangers' beam weapons. 

*"Sai! Sai! Tell the guys to activate their beam weapons!" Ayame's voice said.   
*"Ayame? What are you..." Sai asked.   
*"Listen! The guys won't last much longer unless they power up their beam weapons! There's a button on the side of each of their weapons. That'll activate the blades. Except for Rowen and Sage. Tell them to hurry. My sisters are getting sick of watching them loose." Ayame said.   
"Guys! There's a button on your weapons! Push them!" Sai said.   
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryo asked.   
"There's a button on your swords that'll make them into beam sabers! And there's one on yours too Kento!" Sai said. 

Somehow Ryo found his, causing his sword blades to retract and ignite the beam sabers. Kento pressed his, turning his staff into a Beam Glaive. 

"The blades won't last long. You've got to attack now!" Sai said. 

At that moment, the Rangers' blades faded out, except for Dana's. Kelsey tried to get away, but Kento grabbed her with his dragon fang, pulled her in, and twirling the weapon above his head, he jammed his beam glaive, but she slashed at him with her knife. Pulling out every last weapon she had, she opened fire with everything at Kento, but he managed to dodge and nail her with his beam glaive. She screamed in pain and Kento posed as her armor exploded, taking her down with it. 

Rowen had similar problems as he flew at high speed after Joel, who tried time and time again to whip him with his Heat Rod. He fired his cannon again and again, but Rowen continued to dodge at high speed. Gripping his Staff, it morphed into his bow, and Rowen took aim. 

"Say goodnight...ARROW SHOCKWAVE!!!!" Rowen shouted. 

The energy blast flew at Joel and hit him squarely in the chest, vaporizing him almost instantly. 

"So much for your new toy." Rowen said. 

Seeing what had befallen his comrades, Chad opened fire with his cannon again and again, but this time it was Sage who was ready. Pulling out his hammer, he hurled it at his helmet, smashing it in the spirit of Anubis. The cannon lost power. He put it away and brought out his V-Lancer, and charged straight at Sage. Sage readied his sword and rocketed towards him at high speed. They passed at great speed and blood and armor flew off in one direction. Chad looked down and saw that it was he who was injured. He was bleeding, and sparks crackled where armor circuits were damaged. With that his armor exploded. 

Dana and Mercurius went after Sai, desperately trying to hit him with the beam shield. Sai was hit and dodged out of the way. 

"Sai!" Ran shouted at her boyfriend was hit. 

Sai took his mancatcher and held it out in front of him with his shield. They touched, there was a flash of light, and the two became the cross crusher. 

*"Sai! I found out a weakness! Take out the defensors themselves! Then you've got her!" Ayame shouted.   
*"But I don't have any power left in my beam machinegun!" Sai said.   
*"You dork, don't you know they recharge slowly over time when you don't use them?" she shouted. 

Sai checked its power level, to find that it had just enough power now to take out the discs. He watched as the shield dissipated and the discs returned to their position on Dana's back. She powered up the buster shield to full power and charged at Sai. With almost Vash-like accuracy Sai hit shield after shield, damaging them. When she got into range he sideflew her thrust and grabbed her with his weapon. His blades superheated her armor, melting it and causing it to explode. Sai was knocked back by the force of the blast. 

"SAI!!" Ran shouted. 

Sai drifted backwards. He thought of Ran. He would never see her again. 

"Goodbye...Ran." Sai said, accepting the inevitable.   
"Hey man, you're not going anywhere as long as I'm around! Grab on!" 

It was Kento! 

Kento reached out with his dragon fang, grabbing Sai and reeling him in. 

"Thanks Kento." Sai.   
"No problem man. Now, for that guy." Kento said. 

The others prepared to attack, but Ryo stopped them. 

"He's mine." Ryo said. 

Carter ignited his saber just as Ryo did, and the duel began. They bobbed and weaved through the blackness of space, parrying each other's blows, until Carter got a good hit on Ryo, damaging one of his main Verniers. He then knocked Ryo's beam saber away. 

"It's over Wildfire!" Carter shouted, going for the final blow. 

Ryo's crosshairs locked on target. 

"Not until I say so!" Ryo shouted, opening fire with his vulcans and machinecannons. Using his leg verniers, he rocketed off, knocking Carter away, causing him to loose his own buster rifle. As Carter struggled to gain control, Ryo headed farther away, desperately trying to get a lock on Carter. 

"Ryo! Take this!" Rowen said, throwing Carter's rifle through space, to Ryo's waiting other hand. He then brought both cannons to full bare against Carter. 

"We will..." Ryo said as he continued to try and lock on.   
"We will..." Ryo repeated as he barely got lock.   
"WE WILL SURVIVE!!!! DIE DAMN YOU!!!" Ryo said as he finally got tone and fired both Carter's buster rifle and his own twin buster rifle. 

Carter looked and saw a flash of light streaking towards him. He screamed in pain as he was vaporized. 

"Mission Accomplished." Ryo said.   
"We better get back down to Earth. I think Ryo's starting to become too connected to that armor." Kento said.   
"Here Ryo. I recovered your other sword for you." Sai said, handing the weapon back to him.   
"Good. Now let's hope the Warlords did as well as we did." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, you're not going anywhere. Look at your wing." Sage said.   
"Damn, that's bad." Ryo said, looking at the damage to his wing vernier. 

Rowen transformed to flight mode. 

"Ryo, climb on. I'll get you back. Let's get going." Rowen said. 

With that, the five warriors began their decent back into Earth's atmosphere. Sage called for his chariot and Sai and Kento hopped on. 

Back on Earth, the three searched the base, Kale and Hyuuga slashing through anything that moved. 

"I can feel Ryouma's fire. We're close." Hyuuga reported. 

The three came across a large building. 

"I'll get the door." Kale said, slashing it down with his beam sword. Within they found a very weak Gingaman. 

"Thank goodness we found you! The Warlords need your help!" Hyuuga explained.   
"We won't be of much help. Our weapons couldn't beat them before." Ryouma explained. "The Seijuuken, the Seijuu, none of it has been able to destroy them." Hayate explained.   
"It's worth another try. We must hurry!" Kale said. 

The Gingaman shrugged and ran after the three, back to where the other Warlords were locked in combat with the remaining Rangers. Leo was blasting them again and again, Ryan was slashing them with his axe, while Mike used his sword to slice them up as well. 

"This is not going well for us lately." Kale said.   
"Let's get to work. Ginga Tensei!" Ryouma shouted. 

In a short amount of time the five Gingaman had transformed. 

"Now! Ginga No Hikari!" Ryouma shouted. 

The five powered up to ChouSouKou Gingaman. They held their swords in front of them. 

"Galeo Pulsar!" they said. A bike appeared.   
"I have an idea." Hyuuga said, hopping on it. 

He started towards their opponents, and Gingaman ran alongside them. As they neared their opponents, they got even braver. 

"Shishi no Soukou!" Hyuuga shouted, causing the bike to be engulfed in flame.   
"Chou GinGaiKen!" Ryouma shouted. The Gingaman became bolts of energy. 

The fireball and the bolts slammed into Leo, finally destroying him. 

"How did they do that? I thought they lost miserably to them." Anubis wondered.   
"Perhaps because Leo was using a power that they do not have a counterpart for allowed them to succeed." Dais asked.   
"Or Destonus is getting really impatient." Sekhmet said.   
"My brother! DIE!!!!" Mike shouted, charging at them. Hyuuga charged at him with his own sword, and they flew by each other. Hyuuga sheathed his sword as Mike grasped his chest and fell forward, causing his power to cancel as well.   
"You do not deserve the honor to be Kurokishi." he said.   
"Well, you're the only one remaining. You can surrender, or die." Anubis said.   
"Or I could do this!" 

Power began to gather around him. The mecha of him and that of his predecessors began coming towards him, as the Zords that had served Rangers before him appeared behind him. 

"Oh dear, not this again..." Anubis groaned.   
"I call on Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous..."   
"What is it and Destonus' obsession with that accursed machine?" Kale wondered.   
"...Dino Thunder Ninja Zeo..."   
"What is it with these silver plated sissies summoning it lately?" Sekhmet wondered.   
"...Turbo Astro Delta Voyager Winger..."   
"Can't we just slag him while he's summoning it?" Hyuuga asked.   
"No. Law of Temporal Variability. We can't touch him until he's done summoning that accursed piece of junk." Dais said.   
"...Galaxy Magna Centarus Stratoforce Zenith Lightspeed..."   
"Do you guys ever get sick of fighting this thing?" Kinjiro asked.   
"You have no idea." Anubis said.   
"What the Hell Is That Zord Power!" Ryan said, out of breath. 

Before the Warlords stood a gigantic multimecha behemoth, now uglier than it was the last time the Rangers were forced to summon it. 

"Now what?" Ryouma asked.   
"I have a feeling something's going to happen. Now, if you excuse me, I have a some calls to make." Anubis said as he brought out the cell phone. 

Sekhmet looked up in the sky and saw a glint of light. 

"Is that it?" Sekhmet asked, pointing to the sky.   
"Yes." Anubis said as he hung up the phone. "Now, it's best that we take cover." 

_Back in the Heavens..._

"Boooring..." Suiren said as she watched the Ronins re-enter the atmosphere little by little.   
"You said it." Yuri said. 

She looked over at Ayame, who was slumped over in her chair, sound asleep. 

"Fine, I'll change the channel." Ran said. 

They just happened to click in on the Warlords' situation. 

"Now what?" Kale asked.   
"We wait." Anubis said, getting comfortable, despite the armor. 

The speck in the sky got closer and closer. It began to take shape. 

"You didn't..." Sekhmet asked.   
"I had no choice." Anubis said. 

The ship crashed into the Zord, blasting it to kingdom come on impact. The ship skidded to a stop before the hatch opened. A young girl with blonde hair in a police uniform emerged. 

"I made it on time! Hey...wait a second. That guy was wrong...This isn't Tenchi's house...This isn't even Okayama! I'm going to miss Space Police Policemen!" she said, then began to cry. 

"Mihoshi?" Kale asked.   
"It was the best I could do on short notice..." Anubis said.   
"You didn't call Roger Smith did you?" Sekhmet said, a little terrified.   
"No, no, it's not showtime." Anubis. "I went with the best florists I could find."   
"Florists?" Kale, Sekhmet and the others asked.   
"You'll see." 

Ryan emerged from his badly wreaked robot. 

"How dare you! How dare you destroy our most powerful weapon! You're all dead now!" Ryan said. 

He noticed four men walk onto the scene. One was in a black trenchcoat, had reddish hair and was carrying a sword. The second had a brown leather jacket on, goggles on his forehead, and seemed to be wearing gloves. The third was in a blue trenchcoat with white stripes going down the arms forming a cross, blonde hair, sunglasses, and appeared to be smoking a cigarette. The fourth had a coat tied around his waist by the arms, shorts, and had a hat on backwards and short hair. He was the youngest of the four. 

"Wh..wh...who are you guys?" Ryan asked.   
"We stop those who cannot be stopped by laws." the fourth said, pulling out his darts.   
"We protect women and keep them from crying." the third said, reaching on his watch and pulling out a garrote wire.   
"We bring hell to those that cause it." the second said, extending his bugnuk claws.   
"We are neither devils nor death. We are just murderers." the first said.   
"Weiss! White Hunters." the four said. 

"AYA!!!!" Suiren and Sakura shouted, almost fainting.   
"Who are those guys?" Ran asked.   
"Only the four coolest bad-ass bishounen to ever walk the Earth!" Sakura said. 

An aura of terror set upon the battle field. Dais stood up. 

"Go! White Hunters of the Night! Hunt the Tomorrow of this Dark Beast!" he shouted. 

The other three looked at him funny. 

"What? I've always wanted to say that." Dais said. 

The young one hurled darts at Ryan, penetrating his armor and slowing him down. The one in blue ran in and used his Garrote to string him up. 

"There are some mofas that think they can ice skate uphill." the first said, throwing his sword into the air. The second kicked it soccer style, causing it to fly right into Ryan's forehead, killing him instantly. 

"Well done Anubis! We succeeded!" Kinjiro said.   
"Yes. We have. Our mission has been accomplished." 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"Look up there! It's the Ronins!" Kale said, pointing to the sky as the five landed nearby, their armor singed by the re-entry. 

"Note to self. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Ryo said as he climbed off of Rowen.   
"Whoa...what happened here?" Kento said, looking around at the mess and noticing the four men head off.   
"You don't want to know. Let's go home." Anubis said. 

With that the weary Ronins headed back to their vehicles and began the journey back to Japan. As they left, a hooded figure watched them fly off, his robe billowing in the wind. 

As Ayame slumbered, she was once again in the dark echoed space. 

"Navcase...that you? What is it this time?" she asked. 

The warrior appeared. His entire right arm and part of his chest were now scaled. 

"The Ronins have succeeded yet failed." he said sadly.   
"You don't mean what I think you mean." Ayame said.   
"Yes. He is there right now. He has for some time now. He has been aiding Shuki all this time by blessing his warriors with his evil power."   
"Have any been turned?" Ayame asked.   
"No. Only those that are pure blood are with him now. He has several that are cursed but not many. He has been reluctant to convert Shuki's warriors to his ranks."   
"What can we do?" Ayame asked.   
"We must hope the Ronins can survive until I can get in contact with them." Navcase said. "I must go now. The place I am in is very close to his makeshift lair. I will contact you when I can." 

With that Navcase vanished from her dream. 

_A few days later..._

"Ryo, you don't need to do this. Shuki is defeated." Mia pleaded. 

Their armors had healed or repaired by Kinjiro soon after their return. Now they were ready to strike the final blow. 

"We must finish him off Mia. It is the only way to ensure that he does not return." Anubis said.   
"Time's a wasting. We've gotta go. Come on Ryo." Kento said.   
"We'll be back soon. I promise." Ryo said as he hugged Mia goodbye. 

Their engines roared to life, Ryo, Rowen, and Kale transformed, and they headed off across the ocean towards LA once again. 

Within Shuki's base, his ally began to fume. His anger flared. Shuki had failed. Now, he would show these foolish humans what his race was capable of. 

Shuki's former ally opened his mouth and roared. The sound echoed over the entire fortress. 

"SHUKI!!!!!! BRING HIM TO ME NOW!!!!!!" 

The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
